


Desde mi Ventana a la Tuya

by Maguzuru



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, American Louis, Architect Louis, British Harry, Character Death, Coffee, Espionage, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Motorcycles, Nerd Harry, Popular Louis, Smut, architect Harry, digamos que tiene cierta fama, más o menos, pero no demacido, pero que en su tiempo se pondran, se agregaran despues, se puede decir que lo es, y otras que por ahora no se, y si hay mas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 112,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguzuru/pseuds/Maguzuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un joven americano y un joven ingles estudiantes de Arquitectura, deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo en la bella ciudad de Nueva York mientras descubren poco a poco que el amor entre ellos será su mejor proyecto jamás planeado.</p>
<p>Lean la historia, en verdad les prometo que les va a gustar :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. El chico Ingles

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic es una adaptación de la historia original de Andromeda, con el mismo nombre. Ella me dio su permiso para adaptarla y le doy las gracias por ello. Y a ustedes espero les guste tanto como a mi en su tiempo.

_Capítulo 1: El  chico ingles_

Siempre que se proponía acostarse temprano y dormir por lo menos seis horas de corrido, terminaba derribado en su amplio escritorio blanco con una mejilla apoyada en un plano inconcluso o un libro abierto de par en par. Louis Tomlinson estaba sufriendo las consecuencias del descuido de sus estudios en su carrera de Arquitectura y ahora debía ponerse al día con varios asuntos pendientes. El joven de veinticinco años había pasado la noche estudiando a merced de golpes de café negro y una decena de cigarrillos que en ese minuto yacían apachurrados dentro del cenicero. Estaba por graduarse de la prestigiosa universidad de Columbia y sólo saber que estaba en la cuerda floja le quitaba tanto el sueño como el apetito. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo se notaba un poco más delgado. Su piel estaba más cetrina y círculos oscuros rodeaban sus ojos. La última vez que se había visto así fue poco después de la muerte de sus padres. Tan sólo recordarlo le estremecía los huesos.

Louis era un chico prometedor. Tenía gran habilidad para conseguir el preciado título de Arquitecto pero sus descuidos y poca seriedad a la hora de estudiar, le pasaban la cuenta a menudo. Muchos de sus maestros veían gran talento en él, sin embargo al no poner de su parte, complicaba importantes calificaciones haciendo difícil sus últimos dos semestres. El muchacho de cabello castaño y profundos ojos azules, vivía solo en un apartamento de W 71st St en su ciudad natal de Nueva York. Se había dado el lujo de comprarlo gracias a la herencia de sus padres y la ayuda de su tío, en quien se apoyó durante los diez años desde el accidente  que lo dejó huérfano. No obstante, Louis se mostró fuerte todo el tiempo o por lo menos eso trataba de proyectar a los demás. Su mejor amigo Liam Payne, sabía que era un tema complicado de tratar, por eso nunca le preguntaba nada sobre lo sucedido. Aquel joven estudiante de Administración y encantadora mirada de cachorro, lo había conocido en el campus de la universidad. Compartieron un seminario en donde los alumnos de ambas carreras asistieron en conjunto como materia electiva de primer año. Desde entonces eran inseparables.

La débil luz de esa mañana se colaba por entre el cortinaje en la ventana que daba a la calle. El rayo sutil dio de lleno en los párpados cerrados de Louis llevándolo a salir del ensueño lentamente. La sombra del liquidámbar en las afueras, formaba figuras sobre su cuerpo gracias al viento que corría tranquilo. Su perro, un labrador dorado de mucha energía, lo despertó de un sólo ladrido. El chico frunció el ceño y se incorporó de la mesa despacio. El dibujo que reposaba frente a él se quedó pegado en su pómulo retirándoselo con desgano. 

 

— _Silencio, Max, me duele la cabeza_  — rezongó. Allí estaba, solo en la habitación y con miles de proyectos a medio terminar desperdigados por doquier. Un verdadero desastre. Aún con la somnolencia viva en sus ojos agotados, Louis miró el reloj despertador en su mesita de noche. Marcaban las siete con treinta minutos y supo de inmediato que llegaría tarde a clase, y no cualquier clase. Se trataba de una de las materias que más detestaba, sobre todo al ser impartida por un odioso profesor sin sentido del humor.  _Mierda_ , maldijo mientras se metía a la ducha casi vestido.

 

Entre la batalla diaria de taxis y tráfico, el tiempo siempre se comportaba de manera desconsiderada con quien estuviera retrasado. El joven llegó a duras penas al salón sintiendo los ojos negros del facultativo como dos lanzas de hierro caliente sobre la piel. Tomó asiento sin querer provocar ni el más mínimo ruido que alterara el transcurso de la clase. Estudio de Diseño Urbano Avanzado era la materia más comprometida que Louis tenía. Sabía que la había descuidado al punto de necesitar casi un milagro para salvarla y poder graduarse. Recién había comenzado el semestre y ya tenía dos calificaciones por debajo de lo aceptable. Ni siquiera quiso mirar la nota de la que el profesor estaba repartiendo en esos precisos momentos.

 

—Inaceptable, Tomlinson — le dijo dejándole el examen sobre el pupitre. Louis dejó caer los hombros —Dos más como éste y puedes despedirte del título.

  
—Lo sé, señor Cowell — contestó el chico, acomodándose el flequillo con una mano — Mejoraré, se lo prometo.

  
— Eso no me importa — rebatió acercándose más a él— He tratado con chicos como tú toda mi vida.

 

 

Desperdician miles de oportunidades por creerse mejores y ahora que están en aprietos, se muestran humildes. Espero que repruebes… sólo así le tomarás importancia a la carrera.

 

Louis sabía que tenía razón pero no quiso cambiar la expresión de su rostro para que él lo supiera. Le sostuvo la mirada con la misma tozudez que lo destacaba y el profesor continuó entregando las calificaciones al resto del alumnado sin agregar nada más. La mañana pasó tormentosa. El  aspirante a arquitecto no podía pensar en otra cosa que en subir sus calificaciones a como dé lugar. Miró el examen en su mano y lo arrugó formando una pequeña pelota de papel. Tanto desvelarse por nada.  _“Mentira”_ , le dijo una voz muy parecida a la suya en su cabeza,  _“Esos días antes de rendir preferiste rendirte pensando en Eduardo Miller cada noche en vez de estudiar”_ … sí, no podía negar que había sido descuidado.

 

Al mediodía de ese martes insoportable, un seminario estaba por dar inicio en el gran salón de la universidad. Un arquitecto inglés muy reconocido llamado James Corden daría una charla sobre infraestructuras y proyectos urbanos que a Louis personalmente le interesaban a sobremanera. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera, apagó su cigarrillo y se fue al anfiteatro minutos antes de que comenzara. Caminó a lo largo de varios pasillos sin mucho apuro, giró en una esquina y una enorme fila de estudiantes esperando entrar lo hizo sumirse en el más profundo de los fastidios. Ese arquitecto invitado sí que tenía popularidad entre sus pares y sintió envidia. Después de varios minutos de tediosa espera, el alumnado ingresó en una lenta procesión. Louis tomó asiento en una butaca que daba al pasillo sacando de su mochila uno de los libros de aquel orador. Un texto que era la Biblia de muchos de sus compañeros.

 

— Bienvenidos a Planificación Urbana — saludó el arquitecto, de pie en el púlpito con una proyección de imágenes a sus espaldas. —Mi nombre es James Corden y damos comienzo con este primer seminario del semestre.

 

La charla inició bajo el silencio religioso de todos los presentes. Louis, a pesar de su enorme interés, no podía mantener los ojos abiertos. El dormir tan intermitentemente durante semanas le estaba pesando en los párpados e intentó en todas las posiciones no quedarse dormido. Escuchaba las palabras pero no entendía de qué estaba hablando. Miraba la proyección de imágenes pero el cansancio le nublaba la vista. Cabeceó un par de veces escuchando las risas de sus compañeros cerca de él.

 

Parecía un muerto en vida. Cuando creyó que debería salir del salón para no quedar en ridículo, la estrepitosa llegada de alguien al salón abovedado llamó la atención de todos. La audiencia completa se volteó hacia la puerta de entrada para ver a un muchacho recogiendo el montón de libros y planos enrollados que cayeron desde sus brazos al suelo. Louis lo miró, notando el rubor excesivo en sus mejillas. Sonrió con burla. Luego de esa interrupción, el recién llegado caminó rápidamente para tomar ubicación en una butaca vacía al otro lado del pasillo, como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragara en ese preciso momento. James, quien había detenido sus palabras, lo miró con cariño y lo saludó con un gesto de la cabeza. Por otra parte, Louis lo  observaba desconociéndolo por completo. Jamás lo había visto por el campus. Tenía una melena castaña y rizada, nariz bonita y por lo que pudo distinguir, ojos verdes. Una gruesa bufanda de color gris le rodeaba el cuello y al parecer era un lector voraz. Su maletín ya mostraba estar cargadísimo de textos, sin mencionar los que llevaba en los brazos.

 

— Y para conocer más sobre este tema, es un placer presentarles desde Londres a uno de mis ex alumnos más talentosos: Harry Styles, para respuesta de Louis, el chico recién llegado se puso de pie y caminó hasta el podio para saludar al orador y ocupar su lugar.

  
—Buenas tardes— saludó con voz más grave de lo que Louis imagino y se puso inmediatamente en materia.

 

A pesar de lo atractiva que era la presencia de Harry para Louis, el joven escuchó unos breves minutos hasta que el letargo volvió a invadirlo. Poco a poco la visión se le fue borrando hasta que se durmió unos instantes. Estaba tan condenadamente cansado que feliz se dejaba caer en su cama toda la tarde. Perdió la consciencia unos minutos, abandonado al sueño insistente cuando un codazo en su costilla lo despertó de golpe. Comprendió que todos lo miraban con la risa prendida de sus labios. No obstante, al mirar hacia el frente, James y el chico llamado Harry tenían una mirada iracunda y ofendida  que daban miedo. ¿Había roncado?… Louis se disculpó optando por abandonar el salón sintiendo la mirada de todos como alfileres tras la nuca. Necesitaba un café y el más fuerte que pudiera beber. Al salir de la universidad, caminó hacia Amsterdam Avenue, donde había un Coffehouse que frecuentaba con regularidad.

 

Allí siempre lo asaltaba el aroma del café de grano y la cerveza al entrar. Era un lugar tranquilo y delicioso. Se acercó a la barra y la prima de su tío y propietaria del local, Ana Cristal le reconoció desde lejos su fatigado semblante. Sin mucha introducción, le sirvió una taza de café negro que el muchacho agradeció tras un largo sorbo. Cristal sabía muy bien que su agotamiento se debía a sus estudios hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Louis tenía que aprender a organizar su tiempo o de lo contrario su carrera se iría al bote de la basura.

 

“Si va a desvelarse por el idiota de Erik, tendrá que establecer un nuevo horario de estudio” pensó Cristal mientras secaba algunos vasos.

 

—Así que te quedaste dormido en un seminario importante…— le replicó. El aludido asintió recordando la mirada de reproche de aquel chico de ojos verdes. Sólo esperaba jamás encontrárselo por los pasillos. Afortunadamente era extranjero. De seguro volvería a su país después de la charla.

  
—Sí, pero tampoco es para tanto, ya estaba terminando.

  
— Claro, eso lo hace menos terrible ¿verdad?— ironizó ella quitándole la taza ya vacía para lavarla.

 

Los nervios siempre le jugaban en contra. Sus manos temblaban, la boca se le había secado y no recordaba para qué llevaba tantos libros de diversos autores y materias. Era un caso perdido. Harry, desde que tenía memoria, siempre había sido un estudiante modelo y algo obsesivo. Había sido el mejor en sus clases y se desafiaba a sí mismo de las maneras más exhaustivas posibles. Por eso mismo, luego de casi cuatro años como alumno de la conocida Universidad de Cambridge, el Departamento de Arquitectura abrió la posibilidad de beneficiosas becas en universidades americanas para finalizar sus estudios. Harry al enterarse no lo pensó dos veces. Necesitaba de nuevos desafíos, nuevas experiencias, conocer nuevas personas. No lo quería admitir, pero una de sus grandes razones además de la experiencia, era la apremiante necesidad de poner distancia entre él y su novio.

 

Después de un año de relación, el hostigamiento y las diferencias estaban siendo el asesino impune del amor que alguna vez sintió por él. Necesitaba espacio, tiempo para pensar. Por lo tanto, esta oportunidad se le presentó como un premio caído del cielo y mucho más tentador cuando uno de sus más exitosos profesores, James Corden, le aconsejó que no lo dudara ni por un segundo. Así, el joven optó por postular a una beca en la Universidad de Columbia, atravesar el océano hacia el oeste y arribar en la increíble ciudad de Nueva York.

 

— ¿Piensas irte así como así?— le había preguntado su novio a poco de abordar el avión. Harry no quiso mirarlo a los ojos.

  
—Es mejor tomarnos un descanso— el muchacho bufó su desacuerdo. Para David la relación iba viento en popa. Existían claras incompatibilidades entre ellos, como toda pareja que se conociera, pero Harry ya estaba harto de eso, necesitaba un compañero a su lado no un enemigo. Era un abismo que se estaba abriendo desde hacía tiempo y ya no podían ignorarlo. El último llamado por los altavoces  alertó a Harry. Se despidió de David con un insípido beso en los labios y se perdió por el andén rumbo al avión.

 

Harry no quiso dar alas a su mente y someterse a sus pensamientos. Lo único que conseguiría sería dudar de sus decisiones incluso de su propia persona, por tanto extrajo de su mochila una novela para ir leyendo durante el vuelo.  _“Banderas sobre el polvo”_  fue su elección desde la antigua librería que frecuentaba cerca de la universidad. Extrañaría ese lugar privado, donde cada texto adquirido era celebrado por el vendedor, un intelectual innato y buen hombre. Él se lo había recomendado. _“Veamos si William Faulkner puede distraerme”_ , se dijo respirando hondo y abrió sus páginas para internarse en los días de la Primera Guerra Mundial como un viajero del tiempo. Para su fortuna, las imágenes que Faulkner plasmó en su cabeza le ayudaron a sentir el viaje mucho más corto. Cuando despegó la vista de las letras hacia la ventanilla ya veía tierra americana en todo su esplendor y sonrió.

 

El dinero de la beca financió la colegiatura y su estadía en Estados Unidos. El joven alquiló un apartamento en una de las calles oestes de la ciudad, viendo que tenía todo lo necesario. Era un lugar acogedor y espacioso. Consistía de la sala, dos cuartos amplios y un baño. La cocina americana estaba adoquinada de cerámicas en tonos suaves y unos muebles que a pesar de su sencillez resaltaban modernidad. Fuera de la ventana principal que daba a la calle, había una escalera de incendio que Harry anotó como el toque neoyorquino inconfundible. Su ojo de futuro arquitecto se fijó en cada uno de esos detalles. Luego de instalarse, su ex profesor le llamó para pedirle un favor: exponer sus innovadoras ideas en su seminario de Planificación Urbana como invitado especial. Harry era el mejor en el tema y quería sacar a relucir su talento frente a sus futuros compañeros de clase. Aunque dudó unos instantes, luego de la vehemente insistencia del arquitecto, aceptó.

 

— _Excelente_ — celebró Corden al otro lado del teléfono — _Eso sí, deberás dormir bien esta noche porque necesito que estés descansado para mañana._

 _  
_— ¿El seminario es mañana?—se escandalizó Harry—Pero no tengo nada preparado…

  
— _Deja que fluya la magia_ — y con ese comentario desenfadado, el arquitecto dio por finalizada la charla.

 

Harry le agradecía su excesiva confianza frente a sus capacidades. Esperaba no decepcionarlo, después de todo había viajado hasta tierras norteamericanas debido a su consejo, a su impecable enseñanza como profesor en Cambridge. Tenía que demostrar de qué estaba hecho. Por esto mismo, el nerviosismo al llegar al salón lo llevó a dejar caer torpemente sus libros al entrar por la puerta principal. Se maldijo en voz baja mientras recogía los textos sintiendo las miradas como un alud de rocas sobre la cabeza. Una vez sentado en una de las butacas del auditorio, esperó el momento en que James lo llamaría para subir a escena. Sus manos sudaban. No podía creer que hubiese aceptado. No obstante, se sorprendió así mismo al darse cuenta que no era tan terrible estar en un podio explicando temas que manejaba al derecho y al revés.

 

Se mostraba seguro, mentalizado en proyectar su amor por la carrera a aquellos que al igual que él buscaban abrirse paso en el negocio. Todo iba bien, todo estaba bajo control, sus manos habían dejado de sudar y temblar, su voz sonaba justo como quería: fuerte y firme, manejaba los tiempos y veía la mirada orgullosa de James por el rabillo del ojo. Sin embargo, el ronquido incongruente de un tipo a la mitad de su presentación distrajo la atención de todos. Risas e incomodidad llenaron el salón. La luz se encendió y un chico de revuelto cabello castaño dormitaba con el mentón pegado al pecho. Alguien sentado a su lado tuvo la idea acertada de despertarlo de un codazo. Al verse descubierto, el joven abandonó el lugar casi a tropezones notoriamente avergonzado. A Harry aquello no le importó. Podía sentir cómo la furia le rompía los bazos sanguíneos. ¿Quién era ese mal educado? ¿Acaso los americanos no tenían respeto por nada? Lo ignoró, esperó unos segundos y retomó la palabra dejando al cuerpo estudiantil asombrado ante su talento innato por la Arquitectura. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, mucho menos el reconocimiento por parte de varias personas al terminar, incluyendo el Jefe del Departamento, Irving Azoff

 

—Espero que no se haya ofendido por ese pequeño incidente, Styles — se excusó el facultativo, amablemente — Ese chico Tomlinson ha tenido ciertos problemas de comportamiento en este último tiempo. Ruego lo disculpes.

  
—No hay cuidado, señor— respondió Harry, aprendiéndose ese apellido de memoria sin quererlo. Aquel agravio había dejado pululando una sensación de rabia en el interior de su estómago. Nadie nunca había sido así de desconsiderado con él, mucho menos cuando se trataba de una materia importante. Él era el mejor, y había llegado para demostrarlo.

 

Louis había llegado atrasado a la clase del profesor Cowell nuevamente, debido a una temprana llamada telefónica. Su preciada motocicleta por fin estaba lista y eso lo llevó a brincar de su cama como niño en mañana de navidad. Hacía días que estaba en ajustes mecánicos en el taller de su tío, por tanto, estaba ansioso por montarla de nuevo y recorrer las calles de Nueva York como antes. Ya estaba harto de tener que enfrentar el tráfico matutino arriba de un taxi o en el subterráneo, rengueando a la velocidad de una anciana en su auto destartalado. Quería sentir el viento contra su rostro, el vértigo en su estómago y por sobre todo, volver a las carreras nocturnas en las cuales competía con varios motociclistas de la ciudad.

 

Aquellos encuentros eran liberadores. Podía dejar todo atrás con sólo accionar la velocidad en un movimiento de su muñeca. Había ganado muchos retos y bastante dinero en las apuestas. El único lugar en donde Louis se sentía un ganador, además de estar frente a su mesa de dibujo, era en una calle desierta y con el motor de cuatro cilindros de su Yamaha FJR 1300 AS rugiendo entre sus piernas. No había para él nada mejor que ese momento. Salió del apartamento apresurado, corriendo entre los autos hasta el taller. Su tío lo esperaba fumando tranquilamente en el pórtico.

 

— ¿Ya está lista, Roger?— le preguntó al hombre, sin siquiera saludarlo antes.

  
—Me debes doscientos dólares— fue todo lo que le dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

 

Roger Poulston era un hombre de muchas historias y gran personalidad. Tenía el atractivo de un hombre misterioso, cabello ligeramente ondulado y barba rebelde. Sus ojos grises proyectaban una seguridad en sí mismo admirable como también infinita bondad. Era el primo favorito de la madre de Louis por ende, fue escogido para hacerse cargo de Louis en el peor de los casos. Antes de la muerte de su prima y su esposo, Roger nunca se había visto a sí mismo como una figura paterna, no tenía la experiencia ni la dedicación; pero en ese entonces su sobrino tenía sólo 15 años de edad, tuvo que madurar a la fuerza para ser un digno tutor o de lo contrario sería un niño cuidando de otro. Durante años administraba su propio negocio, un taller mecánico donde pasaba gran parte del día arreglando motos o en el interior del Coffehouse de su prima Cristal. Era un fanático declarado del café negro que ella preparaba y de la música en vivo los viernes por la noche. Tenía una excelente relación con Louis. No podía quejarse de ello. Luego de pasar diez años como una familia, había aprendido a conocerlo mejor que nadie y traspasó el inmenso cariño que sentía por Johannah hacia Louis. Veía mucho de ella en el muchacho.

 

Después de platicar unos minutos, Louis descubrió su motocicleta desde la lona gruesa que la cubría y la montó para salir chirriando las llantas contra el asfalto. Le hacía falta despejar su mente con la velocidad de un rayo. Comprendió que estaba retrasado y apuntó hacia la universidad como una flecha imparable. Estuvo en las afueras del edificio en menos de cinco minutos. Como bien lo suponía, Cowell lo esperaba con sus pupilas agudas de la rabia. Sabía muy bien lo que ese profesor pensaba de él y ya era tarde para remediarlo, por lo tanto se ahorró excusas sentándose en su pupitre al final del salón. Estaban a la mitad de una presentación, donde varios ejemplos de diseño urbano se dibujaban contra la pantalla. Louis tomó atención escribiendo algunos apuntes.

 

— ¿Cuáles aspectos tiene considerados el diseño urbano? — preguntó el profesor. Una  mano se alzo por sobre las demás de manera veloz y notoria.

  
— Considera varios aspectos importantes… — dijo una voz grave y de marcado acento británico. Louis la reconoció de inmediato. Dirigió su mirada hacia el origen un par de filas más adelante. Allí estaba el chico ingles que habló en el seminario, sentado en su clase más odiada. Louis rió para sus adentros a causa de la ironía y su mala suerte. El joven continuó—  Entre ellos, la estructura urbana, que señala cómo las partes de un lugar se interrelacionan unas con otras; la accesibilidad para moverse idealmente entre los espacios concebidos; la tipología, densidad y sustentabilidad urbana…

 

—No olvides el lenguaje visual… —intervino Louis como una voz solitaria. Toda la clase se volteó para mirarlo, incluso Harry Styles, quien quedó con su respuesta a mitad de la garganta. Al verlo, lo reconoció al instante como el insolente americano que se había dormido en la charla. Frunció el ceño, ofendido —Debemos tener en cuenta el complejo de elementos visuales y su grado de significatividad, ¿no te parece? La apariencia de una cosa y su relevancia con el entorno es un punto muy delicado como para dejarlo pasar

 

—Si me vas a hablar de Icono lingüística, creo que estás perdiendo tu tiempo— le rebatió el chico de rizos con los ojos encendidos de debate. Louis alzó las cejas al escucharlo tan seguro— Conozco muy bien ese concepto llamado también lenguaje icónico. Si quieres hablar de sus diferentes perspectivas científicas, te sugiero que te inclines por el marco de las Ciencias Sociales, porque en esta conversación nada tiene que ver — todos los estudiantes profirieron un sonido acucioso de burla. Louis adivinó la sonrisa desagradable en Cowell al ver que alguien se atrevía a contradecirlo. Guardó silencio al no tener argumentos sólidos para replicarle.

 

— Le presento a Harry Styles, señor Tomlinson — dijo el profesor con un tono de irritante desafío — Nuestro nuevo alumno becado desde la universidad de Cambridge. Le sugiero que en mi clase no le conviene llegar tarde ni quedarse dormido.

 

¿Quién lo había mandado a meter sus narices donde no lo llamaban?, ¿Por qué esa estúpida necesidad de demostrar conocimiento ante un sabelotodo insufrible?… debió quedarse callado sentado al final de los pupitres como siempre lo había hecho. Nunca había participado en esa clase y justo ante el consentido del mejor arquitecto de Europa se le ocurrió abrir la boca. Enfurecido consigo mismo, Louis se subió a su motocicleta para acto seguido calzarse el casco sobre la cabeza al terminar la clase. Aún tenía el acento de ese chico resonando en sus tímpanos y apretó los dientes de la impotencia. Era inteligente, demasiado para su gusto. Tuvo la ilusa idea de mostrarle que no era un pelmazo ignorante, que el hecho de haberse dormido en el seminario en nada reflejaba su talento para la Arquitectura, pero había sido un tiro por la culata hablando sobre un tema que debió manejar mucho mejor.

 

Condujo a lo largo de la avenida Broadway pensando en que sería el peor año de su carrera. Ya resultaba indignante que sus notas bajaran a causa de sus descuidos e insomnios, ahora un extranjero había llegado para ponerlo doblemente en ridículo. ¿Qué diría el rector Johnson si supiera que estaba al límite de reprobar? Aquel anciano de ojos azules confiaba en él con un ahínco sorprendente. No sabía qué había hecho para obtener tal honor de su parte. Ni siquiera quiso darse crédito. Luego de recorrer algunas cuadras, Louis detuvo su motocicleta en un paso de peatones en la esquina que daba a su calle. Descuidado, el chico miró hacia el interior del Café 21 en donde a través de la ventana del local, reconoció a Eduardo Miller comiendo con el pedante de su novio Henri Jackson. Aquello terminó por inyectarle cianuro en las venas. Recordó la única vez que había salido con él un año atrás. Era uno de los chicos más populares  de la universidad.

Tenía ojos almendrados gracias a sus raíces latinas y su sonrisa clara, espontánea. Habían caminado por los hermosos paisajes de Central Park hasta que una inesperada lluvia de primavera los asaltó. Se refugiaron bajo un puente y esperaron hasta que amainara. Fue allí donde se besaron. Aún recordar que sólo fue eso le amargaba el aire en sus pulmones.

 

Su perro lo recibió con una ovación que no veía en nadie más. Comenzaba a creer que era el único que se alegraba de verlo. Le acarició su cabeza amarilla y se preparó algo de comer. Echó un vistazo a su mesa de dibujo frente a la angosta ventana sentándose frente a sus bosquejos para repasar todo lo que había creado. Tenía varios proyectos a medio camino. En su laptop almacenaba diversos archivos de planos y visualizaciones de inmuebles en tercera dimensión. Todo un recopilatorio a lo largo de cuatro años. Tenía que empeñarse en mejorar o lamentaría el día en que se dejó vencer por la desmotivación. Cuando tomó el bolígrafo para trazar algunas líneas esperando la inspiración, alzó la vista un segundo hacia el edificio de enfrente. Una figura familiar entraba por la puerta cargada de libros y planos enrollados. Louis lo distinguió sin problemas. Harry Styles, el becado de Cambridge, entraba a los apartamentos cruzando la calle llevándolo a fruncir el ceño. No pasó ni un minuto para que lo viera de nuevo a través de la ventana amplia del tercer piso, a la misma altura que él. Bajo cierta curiosidad, el joven dejó a un lado la lapicera para observar mejor, descorrió un poco su cortina reparando en que Harry estaba en labores de aseo y orden del lugar. Por lo visto, tenía nuevo vecino.

 

Luego de un rato, donde Louis decidió concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, Harry salió por la ventana para sentarse en la escalera de incendio y leer un libro. Louis volvió a posar su atención en él agudizando la vista para poder ver qué estaba leyendo. Reconoció la portada:  _“Banderas sobre el polvo”_. Le extrañó su particular gusto. Una rara curiosidad por él lo sacudió de golpe, fue imprevisto, incluso molesto. Se obligó a bajar la mirada al bosquejo que estaba dibujando, no quería distraerse. Tomó algunas medidas, deslizó su bolígrafo sobre el papel, esbozó unas líneas, pero no pudo evitar mirar a su vecino otra vez. Notó que su cabello que era bastante largo le caía descuidadamente por los hombros en una melena espesa, rebelde, incluso atrayente. Sus manos eran grandes, de dedos largos y delgados, manos propias de un artista. De pronto, Harry fue sobresaltado por algún sonido sorpresivo.

 

Dejó el libro a un lado, entró por la ventana y cogió el auricular de su teléfono. Había recibido una llamada. Louis, gracias a su personalidad de arquitecto observador, reparó en cada cambio gradual de sus gestos. Parecía que eran malas noticias. Pudo identificar la tensión en su ceño para luego revelar enfado, mucho enfado. Estaba discutiendo a juzgar por sus bruscos ademanes. Su propia ventana cerrada le impedía alcanzar a oír alguna palabra y no quiso abrirla. No quería alertarlo con ningún movimiento para que no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba espiando. Sí, eso era lo que estaba haciendo, espiando. Louis se avergonzó de sí mismo intentando enfocarse en su trabajo. Segundos después, Louis  vio salir de nuevo a Harry para retomar su lugar en la escalera de incendio. ¿Estaba llorando? Aquello lo conmovió hasta la médula. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¿Quién lo había llamado?, ¿Sus padres?, ¿su novia? ¿Extrañaba Inglaterra? Se angustió sintiendo en su propio pecho las convulsiones de su llanto. Desvió sus ojos hacia su perro, quien lo observaba como si estuviera juzgándolo.

 

— No me veas así, Max— le dijo tras un suspiro— sólo estoy mirando, nada más.

 


	2. La Asignación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un joven americano y un joven ingles estudiantes de Arquitectura, deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo en la bella ciudad de Nueva York mientras descubren poco a poco que el amor entre ellos será su mejor proyecto jamás planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es una adaptación, la historia original le pertenece a Andrómeda. Quien me dio su autorización, para publicar el fic aquí. 
> 
> Bueno, había dicho que actualizaba mañana, pero todo apunta a que saldré... así que les adelanto el capitulo a hoy, espero les guste :)

La llamada que Harry había recibido acabó por amargarle el día. David, había conseguido su nuevo número telefónico gracias a Anne, la madre de Harry. Él se recriminó a sí mismo no haberle advertido que no se lo diera. Después de platicar unos minutos con él, y tras su insistencia en salvar la relación se llenó de presión que no estaba dispuesto pasar.

  
Discutieron fuertemente llevándolo a llorar de la rabia, incluso de culpa infundada. Aquel joven era un próspero jugador de fútbol inglés, tenía un futuro brillante al igual que talento en el deporte, pero resultaba ser tan engreído y presuntuoso que Harry no veía ningún futuro junto a él. Sólo hablaba de lo bueno que era en el campo de juego y de las anotaciones que salvaban a su equipo de las derrotas inminentes. Pláticas vacías, sin sentido. Harry no necesitaba un narcisista que se amara por sobre todas las cosas de esa forma tan desagradable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Una semana pasó tranquilo y sin novedades en la atestada ciudad de Nueva York. Harry destacaba en las clases y era conocido por los pasillos de la universidad como el mejor del Departamento de Arquitectura. Jeff Azoff estaba encantado con él y le agradeció a James Corden el hecho de haberlo convencido de becarse en la Universidad de Columbia. Eso significaba que el nivel de exigencia y calidad académica iba en aumento. Harry, por otra parte, disfrutaba de las materias como un niño en una tienda de dulces. Siempre alzaba la mano primero que todos y respondía a cualquier pregunta que un profesor pudiera realizar.

 

Louis, sentado hasta atrás del aula, sólo lo observaba con fastidio. Estaba convencido de que para ese chico no existía respuesta desconocida. No obstante, a pesar del hastío, se había hecho costumbre para él observarlo desde su apartamento. Resultaba extraño. Durante las clases no le caía para nada bien, además sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo ya que después de lo sucedido en el seminario sólo recibía por parte de Harry miradas asesinas que podían hasta derretirle la piel; pero por las noches, no podía evitar espiarlo en sus quehaceres. Lo hallaba fascinante. En siete días ya conocía algunos aspectos suyos como su gusto por la lectura después de las diez de la noche sentado en la escalera de incendios, la taza de té que se servía luego de llegar de clases, su total indiferencia hacia la televisión y su interés por la prensa escrita gracias al New York Times que compraba en las mañanas.

 

Tenía la viva curiosidad sobre quién lo había hecho llorar por teléfono la otra noche, quién tenía el poder de vulnerarlo de esa forma, ya que Harry parecía ser alguien en extremo fuerte y controlado, pero…

¿Cómo saberlo si apenas lo conocía?

  
Tratando de alejarse de esa nueva actividad que sentía lícita, Louis aprovechó que su moto estaba totalmente restaurada gracias a su tío y salió con ella en dirección sur. A no mucha distancia de allí, varios motociclistas se reunían en masa para demostrar sus proezas como corredores. Las apuestas en dinero terminaban siendo excesivas, hasta intimidantes, sin embargo, todo amante de la velocidad se dirigía a ese punto de encuentro para medir las agallas. El mejor en el circuito, para molestia Louis, era Henri Jackson. Ese muchacho de cabello color rubio y sonrisa seductora, poseía un manejo fantástico. Cada vez que participaba de una carrera resultaba vencedor por varios segundos de ventaja. A Louis le ardían las entrañas cada vez que eso sucedía. Pues Eduardo siempre terminaba besando a Henri sin pudor alguno.

 

—No eres el único que se siente así por alguien— comentó Niall Horan con las manos enterradas en los bolsillos. Louis, al oírlo tan amargado, comprendió que estaba hablando muy en serio. Niall era uno de sus más entrañables amigos. Un botánico de vocación y profesión. Siempre mostró una enorme admiración por Louis, sobre todo a la hora de competir en aquellas carreras ilegales en donde soñaba participar algún día. Sin embargo, Louis se lo prohibía tajantemente. Sabía que sus intenciones apuntaban en impresionar a la prima de Liam, Natalie. Y no sólo él. Niall tenía una competencia ardua en la conquista de su corazón.

—Zayn Malik no te llega ni a los talones, amigo — le dijo Louis para levantar sus ánimos. El aludido ni siquiera le sonrió. Malik era hábil sobre una motocicleta, casi tan bueno como Henri y Louis juntos. Además de extremadamente atractivo. Sólo el pensar que también pretendiera a Natalie, le retorcía las entrañas. A sus propios ojos, estaba en completa desventaja.  
Tocó el turno y en la pista. Entre la muchedumbre que animaba con alaridos y aplausos mientras que la policía no daba señales de arruinar la noche, Louis distinguió a sus amigos y su tío, quien lo miraba con orgullo desde la distancia.

Roger también competía en carreras años atrás hasta que un serio accidente le dañó la rodilla derecha para siempre.

Louis se calzó el casco negro, montó su motocicleta haciéndola rugir al girar la velocidad y notó de reojo que Eduardo lo miraba atentamente. Se sonrió sintiendo la adrenalina invadir su cuerpo. Ya nada más le importó fuera del pañuelo blanco que sostenía una chica frente a él y los demás corredores. Ella lo agitó para dar la partida y Louis espoleó la máquina saliendo como un rayo por la pista despoblada.

El vértigo le apretó el estómago junto con el viento que golpeaba todo su cuerpo. Ignorando a los otros competidores, él maniobró la motocicleta con tal destreza que parecían uno sólo, fusionados en la sed por ganar. Consumiendo metros como un enajenado, apuró su carrera chillando las llantas y ganó en pocos segundos. Pudo adivinar sin problemas los gritos de celebración de quienes iban a apoyarlo. La noche se tiñó de festejo y Louis invitó las rondas de cerveza en el Coffehouse de Cristal. El evento duró hasta altas horas de la madrugada.  
:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

  
Harry despertó gracias al sonido de la alarma de un automóvil a poca distancia de su apartamento. Reparó para su horror que había olvidado programar su celular a la hora acostumbrada. Se desperezó de un salto y realizó los típicos preparativos matutinos en menos de una hora. Al salir rumbo a la universidad, no anticipó que el tráfico de Nueva York jamás resultaba expedito en hora pico. Con el tiempo corriendo en contra, abordó un taxi para así llegar más rápido siendo en eso un grave error. El embotellamiento que lo atrapó lo hizo retrasarse más de lo que esperaba. Cuando llegó al frontis de la universidad, descendió casi corriendo del automóvil en dirección al salón de clases. La inmensidad del inmueble lo llevó a perder otros valiosos diez minutos. Al cruzar la puerta, reparó que el profesor Cowell discutía con ese chico Tomlinson casi a voz en cuello. Debió de suceder algo importante como para sentir la tensión viva bajo ese altísimo techo. No alcanzó a llegar a su pupitre cuando el académico lo miró con los ojos encendidos de algo que parecía burla. Harry frunció el ceño por instinto.

 

—De acuerdo, señor Tomlinson — dijo sonando más triunfante que resignado — Como no es el único que llega atrasado a mi clase el día de hoy, deberá realizar el proyecto con el señor Styles, quien acaba de honrarnos con su presencia.

Harry creyó que había escuchado mal o era una broma de pésimo gusto. Se detuvo en seco y abrió sus ojos de par en par, cambiando su mirada desde el profesor hacia el castaño quien lo observaba con la misma impresión y desagrado.

— ¿Disculpe? — preguntó Harry entre las risitas disimuladas de sus compañeros.

 

—Este proyecto más que ser una tarea vital en este curso, es una dinámica de trabajo en equipo — sentenció Cowell duramente— Fueron los últimos en llegar, por lo tanto, sólo ustedes faltaban para la asignación. Espero que aprendan a trabajar coordinados.

 

—No, no, no, no — instó Louis, poniéndose de pie — No me parece que sea una idea de lo más acertada, señor…

 

—No voy trabajar con ese holgazán que se duerme en los seminarios — intervino Harry como si el aludido no estuviera presente para escucharlo. Louis quiso devolverle la ofensa pero Cowell cortó el asunto de raíz.

 

— ¡Si quieren aprobar esta clase deberán trabajar juntos! — Bramó de pronto— Si no pueden actuar como adultos entonces les sugiero que olviden su diploma. No siempre trabajarán con quien les agrade en el mundo real.

 

Louis pudo detectar una leve sonrisa de malicia en los labios del profesor. Estaba claro que disfrutaba de la situación. A sus ojos, el descuidado perezoso con el aplicado extranjero, no harían más que causarse problemas el uno al otro. Cowell sabía que ni siquiera en clases podían coincidir en sus opiniones. Siempre debatían fuertemente sin llegar a ningún consenso. Era su forma retorcida de matar dos pájaros de un sólo tiro.  
La clase finalizó entre el bullicio de mesas y sillas. Louis reparó que le dolía la cabeza sabiendo de antemano que era debido a la cerveza y al desvelo de la noche anterior.

  
Trato de enfocarse solamente en la rabia que sentía, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Harry que se escabullía por los pasillos, abrazado a sus múltiples libros. Era algo extraño para Louis. Observarlo desde la ventana de su apartamento lo llevaba a pensar que se trataba de otra persona, no ese muchacho ingles estudioso y de excelentes referencias académicas que por lo visto estaba más devastado que él ante la asignación. No lo culpó. Ni siquiera él mismo se habría escogido como compañero de proyecto. Cuando le dio alcance al fin, Harry se volteó con rapidez, casi como un contrincante en duelo que temía dar la espalda. Louis no pudo evitar retroceder un paso antes de hablar.

 

— Oye, sé que es una mierda el que nos hayan asignado juntos—comenzó tratando de sonar tan fastidiado como lo reflejaba Harry en su rostro— Pero no tienes por qué ser tan grosero.

 

—Debe ser conveniente para ti, ¿no?— recriminó injustamente — Ni creas que trabajaré por los dos mientras que tú pierdes el tiempo como un vago al que no le importa graduarse.

 

— ¡Claro que me importa!— dijo Louis indignado ante las palabras del rizado, pero Harry no le creyó ni por un segundo — Mira, Cowell me odia y a ti sólo quiere importunarte porque crees que soy un incompetente. Quiere que nos llevemos pésimo y así ambos reprobar.  
Harry lo oía sin bajar la guardia. Suspiró, contrariado.

 

— Hasta el momento, parece que no se equivoca— Louis puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario.  
Ese chico parecía una muralla impenetrable. Inesperadamente, un brillo de estoicismo cruzó la mirada de Harry por un segundo y alzó el mentón antes de romper la breve pausa

 

— Si esto no resulta, y por tu culpa pongo en riesgo mi beca, no dudes en que iré directamente con el rector a exigir una reasignación.

 

— ¿Reasignación? ¿Nada más? — Rebatió Louis, irónico — Esperaba que me cortaras las bolas o algo así — a Harry aquello no le hizo gracia alguna

 

— Te aconsejo que desde hoy tomes mucho café — y sin más que decir, Harry giró sobre sus talones caminando hacia la salida de la universidad.

 

Harry estaba hecho una furia. No debió quedarse dormido, no debió permitirse un paso en falso. ¿Cómo era posible que ese profesor pudiera ser tan condenadamente injusto? Él no había hecho más que demostrar que era el mejor en el Departamento y lo asigna en un proyecto con ese irresponsable.

¿Acaso Simon Cowell odiaba la excelencia en un alumno?

Tuvo ganas de golpear a alguien en ese preciso momento, no estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar una calificación bajando su promedio. Cierto, no conocía muy bien a ese tal Louis Tomlinson, no sabía mucho de sus capacidades ni nivel de compromiso, pero podía oler a kilómetros de distancia a los estudiantes problemáticos. Con pasos perdidos, dio la vuelta en Amsterdam Avenue encontrándose con un pintoresco Coffehouse. Harry no acostumbraba a beber entre semana y menos tan temprano, pero en ese momento en verdad necesitaba una cerveza.

Ingresó al antro bajo un semblante hastiado, como quien hubiera recibido la noticia de su pena de muerte. Se acercó a la barra, dejó sus libros en el taburete vecino y llamó a quien atendiera. Ana Cristal lo atendió, destapando una botella de cerveza para su primer cliente del mediodía. Efectivamente, Harry miró a su alrededor reparando que estaba solo. Ningún otro comensal ocupaba una mesa.

 

— ¿Una mañana de mierda?— le preguntó Cristal sin rodeos. Harry la miró deteniéndose unos segundos más en su colorido cabello violeta. Asintió bebiendo un trago.

 

—Si el que un profesor me asignara como compañero de proyecto a un pelmazo incompetente, entonces sí, fue una mañana de mierda.

 

— Eres británico… ¿Estudias en la Universidad de Columbia?—Harry volvió a asentir.

 

  
La conversación entre ellos se desató con total espontaneidad, como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cristal adoraba el acento remarcado que tenia Harry, le hacía una pregunta tras otra sin cansarse de oírlo. Fue así como se enteró que estaba en Nueva York gracias a un intercambio con la Universidad de Cambridge y que había dejado un corazón roto en Londres llamado David McLaggen.

Harry sólo se limitó a decir que era un jugador de fútbol bien acomodado, sin capacidad de amar a nadie más que a sí mismo. Cristal supo que era un tema del cual no quería hablar, por tanto lo respetó. A mitad de la plática, Liam Payne acompañado de su novia Sophia Smith, irrumpió en el local con una ancha sonrisa colgando de sus labios. Aquel estudiante de Administración llevaba dos años de noviazgo con la muchacha de largo cabello a su lado y al parecer tenía muy buenas noticias. Sophia era una practicante de medicina. Había egresado hacía tan sólo un semestre y ya cumplía turnos exhaustivos en el hospital Lenox Hill ubicado al este de la ciudad. Al ver a Harry sentado en la barra y presentarse, una extraña sensación de familiaridad la azotó, no dudó en que se convertirían en grandes amigos en poco tiempo.

 

— ¿Y Louis? ¿No ha venido? — quiso saber Liam. Cristal negó con la cabeza.

 

— ¿Louis? No se apellida Tomlinson ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry enarcando las cejas.

 

—Sí, el mismo, ¿por qué?— la tabernera con sólo ver la descomposición que se formo en el rostro de Harry supo la respuesta. Comenzó a reír— ¿Él es el pelmazo incompetente del que me hablaste?— Harry rodó los ojos, fastidiado. Liam y Sophia se contagiaron de las carcajadas.

 

— Es un vago, se durmió en el seminario de James Corden justo cuando yo estaba hablando. Es un impertinente, maleducado.

 

—Louis ha estado distraído últimamente, pero no es un mal alumno, de hecho es bastante talentoso y dedicado

 

— lo defendió Liam.

 

— Ver para creer— sentenció Harry pagando la cerveza y despidiéndose de los jóvenes tras agradecer la charla.  
:

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

Natalie Payne era una chica atrevida y sin pelos en la lengua. A un año de graduarse de periodismo, la muchacha de enternecedora mirada daba muestras de verdadera vocación a la hora de ser aguda y analítica. A ella, al igual que al resto de sus amigos, le atraían mucho las carreras en motocicletas. Siempre asistía para animar a Louis y ver a los corredores que participaban.

 

Tenía la intención de escribir sobre aquellos encuentros, pero como aún no eran legales no podía ponerlos en evidencia. Soñaba con ser cronista de esas carreras y esperaba algún día sacarlas a la luz plasmadas en páginas de un periódico o alguna revista para aficionados. Esa pasión que llenaba su cabeza era una de las cosas que a Niall mas le encantaban. Adoraba su ímpetu y nivel de entrega. La joven, por otra parte, no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, cada vez que lo veía lo trataba como a cualquiera de sus amigos, con la misma simpatía y desenfado. Niall quería decirle lo mucho que la amaba, quería encerrarla en sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre. Sin embargo, se consideraba poca cosa al lado de quien también buscaba enamorarla, Zayn Malik.

 

— ¿Realmente crees que conduciendo una motocicleta llamarás la atención de Natalie?— le preguntó un día Louis cuando le pidió que le enseñase a conducir una. Niall enrojeció.

 

— He visto cómo le brillan los ojos en cada carrera — argumentó —No quiero que me vea como un aburrido botánico sin emoción en la vida.

  
— Si a mi prima le gustaran los motociclistas ya estaría con uno ¿no te parece? —le rebatió Liam pero Niall no le hizo caso alguno. No descansaría hasta lograr su cometido.

 

  
Zayn Malik era un joven de cabello negro, piel morena y bellos ojos castaños. A diferencia de los demás corredores que veían esa actividad como un pasatiempo, él buscaba perfeccionarse para un día convertirse en un verdadero profesional. También era estudiante de la universidad de Columbia en la carrera de Ingeniería y vivía en un hermoso apartamento obsequio de sus padres con vista a Central Park. Todo un niño mimado. Louis lo conocía desde la infancia y no le caía muy bien, menos cuando se enteró que al igual que Niall, él pretendía a Natalie. Louis quería que su amigo lo venciera, pero no arriba de una motocicleta, eso era estúpido y arriesgado. Zayn era demasiado bueno como para que un novato lo desafiara en la pista. Cualquiera podía darle la razón en ello.

  
Por otra parte, Zayn deseaba un enfrentamiento con ese rival fanático de las plantas. Sabía perfectamente que buscaba ganarle a Natalie y qué mejor que ridiculizarlo en una carrera. Era lógico que Niall anhelara ponerse un casco y quemar llantas para salir de su imagen de ñoño aburrido ante Natalie, no había otra razón. Si tenía agallas aceptaría el reto pero antes Zayn tenía que organizar el enfrentamiento como era debido. No quería ganar tan fácilmente o no habría diversión alguna.

  
Esa misma tarde, al ver que Louis terminaba de hablar con el chico nuevo de Inglaterra en uno de los pasillos de la universidad, se acercó para ponerlo al tanto de sus intenciones y así involucrarlo como intermediario. Como era de esperarse, no sería fácil convencerlo.

  
— ¿Quieres competir contra Niall?— preguntó el castaño sin creer lo que había escuchado — Pero si él no sabe conducir una motocicleta.

 

  
—Por eso estoy hablando contigo— le respondió Zayn bajo su aire altivo y soberbio — Enséñale, prepáralo y que gane el mejor. Sé que Horan también quiere competir contra mí y tú eres su amigo.

 

— ¿Buscas avergonzarlo?

 

  
—Puede ser, todo depende de cómo le enseñes— Louis frunció más el ceño.

 

— No lo haré.

 

—Entonces espero que no se enfade contigo cuando lo desafíe y le gane enfrente de todos — agregó con cizaña para después marcharse caminando sin prisa.

  
Zayn siempre había sido así de arrogante. Como hijo único de un matrimonio adinerado, sólo tenía que abrir la boca para obtener todo lo que deseara.

Por eso mismo, cuando Natalie Payne se le metió entre ceja y ceja no hubo forma de hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Y aunque lo negara, ella se había convertido en algo más que un mero capricho. La deseaba desde el primer momento en que la vio presenciando su tercera carrera.

Fue una de sus derrotas más humillantes debido a la desconcentración que la chica le había significado. Supo que era prima de Liam Payne y lo lamentó de inmediato. Ambas familias no se soportaban. Su padre, era el propietario de una importante empresa de comunicaciones. A su cargo, había más de mil empleados que debido a una abrupta caída en el mercado, fueron despedidos como medida para apalear a la crisis. El padre de Liam y tío de Natalie, era uno de los socios de la empresa y no estuvo de acuerdo ante tal radical decisión. La mesa directiva, encabezada por supuesto por el padre de Zayn, optó por prescindir también del señor Payne despidiéndolo al poco tiempo.

  
Desde ese momento, las relaciones de amistad y tolerancia se habrían de romper definitivamente.

 

— ¡Es un maldito desalmado!— bramaba el señor Payne con los ojos desorbitados de la rabia. Su esposa, trataba de calmarlo como en tantos otros ataques de furia contra su enemigo.

 

— No te pongas así, querido, las cosas pasan por algo.

 

— ¡Las cosas no pasan por “algo”, pasan por “alguien”! — insistía.

 

  
Natalie estaba acostumbrada a los arrebatos que su tío tenía de vez en vez. Luego de su despido hacía algunos años atrás, había conseguido salir adelante emprendiendo su propio negocio, pero no existía día en que no maldijera a su ex socio cuando recordaba la injusticia. Liam se contagió de ese venenoso sentimiento llevándolo incluso a odiar a Zayn como si hubiese sido él el responsable, en cambio, la joven tuvo la madurez suficiente como para separar las cosas. Sabía de la existencia de Zayn pero no lo detestaba ni nada por el estilo, sólo lo evitaba lo más que pudiera.

No quería problemas. En las carreras de motocicletas, trataba de ignorar el hecho de que admiraba su técnica y precisión, se mentalizaba con especial ahínco en que no era más que un pedante hijito de papá con cual esperaba jamás tener algo que ver, pero la vida daba demasiadas vueltas. Liam, al igual que Louis, soñaba con verla de la mano de Niall. Aquel chico era humilde, inteligente, bondadoso y caballero, todo lo que se podía querer de un buen novio, para su prima. Por eso Liam le insistía a Niall cada que podia, en que se apresurara a declararle su amor a Natalie, pero el botánico estaba aterrado. Tenía la idea fija de que muchacha buscaba alguien tan bravío como ella. Y no la culpaba. No tenía nada de emocionante estar con un científico encerrado en su laboratorio. Eso lo desmotivaba incluso antes de iniciar alguna táctica de cortejo. La solución para él sólo estaba en sorprenderla ganando una carrera.

  
Debido a esa plática molesta con Malik, Louis no quiso ir al Coffehouse, en su lagar prefirió visitar a su tío, quien estaba limpiando algunos cilindros con un mugriento paño amarillo cuando entró a su taller. Louis se sentó a escasos metros para observarlo en su trabajo sin decir una palabra. Roger sonrió. Desde que tenía quince años que hacía lo mismo. Lo acompañaba en ese lugar como si fuera un universo paralelo a la vida diaria.

El silencio entre ellos no era incómodo ni insolente, sino más bien tranquilizante, una forma magnífica de compartir y perderse un rato de la locura de la ciudad. Todo lo que Louis sabía sobre motocicletas lo había aprendido de ese hombre, el primo más querido de su madre y mejor amigo de su padre. Se incorporó y lo ayudó en sus quehaceres. Louis rompió el silencio gracias un bufido que soltó desde sus labios mientras sacaba la grasa de algunas bujías. Recordó la asignación de Cowell, el proyecto que debía emprender y encima con el sabelotodo ingles que lo consideraba un desastre. Ese semestre empeoraba cada día que pasaba. Louis le contó a Roger sobre todo eso al tiempo que apretaba un par de tuercas con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 

— Si quieres ser un buen Arquitecto, deberás dejar de rezongar y ponerte a trabajar en serio— le aconsejó su tío apuntándolo con los dedos llenos de aceite. —No le des motivos a ese chico para que menosprecie tu esfuerzo. Demuéstrale que eres lo mejor que pudo pasarle.

 

  
Aquellas palabras finales de Roger tendrían un significado completamente diferente al pasar de los meses, pero en ese momento Louis asintió sabiendo que su tío tenía toda la razón. Tenía que ser un estudiante modelo. Luego de horas de conversación, el joven se fue a su apartamento entrada la noche. Debía pensar en ideas geniales para el proyecto y así avanzar en lo más complicado.

  
Tenía varios conceptos y modelos inconclusos que podían servir como comienzo. Buscó entre sus planos tomando asiento en su enorme mesa de dibujo. Los desenrolló frente a él y los estudió con dedicación. Cuando tomó su regla para hacer mediciones, la luz que llenó la ventana al otro lado de la calle lo sacó de su concentración. Era Harry.

Louis apagó la luz de su escritorio, al reparar que el muchacho abría un poco las cortinas. Él nuevamente dejó lo que estaba haciendo por espiarlo. Lo siguió con la mirada viendo cómo encendía el equipo de música y se servía una taza de té. Eran cerca de las diez y media por lo que eso se traducía en su diaria lectura sentado en las afueras de su apartamento. Así lo hizo. Louis notó que estaba terminando la novela que tenía entre sus manos, preguntándose qué le apetecería leer después. ¿Y a ti qué te importa, idiota?, se reprochó provocando que su perro lo mirara, confundido.

  
No podía negar que Harry era atractivo. Quizá demasiado estirado para su gusto, pero eso de alguna forma también lo hacía mas interesante y enigmático. Un soplo de interés lo llevó a ansiar reunirse con él para conocerlo mejor. Sin embargo, el sólo saber que era el niño mimado de uno de los mayores arquitectos de Inglaterra, lo hizo corregirse con el fastidio trepándole por la espalda. De seguro se trataba de un británico de actitudes protocolares, con hielo en las venas y vanidad del tamaño del mismo Big Ben. Por más que lo pensaba, no veía cómo saldrían exitosos siendo tan diferente el uno del otro.

  
El recuerdo de Eduardo lo invadió por un momento. Haberlo recordado lo hizo sentir una amargura conocida. Aún no entendía cómo lo había perdido, tal vez no luchó por él como debió, tal vez había sido un cobarde… la única vez que lo besó seguía siendo el mejor día de su vida…

_Estaban empapados y con frió. Louis se quitó la chaqueta para intentar cubrir a Eduardo por los hombros y así tener la excusa de tocarlo. Eduardo sonrió y miró la lluvia caer fuera del puente en donde se habían refugiado. Sin planearlo, ellos quedaron más cerca de lo debido y fue cuando Louis se inclino, buscando los labios de Eduardo. Este respondió el movimiento y fue así como se besaron. Después de unos instantes, Eduardo se apartó notablemente arrepentido._

_— No podemos hacer esto — dijo fríamente._

_— ¿Por qué no?_

_— Porque hoy acepte salir con Henri — Louis creyó que un agujero se había abierto bajo sus pies y caía hacia un abismo interminable…_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 

El recuerdo de Louis que mezclaba la felicidad con el dolor, fue interrumpido por Harry, quien dejó de leer para entrar por la ventana y quitarse la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Louis quedó boquiabierto ante ese cuerpo tan bien formado. Se acercó más al vidrio sintiendo el frío del cristal en su frente. Era evidente que su vecino se preparaba para darse un baño comenzando a desvestirse en el camino y aquello lo tomó desprevenido. Tragó saliva cuando rodó su mirada por cada centímetro descubierto en él. Le resultó increíble que tras ese manto de suéteres enormes, se ocultara un hombre bastante tonificado y sexy. Fue la primera vez que algo se interponía en sus recuerdos de Eduardo de manera efectiva.

  
El típico calor de macho en celo lo tenía postrado frente a la ventana temiendo que en sus noches solitarias acudiera a esa imagen para desahogarse. Se burló de sí mismo al pensarlo. Cuando Harry estuvo a punto de quedar totalmente desnudo, cerró la puerta del cuarto tras él. Fue todo. Louis se sintió tan decepcionado que maldijo golpeando la mesa.

  
— Bueno, mejor… así no tendré por qué desconcentrarme al trabajar ¿verdad?— dijo resignado, consiguiendo un ladrido de Max como respuesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gustara.
> 
> Ya saben, comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos :)  
> Cuídense ok
> 
> Próxima actualización, sera el martes así que atentos :)  
> xx


	3. Un Proyecto da Inicio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un joven americano y un joven ingles estudiantes de Arquitectura, deberán aprender a trabajar en equipo en la bella ciudad de Nueva York mientras descubren poco a poco que el amor entre ellos será su mejor proyecto jamás planeado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la demora en la actualización, pero no tenia mi computadora... pero ahora lo pongo y espero les guste :)

**H** arry llegó a la clase de Simon Cowell con casi veinte minutos de antelación. No quería volver a llegar atrasado o de lo contrario podría llevarse otra desagradable sorpresa como había sucedido el día anterior. Cuando ingresó al aula paseó la vista rápidamente por todos los pupitres encontrando en uno de ellos nada más y nada menos que a Louis Tomlinson. El joven revisaba un plano sumido en el silencio y aquello lo descolocó.

 

Nunca imaginó verlo tan temprano en la universidad, después de todo siempre llegaba retrasado. Restó la distancia descendiendo algunos escalones con paso dubitativo e inseguro. Al estar cerca de él, miró el dibujo por sobre su hombro sin advertirle de su presencia. Su ojo instigador y detallista lo llevó a darse cuenta de que se trataba de un proyecto para un museo. No estaba terminado, pero se veía interesante. Cuando se dispuso a hablarle y así sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, varios de sus compañeros ingresaron al salón junto al académico. Harry rodeó rápidamente al ojiazul para ubicarse a un lado como si recién hubiera llegado. Louis lo saludó con un alzamiento de sus cejas y la incomodidad se posó en el espacio de un metro que los separaba.

 

Cowell comenzó a hablar sobre la tarea escribiendo con su elegante caligrafía en el pizarrón. Informó que tenían todo el semestre para desarrollarlo y exigió ideas innovadoras de Diseño Urbano, una maqueta a escala que hiciera justicia a los cuatro años de estudios universitarios. No quería atrocidades de niños de preescolar. Harry tomaba apuntes mientras que Louis lo miraba de soslayo. Recordó su abdomen plano, sus brazos fuertes y tonificados.

No hubo caso de que prestara atención a las palabras del profesor. Estaba demasiado ocupado en visualizar nítidamente aquella escena frente a su ventana. Harry se veía tan relajado, tan concentrado en sí mismo. Algo tranquilizante irradiaba su persona, como un paisaje de Monet donde te pierdes de la realidad y descansas. Él, todo él, era una misteriosa contradicción. Comprendió que después de todo, tener a ese muchacho como vecino no significaba ninguna molestia hasta el momento, sino que todo lo contrario.

 

— ¿Quiere repetir todo lo que he dicho, señor Tomlinson? — la pregunta de Cowell lo hizo aterrizar forzosamente al salón de clases. El calor ocupó sus mejillas sin saber qué mierda contestar. No tuvo más opción que descubrirse distraído.

— La verdad, yo…

—Disculpe, profesor, pero justamente Louis me estaba comentando que la innovación de un proyecto urbano no asegura que tenga éxito — intervino Harry para asombro del castaño. Él prosiguió — Y como usted bien dijo la clase anterior, también hay otros factores importantes. — Cowell frunció el ceño con suspicacia. Louis lo miró asintiendo con la cabeza. Tenía que aferrarse al chaleco salvavidas que su compañero le había lanzado. El académico, a pesar de mostrarse receloso, no quiso insistir y retomó su explicación en donde la había dejado.

 

La clase finalizó y ambos jóvenes se quedaron sentados esperando a que todos los demás salieran. Una vez solos, el silencio se apoderó del lugar. Harry se volteó hacia el chico sentado a su lado y lo desafió con la mirada. Tenía el fuego intenso de quien se toma la vida demasiado en serio. Louis pudo adivinar su molestia. Era lógico. No podían darse el lujo de darle razones a Cowell para que los tuviera en la mira y asintió resignado sin necesidad de oír su regaño. Se disculpó y le agradeció su ayuda oportuna para salvarle el pellejo. Sin hacer mucha bulla ante lo sucedido, la pareja de estudiantes se refugió en la cafetería de la universidad para comenzar a idear el proyecto en conjunto. Desafortunadamente, tanto Louis como Harry deseaban tomar las riendas de la reunión desde un principio. Ambos eran talentosos y argumentativos.

Los planes brotaban sin orden alguno, las contradicciones entre ellos frenaban la imaginación y sobre todo, el deseo de doblegar al otro se tornó exasperante. La tensión en la plática se condensó haciendo espeso el aire a su alrededor.

 

— No podemos desarrollar una idea así, Louis — le reclamó el muchacho durante la charla — No tienes ningún fundamento basado en los cuatro principios básicos del diseño urbano…

— ¡Los principios básicos son aburridos! —Espetó el aludido — Tenemos que ser más atrevidos.

— ¡Estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero no puedes sentar una idea en el aire sólo por hacer algo distinto!— la discusión se elevó por sobre el volumen aceptable de voz. Los otros estudiantes los miraban como una pareja de locos escandalosos. Harry sentía sus mejillas arreboladas y Louis un calor que le obligó a quitarse la bufanda del cuello.

— ¡Eres la típica persona esquematizada que le corta las alas a un ave!— dijo Louis en un tono defensivo.

— ¿Y se supone que tú eres el ave? —Preguntó Harry, irónico — ¡Entonces no entiendo cómo es que no has terminado succionado por una turbina de avión en pleno vuelo!

— ¿Pretendes ser gracioso?

— ¡Pretendo enseñarte! — contraatacó Harry.

— ¡No porque seas el favorito de James Corden te da el derecho de sentirte superior aquí! — aquello fue tan certero como una aguja  en un punto neurálgico. Toda la cafetería quedó en silencio, entonces Harry se puso de pie con suma tranquilidad.

— Bien, esta tontería llegó hasta aquí— dijo simplemente y salió por las puertas de vidrio como alma que se lleva el diablo. Louis resopló enterrándose todavía más en su asiento.

 

Sólo bastó una hora para que la idea del trabajo en equipo entre ellos se fuera al carajo. Azotado por el sentimiento competitivo que radicaba desde siempre en su corazón, Louis se dirigió hasta el despacho de Cowell aun sabiendo lo desagradable que era hablarle a ese tipo de ojos penetrantes. Subió algunos pisos saltando los escalones de dos en dos hasta detenerse frente a la puerta con el nombre grabado en letras doradas. Golpeó un par de veces y el académico abrió sin disimular su fastidio de verlo allí. Louis casi no pudo controlar la verborragia que brotó de su garganta. Le explicó que era imposible trabajar con un niño sabelotodo que sólo buscaba la forma de ganarle en todos los debates. A decir verdad, era la primera vez para Louis que alguien lo desafiaba de esa manera. En la universidad siempre había sido él quien tenía la razón y las mejores calificaciones; pero ahora, justo cuando cruzaba por una mala racha, llega un chico con la palabra perfección colgada al cuello, presumiendo su lugar de privilegio en la universidad de Cambridge. Cowell lo escuchaba con paciencia, sin querer interrumpirlo en su perorata y cuando Louis hubo terminado al fin, sólo tomó aire para responderle:

 

— ¿Le molesta no ser el centro de atención, señor Tomlinson?

— No es eso…

— ¿Acaso no puede controlar a ese demonio inglesito? — volvió a preguntar el profesor con acidez. El joven frunció el ceño. Sabía que Cowell lo estaba disfrutando— Basta de niñerías. Este trabajo es en parejas… o aprenden a trabajar juntos o sencillamente aceptan el hecho de que los reprobaré.

— No podemos trabajar en equipo, profesor. Somos muy diferentes…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Nada indica que dos personas diferentes no puedan tener una química magnifica, señor Styles — argumentó el rector ante un molesto y testarudo Harry. El muchacho estaba sentado frente a él con los brazos cruzados firmemente contra el pecho. Desde que había llegado a esa universidad no había sido más que ofendido por ese insolente de Tomlinson. Primero dormirse en el seminario con descaro, ahora se atrevía a sugerir que gracias a favoritismos había llegado hasta dónde estaba. Había sido su esfuerzo, sus horas de desvelo, su amor por la Arquitectura lo que lo llevó a Nueva York. Sólo obtenía reconocimientos merecidos, nada más.  
  


— No quiero trabajar con él — insistió el joven empequeñeciendo sus ojos de la ira — el profesor Cowell nos obliga a hacerlo pero jamás tendremos la química que usted menciona. Louis Tomlinson es un holgazán.

El rector, un anciano de rostro curtido por los años y abundantes canas, lo miró unos segundos uniendo las yemas de sus dedos a la altura de sus labios. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para sumergirse en sus pensamientos y analizarlo en cada uno de sus detalles. Tenía ante él una persona extraordinaria. Johnson  poseía el don de juzgar muy bien a aquellos que lo rodeaban y una corazonada interesante se enarboló hacia ese joven extranjero. Tal vez Cowell en su sarcástica forma de impartir clases había dado en el clavo al unir a esos dos. Él conocía muy bien a Louis, de hecho había sido profesor de sus padres años atrás. Dos excelentes estudiantes. Y tal vez era ese chico Styles quien podría volver a encausar a Louis en su camino perdido. Se puso de pie para caminar por su amplio despacho. Harry estaba cayendo en la impaciencia.

Tanta expectación lo ponía nervioso.

— No puedo intervenir en el paradigma de enseñanza el profesor Cowell, señor Styles —  le dijo bajo un tono de serenidad y aplomo. Harry apretó los dientes— Debe recordar que ya no está en la secundaria. Esto es una universidad y si la exigencia de la calificación es que trabajen juntos… entonces deberán buscar la forma de hacerlo. Lo siento. — no había nada más qué hacer. Si el rector de la institución no era capaz de ayudarlo, nadie más podría. Suspiró largamente antes de incorporarse y salir del despacho luego de agradecerle su tiempo.

 

Liam se había enamorado de Sophia desde el primer momento en que la vio. Sus ojos de color indefinido lo habían atrapado hasta el punto de sentirse equilibrado y en paz consigo mismo cada vez que la miraba al pasar. Averiguó mediante algunos contactos la carrera que estudiaba y al saber que se trataba de Medicina optó por conocerla echando mano de ese dato. Una tarde en la cafetería de la universidad, Liam simuló que se ahogaba debido a un trozo de carne en la garganta. Louis estaba sentado frente a él sabiendo perfectamente sus intenciones. Sophia estaba al otro lado de la enorme sala y casi no alcanza a socorrerlo primero ya que aparecieron otros tres voluntarios para  "salvarle la vida". La joven lo abrazó por la espalda y le aplicó la maniobra de Heimlich con sorprendente seguridad. Liam tosió desesperado volviendo a respirar después de sentir que casi le arranca la cabeza y finalmente la miró, embelesado. Louis tuvo que contener las ganas de carcajearse cuando lo oyó agradecerle por evitar que muriera tan joven y sin haber amado. Se presentó con la voz entrecortada, destilando timidez y Sophia le sonrió.

 

— Un placer conocerte, Liam. Mi nombre es Sophia — le dijo palmoteando su espalda como si buscara asegurarse de que en realidad estaba bien — Debes tener cuidado al masticar. No es recomendable comer como si fueras un pato. — A Liam se le enrojecieron las orejas al punto de sentirlas arder.

— Entonces, compañero, tendrás que invitarla a comer para que te enseñe cómo se hace, ¿no? — intervino Louis, dándole un codazo en forma de ayuda. El aludido abrió y cerró la boca al igual que un pez fuera del agua, sin saber qué decir.

— Me encantaría— respondió la muchacha con total desenfado.

 

Esa noche de cena resultó perfecta, como para ponerlo en un cuadro y exhibirlo en un museo. Liam creyó que sería un torpe patoso como siempre, pero todo salió de acuerdo al plan. Fue por ella en su auto y la vio salir de su casa en un vestido de tono alegre. Se veía hermosa en su particular sentido de la moda. Recorrieron las calles de Nueva York platicando de mil cosas por segundo. Sophia reía con sus bromas y Liam se enamoraba más y más de ella al escucharla hablar de su vida y su carrera. Al llegar al oeste de Central Park, el restaurante “Jean George” relucía en su elegancia y pulcritud.

 

Allí cenaron un delicioso salmón acompañado de vino blanco y la noche se hizo tan breve como un suspiro. En ese momento se lanzaron en picada a un amor repentino e intenso. Sophia se había convertido en el cable a tierra de Liam y él a vez en su apoyo constante e indiscutible.

 

Habrían de pasar dos años para que ese romance perfecto diera el siguiente paso. Liam le pidió matrimonio en aquel mismo restaurante testigo de su primera cita incentivada por Louis. Sophia aceptó de inmediato, sin importarle que aún faltara tiempo para que pudieran vivir de sus profesiones. Esa era la noticia que el muchacho quería contar en el Coffehouse de Cristal, pero al ver que no estaba su mejor amigo, prefirió guardarlo para otro momento.

 

Fue entonces donde ambos chicos se reunieron el campus de la universidad para charlar. Louis no pudo más que alegrarse por él al escuchar la novedad. Sabía que eran el uno para el otro y la enorme dicha que lo invadió habría de borrar por unos instantes el trago amargo que fue la visita al despacho de Simon Cowell.

 

— Quiero que seas mi padrino— le dijo Liam sin vacilaciones.

— Será un honor — respondió en el acto volviendo a ponerse serio y ensimismado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Louis sólo se encogió de hombros negando con la cabeza— Me enteré que deberás trabajar en un proyecto con el chico extranjero… Harry.

— Sí… por más que le insistí a Cowell que desistiera de ello, me dio con la puerta en la nariz. — Contó sonando fastidiado— ¿Cómo te enteraste?

— Cristal me lo dijo. De hecho, Harry estaba con ella en el Coffehouse cuando fui y tampoco se vio muy alentado de estar asignado contigo —al añadir lo siguiente soltó una risotada— Te llamó vago, impertinente y maleducado. Creo que ya te conoce bastante bien ¿eh?— A Louis no le hizo ninguna gracia viéndolo reír a destajo.

— Si no quieres que tu padrino te dé una patada, te aconsejo que cierres la boca.

 

A pesar de su momentánea molestia, Louis no podía caer en el mal humor. Estaba feliz por su mejor amigo y sin esperarlo sintió celos de su buena suerte. Hallar una persona que te ame con la misma intensidad y entrega no era algo sencillo.

Es más, se atrevía a considerarlo como un imposible, digno de una novela fantástica. Se miró a sí mismo sabiendo que estaba demasiado lejos de gozar una relación así de seria. Pensó en Eduardo y lamentó más su mala fortuna. Había puesto sus ojos en un muchacho enamorado de otro sujeto, y no cualquier sujeto, sino que de un insufrible señor perfecto.

 

¿Cómo competir contra alguien así?

 

Ya suficiente tenía con que sus profesores y compañeros tuvieran poca confianza en él como para entrar a compararse. Luego de aquella conversación, Louis propuso tomar un trago en el Coffehouse para celebrar. Ambos se treparon a la motocicleta de Louis y cruzaron las pocas calles que llevaban hasta el antro. Al atravesar las puertas de la entrada, el conocido sonido de la música del jazz les dio la bienvenida. Era agradable alejarse del mundo en ese lugar por algunas horas. Rodaron la mirada hacia la barra encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Cristal estaba acompañada de Sophia, Natalie y Harry. Louis al verlo  no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido…

 

Después de la fallida petición en el despacho del rector, Harry salió de la universidad pateando piedras. Trató de no dejarse dominar por su mal genio y se dirigió hasta la pequeña biblioteca de la calle 125th oeste llamada  _George Bruce_ , para leer un rato y extraviarse en historias paralelas a la realidad. Ya se había hecho costumbre en él visitar aquel lugar.

 

Tenía mucha similitud con la que frecuentaba en Londres. Sumida en la indecisión de escoger entre los autores como Jane Austen, Jack London y Ernest Hemingway, el carraspeo de alguien a su lado lo distrajo. James Corden le sonreía anchamente a pocos pasos. El muchacho se alegró tanto de verlo que lo abrazó. Era la única persona que le traía algo de familiaridad en tierras extranjeras. El famoso arquitecto también era cliente asiduo de aquella biblioteca y no le asombró nada encontrarlo allí. Luego de retirar un par de novelas cada uno, se dirigieron hasta el  _Starbucks_  más cercano para platicar un rato. A Harry, sin importarle desbaratar el sistema estructurado y monótono de la cafetería ignoró los macchiatos y pidió un vaso grande té.

 

— ¿Y cómo vas en tus clases?

— Excelentemente — respondió el joven de forma casi automática. — Sólo tengo un problema, ¿recuerdas a ese chico que se durmió en el seminario de hace unas semanas? — James asintió. Cómo olvidar el enfado encendido en sus ojos verdes — Pues bien, con él fui asignado para realizar un proyecto en la clase de Diseño Urbano Avanzado.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Harry frunció el ceño. Pues creyó que había quedado claro con el antecedente que había dado.

— Que es el típico estudiante descuidado y convencido de tener la razón en sus errores. Nos reunimos esta mañana para comenzar el proyecto y fue un desastre. Le pedí al rector que nos reasignara… pero no quiso ayudarme — James lo escuchaba en absoluto silencio. No veía la gravedad del asunto. Dejó su café expresso sobre la mesita entre ellos antes de responderle.

— Ya no estás en Cambridge, Harry — le recordó con un tono suave y pausado — En Londres podías obtener ciertos beneficios por ser uno de los mejores en la carrera, pero aquí las cosas son diferentes. Además, lo que pasó en el seminario con este chico no lo define completamente. Tienes que comenzar a entender que las personas no son perfectas, ni siquiera tú.

— No he dicho que yo sea perfecto…

— No lo dices, pero actúas como si lo creyeras y eres despiadado cuando alguien comete un error. — Harry no pudo decirle nada para debatirle. James continuó — No siempre tendrás la razón. Escuché de Irving Azoff el otro día que ese muchacho tiene talento, sólo está pasando por una mala racha.

— ¿Y yo debo salvarlo?

— Sólo trabaja con él. Aprende a ser más tolerante.

 

Aquello fue una sacudida para el joven. Sí, su mentor tenía razón. Ya era suficiente de estarse lamentando, sólo estaban perdiendo tiempo valioso. Le agradeció sus consejos y le prometió que daría todo de su parte para no dejar en mal su nombre. Después de compartir al interior de la cafetería, Harry se dirigía a su apartamento cuando fue interceptado por la guapa Sophia Smith  en el camino. La muchacha se mostró emocionada por volver encontrarse con él contándole en su atropellado diálogo que iba a casarse. Harry comenzó a reír de buena gana. Esa muchacha le caía en gracia. Aunque le resultaba extraño que tuviera la repentina confianza de contarle la noticia. Recién se estaban conociendo y él no estaba acostumbrado a ese desprendimiento americano.

 

Con suma insistencia, Sophia lo invitó al Coffehouse  para compartir unos tragos. Su cuñada-prima estaba esperándola allá y sería una buena forma de conocerse más. Harry dudó unos segundos. Tenía todo un plan elaborado para esa velada: un baño de espuma, una copa de vino, un buen libro y a la cama. Sin embargo, la emoción y bondad que veía en los ojos de la chica frente a él lo llevaron a aceptar.

 

Fue así entonces donde pudo distraerse del mal día. Aquella tabernera de prendido cabello violeta junto con Natalie Payne, lo envolvieron en comodidad. Se carcajeaba de las tonterías que decían y de las bromas que lanzaban como agudos disparos. No tuvo problema de sentirse parte de ese grupo. Al pasar de algunas horas, Sophia lo invitó a la boda sin miramientos. Harry, perplejo, no supo qué decir. Sin dejar de sentirse halagado por tan prematura amistad, volvió a dudar sobre su respuesta.

 

— ¿Qué dices? Tienes que ir, la novia lo ordena— le insistió Natalie.

— Bueno, yo… — fue en ese momento en que vio aparecer por las puertas de entrada a Louis junto a Liam. Y al igual que Louis, él no pudo encerrar el bufido tras sus dientes.

— Vaya, también me alegra verte —le ironizó Louis al acercarse a la barra. — Así que soy un vago, impertinente ¿no?

— No deseo discutir ahora— frenó el muchacho llevándose la botella de cerveza a los labios.

— Traté de que Cowell nos reasignara… pero como supondrás, me envió al carajo. — Harry sonrió ligeramente al entender la coincidencia.

— Bueno, yo hice lo mismo con el rector. Creo que estamos atrapados — aquel último comentario provocó en Louis un suspiro de resignación.

— ¡Hagamos un brindis por los novios!— exclamó Cristal llenando unas copas largas con champaña y cortando el tema de conversación entre ambos.

 

La reunión de amigos se encendió en charlas animadas nuevamente. Fue extraño para Harry, pero sentía que los conocía de toda la vida. Observaba el buen humor de Liam y Sophia, las agudezas de Natalie, la divertida honestidad de Cristal y… a Louis no supo cómo definirlo. Aquel chico le inspiraba complejas sensaciones que no lograba dilucidar. Esperaba que con el tiempo que compartirían pudiera conocerlo más allá de saberlo un perezoso.

 

Lo mismo pasaba con Louis, quien miraba al chico ingles de reojo evocando las cientos de veces que lo había espiado por la ventana. Tenía ganas de platicarle sobre aquella novela que le vio leer, sobre su gusto por la actualidad del periódico, de sus tazas de té, sobre esa llamada telefónica que le hizo llorar… no obstante, tuvo que guardar silencio. Eran detalles íntimos que nadie debía saber, mucho menos él viéndolo de un apartamento a otro. De pronto, Harry recibió un mensaje de texto en su celular que al leerlo le borró la sonrisa por completo. Se despidió de todos algo apurado y Louis no disimuló su preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve? Tengo mi moto afuera… — Harry se negó.

— No, prefiero irme en taxi, pero gracias— y con eso, salió del Coffehouse a paso apresurado.

:

Una hora después, cerca de la medianoche, el grupo de jóvenes abandonó la taberna para irse a dormir. Era  entre semana y Sophia tenía turno temprano en el hospital. Louis se trepó a su motocicleta y enfiló hacia su apartamento en la calle 71 casi sin interrupciones de la luz roja en los semáforos. Cuando descendió un poco la velocidad llegando a destino, reparó que un auto que conocía muy bien estaba aparcado frente a su puerta, a orillas de la calzada. Desde su interior, Eduardo se bajó al verlo estacionar tras él. Louis frunció el ceño, extrañado. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaban solos, sin nadie más alrededor. Se quitó el casco y advirtió que Eduardo estuvo llorando. Aquello le contrajo el pecho. Se disponía a preguntarle el porqué de su visita tan tarde cuando el abrazo repentino del joven lo calló de inmediato. Comenzó a llorar nuevamente. El joven lo encerró por la cintura con algo de torpeza. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Una vez que hubo recuperado la compostura, Eduardo rompió la expectativa.

 

— Lo siento, Louis, no quise presentarme así nada más…

 

—Está bien, ¿qué sucedió? — el joven no respondió enseguida, enjugándose las lágrimas con el puño.  
  


— Discutí con Henri — dijo simplemente y más que alegrar al castaño, le inyectó una dosis de veneno en las venas. — Sé que no debería molestar con esto, a ti menos que a nadie… pero necesitaba hablar con alguien. — Louis lo alejó un poco de sí para mirarlo a los ojos. Algo tenía ese hombre que lo atraía como imán al metal. No pudo evitar deslizar su mirada despacio hasta posarla en sus labios. Sólo los había besado una vez y el recuerdo invadió su mente.

 

Tuvo que alejarse de él para no cometer el error de intentarlo y quedar como un idiota. Qué insulsa situación. Se auto compadeció por todavía sentir atracción hacia él. Pues ahora no era más que el consuelo de esa noche, así que retrocedió un par de pasos.

  
— Será mejor que te vayas, Eduardo  — le dijo a pesar de no quererlo  — No puedo aconsejarte sobre Henri ni mucho menos escuchar detalles sobre su pelea. Lo siento, pero no quiero ser tu amigo. — Sin agregar nada más, giró sobre sus talones, para ingresar al edificio. Aquellas palabras quedaron quemando su garganta, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto. Si no podía estar con él como lo deseaba, entonces era mejor alejarse.

 

Al llegar a su apartamento Max lo recibió moviendo la cola con énfasis. El muchacho lo acarició agradeciéndole su infaltable e incondicional bienvenida. Le prometió sacarlo de paseo en la mañana, gracias al espacio en su horario del día siguiente. Con los hombros caídos, se sentó en su amplia mesa de dibujo sin poder creer lo que había pasado. Eduardo parado en la entrada de su apartamento era algo difícil de creer, mucho menos que él le hubiera dicho que se fuera. Su corazón desconsolado había hablado en su lugar, de eso no tuvo duda.

 

Con la mirada perdida, buscando pensamientos sensatos en el caos de su cabeza, Louis miró descuidadamente hacia la ventana del edificio de enfrente. Vio que en la ventana de Harry, un tipo descorría las cortinas para mirar al exterior. Aquello lo descolocó. ¿Quién era él? Nunca lo había visto antes. Desapareció unos segundos para luego ver a Harry hablando, gesticulando, evidentemente enfadado. Estaban discutiendo, resultaba claro, y eso lo desconcentró de la insólita presencia e influencia de Eduardo.

 

Aquel tipo debió ser el mensaje de texto en el celular de Harry. Se quedó allí, mirando, atento a cada movimiento perpetuado. Max miraba también alzando sus dobladas orejas. Su inquietud contagió a Louis. Parecía que compartían el mismo presentimiento. Fue en ese instante donde el tipo cometió el error. En un ademán brusco cogió a Harry de los brazos para sacudirlo, como si le pidiera respuestas o quisiera convencerlo de algo. Harry trataba de zafarse sin conseguirlo debido a la fuerza que el hombre ejercía sobre él. Louis no lo pensó dos veces. Se puso de pie de un brinco, corrió para salir del apartamento, bajar estrepitosamente los escalones, cruzar la calle y subir por las escaleras de incendio hasta el apartamento del joven. Sin importarle nada, entró por la ventana sorprendiendo al desconocido forcejeando aún contra Harry.

 

— Déjalo en paz, imbécil — le dijo con la voz teñida de furia.

— ¿Louis? — habló Harry sin creerlo de pie en su sala.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres? — Dijo David furioso —  ¡Yo soy su novio! ¡No intervengas en asuntos que no te incumben! ¡Sal por donde entraste!

  
— ¡Quítale las manos de encima si no quieres volver a Inglaterra en pedazos! — insistió el castaño, apretando los puños. No había nada que lo descontrolara más que un maldito abusivo.

David lo miró y al comprender que hablaba muy en serio, no tuvo más opción que obedecerle. Sin intercambiar una sola palabra más, tomo su chaqueta desde el respaldar de una silla y abandonó el apartamento azotando la puerta. Sólo silencio quedó flotando en el aire. Harry se sentó en uno de sus sofás sintiendo cómo lágrimas de rabia corrían por sus mejillas. Las barrió casi a manotazos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunto Louis

  
— ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivía? — quiso saber Harry, Louis no pudo más que revelarle su pequeño secreto.

— Vivo en el edificio de enfrente. Vi por la ventana que su conversación paso a lo físico y decidí intervenir.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto sabes que vivo aquí? — el tono rencoroso que sonó en la voz de Harry, le advirtió que era mejor mentir en ese punto.

  
—Sólo ahora me di cuenta de ello. — soltó rápidamente. Harry  lo miró con suspicacia pero no quiso seguir hablando. Se puso de pie para luego caminar hacia su habitación.

  
— Quiero estar solo, si no te importa— dijo, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo — Cierra la puerta cuando salgas, por favor — Louis asintió sin querer insistirle. Supo que no sólo él había tenido una noche extraña.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y ya saben kudos o comentarios son bien recibidos.
> 
> Cuídense ok y hasta la próxima actualización, que posiblemente sera el lunes :)


	4. Two-way Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La historia comienza a tomar ritmo... estén muy atentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda, espero leste capitulo les guste.

**E** n la tranquilidad de su laboratorio en el centro de Nueva York, el botánico Niall Horan miraba por su microscopio las bondades de una hierba oriental poco estudiada. El joven anotaba en su libreta las nuevas cualidades que iba descubriendo sin esperar que el recuerdo de Natalie Payne entrara en su cabeza como un torpedo. El color de su cabello y su risa espontánea lo dejaron encandilado, como si se tratara de una tormenta solar a través de un telescopio. Niall era un romántico empedernido. Se aturdía con imágenes de un romance de película y eso lo volvía iluso e ingenuo. Su abuela, lo conocía perfectamente bien. Siempre lo alentaba a dejar de lado su apoteósica timidez y que se pusiera los pantalones de una vez por todas. Estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos hacia la sobrina de los señores Payne y no porque él le hubiera contado, sino porque le era sencillo leer a su nieto. Cada cena de navidad que compartían con ellos en Long Island, veía el brillo indiscutible en los ojos de Niall al mirarla.

 

En la navidad pasada Niall estuvo a punto de confesar sus sentimientos a la muchacha, pero el tema de los Malik y lo sucedido con la reducción de personal acaparó la plática de lleno y no pudo más que dejar pasar la oportunidad. Natalie había intercedido para calmar a su tío quien cada vez que hablaba sobre ello, perdía los estribos y terminaba tosiendo de exasperación. La cena no terminó como se había planeado. Niall ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo precisamente el nombre de su rival salió a colación. Liam no dudó en criticarlo al instante. No concebía la idea de que Zayn pretendiera a su prima y la joven frunció el ceño al escucharlo despotricar con tanta libertad.

 

— ¿Quieres dejar de hablar como si no estuviera aquí? —le rezongó Natalie.

— Sólo estoy diciendo  que espero, no se te ocurra involucrarte con él — Niall miraba a su amigo sin querer entrometerse. La deliciosa cena de la señora Payne comenzó a saberle a cloro en la garganta.

— ¿Y qué si lo hago? No es asunto tuyo, Liam — aquella testaruda respuesta provocó que su tío se atragantara con el trago de vino.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver, jovencita! — arrojó sin medir el volumen de su voz.

 

Niall hubiera preferido no haber presenciado aquella discusión familiar. Si Liam buscó de alguna manera echarle una mano o animarlo para quedar como príncipe frente a ella, no fue del todo productiva.

 

Salió del laboratorio sintiendo el peso del recuerdo en sus hombros y decidió irse a casa caminando. Necesitaba respirar y dejar de pensar, por sobre todo dejar de pensar. Anduvo la misma ruta de siempre, sin siquiera mirar los alrededores; pero en una esquina, dirigió sus pasos hacia las afueras de la universidad de Columbia sabiendo que era hora de que Natalie terminara su última clase del día. Quería verla aunque fuese un momento, desde lejos. Y así fue. A los pocos minutos, la joven estudiante de periodismo salía del inmueble con su bolso café colgando al hombro. Su belleza siempre lo dejaba plantado en el suelo sin poder moverse a voluntad. La vio en el juego de su cabello, en la delicadeza de sus manos. Para él era todo un sueño inalcanzable. No obstante, el ruido de un escandaloso motor rompió el encanto llevándolo a sobresaltarse. Para molestia del científico, el odioso Zayn Malik había llegado a escena estacionando su motocicleta a un lado de la acera.

 

Natalie detuvo sus pasos al ver al chico. Resultaba lógico que estaba esperando por ella y quiso evitarlo caminando en otra dirección; pero fue inútil, Zayn descendió de su impecable BMW K 1300 S para interceptarla justo a tiempo. No permitiría que huyera de él tan fácilmente. Ese rechazo que veía en los ojos de la muchacha no hacía otra cosa que atraerlo mucho más. Él era un Casanova, un experto conquistador, ninguna mujer se había negado jamás a sus intenciones y aquella castaña no sería la excepción. Sin embargo, para su temor y en contra de sus planes, cuando la tuvo enfrente pudo percibir un vuelo despavorido de mariposas en su estómago. Ella lo estaba afectando y se recriminó de inmediato. No podía rendirse a esas cursilerías idiotas.

 

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo, Nat? — la muchacha se negó enfáticamente.

— No, muchas gracias… y mi nombre es Natalie, no Nat —  cortó. El moreno la miró tratando de desplegar su mejor arsenal.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — ante esa pregunta, Natalie comenzó a reír.

— ¿A ti? Por supuesto que no — le respondió —  Es sólo que no quiero tener problemas con mi tío. —  era justo lo que Zayn había pensado. El rencor del señor Payne seguía tan latente como en el comienzo. Suspiró profundamente.

— No habrá problemas si él no se entera. Será nuestro secreto — dijo, señalando la motocicleta a modo de invitación. La muchacha vaciló una fracción de segundo, pero volvió a negarse.

— Eres un imbécil arrogante ¿lo sabías?

—Sí, si, si... y sé también que tu tío y tu primo me odian, pero mientras no lo hagas tú seguiré insistiendo…

— ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro que no lo hago? — Malik soltó una risa breve.

— Por la forma en que me miras — Natalie rodó los ojos con fastidio y caminó lejos de él para llamar un taxi.

 

_¿Quién demonios se cree ese pedante? ¿La reencarnación de James Dean?_ , pensó la chica mientras subía al vehículo.

 

Con qué derecho se acercaba a ella y presumía sus atributos. No podía negar que Zayn  era atractivo, misterioso, pero con sólo saber que era un pesado narcisista sentía que le hervían las entrañas. Lamentó estar en medio de una trifulca entre familias. Si bien conocía la historia a la perfección, nunca pudo hallar en ella el rencor que su tío  quiso traspasarle.  El padre de Zayn era un traidor, todo el mundo lo sabía, pero no podían estar toda la vida lamentándose por ello. Había que avanzar. Cuando el taxi inició su marcha, Natalie miró hacia su costado bajo un gesto desenfadado. A poca distancia distinguió a Niall de pie en la banqueta contraria. La tomó por sorpresa verlo allí.

 

¿Desde hacía cuánto rato había estado observando?

 

Le saludó a través de la ventanilla mas su amigo no le respondió, mantuvo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos. Tenía en su rostro una incierta expresión que no supo cómo interpretar, parecía dolido y enfadado. El taxi dobló en la esquina siguiente perdiéndolo de vista.

 

Louis se hallaba en el limbo de sus decisiones. Luego de haber despachado a Eduardo en la puerta de su edificio y allanado un apartamento ajeno como Superman sin capa, no sabía qué esperar ante las consecuencias de sus actos. Lamentaba realmente haberle dicho eso a Eduardo, pero qué otra cosa iba a hacer. 

 

No soportaría prestarle el hombro para que depositara allí sus lágrimas por otro. Si no podía ser él la razón de su llanto entonces no quería el premio de consolación que muchas veces lo es la amistad de la otra persona. Cierto, nunca podría llegar a ser como el latoso de Henri, sin embargo muy recónditamente en su loca cabeza buscaba la forma de desafiarlo y vencerlo.

 

Típico razonamiento infantil. Quería verlo, pedirle disculpas aunque sabía que había hecho lo correcto, ¿realmente había hecho lo correcto?… Estaba por completo confundido. Por otro lado, su compañero extranjero ya sabía que vivía frente a él. Había sucedido un intenso momento entre ellos, había intervenido en su vida sin permiso y no sabía cómo catalogarlo… ¿Serían amigos ahora? ¿Cómo podría volver a espiarlo por la ventana si se había delatado? Debía renunciar a esa actividad nocturna y se amargó ante la idea. Le estaban pareciendo interesantes las costumbres de Harry cada día que pasaba.

 

A la mañana siguiente después del altercado con el novio del año, Louis salió a pasear temprano con Max, su labrador enérgico y alegre que tiraba de la correa como un salvaje. Al salir del inmueble el joven fijó sus ojos hacia la ventana tan conocida para él sin notar actividad en su interior. Todo parecía indicar que Harry seguía durmiendo.

 

Con el agradable despertar de un día claro y despejado, Louis se dirigió trotando hasta Central Park internándose en sus serpenteantes caminos de cuentos de hadas. El sonido de las hojas en el viento era suave, tan agradable como el romper del oleaje. Ese extenso pulmón verde de Nueva York siempre conseguía serenarlo. Max se detuvo en cada árbol y arbusto de los alrededores. Para él el mundo era una enorme y excitante fragancia.  Louis tuvo que pedir disculpas a varias personas a las cuales su perro indiscretamente olió por todas partes al soltarlo. Después de un par de horas de paseo y ejercicio, él tomó el camino de regreso a casa, con Max tirando de la correa con el mismo entusiasmo de un principio.

 

Era sorprendente. De pronto, aquel entusiasmo pasó sin previo aviso a éxtasis y comenzó a correr en una sola dirección, como si hubiera olido lo más extraordinario en toda su vida. Louis trató de controlarlo y justo en la intersección entre  _Columbus Ave_  y la  _76th_  desde el Starbucks de aquella esquina, un muchacho salía bebiendo de su vaso sin prestar la debida atención. Max saltó sobre él logrando que el contenido líquido se derramara por el suelo en un estrépito inentendible. Le lamió el rostro, alegremente.

 

— ¡Max! ¡Quieto, con un demonio! — ordenó Louis. Al quitárselo de encima, reparó que se trataba de Harry y se disculpó rápidamente.

— ¿No puedes controlar a tu mascota?— recriminó el chico  mientras secaba la saliva de sus mejillas con el puño de su suéter.

— Lo siento, es muy amistoso — el labrador lo miraba con sus ojos color caramelo embelesados. — Y además le agradas, como ya ves — Harry no pudo evitar enternecerse y sonrió a pesar de no quererlo.

— Bueno, Max te ha hecho deberme un vaso grande de té verde — añadió al ver su vaso tirado en el suelo, Louis enarcó una ceja mirando el letrero de la cafetería.

 

— ¿Quién se levanta a las ocho de la mañana a comprar té en  Starbucks? — Harry se encogió de hombros. No tenía la respuesta para algo tan lógico, simplemente le gustaba. Louis compró dos vasos y un muffin de arándano para Max. Le encantaban.

 

Durante ese incómodo momento, al salir otra vez del local y caminar de regreso a sus apartamentos, Harry aprovechó de tocar el tema que lo inquietaba desde la noche anterior. Por más que buscó maneras de comenzar, no encontró ninguna, así que sólo preguntó:

 

— ¿Siempre entras por la ventana de un apartamento que no es tuyo? —  su tono no pronosticaba una conversación amistosa por lo que Louis de inmediato se puso a la defensiva.

 

No estaba dispuesto a ser regañado por algo que creía haber hecho bien y oportunamente.

 

— ¡Oye, vi que estabas en problemas! ¡Ese tipo estaba siendo rudo contigo…!

— ¡Estábamos conversando! ¿Acaso te parezco una damisela en peligro?

— ¡Sólo quise ayudarte!

— ¡No era de tu incumbencia! — Louis se quedó callado. Era increíble que no dejara de lado su desmedido orgullo y terquedad. Sí… al parecer ya estaba conociéndolo mucho mejor. Harry, por otro lado, no quería que él se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos. Ya bastante tenía con tenerlo de compañero y además vecino. ¿Qué burla del destino era esa? Como si una fuerza desconocida los uniera aún sin quererlo.

 

Caminaron en silencio por varias cuadras hasta llegar a la _71th_ , cada uno sumergido en su propia vanidad. No obstante, la falta de plática entre ellos no generó hastío sino que todo lo contrario. Tenía toda la semejanza a esa paz que se agradece durante una batalla desatada. Max buscaba la mano libre de Harry con su nariz mojada, como si tratara de hacerlo reír, para aligerar un poco su ceño fruncido. Lo consiguió.

 

 

— Lo siento, Louis… — dijo Harry de pronto. El aludido creyó haber escuchado mal y detuvo sus pasos un momento. — Gracias por haberte preocupado. Claro que fue de una forma muy poco ortodoxa, pero te lo agradezco.

 

— De nada — fue todo lo que al chico se le ocurrió responder. Quiso saber las razones de aquella discusión… pero no tentó más a su suerte. Quizás otro día.

 

Ambos se despidieron no sin antes planear una cita de estudio en el apartamento de Harry. Tenían que comenzar a idear el proyecto a como dé lugar y aquello complicó un poco a Louis. Esa misma noche tenía una carrera en motocicleta pendiente. No quiso decirle a Harry. Ya podía escuchar sus regaños en el oído y no pensaba retroceder el significativo paso que habían avanzado. Por fortuna acordaron una hora que le permitía llegar a tiempo sin tener que perder por ausencia, algo ajustado, pero era suficiente. Harry, ya en el interior de su sala, comenzó a ordenar algunas cosas mientras esperaba a su vecino y bebía el resto de su vaso de té.

 

Al tiempo que ubicaba sus libros en una repisa por orden alfabético y recogía una que otra prenda olvidada al momento de levantarse, el joven dirigió su mirada distraída hacia la ventana. Y notó que, efectivamente se podía apreciar lo que sucedía en el apartamento de enfrente.

 

¿Sería cierto que Louis no lo noto sino hasta anoche?

 

Algo en su estomago se movió al imaginar que lo llevaba espiando desde el primer día que había llegado. Movió un poco la cortina y vio a Louis bebiendo de una botella de agua, para acto seguido quitarse la camiseta sudada. Sus pensamientos se fueron al carajo en ese mismo instante. Ni siquiera había notado el buen cuerpo que gozaba ese americano insolente y no dudó en analizar cada músculo que se contraía debido a sus movimientos.

 

Avergonzado de sí mismo siguió en lo suyo acomodando su ropa en las gavetas. No pudo evitar imaginarlo desnudo sintiendo el calor invadir sus mejillas. Estaba perdiendo la compostura y se corrigió casi a la fuerza. Cerró sus cortinas para imponer un obstáculo necesario entre ambas ventanas.

 

Un par de horas después, Harry trató de contener el manojo de nervios en su estómago al ver a Louis de pie en su puerta y dejarlo pasar. La vergüenza estaba trepada en su espalda. Lo saludo con un alzamiento culpable de cejas. El joven ni siquiera reparó en ello. Para sorpresa de los dos el inicio de la reunión de estudio fue provechoso. Louis había llevado su arsenal de proyectos inconclusos bajo el brazo mientras que Harry le enseñaba sus ideas en bosquejos desde su laptop. Platicaron de diversos conceptos y planes urbanos tratando de dar con una idea determinada.

 

El talento que desplegaban llenó el lugar al punto de admirarse mutuamente sin querer reconocerlo. Llevaban más de cinco horas sin discutir, sólo interactuar, y aquello resultaba ser un gran avance. Louis lo miraba… sus gestos, en sus maneras de abordar los temas y por segunda vez perdió la concentración ante el recuerdo de verlo desnudándose poco a poco. Tenía un vecino odioso, pero innegablemente atractivo que sabía de ropa interior y de cómo mantenerse en forma sin descuidar su dinámica de estudio. Al igual que todo pensamiento, hubiese deseado ver mucho más esa noche.

 

— ¿Me estás oyendo? — le preguntó Harry al verlo asentir sin decir nada por varios minutos.

— Sí, claro que sí… — mintió y comenzó a desenrollar sus planos para tener algo qué hacer sin mirarlo a los ojos. De repente, entre los dibujos apareció uno que a Harry le pareció familiar. Era el mismo que había visto por sobre su hombro cuando estaba solo en el salón.

— ¿Ese es el plano de un museo?— quiso saber. Louis miró el plano al cual se refería y sonrió con un dejo de nostalgia.

— Así es… — lo alzó un poco más para observarlo en todas sus dimensiones — Era un proyecto que mis padres deseaban concretar juntos.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hicieron? Me parece un trabajo excelente.

— Porque ellos murieron  — Harry cambió su mirada al instante, avergonzado e incómodo.

— Lo lamento, Louis. No quise…

— Descuida, está bien — pero en realidad, no lo estaba. Al observar el plano detenidamente, Louis sintió que un nudo caliente se ataba en su garganta. Le dio rabia saber que jamás vería ese sueño de sus padres cumplido. Estaba orgulloso de ellos y los extrañaba tanto que intentaba no mencionarlos o la añoranza se convertía en dolor físico. Harry deseó decirle algo más pero no encontró palabras. No eran amigos, ni siquiera se simpatizaban mucho.

 

¿Cómo podía brindarle consuelo ante una emoción tan personal?

Y más aun, ¿por que tenia la necesidad de consolarlo?

 

Él desconocía ese sufrimiento. Sus padres seguían viviendo en Londres, no seguían juntos, pero estaban vivos. Notó en la mirada de Louis que hablar del tema había abierto una herida sangrante. Volvió a disculparse con un hilo de voz. Louis agregó

 

— No te preocupes… es sólo que siempre que miro este proyecto me los imagino trabajando juntos y admirando el edificio terminado con una sonrisa en sus labios. Ellos eran  arquitectos  ¿sabes?… Siempre estaban buscando superarse y su química los convirtió en un equipo excelente — Harry no lo puso en duda, sólo era cosa de ver aquel plano a mitad de diseño y distinguir el talento impuesto en él.

— Apuesto a que sí… — tras la respuesta del muchacho, Louis respiró hondo y miró su reloj de pulsera de manera descuidada. Se dio cuenta que llegaría atrasado a las carreras, así que mejor cortó la plática que comenzaba a tomar un rumbo demasiado serio para su gusto.

— Escucha, tengo que irme ahora — dijo y Harry solo asintió. No se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado volando. — Nos vemos en la universidad, ¿de acuerdo? — y casi corriendo salió del apartamento.

 

Liam estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Hacía casi media hora que Louis debía de estar allí en la línea de arranque, pero ni luces de él por ninguna parte. Había apagado su celular y por más que lo llamaba sabía que era una acción inútil. Cuando el corredor que lo esperaba ya estaba exigiendo su dinero para largarse, el castaño hizo su aparición rechinando las llantas contra el asfalto en una esquina. Los aficionados presentes comenzaron a aplaudir, para llamar a la emoción y los autos estacionados a cada costado de la calle encendieron sus luces. Calvin Rogers, el joven encargado de administrar las apuestas y de organizar los encuentros, informó a Louis que las preferencias iban a su favor tres a uno.

 

Aquello fue una inyección de adrenalina para él. Se acercó a la línea de partida saludando a sus amigos quienes ya habían llegado para apoyarlo. Su tío, como de costumbre, revisó la motocicleta con su ojo sabio de mecánico experimentado. Al ver todo en orden con los cilindros, ruedas y velocidades, palmoteó la espalda de su sobrino para darle ánimos. Poco antes de colocarse el casco sobre  su cabeza, Louis vio a Eduardo al otro lado de la pista junto a Henri. Se mostraban cariñosos, casi sumergidos en su propio mundo de manzanas azucaradas y palomas blancas. La rabia lo llevó a perder su aplomo.

 

Comprendió que la pelea entre ellos había durado poco. Una vez ubicados en sus lugares, la chica del pañuelo blanco dio la partida y la carrera comenzó. Louis no necesitó más de cinco segundos para darse cuenta que su contrincante era bastante bueno. Giró la velocidad con mayor insistencia, sintiendo que el viento en vez de favorecerlo lo estaba empujando, haciéndolo perder cada vez más metros. Su impotencia lo estaba entorpeciendo. No podía perder, mucho menos en ese momento en que necesitaba una victoria debido a su sentimiento de fracaso frente a la pareja perfecta.

 

Su rival se le adelantó un cuerpo y fue donde se dejó dominar por la ansiedad. Al volver a acelerar, el motor pidió un poco de desahogo y la motocicleta comenzó a lanzar patadas que le restaron velocidad. Harry se golpeo por su distracción volviendo a sincronizar el acelerador y el embrague. Una maniobra demasiado tardía. El otro competidor cruzó la meta primero a los pocos segundos.

 

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? — le preguntó Roger apenas desmontó del vehículo. El aludido se quitó el casco sin disimular la molestia en su rostro.

— Me desconcentré — dijo sin más.

— ¿Qué clase de excusa estúpida es esa? — Reclamó un apostador a poca distancia —  ¡Me hiciste perder quinientos dólares!

— Algunas veces se gana, otras se pierde, así que tranquilo o perderás también los dientes — lo amenazó Liam, interponiéndose entre él y Louis.

 

Fue mucho más exasperante para Louis ver a Eduardo y Henri acercándose al grupo tomados de la mano, que escuchar a los apostadores maldiciéndolo a voz en cuello. Qué asquerosa sensación embargó su pecho radicalmente. Jamás se había sentido tan perdedor como en ese preciso instante. De haberlo sabido, hubiera preferido mil veces haberse quedado con Harry elaborando el proyecto. Ahora, Eduardo lo miraba con cierto desprecio y era de esperarse.

 

¿Quién no reaccionaría así, luego de ser tratado con desdén?

 

Louis llegó a pensar incluso que se lo merecía. Odió tanto a Henri y su sonrisa de galán de telenovelas que apretó la mandíbula casi involuntariamente. Una vez lo tuvo frente a él pudo notar en su mirada un brillo de burla, de desagradable satisfacción. El ojiazul estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo y con el mundo entero que sólo bastó un par de palabras y bromas para reaccionar como no lo esperaba. Henri comentó que su poca habilidad al volante lo había hecho perder, no la concentración que nada tenía que ver a la hora de competir ya que el instinto obligaba a la mente a enfocarse por entero. Cualquier buen corredor sabría eso.

 

— Creo que sólo te justificas —  finalizó sin sonar pedante ni ofensivo — Hay muchas cosas que todavía tienes que aprender para mejorar…

  
— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de venir a opinar sobre mí? ¡Ni siquiera me conoces, Miller!

— Sólo sé que aún te falta mucho — respondió y fue todo lo que tuvo que añadir para que Louis se abalanzara sobre él buscando partirle la cara. Liam, Roger y hasta Zayn, quien estaba entre los presentes, tuvieron que intervenir para detenerlo. Era evidente que su innecesaria explosión, no se debía sólo al hecho de haber perdido la carrera, sino que también por rivalidades más allá de la pista.

— ¡Si te crees mejor que yo entonces demuéstralo, te reto a una carrera! — exclamó por sobre el hombro de su tío que lo empujaba para apartarlo. Inevitablemente llevó sus ojos a Eduardo y supo que era la oportunidad para demostrarle a él también,  de lo que era capaz de hacer.

— Acepto — dijo Henri al notar el sutil intercambio de miradas entre su novio y Louis — La próxima semana a esta misma hora. Espero que no te acobardes. — Y con eso, la pareja se perdió entre la gente. Louis se soltó de quienes lo sostenían y bufó con rabia caminando de un lado a otro. Ese niñito perfecto había tenido el valor de criticarlo como si fuera un maldito campeón.

 

Una parte de él sabía que había exagerado, que había sido impulsado simplemente por la rabia que sentía consigo mismo; sin embargo no quiso darle mucha cabida a ese pensamiento.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Louis? — Lo regañó Roger — ¡Actúas como un idiota queriendo lucirse! ¡No es necesario que demuestres nada! ¡Eres tan bueno como él!

  
— Tío, por favor no te entrometas  — respondió el muchacho.

La noche se tornó amarga, como una uva que se añeja hasta volverse pasa. Todo había sucedido atropelladamente, sin respiro, sin un segundo de consideraciones o arrepentimientos. Louis tenía toda la certeza de que estaba buscando una razón para llegar a esa instancia desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por fin se enfrentaría con Henri y como un ingenuo pensaba que con eso conseguiría algo. En ese momento pudo entender a Niall mejor que nadie. Él quería desafiar a Zayn, ahora con qué cara le diría que estaba equivocado. Dos preguntas resonaron en su cabeza:

 

¿Era sana su atracción por Eduardo? ¿Estaba siendo racional o solo visceral?…  _Es obvio que lo segundo_ , se escuchó una voz en su interior que curiosamente tenía un leve acento británico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, y ya saben kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima actualización. Que posiblemente sea el viernes o sábado. Atentos.
> 
> xx :)


	5. Retroceso y avance. Avance y retroceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste :)

**L** a semana siguiente después de que Louis desafiara a Henri a una insulsa carrera en motocicleta, las clases en la universidad transcurrieron con total normalidad, incluso demasiada normalidad. Cowell no podía disimular el rostro de decepción al ver a la pareja Tomlinson-Styles funcionando como una máquina bien engrasada.

 

¿Cómo iba el académico a suponer que el holgazán del semestre iba a acoplarse tan bien con el insufrible extranjero sabelotodo?…

 

Pero así fue y tuvo que tragarse su frustración. Esperaba que la petición de reasignación de un principio se repitiera, que Louis llegara rogando su cambio de parecer y con ello darle la oportunidad de mandarlo de nuevo al carajo, pero nada ocurrió. Con cierto disimulo los observaba dentro de su aula de clases. Azul y Verde platicaban, intercambiaban ideas y anotaban todo lo que brotara de esas mentes que tuvo que admitir, eran realmente talentosas. Se sentó a esperar que alguno diera un paso en falso sin tener idea que los avances y retrocesos que tendrían como equipo sucederían más fuera que dentro de la universidad.

 

Durante una de las reuniones de estudio, en el apartamento de Harry la pareja decidió finalmente el proyecto que llevarían a cabo. Casi por milagro habían llegado a un consenso luego de horas interminables de debates y discusiones que en más de una ocasión acabaron con el portazo de alguien abandonando la escena del crimen. Para sorpresa de Louis, aquel día mientras leía un volumen de Diseño Urbano extraído desde la biblioteca pública, Harry rompió el sagrado silencio de manera inesperada. Su voz lo extrajo desde lo más recóndito de su mente consiguiendo incluso sobresaltarlo.

 

— Estuve pensando seriamente sobre el proyecto de tus padres, Louis — dijo bajo un tono reflexivo y decisivo. — Y creo que deberíamos terminarlo. — Louis abrió sus hermosos ojos azules de par en par. Tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para repasar lo escuchado para convencerse de que no estaba tomándole el pelo.

— ¿Lo dices enserio?— preguntó, sin creer que pudieran estar hablando del proyecto sin gritar.

— Por supuesto. Hay mucha dedicación y cariño en él. Además creo que es un increíble comienzo y podemos darle vida con nuevas ideas complementando las antiguas. ¿Qué te parece?

— Me parece excelente. Muchas gracias — el agradecimiento salió de su boca sin pensarlo. Harry le sonrió.

— No hay nada qué agradecer.

Las reuniones de estudios se habían hecho frecuentes a lo largo de esa semana. Por lo menos dos veces al día los futuros arquitectos se coordinaban para juntarse en uno de los dos apartamentos o en la cafetería de la universidad para compartir ideas. Poco a poco los portazos molestos avanzaron a un plano mucho más profesional, sin berrinches de niños chiquitos ni reproches venenosos que en primera instancia los hacía perder el tiempo y la paciencia.

 

Harry comenzó a darse cuenta de la genialidad de su compañero y viceversa. Sin decirlo en voz alta, llegaron a la conclusión que el haber sido asignados juntos no era tan terrible como lo pensaron al inicio, sino que un acierto. En la sesión de estudio anterior, Harry se levantó de la mesa de centro en donde se ubicaban sobre la alfombra, para preparar dos tazas de té. Louis, por su parte, estaba traspasando un plano dibujado en papel a un software instalado en la laptop. Después de bosquejar el diseño, sumido en la curiosidad infantil, dedicó unos segundos para hurgar en los documentos del joven. Entre el listado de carpetas, leyó una que decía  _Mi proyecto de ensueño_  y dio clic sobre ella para saber de qué se trataba. El archivo desplegó en pantalla el plano de una enorme casa de tres niveles.

 

Era preciosa. Louis la analizó bajo un punto de vista técnico y no encontró defecto ni detalle a medio terminar. Era simplemente perfecta. Excelentes acabados, definidos espacios y útiles rincones por cada metro cuadrado. Todo impecablemente estructurado. Quedó embelesado ante tal maestría con la arquitectura y un mayor respeto por el chico ingles creció en su interior. Harry volvió de la cocina con una bandeja entre las manos viendo sobre el hombro de Louis su más querido proyecto personal, abierto.

 

Para Harry aquella idea había nacido gracias a un sueño que tuvo una noche. Su subconsciente le había mostrado una casa tan hermosa que tuvo que levantarse de la cama a mitad de la noche para correr hasta su laptop y diseñarla. No podía olvidarla. Dedicó meses para desarrollar la infraestructura tal cual la visualizaba en su mente. Lo consiguió a tal punto que Louis luego de apreciarla, sabía que sería imposible de pasar por alto. Era un proyecto personal maravilloso. Harry carraspeó consiguiendo que el joven se asustara y lo mirara preocupado, sabiéndose descubierto y tan acorralado que no pudo cerrar el archivo. Sería absurdo fingir que no lo estaba mirando. Harry, con aplomo, dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y tomó lugar sentándose en el mullido cojín frente a él.

 

— Lo siento, no quise se impertinente… — dijo, nervioso. La primera reacción de Harry fue enfadarse por su insolente invasión, pero no quiso transformar el buen ambiente en un aire tenso y espeso en el cual no se pudiera respirar.

— Está bien… pero… ¿Qué opinas? ¿Te gusta? —Porque carajos pregunto eso

— Es perfecta — respondió Louis casi por reflejo—  ¿Es la casa en la que piensas vivir algún día?

— Así es— dijo, asombrándose de sí mismo al contestarle tan desenfadadamente. —Desde hace algunos años que tengo esa imagen en mi cabeza y no puedo quitarla. Varias noches soñé con ella, que vivía allí con… mi esposo y con mis hijos, orgullosos de tener un hogar diseñado por mí.

  
— ¿Alguna vez… lo comentaste con tu novio?— Louis no supo por qué pero le intrigó saberlo. Fue la primera vez que lo mencionaba desde aquella noche en que lo encaró. La luz en la mirada de Harry cambió gradualmente. El ojiazul reparó en que lo había incomodado y esperó resignado a que lo mandara a la mismísima mierda. Sin embargo, Harry suspiró tomando una taza para acercarla a su boca. Bebió antes de responder.

  
— Ex novio y no. Nadie sabe de este proyecto — confesó para luego sonreír con ironía — Bueno… nadie lo sabía hasta ahora.

  
— ¿Por qué? Es un proyecto muy hermoso. Eres muy talentoso, Harry — él le agradeció con la mirada sin saber qué responder por algunos instantes.

  
— No sé por qué no lo he hecho público. Creo que me avergüenza que descubran mi lado cursi — Louis bufó su desacuerdo.

  
— ¿Cursi? Quieres diseñar una casa para convertirla en un hogar— refutó sonando argumentativo. Meneó la cabeza enérgicamente — Creo que tenemos conceptos muy distintos a lo que se refiere esa palabra. Yo no diría que eres cursi, serias más bien… emotivo

  
— Siempre tendremos conceptos distintos de todo, Louis — respondió él mostrándose divertido. El aludido rió al saber muy a lo que se refería.

 

Harry, a pesar de no entender el porqué le había contado ese asunto a un chico que apenas conocía, se acercó a la laptop y le mostró cada fase del diseño con lujo de detalles. Le habló sobre materiales, obra de mano, colores, ornamentos, baldosas, terreno, tejados… todo lo que componía esa bella imagen que gobernaba su subconsciente a la hora de soñar.

 

Siempre se veía al interior de aquella casa, con chimenea, con una extensa y generosa escalera que subía convexa hacia la segunda planta, vigas a la vista y madera refinada. Soñaba con estar leyendo al calor del fuego, acurrucado en un gran sofá mientras que su marido le hacía compañía abrigándolo con sus brazos cálidos. Sí… era una escena que invadía su mente cuando menos lo esperaba. Louis lo escuchaba atentamente sin querer interrumpirlo. Descubrió que su rostro tomaba otro brillo cuando se extraviaba en el universo de sus pasiones. Su voz cambiaba a otra mucho más profunda, sus manos se movían traviesas y parecía un niño relatando su mejor fiesta de cumpleaños. Le interesó saber un poco más de lo que deseaba de la vida, pero no quiso seguir escarbando. Se sintió de pronto como un intruso, un invasor en aquella tierra británica. Cuando Harry dejó de hablar, se quedaron observando unos segundos. Louis, algo perturbado, se excusó para ir al baño y cortó de lleno con la repentina e inapropiada intimidad.

 

Por otra parte, a miles de kilómetros de allí, David McLaggen rumiaba su mal humor, pateando el balón de fútbol sin dirección. En medio de su práctica semanal junto al equipo, el joven deportista no podía dejar de revivir la noche en la cual ese vecino entrometido había irrumpido por la ventana del apartamento de su novio en Nueva York. Él había viajado por casi seis horas hasta el aeropuerto JFK para luego tener que soportar casi una hora de aduana, un malentendido con un empleado del gobierno y un taxista muy maleducado. Todo con el fin de arreglar las cosas con Harry. Admitía que la relación no estaba en su mejor momento, mucho menos con la distancia impuesta entre ambos. A su punto de vista no había nada en el mundo que no tuviera solución, nunca admitiría un fracaso en su vida. Él era un triunfador innato, en la cancha, en los negocios, en la familia, en el amor, en todo. Así lo habían criado, así era su familia: triunfadora.

 

_Harry debería agradecer el tener un novio como yo,_  pensaba.   _Después de todo soy excelente en todo lo que me propongo, el compañero de vida perfecto. ¿Qué más quiere? No lo  entiendo._

 

— ¿Me vas a decir que no le rompiste la cara a ese americano?— le refutó su padre después de la práctica.

 

Todas las tardes, la familia McLaggen se reunía en el estudio de su enorme mansión en Londres para disfrutar juntos la hora del coñac y del tabaco. McLaggen Padre, era un hombre opulento, de voz socarrona y penetrantes ojos azules. Su labio superior estaba poblado por un grueso bigote blanco que vibraba cada vez que suspiraba exageradamente. Parecía una versión inglesa de Zeus en el Olimpo. Su sola presencia podía intimidar a cualquiera. Su hijo le contó lo sucedido en Nueva York y no puedo evitar mostrar su enfado

 

— ¿Sólo entró al apartamento y te amenazó? ¿Así como así? ¡Nadie puede hablarle de esa manera a un McLaggen!

— Cálmate, papá…

— ¡No me calmo! ¡Conozco a muchos influyentes en esa mierda de ciudad! ¿Cómo se llama el insolente hijo de puta?

— No lo recuerdo, pero tranquilo. Lo que pasó no se quedará así.

 

Su tono amenazante y presagioso logró serenar un poco al patriarca. Desde muy niño, a David siempre le habían inculcado ser el mejor en todo, como su hermano mayor, quien fue el mejor gimnasta de las olimpiadas pasadas. Su familia, al igual que la familia de Zayn Malik en Nueva York, tenía leyenda, raíces fuertes incrustadas en las nobles tierras de su país. Ambos linajes eran poderosos y soberbios, pero los McLaggen se destacaban en un plano de amor propio por sobre las posesiones materiales. Se podía distinguir a un Malik por su dinero heredado y arrogancia, pero un McLaggen se podía oler por su inmenso orgullo y competitividad. Por esa razón, muchos de ellos eran excelentes atletas en diversas disciplinas. David no se quedaría tranquilo hasta tener de regreso a Harry y poner en su lugar a ese americano con ínfulas de superhéroe.

* * *

 

Una de las cosas que más amaba Liam de Sophia era su buen carácter y simpleza. No era como las demás mujeres que se complicaban por todo y de todo hacían una tormenta eléctrica. La castaña de ojos brillantes, voz pausada y sonrisa pueril, coordinaba los preparativos de la boda igual como si se tratara de una simple reunión familiar en  domingo. Escogía las flores con sólo una mirada a los catálogos, decidía de un pestañazo colores, telas y arreglos, le preguntaba una que otra cosa a Liam, pero sabía que él le delegaba a su discernimiento todo lo que implicara recepción y ceremonia ya que no tenía ni una pizca de gusto decorativo. Sophia escogió a Natalie como su madrina de bodas mientras que Cristal y  Harry (prácticamente obligado por las tres mujeres, en palabras de él mismo) ayudaban en los detalles que hicieran falta. Harry  se sorprendía cada vez más de ese trío de americanas. Realmente tenía la sensación de conocerlas al nivel de poner en tela de juicio su incredulidad ante el karma y esas leyes cósmicas que le provocaban risa. La amistad que se gestó entre ellos fue rotunda e indiscutible. No tenía explicación para ello, ni en Inglaterra se había sentido tan acogido. Sin lugar a dudas, agradeció el hecho de haber llegado a ese Coffehouse semanas atrás.

 

— ¿Y cómo te va con Louis y el proyecto? — quiso saber Cristal, al tiempo que ayudaban a Sophia a elegir su vestido de novia. Harry se encogió de hombros.

 

— Mejor de lo que esperaba. Por lo menos estamos llegando a acuerdos sin alzarnos la voz.

 

— Mira, si los ingleses y los norteamericanos pudieron luchar juntos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, ustedes también podrán hacerlo —opinó Natalie. En ese momento salió Sophia del vestidor luciendo un bello vestido en tono marfil. Tenía la divinidad de un ángel glorioso. Las mangas caían por sus hombros y su cabello parecía un río de oro fundido. Los tres jóvenes guardaron silencio inmediatamente al verla.

 

  
— ¿Qué? Parezco un gran colmillo de elefante, ¿verdad? — preguntó, sonando más divertida que auto crítica. Al escucharla, comenzaron a reír.

  
— Por supuesto que no, te ves hermosa —dijo Cristal elevando los pulgares. Y era la pura verdad. Aquella muchacha caminaría por el altar desafiando las leyes de la belleza natural.

 

A pesar de una tarde de diligencias prematrimoniales, de idas y venidas con cientos de cachivaches que a la novia se le ocurrían sobre la marcha, Cristal estaba teniendo una fijación mayor que su insistente experimento en tintes para el cabello: la indefinida y extraña relación de “enemistad” entre Harry y Louis. Le parecía una situación muy curiosa y sabrosa a la vez. El muchacho extranjero le caía excelente, le encantaba su agudo sentido del humor, su sagacidad en las pláticas y su infinita bondad. Podía decir con seguridad que había aprendido mucho de él al pasar de las semanas. Se preguntaba si a Louis le estaba sucediendo lo mismo. Después de todo, estudiaban juntos muy seguido, y él era un chico muy atractivo como para ignorarlo o no notarlo.

Louis sería un total pelmazo o un ciego de mierda si así fuera. Cristal no sabía qué concluir de ellos dos. Por esa misma razón y tan inquisitiva como siempre había sido, visitó al sobrino de su primo algunos días atrás sin previo aviso. Conversaron en compañía de algunas cervezas bajo el manto típico de la cotidianidad. La tabernera intentaba averiguar sutilmente lo que quería saber sin levantar sospechas:

 

¿Eduardo seguía presente como calcomanía pegada en su frente?

 

¿Qué cambio había generado en Louis este nuevo personaje que era Harry?

 

¿Eran simples compañeros de carrera, amigos, simpatizantes…?

 

Personalmente, ella esperaba que Louis despertara del sueño sin sentido que era Eduardo, le hacía mal. La mala racha que estaba pasando en la universidad era exclusivamente culpa de él, por sus confusas actitudes, su falta de resolución y su increíble manera de desestabilizarlo y llevarlo a cometer estupideces. Si Harry  había caído de pie en el grupo, era muy probable que el destino les estuviera diciendo algo.

 

— ¿Y cómo les va con el proyecto? — le había preguntado a Louis, ya había hecho lo mismo con Harry. El ojiazul, quien estaba destapando un par de botellas de cerveza  hizo el mismo gesto que Harry hizo antes: encogerse de hombros como si no fuera tema en lo absoluto.

— Bien, creo que su antipatía inglesa está declinando poco a poco.

— Oye, no te hagas la víctima de buen carácter porque nadie te lo cree — le refutó Cristal recibiéndole la botella desde el sillón con el brazo estirado. — Todos sabemos que puedes ser una punzada en el culo cuando te lo propones.

— ¡Sí, pero ese chico es terco como una mula! — su reclamo sonó tan resentido que la tabernera alzó las cejas. Louis prosiguió, como si le hubieran abierto la llave del torrente de sus quejas — ¡Y para mi mala suerte, además lo tengo de vecino! ¡Viviendo en el apartamento de enfrente! ¿Qué te parece? — aquello fue la cereza del pastel para  Cristal. Le brillaron los ojos y se frotó las manos mentalmente.

— ¿Lo has espiado desde tu ventana? — sabía que su pregunta daría en el clavo y no se equivocó. Louis se quedó estático, al igual que a un muñeco al que se le acaba la cuerda. Lo negó todo poniéndose colorado.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tengo cosas más importantes qué hacer!

* * *

 

Ahora con Harry sentado a su lado, no podía dejar de fantasear ante la idea romántica de dos cabezas duras observándose a distancia, tratando de desviar la atención con peleas estúpidas o falsas negaciones. A juzgar por la reacción de Louis, no había que ser un genio para esperar la misma en Harry. El oficio de tabernera le había otorgado una provechosa virtud, la de excelente observadora y sicóloga. No obstante, cuando se disponía a tocar el tema sin ningún tipo de sutileza, Harry fue distraído por el sonido de su celular. Había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo leyó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó Natalie.

  
— Es de Louis, canceló la reunión de estudio de esta noche porque tiene un “compromiso importante"—  ilustró la frase con comillas desde sus dedos. Bufó cerrando su móvil —  Como si el proyecto no lo fuese también. Mañana debemos dar el primer informe de avance a Cowell — ninguna de las tres chicas quiso opinar. Sophia volvió al vestidor, Natalie desvió la mirada hacia la vitrina y Cristal se puso de pie con la excusa de mirar otros vestidos. Sabían que el único compromiso nocturno que Louis jamás dejaría pasar era una carrera en motocicleta, mucho menos cuando se trataba del enfrentamiento contra Henri Miller esa misma noche.

Por lo visto, él aún no le decía a Harry nada sobre sus actividades temerarias por las calles de la ciudad.

* * *

 

Los aficionados ya estaban apostados en la calle bloqueada para la carrera esperada. Louis estaba revisando su Yamaha junto a su tío, ajustando, limpiando y lubricando. Los apostadores, luego de la derrota que sufrió el ojiazul la competencia anterior, no dudaron en volcar su preferencia en el mejor del circuito: Henri. Roger le decía a su sobrino que no se fijara en estupideces, sólo en la ruta y en el vehículo, nada más.

 

La concentración era lo más importante ante todo. Louis lo sabía muy bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en que Eduardo estaba allí, besándose con ese imbécil. Notó que en el intertanto del beso Eduardo abrió los ojos para mirarlo a lo lejos. Su estómago dio un salto molesto. Desvió la mirada en otra dirección. Al hacerlo, advirtió la presencia de Niall, quien se abría paso entre la gente con un rostro teñido de enfado. Supo perfectamente la razón, por lo que no le sorprendió escuchar su alegato al tenerlo enfrente.

 

— ¿Puedes desafiar a Miller, pero no permites que yo lo haga lo mismo contra Zayn? ¿Es posible que seas tan inconsecuente?

  
— Es diferente. Tú no sabes conducir una motocicleta— argumentó Louis. Niall frunció aún más su ceño.

 

— ¡Lo sabría si me enseñaras! —Louis rodó los ojos viendo a pocos metros al chico en cuestión, hablando con su grupo de amigos, riendo y pronosticando su derrota con anticipación. — Sé que haces esto para demostrarle a Eduardo que eres un ganador. Yo quiero hacer lo mismo…. Con Natalie

 

— No hace falta que lo hagas para impresionar a mi prima, Niall — intervino Liam, quien jamás se perdía una carrera de su mejor amigo. — Sólo dile lo que sientes.

 

— Si no soy capaz de demostrar mi valor en una simple carrera, jamás lo seré frente a Natalie — las últimas palabras dichas por el científico lograron conmover a Louis. Echó un último vistazo a Zayn. Era una rivalidad mutua y no era nadie como para impedirla. Asintió finalmente.

  
— Está bien. Después de esta carrera, te enseñaré a correr, pero luego de que crea que estás listo, harás el desafío, ¿de acuerdo? — Niall le sonrió y asintió estrechando su mano para cerrar el trato.

 

Un trueno calló a todo el mundo. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes rojizas y atemorizantes. De un momento a otro, una lluvia estival caería sobre sus cabezas. Los competidores no perdieron tiempo. Se ubicaron en la línea de partida con la misma chica encargada de dar inicio con su pañuelo blanco. Louis y Henri, montados cada uno sobre su motocicleta, giraban la velocidad para hacer rugir sus motores. Louis se calzó el su casco Caberg y cerró el visor tras un movimiento decidido de su mano.

 

Al estallar un nuevo relámpago tras los rascacielos, la carrera dio comienzo y ambos motociclistas rechinaron llantas en el asfalto. La velocidad de cero a cien fue casi instantánea. Louis apretó las manos alrededor del manubrio notando de reojo que Henri estaba a la misma distancia que él. Volvió a acelerar viendo pasar los faroles a su lado como rayos fulminantes. Trataba de no pensar en nada más que en la carrera, pero imágenes varias invadían su mente. No supo por qué pero los rostros de sus padres reemplazaron la línea de meta. Los veía riendo, platicando sobre sus proyectos arquitectónicos como el excelente equipo que siempre habían sido.

 

Recordó cuando su padre lo sentaba en sus piernas para enseñarle sobre molduras, metros útiles y distribuciones de espacio con la misma pasión que lo hacía su madre. El museo que deseaban construir era el sueño de sus vidas. Siempre decían que los museos existentes eran en verdad hermosos, sin embargo no se compenetraban con el visitante, no había un vínculo más allá de la entrada pagada y las rutas guiadas, eso no era lo que querían alcanzar. Deseaban que hasta los no videntes pudieran disfrutar del arte, de las pinturas, de los periodos históricos de la humanidad. Por eso mismo ideaban la manera de hacerlo didáctico, pero antes de descubrirlo habían perdido la vida en ese maldito accidente ferroviario.  _Hay mucha dedicación y cariño en él_ , había dicho Harry y su voz sonó nítida en sus oídos aún cubiertos por el viento de la velocidad. Tenía razón.

 

Ese proyecto era como otro hijo para ellos. Deseaban convertir el museo no sólo en una casa para los amantes del arte sino que en un hogar para todos. Y entonces, nuevamente el recuerdo del  chico ingles irrumpió en su mente, su perfecta casa diseñada gracias a un sueño de deseos intrínsecos. Pudo descubrir en ese extranjero la ternura entre tanta hostilidad.

 

De pronto, la lluvia cayó sobre la ciudad con la fuerza de una tormenta. Las gotas de agua empeñaron su visor sin poder ver con claridad el camino. Faltaba tan poco para la meta y la calle estaba mojada peligrosamente. No obstante, cuando vio que Henri se le adelantó por una rueda, cometió el error de volver a acelerar junto con un nuevo pensamiento: Al día siguiente debía presentar un informe de avance a Cowell. Lo había olvidado por completo. Esa distracción inoportuna lo llevó a salirse de control.

 

El manubrio vibró entre sus manos y la rueda delantera patinó en el pavimento. Louis disminuyó la velocidad casi de manera frenética. Consiguió domar la motocicleta a tiempo, pero no la dirección, se fue contra un buzón de correos a orillas de la acera en donde su Yamaha colisionó y él pasó de largo por encima cayendo al suelo. Por fortuna, su casco le salvó de romperse la cabeza como si fuese una sandía. Quieto, de espaldas mirando el cielo, comenzó a sentir el dolor en sus costillas y su brazo derecho. Se dejó vencer por el aturdimiento con una última idea sonando en sus tímpanos:  _Si no tengo la suerte de morir ahora, Harry me matará después._

* * *

 

Las ocho y media de la mañana y de Louis ni luces. Harry estaba sentado en el pupitre dentro de la sala de clases de Simon Cowell retorciendo sus manos de la impaciencia.

 

¿Dónde mierda se había metido Louis?

 

Estaba totalmente convencido de que si no llegaba en los próximos sesenta segundos le partiría el cuello como a un pollo. El profesor lo miraba percibiendo que algo no andaba bien y sonrió de medio lado mientras terminaba de corregir otras presentaciones. Harry miraba la puerta a cada segundo. No quería creer que Louis no llegaría. Había confiado en que la mala reputación que tenía en la universidad no era más que una exageración. Pensó en la última reunión de estudio, donde hablaron de realizar el proyecto de sus padres, un museo tan asombroso que dejaría a todos boquiabiertos.

 

Tenía muchas ganas de llevarlo a cabo, sería todo un desafío, pero la latente irresponsabilidad del muchacho los acechaba como una bomba de tiempo. Quería que el equipo funcionara, pero si no se presentaba poco haría para volver a confiar.  _Espero que este idiota tenga una excelente excusa_ , pensó para sus adentros. No supo por qué, pero el momento en que Louis irrumpió por su ventana para defenderlo de David se le hizo tan claro como el pizarrón frente a él. Se dio cuenta que en el poco tiempo que lo conocía ya había hablado con él cosas que jamás tocó con su ex novio en el año que salieron juntos. Eso le resultaba estúpido.

 

¿Por qué le generaba esa clase de familiaridad?

 

No quería admitir que desde que supo que vivían frente a frente no podía pasar por su ventana sin antes echar un vistazo de lo que él estuviera haciendo. Por las tardes, Louis siempre estaba en su mesa de dibujo lanzando trazos, diseñando algo o jugando con Max. Ese americano le estaba pareciendo interesante a pesar de lo común de sus quehaceres.

 

—Señor Styles, ¿Tendremos el placer de tener la presencia del señor Tomlinson esta mañana? — preguntó Cowell con la misma cizaña de siempre.

  
—Sí, profesor, ya debe venir en camino — dijo tratando de convencerse también de ello.

— De seguro la juerga estuvo muy buena como para levantarse temprano hoy— comentó Cowell consiguiendo la risa de algunos de los estudiantes. Harry apretó los dientes.

 

Si esa era la razón, no dudaría en asesinarlo. De repente, su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje de texto.

 

El remitente decía:  _Louis Tomlinson_   y lo leyó con avidez esperando que dijese que la culpa de su retraso la tenía el tráfico: 

_Harry, soy Cristal, Louis tuvo un accidente y está en el Hospital Lenox Hill._  

Al leerlo un frió se deslizó por toda su espalda. Por primera vez en todos sus años de estudiante, tomó su mochila y sin decir nada salió del salón antes de que la clase terminara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo por hoy, espero les gustara. Próxima actualización sera el martes :)


	6. El padrino de bodas y el extranjero.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — No contaba con estrellarme. — Contestó a modo de defensa — Además, sólo era un informe de avance, no la presentación final.
> 
> — ¡No me interesa si era sólo para tener una estrellita dorada pegada en la frente! —Contraatacó Harry — No soy un como tú. Yo busco la excelencia en mi carrera y no estoy dispuesto a ponerla en riesgo gracias a tus estupideces. ¡Salí a mitad de la clase por saber qué demonios te había sucedido!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es una adaptación, la historia original le pertenece a Andrómeda. Quien me dio su autorización, para publicar el fic aquí.

**H** arry llegó al Hospital Lenox Hill al este de la ciudad, después de que varios taxis pasaran por su lado sin siquiera detenerse ante su llamado.  Estaba harto de la agraviante mala voluntad de los americanos. Le tomó varios minutos que se asemejaron a largas horas de espera para coger un vehículo y trasladarse hasta el inmueble y buscar el piso correspondiente. Se acercó al mesón de informaciones encontrándose con una robusta recepcionista afroamericana que hablaba a voz en cuello por teléfono. Tenía la típica autoconfianza de quien se sentía con poder bajo ese techo. Harry esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar para preguntar por Louis. La recepcionista revisó los archivos en su computadora de escritorio y le informó que estaba al final del pasillo, habitación 401.

 

El joven obedeció y se internó por el corredor a paso veloz. A poco de llegar a destino, Harry vio a Cristal y a un hombre de melena oscura y barba suave. Tenía ojos grises y bondadosos. Supuso que era familiar de Louis saludándolo con un asentimiento respetuoso de su cabeza. Cristal los presentó y le comunicó lo sucedido en breves palabras. Harry la oía atentamente. Sus estados de ánimo fueron sufriendo las siguientes evoluciones: incertidumbre, nerviosismo, enfado, ira, de pronto preocupación y de nuevo ira.

 

¿Cómo era eso de las competencias en motocicleta?

 

Él pensó que el accidente había sido por una desafortunada maniobra en el caos que eran las calles de Nueva York, no por una absurda práctica que ponía en riesgo su seguridad física. Siempre había considerado las motocicletas unas máquinas innecesariamente peligrosas.

 

— ¿Y está bien? — preguntó luego de apaciguar con todas sus fuerzas las ganas de entrar y dejarlo en la morgue de una vez.  
  


—Sí, se fracturó la muñeca derecha y se rompió tres costillas, pero está fuera de peligro— informó Cristal.  
  


— Tuvo suerte de controlar la motocicleta a tiempo y disminuir la velocidad antes de estrellarse — dijo Roger — De lo contrario, con lo resbaladizo del pavimento pudo haber sido mucho peor.

 

Harry ingresó a la habitación abriendo la puerta despacio. Al echar un vistazo al interior vio a Louis semi acostado en la cama y con su brazo inmovilizado por un yeso hasta la altura del codo. Dormía plácidamente lo que le desinfló un poco el enfado.

 

Parecía un niño a pesar de la escasa barba que le decoraba el rostro. Harry se acercó mirando las máquinas que controlaban el suero y los antibióticos a su costado. Se aclaró la garganta para despertarlo. Louis abrió los ojos poco a poco sintiendo arenilla en ellos. Fue como desperezarse de un sueño largo y pesado. Su visión se aclaró gradualmente hasta encontrarse con la severa mirada de su compañero sobre él. Tragó saliva sabiendo que le esperaba algo peor que el mismo choque.

 

— ¡¿Carreras en motocicleta?! ¡¿Es una broma?! — Espetó Harry, sin medir su tono— ¿Ese era el “compromiso importante” que tenías?— ante la pregunta, Louis no pudo más que asentir. — Ya debes saber que Cowell  nos habrá calificado como  si fuéramos mierda ¿no?

 

— No contaba con estrellarme. — Contestó a modo de defensa — Además, sólo era un informe de avance, no la presentación final.  
  


— ¡No me interesa si era sólo para tener una estrellita dorada pegada en la frente! —Contraatacó Harry — No soy un como tú. Yo busco la excelencia en mi carrera y no estoy dispuesto a ponerla en riesgo gracias a tus estupideces. ¡Salí a mitad de la clase por saber qué demonios te había sucedido!  
  


— ¡De acuerdo, lo siento, no tienes por qué gritar!— Harry se cruzó de brazos, rumiando su mal humor. Caminó hasta la ventana para mirar al exterior a través de las persianas. Tenía que serenarse o con la misma manguera del suero lo ahorcaría hasta cansarse. Louis retomó la palabra casi con un hilo de voz. — Lo lamento, en verdad. No pretendía faltar a la clase y arruinar el primer informe. No volverá a pasar, te lo prometo. — el silencio cayó sobre el cuarto. Harry se volteó hacia él para mirarlo seriamente. Desentrañó sus disculpas minuciosamente hallándolas honestas y  transparentes. Realmente lo sentía, pero pudo percibir que estaba omitiendo algo clave. Se acercó a la cama para sentarse a su lado y desplegar la bandera blanca de la paz.  
  


— Está bien —  dijo, suspirando. Verlo así de vulnerable debido a sus heridas lo  ablandó a sobremanera. Por alguna razón quiso tomar su mano y consolarlo, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Prefirió seguir hablando — Hay algo más sobre estas carreras que no me has dicho, ¿verdad? — su afirmación sonó tan segura que el ojiazul se quedó mirándolo impresionado, fue como si  hubiese abierto su cabeza y leído sus pensamientos. No pudo mentirle.  
  


— Sí. Escucha… existe un chico…  
  


— Al cual sentiste que debías demostrarle tus capacidades ganando la carrera — Louis  se sintió tan asquerosamente básico que pudo percibir el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas. Estaba tan expuesto ante la inquisidora mirada de su compañero que se obligó a bajar la suya hacia las sábanas blancas. Respiró entrecortado a causa del dolor en su zona lumbar. Le explicó pausadamente quién era Eduardo Miller y lo que significaba él en su vida. Harry lo escuchó sin interrumpirlo.

 

Lo había conocido entre los pasillos de la universidad en su cuarto semestre y desde entonces no tuvo ojos para nadie más. Su atractivo lo había cautivado, su presencia llamativa y sonrisa seductora lo convirtieron en un prisionero agobiado. El único beso que le había dado en Central Park, terminó por ponerlo a sus pies, pero la incertidumbre ante sus ambiguas actitudes lo volvía inestable. Eduardo había comenzado una relación con Henri Jackson, el señor perfecto en todo, y cada vez que lo veía con él, los celos le desgarraban el estómago. Más aún cuando él lo besaba en su presencia y lo miraba por sobre su hombro a distancia.

 

¿Buscaba desafiarlo?

 

¿Pretendía tenerlos a ambos al alcance de su mano?

 

Todo lo referente a Eduardo era confuso, complejo, sin definición. Lo único que Louis sabía con certeza era que necesitaba demostrar que podía estar a la altura de su novio. Sin embargo, su objetivo resultó un absoluto fracaso luego del accidente. Todo había salido mal.

 

Harry dejó que una pausa se elevara entre ellos después del discurso de su compañero. Pudo ver la decepción en su mirada, la rabia hacia sí mismo y lo entendió  perfectamente. Él también quiso demostrar estar a la altura de alguien, de David, soportando a su pedante familia, escuchando sus relatos de cómo era genial en todo y con el tiempo, comprendió que sólo era un imbécil enamorado de su apellido. Louis se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo todavía más. Se mostró nervioso a la espera de alguna observación de Harry. Él alzó un poco el mentón antes de responder.— Espero que él  merezca tu obsesión — dijo en un tono desprendido y sincero. El aludido se sintió ofendido.  
  


 

— ¿Obsesión?  
  


 

— Claro, lo idealizas a tu lado pero por lo que me dices, él no pretende estarlo.- aseveró  y Louis creyó que le zumbaban los oídos. Nadie le había dicho algo así de manera tan directa. Harry agregó — Creo que juega contigo, aunque sólo es una apreciación personal, no te molestes conmigo por ser honesto — sus palabras quedaron pululando alrededor como molestos mosquitos. — Y otra cosa, será mejor que sanes rápido. Sólo falta una semana para la boda de Liam y Sophia, y no sé cómo estarás a su lado en el altar machucado como un membrillo. — el cambio abrupto de tema lo dejó aturdido y rió brevemente quejándose del dolor en sus costillas. 

* * *

Los dos días que Louis estuvo  en el hospital, Harry, en contra de su propio orgullo, lo visitó puntualmente con lo visto  durante la clase de Cowell bajo el brazo. Ya se había enterado de la mala calificación por lo tanto, tenían que poner mayor empeño para subir la nota y esperar un promedio aceptable a final de semestre. Mantuvo al tanto a Louis de cada detalle de lo ocurrido en Diseño Urbano. Le ayudó a escribir apuntes en su cuaderno debido al yeso en su muñeca derecha, le dio toda una perorata de la materia que el profesor había pasado y lo dejó al día con los textos que debían leer para el próximo examen escrito. Louis se había ausentado, pero con el informe y las clases particulares de Harry en su cuarto de hospital, quedó casi tan exhausto como si estuviese sentado en el salón con la mayor de sus atenciones. Tuvo que admitir que su compañero tenía madera de pedagogo. Los otros cinco días fueron de rabietas y discusiones. Si bien, Roger ayudó a Louis en sus actividades cotidianas, el mecánico tuvo que hacer un viaje a Detroit para realizar algunos encargos de piezas de repuesto que sólo se encontraban en esa parte del país. No estaba claro cuánto tiempo le tomaría. Su sobrino quedaría desprotegido, indefinidamente.

 

— Roger, no te preocupes por mí — le dijo haciendo un aspaviento despreocupado con su mano izquierda — No necesito que estés todo el tiempo pendiente, no soy un niño. Puedo arreglármelas solo. Además, si me complico, puedo llamarle a Cristal o a Liam.

 

Roger, algo receloso, viajó entonces dejando al muchacho solo en su apartamento en compañía de Max, quien salivaba a su amo con los ojos tristes y comprensivos. Según Louis  todo estaría en orden y bajo control, sin embargo no contaba con que el dolor en su zona lumbar fuera excesivo, y cuando intentó ese mismo día colocarse un suéter, lanzó un gemido de dolor que atravesó la calle hasta el apartamento de enfrente en donde Harry leía en la escalera de incendio. Él alzó la vista y cerró el libro al instante. Vio a Louis con los labios apretados y los ojos cerrados tratando de aguantar el malestar. El sudor en su rostro delataba la intensidad insoportable. Salió de su edificio, cruzó la calle y llegó hasta donde su vecino, pidiendo su ingreso por el altavoz.

 

—  _¿Sí?_  — la voz de Louis sonó, dolorida y contenida.

 

— Soy Harry, vi que necesitas ayudas. Déjame entrar.

 

—  _No te preocupes, estoy bien_  — dijo testarudamente y cortó. Harry conocía muy bien esa actitud. De hecho, él había inventado la palabra obstinación, de modo que no podría convencerlo tan rápido. Volvió a presionar el botón con ganas. Louis contestó de vuelta, un poco molesto —  _Te digo que estoy bien…_

 

— ¡Tus gritos se oyen hasta mi apartamento! — le señaló sin rodeos — ¡No seas terco y déjame entrar!

 

Pasaron diez segundos en los que Louis pensó en su respuesta y al no hallar la manera de disuadirlo, presiono el botón para que el candado eléctrico se abriera. Harry subió los tres pisos a pie, pues no veía el caso de usar el elevador, estando tan cerca y llegó hasta el apartamento viéndolo en el marco de la puerta, esperándolo y con el suéter a media postura. El ceño de Louis reflejaba tanto fastidio que Harry tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reír. Una vez en la sala, Harry le ayudó con la prenda colocándosela con sumo cuidado. Louis subió un poco el brazo derecho, sintiendo la tirantez de su lesión en el costado. La venda le apretaba lo suficiente como para soportar hasta cierto punto. Harry interpretaba sus gestos y finalmente terminó por abrigarlo. Louis respiró hondo agradeciéndole. Era extraño para él recibir ayuda en cosas tan simples. Siempre había hecho todo por cuenta propia, desde que sus padres ya no estaban, él lavaba su ropa, cocinaba su comida y hacía el aseo como todo un amo de casa.  Tenía a su tío,  pero este era tan desastroso en las labores domésticas, que Louis tuvo que asumirlas por completo. Ahora, le había mentido sobre eso que llamaría a Cristal o a Liam en caso de necesitar una mano extra. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de hacerlo. Estaba convencido de que podría salir del paso, no obstante resultó más difícil de lo que pensaba. Su vecino tuvo que socorrerlo en ponerse un estúpido suéter. Sentía una impotencia tremenda.

— ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Quieres comer algo? — le preguntó Harry.

 

— No tienes que quedarte y sentir lástimas por mí, ya estoy bien — insistió Louis, sentándose en el sofá lentamente. Harry frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos casi con rudeza. Quedó más que claro que en la batalla de terquedades, él saldría victorioso.

  
— Mira, no estoy aquí para sentir lástima. Sigo molesto contigo por la tontería de las carreras, pero no quiero quedarme de brazos cruzados si puedo ayudarte. Así que descansa mientras te preparo algo. — y con eso, Harry se dirigió a la cocina para preparar unos huevos con tocino, lo único que Louis tenía en el refrigerador.

 

Los cinco días antes de la boda de Liam, la pareja de arquitectos no dejó de trabajar en el proyecto ni un solo instante. Harry iba durante las mañanas con todo el material, mientras que Louis daba la ardua pelea al ducharse y vestirse — dos actividades que él  quería hacer por sí mismo— Harry lo escuchaba maldecir en el cuarto de baño y cada tanto le preguntaba si todo estaba bien o si necesitaba ayuda. Louis, como era de esperarse, le respondía que todo estaba excelente. La maqueta sería un problema inmediato. Pues Louis tenía la muñeca derecha rota y por tanto, un molesto y estorboso yeso que le limitaba la motricidad fina. Harry, con toda la paciencia del mundo, tuvo que comenzar cortando los pliegos de cartón, forrando la madera y marcando las medidas en los vértices más importantes. El museo comenzaba a tomar forma al tiempo que modificaban uno que otro detalle al diseño original.

 

Al tercer día de reuniones de proyecto, la bomba de tensión estalló entre ellos. Ya que  la paciencia y tolerancia de Harry habían llegado a su límite. Louis, accidentado, hastiado y postrado en su sofá, cometió el error de dar órdenes sobre la maqueta con su dedo estirado cual ingeniero al mando: que mueve eso para allá, corta más el cartón, está muy desalineada esa pared, levanta ese rincón… todo desde la comodidad de su estado. Cuando el castaño hizo la alusión de que la maqueta estaría mucho más avanzada y mejor si él estuviera construyéndola, Harry se puso de pie y  lanzó lo que llevaban del prototipo al muro sobre su cabeza. Max, quien estaba recostado cerca de la ventana, se alertó ante el exabrupto y huyó del campo de batalla. La maqueta se hizo añicos. Louis quedó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

 

— ¡Si crees que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor, entonces hazlo tú! — Le gritó, tomando su mochila con torpeza de la rabia — ¡Espero que seas mejor modelador que motociclista, idiota! — salió del apartamento azotando la puerta y sin esperar respuesta.

 

Louis supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Vio lo que quedó de la maqueta tirada por doquier y torció los labios con resignación.  _Sí, debí cerrar el pico_ , se dijo en voz baja. Max caminó despacio hasta su regazo, posando la cabeza amarilla en su muslo para que lo acariciara. Pudo notar que a pesar de ver cariño en sus ojos caninos había un dejo de reproche. Su perro también le estaba diciendo que se había comportado como un cretino. Habría de pasar un par de horas para que Louis tomara por fin su celular y llamara a Harry. Se irguió del sofá entre quejidos para luego caminar hacia la ventana del apartamento arrastrando los pies. Vio a su vecino ignorar el aparato a su lado. Estaba enterrado leyendo en uno de los sofás de su sala. Después de insistir tres veces, el muchacho contestó.

 

— Lo siento — dijo Louis sin dudar. El joven caminó hasta su  ventana mirándolo a distancia.

— Eres un imbécil.

— Lo sé. Estoy frustrado conmigo mismo. Discúlpame. — Harry se quedó en silencio desafiándolo con la mirada. Louis estaba seguro que de no ser por la lejanía en ese momento, Harry le habría atestado un golpe en  la quijada. Y se lo merecía.

* * *

 

Para Zayn Malik una carrera en motocicletas era lo más emocionante del mundo, sin mencionar lo que significaba tener una mujer en la cama y complacerla. Era adrenalina pura y siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar su mejor desempeño. No obstante, luego de ver el choque de Louis Tomlinson a poco de llegar a la línea de meta, la inseguridad en la ruta le sacudió el piso bajo sus pies. Fue la primera vez que sintió temor ante la idea de perder la vida de un segundo a otro en una competencia. No tenía palabras para expresar el frío presentimiento que le recorría las venas. Por eso, y ante un montón de interrogantes, tomó la decisión de ir hasta el laboratorio en donde trabajaba su más inmediato rival: Niall Horan. El moreno había incentivado a Louis de convencerlo para enfrentarse a él, sabía que el científico también lo deseaba, era un secreto a voces; pero luego de los acontecimientos y sabiendo de antemano que no era un piloto experto, optó por echar por tierra la apuesta. Lo esperó cerca de una hora fuera del inmueble. Al verlo salir con su bata blanca colgando de su brazo, se desmontó de su motocicleta para interceptarlo antes de que subiera al taxi. Niall al reparar en su presencia, automáticamente se puso serio y retador. No quería mostrarse como un simple nerd ante él.

 

—He venido en son de paz, Horan — le dijo alzando sus manos en señal de rendición. El aludido, después de estudiarlo con la mirada, dejó que el taxi se fuera para escucharlo — Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Sé que quieres a Natalie y que deseas vencerme en una carrera por ella. No hay que ser adivino para suponerlo.  
  


— Así es, Louis ha aceptado enseñarme a correr. Dame unas semanas y nos veremos en la línea de partida. — sentenció elevando su brazo para llamar otro taxi y dar por zanjada la plática. Zayn lo miró, pensativo.  
  


— También hablé con él sobre eso, pero he decidido que cancelemos la carrera— Niall se quedó de piedra al escucharlo. Le pareció una extraña jugarreta de su parte. Un nuevo taxi se detuvo a su costado y se fue sin pasajero al ver que no pensaba abordarlo.  
  


— ¿Por qué? — quiso saber.  
  


— No creo que sea buena idea. Podemos competir por la atención de Natalie de otra manera. Yo también la quiero… — al decir eso notó que un latido profundo golpeó su corazón. Frunció el ceño y carraspeó para agregar: — Ya sabes, sólo para ganarla.  
  


— ¿Tienes miedo?  
  


— No — respondió el chico al instante — Pero no quiero correr contra un inexperto.  
  


— Soy muy rápido aprendiendo. Te venceré —  las palabras del científico se oyeron seguras y amenazantes. Se daba por sentado que quería verse como un contrincante digno, de acallar esas voces que le decían internamente que era un debilucho. Se acercó un poco más a Zayn enterrándole un dedo en el hombro — Que no te engañe mi apariencia. Bien puedo dejarte en ridículo, ¿sabes? — y dicho eso, Niall abordó el tercer taxi que se detuvo a su llamado. 

 

Zayn se quedó por primera vez con la sensación de que estaba mostrándose considerado ante otra persona y no le agradó para nada. Lo puteó en voz baja y se montó en su BMW para derrapar antes de volar por la avenida hacia el sur..

* * *

 

En vez de ser el novio quien recibiera ayuda de su padrino en los detalles previos a la ceremonia, fue el novio quien tuvo que ayudar al padrino en lo que necesitara. Liam fue hasta el apartamento de Louis esa tarde, pocas horas antes de la boda, para darle una mano en lo que pudiera. Tuvo que llevar toda su ropa para cambiarse allá debido a que el ojiazul no podía colocarse ni un zapato sin ayuda. Tratando de que el accidentado no moviera mucho su costado derecho, Liam le puso la camisa, el chalequillo, el pantalón y le anudó la corbata del esmoquin. Después de ese largo y engorroso proceso, le hizo prometer a su mejor amigo que jamás mencionaría el hecho de que tuvo que vestirlo casi por entero. Louis rió con dificultad y asintió sin problemas. Como un acto involuntario, el  se acercó y miró por la ventana para averiguar si Harry estaba también preparándose para la boda, pero no halló a nadie. El apartamento se veía sin lugar a dudas vacío. Se preguntó dónde estaría  y trató de no darle importancia.

 

— Está ayudando a Cristal, a llevar algunas cosas para la ceremonia —dijo Liam, mientras se peinaba el cabello frente al espejo. Louis se alejó de la ventana como si hubiera sido descubierto mirando algo malo.  
  


— ¿Quién?  
  


— Harry. Ya sé que vive enfrente. Cristal me lo comentó — Louis no pudo evitar el rubor explosivo en sus mejillas. Imaginó lo que sus amigos estarían pensando: él, espiando a el rizado a la menor oportunidad que se le presentaba, y no se equivocaban, pero ese era su secreto. Y de nadie más.

 

Al dar las seis de la tarde, los dos amigos viajaron rumbo a la iglesia de Riverside a no más de veinte minutos de distancia. El día estaba claro, especial para la celebración de la unión entre Liam Payne y Sophia Smith, la pareja que desde un principio calzaron a la perfección. Aquella imponente arquitectura se elevaba por los cielos embelesando a Louis con sus ángulos y terminaciones. Al descender el taxi, la iglesia se erguía frente a ellos como un gigante celestial. Su campanario era uno de los más grandes que existían en el mundo desplegando el sonido de sus setenta y cuatro campanas todos los domingos por la mañana. Una verdadera orquesta de ángeles. En sus altas puertas abiertas estaba toda la numerosa familia Payne.  Que venían de distintas partes del país, flaqueaban las entradas esperando a los novios con expectación. Era un número exuberante de miembros a diferencia de la pequeña familia Smith, compuesta de no más de veinte personas.

 

Liam ayudó a Louis a salir del vehículo como si se tratara de un anciano. Cuando la madre de Liam lo vio corrió hasta él para besarlo en ambas mejillas y limpiarlas luego con su saliva y un pañuelo. El señor Payne, el orgulloso patriarca, estrechó la mano del menor de sus hijos  sintiendo el pecho hinchado. No pudo evitar las lágrimas que llenaron sus ojos bondadosos. Todo estaba preparado y listo para la llegada de la novia. Liam no fumaba, pero bien le habría caído darle unas bocanadas al cigarrillo que fumaba  Louis. Estaba completamente nervioso. Al momento de ver el automóvil encintado a lo lejos, todos ingresaron en tropel a la catedral y el novio se clavó en el altar con su padrino maguyado a un lado. Louis sentía sus costillas ardiendo. Estaba tan incómodo en el esmoquin que deseaba pronto volver a su apartamento para cambiarse y recostarse. Tenía la certeza de que no disfrutaría de esa velada tanto como lo esperaba. En ese instante, cuando creyó que no podría estar más de pie ni soportar el escozor irritante del yeso en su brazo, Cristal y Harry ingresaron para ubicarse entre los invitados. Louis quedó asombrado ante el porte del chico ingles en su traje negro. Llevaba el cabello extrañamente acomodado  y traviesos mechones ondulados escapaban del arreglo. Olvidó su malestar físico hasta que se sentó a orillas del pasillo.

 

Natalie caminó hacia el altar con el ramo de madrina de honor entre sus manos. Niall, quien también había sido invitado a la boda, la miraba con devoción y dulzura. Se la imaginó como su novia y él esperándola a un lado del sacerdote. Tuvo que bajar la mirada por no poder soportarlo. La muchacha al pasar por su costado le sonrió, pero el científico no esbozó ningún gesto en su rostro serio. Fue entonces donde la novia hizo su entrada del brazo de su padre. Todos se pusieron de pie y admiraban la hermosura de Sophia. Su vestido marfil, su velo largo y extendido a sus espaldas, su largo cabello y sus ojos claros y despejados como el cielo en tarde de otoño. Liam sintió sus rodillas flaquear teniendo que apoyarse en Louis, quien contuvo un gemido de dolor al aguantarlo quedamente. El sacerdote rompió con la paz de la música con su discurso elaborado y aprendido por tantos años. Su voz rebotaba por todo el lugar y cuando notó que gran parte de la audiencia estaba aburriéndose con su extensa perorata, dejó que los novios dijeran sus votos y se aceptaran el uno al otro. Cuando el novio la besó finalmente, los invitados aplaudieron con regocijo. Louis estaba feliz por su mejor amigo. No podía dejar de sonreír y mucho menos cuando éste le pidió las argollas finas de oro blanco.  Al entregárselas, no pudo evitar desviar un poco la mirada hacia las largas butacas en esa sala abovedada. Su mirada se cruzó extrañamente con la de Harry y sólo atinó a cortar el contacto visual de forma brusca. No sabía por qué él conseguía descolocarlo.

 

Después de la ceremonia, los señores Payne le obsequiaron a su hijo una lujosa recepción en el salón de eventos del Hotel Marriott en Long Island, a cuarenta minutos de la iglesia hacia el lado este. Todos los invitados se dirigieron hasta el lugar por su propia cuenta. Cristal había ido en su auto, un Pontiac GTO modelo 1966 de color rojo.

 

Su joyita de toda la vida. En el viajó el grupo de amigos por diez minutos hasta que en el puente Robert F. Kennedy, el automóvil comenzó a lanzar brincos y detenerse en medio de la ruta. Los demás vehículos pasaban por su lado echando maldiciones y dedos levantados fuera de la ventanilla por convertirse en un estorbo en el camino. Cristal descendió junto con Louis. Él trató de abrir el capó, pero le resultó casi imposible con una sola mano y alzarlo. La fuerza lo había abandonado completamente. Niall se apeó desde el asiento trasero para ayudarlo, y Natalie y Harry se quedaron en el interior rumiando su fastidio. La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad.

 

— No encuentro el problema — dijo Louis, mirando el motor pacientemente.  
  


— Tendremos que llamar al servicio de grúas o algo — sugirió Niall. Cristal no quería siquiera opinar. Su tesoro estaba herido a mitad del puente y no tenía idea de mecánica. Para eso tenía a Roger, pero éste estaba a kilómetros en Detroit. Louis se atrevió a revisar una parte de la cilindrada y se quemó los dedos de la mano izquierda. Lanzó un improperio y Harry sacó su cabeza por la ventana.  
  


— No estarás buscando lastimarte la otra mano también, ¿verdad? — ironizó, provocando a Louis.  
  


— Deberías venir y ser de ayuda en vez de criticar sentado allí atrás. — Harry, con el mentón alzado y los ojos encendidos, descendió del auto sólo para demostrarle a su compañero que no le tenía miedo a sus enfados.  
  


— ¿Acaso no eres tú el piloto de carreras? ¿No tienes ni una pizca de conocimiento en motores? — volvió a espetar con sarcasmo. El aludido tuvo que reprimir con todas sus fuerzas la contestación poco amable que tenía pensada lanzarle.  
  


— ¡Abordemos un puto taxi y ya, tengo hambre!— gritó Natalie desde el interior del Pontiac. La tabernera y dueña del vehículo se llevó las manos a la cintura, alterada.  
  


— ¡Por ningún motivo dejaré a mi bebé abandonado aquí!— de pronto, cuando los amigos ya estaban a punto de comenzar una trifulca de callejón sin salida, el sonido de un motor de motocicleta los interrumpió.  

Louis supo perfectamente de quién se trataba y se burló de sí mismo por su maldita mala suerte. Alzó la mirada viendo que  Henri  llegaba al lugar con Eduardo  sentado detrás de él, abrazado a su espalda. El joven se quitó el casco sonriendo seductoramente.  
  


— ¿Necesitan ayuda, chicos?— preguntó.  
  


— No — dijo Louis con obstinación  
  


— Sí — dijeron Harry y Cristal al mismo tiempo. Louis solo se cruzo de brazos.  Henri se desmontó de su moto dejando a su novio aún trepado en ella. Louis intentó no mirarlo, pero le resultó imposible.  
  


— Veamos qué sucedió…— dijo Henri, echando un vistazo al motor. Metió mano y comenzó a ajustar algunas piezas y limpiar uno que otro rincón con un trozo de tela que extrajo de su bolsillo. “ _El hijo de puta es un insufrible boyscout “_ pensó Louis. Harry   observaba  a Louis inquisitivamente por el rabillo del ojo. Pudo leer en sus actitudes que estaba incómodo y con  mal genio, hasta que las palabras de Eduardo lo resolvieron todo en segundos. Él  era el chico que le había contado en el hospital.  
  


— ¿Cómo te has sentido, Louis? — aquella pregunta sonó tan despacio e íntima que Harry tuvo que prestar mayor atención mientras que Cristal hablaba con Henri sobre el problema.  
  


— Me he sentido bien, gracias —cortó, sin intenciones de prolongar el diálogo.  
  


— Te he llamado, para saber de ti, ¿por qué no contestas? — efectivamente, en la máquina contestadora de Louis había por lo menos cinco mensajes de Eduardo que él ignoró de manera deliberada. Se moría de ganas de hablar con él pero se lo prohibía, estrictamente. Quiso responderle hasta que la voz de su novio los interrumpió.  
  


— El problema está en el sistema de potencia — dijo como si diera una clase catedrática de mecánica avanzada. Louis se asqueó de verlo tan subido en su nube de perfección. — Tienes que revisar la transmisión, estos automóviles son excepcionales, pero requieren de un cuidado mayor a cualquier otro.  
  


— ¿Y qué sabes tú de un Pontiac de los años 60? — le arrojó el ojiazul, sonando desafiante. Henri volvió a sonreír limpiando sus manos.  
  


— Mucho, de hecho. Este modelo trabaja las válvulas Manley. Posee una bomba de gas, sistema de poleas March Serpentine, ignición MSD, sujetadores ARP y un motor v8 439 capaz de establecer hasta 384 caballos de fuerza. — respondió sin siquiera titubear. Los nudillos de Louis se tornaron blancos al apretar sus puños con ira. — Sin lugar a dudas es una máquina grandiosa. Y ya está lista, pero no olvides enviarla a revisión cuanto antes, ¿de acuerdo? — Cristal asintió, embobada por el atractivo y el conocimiento automotriz de Henri.

 El joven se despidió galantemente de la  muchacha  con un gesto de su mano, se trepó a su motocicleta y se marchó, dejando que Eduardo mirara a Louis hasta perderse en una cuesta.  
  


—Vámonos — ordenó el castaño, abordando el vehículo sin pronunciar palabra en el resto del camino.

 

Al llegar al 101 de James Doolittle Blvd, los jóvenes repararon que los novios ya habían llegado y pasaban mesa por mesa saludando a los comensales. La decoración era simplemente maravillosa. A pesar de que Sophia eligió los colores de los manteles, cortinas, encintados y flores con el desprendimiento de quien no cree en la seriedad de un evento como aquel, todo se veía esplendoroso y radiante.

 

 Las columnas interiores estaban iluminadas por pequeñas lámparas de color dorado que subían en espiral hasta el techo. Los arreglos florales sobre las mesas eran de un fino tono naranjo y blanco que hacían juego con el damasco de las servilletas y el plateado de los cubiertos. Una gran cantidad de rosas blancas rodeaba el lugar y sobre sus cabezas un imposible candelabro de lágrimas que destellaba en cada movimiento de sus piezas de cristal. La orquesta tocaba  _“The way you look tonight”_  con una parsimonia exquisita junto con los manjares que los garzones distribuían a cada momento entre los invitados. Louis, sin sutileza alguna, cogió una copa de champaña y se la zampó casi sin respirar.

  
El grupo atrasado de jóvenes tomó lugar en una de las mesas al costado derecho de la de los novios y sus padres. Liam y Sophia, al verlos llegar al fin, fueron hasta ellos con un fotógrafo para inmortalizar el momento tras un exagerado flash desde la cámara. Liam le preguntó entre dientes a su mejor amigo el motivo de su retraso. Louis no quería hablar de eso y fingiendo una sonrisa ancha, le dijo por lo bajo que después le contaría lo sucedido, que disfrutara de la noche sin preocuparse por nada. Lo felicitó con un abrazo y volvieron a sus asientos para dar comienzo a la elegante cena.

 

 Luego de un rato, donde los deliciosos camarones pasaron por la garganta del ojiazul como si fueran trozos de esponja, la música inauguró la pista de baile. Los novios bailaron el típico vals al compás de los violines, Liam parecía Pinocho por lo tieso de sus extremidades y apurando esa tortura, como era tradición, cada uno bailó con sus padres, alternadamente. Al cabo de quince minutos, ambas familias se pusieron de pie y la fiesta se animó. Niall, dejando un poco de lado su timidez, invitó a Natalie a bailar con él. La joven aceptó, pero lo hizo con la misma buena voluntad de quien es sólo amigo del otro y quiere divertirse. Aquello lo mosqueó prefiriendo no darle auge al asunto. Por lo menos la tenía cerca.

  
Louis volvió a zamparse otra copa de champaña mientras recordaba la altanería de Henri al prestarles ayuda en el puente. Qué desagradable escena había sido esa, además Eduardo no le quitaba la vista de encima buscando ponerlo nervioso, torpe e  inadecuado. Bufó molesto, sintiendo que el resoplido había contraído sus costillas lastimadas y frunció el ceño a causa del dolor. Harry, quien había ido   al baño, volvió a la mesa viendo al chico con cara de pocos amigos. Sabía que lo sucedido en el puente le había arruinado la noche. 

 

Se acercó a él para hacerle compañía. Ya que todo el mundo estaba bailando.

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — le preguntó. Louis asintió con la cabeza apurándose un nuevo trago de champaña.  — No has hablado mucho desde que nos detuvimos en el puente. Se trataba de él…  en la moto, ¿no? ¿De Eduardo?  
  


— No quiero hablar de eso. — respondió ácidamente.  
  


— ¿Por qué?  
  


— ¡Porque estamos en una boda y hay que pasarla bien, por eso! — dijo, sonando más áspero de lo que esperaba. Harry se puso de pie, cerrando su saco.  
  


— Perfecto. Entonces te aconsejo que cambies la cara que tienes, porque si piensas pasar la noche sentado y arisco con todo el mundo, Liam se arrepentirá de haberte nombrado su padrino — dicho aquello, él se alejó hacia el otro lado del salón donde estaba la barra para pedirse un trago. 

 

Louis suspiró buscando despejar de sus pulmones la amargura. Harry tenía razón. No podía quedarse con el culo pegado a la silla sólo por una coincidencia miserable. 

 

Tenía que olvidarlo y compartir la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Como pudo, se incorporó sujetando su costado con cuidado, caminó hacia la barra en donde estaba Harry y tocó su hombro. El muchacho  se volteó despacio mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Entonces Louis estiró su mano izquierda hacia él para invitarlo a bailar. Necesitaba distraerse de sus desalentadores pensamientos.  
  


— ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?  
  


— ¿Puedes hacerlo?— quiso asegurarse el aludido.  
  


— ¿Quieres o no? — repitió con las mejillas de color rosa.  

 

Harry rió y aceptó la invitación caminando sin prisa hasta la pista. La banda comenzó a tocar  _“Strangers in the Night”_ con la misma suavidad del terciopelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, cuidense y hasta la próxima actualización. :)


	7. Mala Señal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué mierda me importa con quién esté?, Él puede tener nuevos amigos, o quizás sea Natalie o Cristal…, ninguna de esas posibilidades le convencía.
> 
> Lo imaginó con el ex besándose, reconciliándose, caminando abrazados hasta la habitación y caer sobre el colchón, para recordar viejos tiempos y recuperar los meses separados. Louis ignoró que todo eso era una cavilación y deducción de alguien celoso.
> 
> No, no aceptaría aquello. Sólo estaba preocupado, insistía que era eso, repetía que sólo era eso.

_**“Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor” (Pedro Calderón de la Barca)** _

* * *

**L** os violines sonaban maravillosamente. Los gemidos de cuerdas tensas a lo largo de la canción desgarraban los oídos y llevaban a una conmoción y liberación indescriptibles.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Louis no bailaba y no supo qué lo había motivado a hacerlo, quizás fue por la llamada de atención de Harry, quizás quería agradecerle de alguna forma su infinita paciencia o simplemente buscaba divertirse después del trago amargo en el puente John F. Kennedy. No quiso pensar en eso. Con su muñeca derecha enyesada, le costaba trabajo tomar bien de la mano a su pareja de baile. Harry, tratando de no causarle malestar dejó que él lo llevara a su ritmo de momento.

Él no era muy fácil de guiar gracias a su testaruda naturaleza. Harry detectó el mal humor de Louis con sólo mirarlo. Se dio por sentado que sentirse menos frente a ese chico de un rubio cobrizo había removido viejos rencores y enfados en él. No sabía hasta qué punto le fastidiaba, pero no resultaba difícil adivinarlo. Después de que Louis le hubiese contado de Eduardo, Harry comprendió  más sobre la competitividad masculina. Sí, era infantil e incluso primitivo que sucediera, sin embargo no lo culpaba. El chico era muy atractivo y lo miraba a los ojos con un dejo de provocación. Pudo percibir a leguas que le gustaba jugar con fuego.

— ¿Sigues pensando en lo que sucedió?— se atrevió a preguntar. Louis se quedó mirándolo sin responder por varios segundos. Resopló, incómodo.

  
— Trato de no hacerlo.

  
— Escuché lo que Eduardo te dijo, ¿cuántas veces te ha llamado?

  
— No lo sé — mentira. El sabía perfectamente cuántas veces y qué mensajes le había dejado en su contestadora, pero no quiso hablar de ello. Harry, bajando un poco el ritmo del baile, se mostró pensativo.

  
— Por lo que vi, no quiere perder pan ni pedazo… — afirmó de pronto y Louis sintió un nudo en el estómago. Sabía que tenía razón, pero oírlo era una cosa muy distinta. Harry  reparó en el cambio de ritmo de su compañero, como si quisiera rehuir de sus palabras de alguna manera. No quiso inquietarlo más, por lo tanto agregó: — ¿Quieres hablar de esto?  
  


— No.

  
— Bien, hablemos de otra cosa — propuso. Louis pensó unos instantes y luego esbozó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

  
— Tendremos que rehacer pronto la maqueta del proyecto — dijo sonando irónico — Recuerda que la que teníamos se hizo mierda por la furia de alguien, así que debemos apurarnos. — Harry empequeñeció sus ojos debido al sarcasmo y tomó aire antes de debatir.

  
— ¡No fue culpa mía!… bueno, yo la lancé… pero tú empezaste dándome órdenes para luego criticar… — Louis comenzó a reír sonoramente al oírlo. Le resultaba muy sencillo sacarlo de quicio. No obstante, sus costillas resentidas le recordaron que no debía reír con tanta fuerza. Lanzó un quejido dolorido interrumpiendo el baile. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?

  
— No, no te preocupes… — le respondió retomando la postura — Hace mucho que no bailaba y además, me gusta[ Frank Sinatra](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UT_kQ9SNj_A)

 

Siguieron bailando durante cuatro canciones más. Louis, sin premeditarlo, quiso saber más de Harry. Llevaban largos días trabajando juntos y no sabían mucho el uno del otro. Le preguntó de su vida en Londres, de la universidad de Cambridge, de sus pasatiempos y de sus seres queridos que de seguro extrañaba enormemente. Harry respondió a todas y cada una de sus preguntas sin evasivas; pero hubo una en particular que tardó en contestar: David McLaggen. El chico que había sido su novio durante un año exacto. Harry  mordió su labio inferior mientras pensaba la forma de resumirlo todo en pocas palabras. No era un tema que le gustara traer a colación. Louis lo observaba creyendo que casi podía escuchar los engranajes de su mente.

 

Harry y David se conocieron en el segundo año de universidad gracias a la creación de un comité liderado por un profesor de la institución. Dicho comité estaba compuesto por los mejores estudiantes de cada carrera y tenía la responsabilidad de organizar eventos sociales importantes, eventos que incluso aparecían en las páginas sociales de los periódicos londinenses. Los bailes de gala, las cenas y las producciones benéficas fueron los escenarios perfectos, para que el popular David McLaggen posara sus ojos en Harry. Fue tentador y desafiante para él conquistarlo. No se parecía en nada a los chicos y chicas que frecuentaba tener a su merced. Todos parecidos, sin nada qué decir, simples y aburridos. Harry, en cambio, ni siquiera lo notaba cuando pasaba por su lado. Le resultaba frustrante verlo siempre con la nariz pegada a sus libros y que lo ignorara por completo.

 

Tuvo que desplegar sus mejores artimañas para llamar su atención, concertar una cita y robarle un beso después de mucho tiempo de infructuoso acecho. Fue el chico más difícil que hubiera tratado jamás. No obstante, jugando sus cartas de hombre considerado, humilde y tenaz — virtudes para nada propias — consiguió que gustara de él, sin embargo, siempre supo que no podría retenerlo a su lado con la seguridad que esperaba. Era escurridizo y suspicaz. No le creía completamente su actuación de joven sencillo y desinteresado. A David le costaba un mundo disimular la arrogancia McLaggen con la cual se había criado. Harry fue desencantándose de él paulatinamente hasta que un buen día, un famoso equipo de fútbol lo reclutó entre sus filas y su voluntad no pudo vencer a la soberbia. Desde ese momento la relación se fue a pique.

 

— Debió ser un fastidio estar con alguien así — comentó Louis. Harry asintió con la cabeza luego de terminar de hablar. Se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que relataba tanto de su vida desde que había llegado a Estados Unidos. No pudo evitar sentirse expuesto y detuvo el baile. La insistente mirada de Louis sobre él lo ponía nervioso.

  
— Necesito algo de beber — dijo sin rodeos. Louis sonrió y se acercaron a la barra para pedir dos tragos. Louis retomó el tema.

  
— Entonces, decidiste venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar y así poner distancia entre ustedes dos, ¿no?

  
— Así es… y es algo que David no quiere aceptar — suspiró bebiendo un sorbo de su copa. Continuó — La noche que fue a verme a mi apartamento, me exigió que volviéramos a intentarlo, que él no aceptara un fracaso sin luchar. No tengo las energías para soportar su amor propio y el de su familia otra vez.

  
— Y fue ahí donde se me ocurrió intervenir como un desquiciado— anotó Louis, riendo despacio. Harry le devolvió una sonrisa de medio lado al recordar su entrada por la escalera de incendios.

  
— No muchas personas pueden decir que tienen a un defensor al otro lado de la calle — dijo sin más, guiñándole un ojo.

Louis se puso tan rojo, que le hizo la competencia a un tomate.

* * *

Los típicos ritos tradicionales de una boda se cumplieron sin esperar. El ramo, la liga, el corte del pastel y finalmente la huida de los novios para viajar esa misma noche a Rusia de Luna de Miel, regalo de los padres de Sophia. Todo había resultado perfecto y hermoso.

 

Pese a que Ana Cristal fuese una tabernera desde hacía diez años, dueña de un local que fue propiedad de su padre en la década de los ochenta, las copas de ponche y champaña que consumió fueron superiores a ella y le ganaron la partida. Con algo de recelo tuvo que entregar las llaves de su Pontiac a Niall, ya que Louis estaba con una mano herida y enyesada, y regresaron sin prisa al lado oeste de la ciudad poco antes de las seis de la mañana del domingo. Harry miraba a Niall por el rabillo del ojo pensando en el acuerdo que habían llegado la noche que se estrelló. Quería mencionarle el hecho de que se arrepentía de haber aceptado enseñarle a correr en motocicleta, pero Natalie estaba sentada a poca distancia y tan atenta como una lechuza. Después de su accidente, la seguridad se había mermado en su interior.

 

¿Y si algo malo ocurría?

 

¿Tanta era su obsesión de demostrar su valor?

 

Por un lado lo entendía. No debía ser agradable verse opacado por un tipo como Zayn. Al cabo de un rato, no supo si su expresión ensimismada o la forma en que movía las piernas lo había delatado, pero Niall frunció el ceño, antes de quitar por un segundo la vista del camino y mirarlo, intrigado. Tenía la clara percepción de que su amigo tenía que decirle algo. Louis rompió el silencio.

 

— Ve mañana a mi apartamento, necesito… hablar contigo sobre… la planta que me diste.

  
— ¿Qué hay con ella? — preguntó el aludido, al tiempo que doblaba en una esquina cerrada. Louis sabía que su amigo había entendido el mensaje oculto en su frase porque no existía planta alguna y la línea de sus labios se tensó ligeramente.

  
— No creo que sea buena idea… trasplantarla, ese cambio radical puede dañarla — Niall se quedó en silencio un par de cuadras. Louis reparó que estaba pensando lo recién escuchado y buscando una respuesta propicia.  Niall tomó aire tamborileando sus dedos pulgares en el Volante.

  
— Sí, es un riesgo… pero también la planta puede fortalecerse y crecer, ¿por qué le impides que lo haga? — las palabras del botánico quedaron flotando unos instantes dentro del vehículo. El ojiazul suspiró para luego mirar por la ventanilla a su costado.

  
— Tengo miedo de que si lo hago se marchite. — su tono de resignación y preocupación no pasó desapercibido por Harry, quien estaba sentado detrás de Niall escuchándolo todo. 

Sin querer interrumpir la plática, miró el perfil de Louis leyendo en la dureza de sus facciones que estaba intranquilo por algo. No se creyó la estúpida conversación del cuidado de plantas. Algo estaban tramando. Cristal, abrió los ojos adormilada y cortó el extraño momento como una navaja suiza.

  
— ¿Pueden sostener una plática más ñoña que ésta? — y cerró nuevamente los ojos para dormir el resto del camino.

Después de dejar a cada uno en sus respectivas direcciones, Niall se llevó el Pontiac para regresar a su casa al despuntar el alba. Cristal se quedó en el apartamento de Louis cruzándose en la cama con el peso muerto de su delgado cuerpo. Louis la cubrió con una manta y buscó otra para él y así tenderse en su mullido sofá junto a Max. 

Su fiel mascota lo esperaba con la misma energía de siempre, agitando su cola alegremente. Le acarició la cabeza escuchando su respiración breve y constante. Se preguntó si Harry ya se habría ido a dormir, incorporándose para ver desde su ventana hacia la suya. La luz de la mañana recién nacida aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahorrar la eléctrica, por tanto, Harry había encendido su lámpara y para asombro de Louis, una decoración distinta lo sobrecogió. Varios arreglos de rosas invadían el apartamento de punta a cabo. Harry estaba hablando por teléfono, de seguro con el responsable de semejante atención romántica. 

Tenía que admitir que los ramos eran bellísimos, frondosos, rosas rojas en botón tan grandes que parecían un montón de manzanas. Reparó en Harry y su ceño fruncido mientras hablaba, gesticulaba y apuntaba las flores bajo ademanes claramente entendibles: no le había caído en gracia la sorpresa. Aquello llenó de curiosidad a Louis. Una vez más él lo descolocaba. Un detalle así debería conmover a cualquiera, pero por lo visto no a Harry. 

— _Al parecer ese tal David no se da por vencido —_ dijo Louis en voz baja, sólo Max pudo escucharlo…

* * *

— ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? — preguntó Harry apretando el celular contra su oído con más fuerza de la pensada. La voz de su ex novio sonaba pasmada.

  
_— ¿Acaso no puedo enviarte flores como un obsequio?  
_

— No me parece apropiado, David. Nosotros terminamos. No tienes por qué enviarme nada.

  
—  _¿Ni siquiera como un obsequio de amigos?_ — insistió el aludido—  _Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿ni eso podemos ser?_  — Harry resopló con cansancio. Miró la hora en su reloj  advirtiendo que ya era pasada las seis treinta y se caía del sueño.

  
— Claro que podemos ser amigos, pero me resulta incómodo este tipo de cosas. Además, no estoy seguro de que quieras que seamos sólo eso. Te conozco — David rió por lo bajo. Le alegró que Harry no hubiera cambiado nada durante su estancia en Nueva York. Seguía igual de suspicaz. No pudo evitar ser por completo honesto con él.

  
—  _Sí, me has atrapado. Encontraré la forma de volver a enamorarte_  — dijo con seguridad y sin darle tiempo de responder a eso, añadió—  _Dime la verdad, ¿qué te parecieron las rosas?_  — Harry se mordió los labios y caminó por su sala mirando cada ramo sobre sus muebles y piso encerado. Sabía que si decía una mentira resultaría obvio, así que no pudo más que dejar de darse vueltas y deteniéndose frente a su ventana, suspiró.

  
— Están increíbles, gracias — y dicho esto, Harry cortó la llamada. Nunca pensó que ese chico orgulloso  se diera esa clase de molestias para volver a llamar su atención. Nunca había sido así de romántico cuando estuvieron juntos.

¿Volver a enamorarlo?

¿Estuvo alguna vez enamorado de él?

 

Luego de cortar, apoyó la frente en el vidrio sintiendo la frescura del cristal en su piel. Cerró un momento los ojos, para a los pocos segundos volver a erguirse y encontrarse con la mirada de Louis, al otro lado de la calle. Se quedaron así, observándose por un tiempo indefinido. La inmediata intención del castaño fue ocultarse al saberse descubierto, pero optó por quedarse allí sin saber por qué. Harry meneó la cabeza como diciendo:  _¿Qué voy a hacer?_ … obvio que podía ver las rosas desde su apartamento. Louis, por otro lado, lo miró con preocupación:  _¿Estás bien?_ … Harry entendió su expresión y asintió suavemente. Se despidió de él con un gesto de su mano, apagó la luz y se retiró a su alcoba arrastrando los pies. El muchacho lo siguió con la mirada hasta perderlo de vista e hizo lo mismo, recostándose en su sofá con Max a sus pies. No pudo evitar la rara molestia que se produjo en su pecho debido a las flores enviadas. Hubiera preferido no haberlas visto.

* * *

Los besos fueron cambiando de ritmo volviéndose frenéticos, apasionados y hambrientos. Cada caricia los volvía locos de deseo sabiendo que estaban en un lugar prohibido y por tanto peligroso. Era sin lugar a dudas excitante. Zayn, con su cabello  desordenado y enredado entre los dedos de una compañera de clase, Perrie Edwards, sentía la electricidad del placer corriendo por sus venas. Tomó a la joven entre sus brazos y la elevó para sentarla sobre uno de los muebles del cuarto de impresión de la facultad. La puerta, debidamente atrancada con una silla, les daba la confianza de que nadie entraría sin antes golpear como era debido. Aquella muchacha de labios carnosos y manos diestras conseguía sacar de él sus más bajos instintos. Desde el comienzo de la carrera que ambos se habían convertido en amigos con derechos, saciando la necesidad de sexo cada vez que podían.

 

Nada de ataduras, nada de compromisos. Sólo sexo y satisfacción. Perrie utilizó las piernas para aprisionarlo por la cintura y acercarlo con los talones. Al comprobar que su conocido amiguito estaba más que dispuesto a salir a jugar, comenzó a apurar la gestión desabrochando el cinturón de cuero que entorpecía su cometido. Zayn la dejó actuar, llevando la mirada hacia la ventana de persianas a medio cerrar del cuarto. Aquella vista conducía al patio central de la universidad. Desde el segundo piso en donde estaban, veía pasar a los estudiantes sintiendo cómo su compañera continuaba con su labor de liberar su polla llevándolo a morderse los labios. Aquel movimiento le erizaba la piel y apretó sus muslos con las manos. No obstante, justo cuando estaban entrando en materia seria, la presencia de Natalie a distancia lo desconcentró.

 

La chica caminaba resuelta por el campus, llevando su bolso café cruzado en su hombro derecho. El moreno tragó saliva, sin esperar sentirse incomodado frente a su imagen. Siempre que estuvo con Perrie mantenía la mente en blanco. Sólo pensaba con el cuerpo, con las manos y masque nada con el pene.

 

En cambio, en ese minuto, algo le dijo al oído que no lo hiciera, que no era correcto, que no saciaría nada con una mujer por la que no sentía absolutamente nada. Fue por completo insospechado. Zayn  Malik jamás había interrumpido una cogida por pensamientos melosos y fuera de contexto. Perrie seguía estimulándolo de maneras que un hombre no podría resistirse, pero resultó inútil.

 

El joven había perdido el interés sin poder sacar a Natalie de su cabeza. Comenzó a dolerle el pecho, un dolor parecido al ardor del fuego. Estiró el brazo torpemente, cerró las persianas y se alejó de la muchacha casi por efecto de un empujón. No podía creerse ni a sí mismo. Respiró profundo tratando de calmarse.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó la rubia.

  
— No puedo hacer esto — dijo para acto seguido pasar sus manos por su rostro.

  
— ¿Por qué no? La semana pasada lo hicimos aquí… y muy bien, debo añadir.

  
— Lo sé, lo sé… pero ahora no puedo… no me siento bien — después de unos minutos, Zayn salió del cuarto de impresión, tropezando con todo el mundo, para casi correr al estacionamiento y montar su motocicleta. Necesitaba sentir un poco de aire.  _— ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?_  — se dijo a sí mismo mientras se detenía en una luz roja.—   _Esa muchachita me está afectando, eso es lo que pasa_. ¡Maldita sea.!

 

Lo único que quería era poseerla y demostrarse que no existía mujer en el mundo que pudiera resistirse a él.

 

¿Qué diría su tío, cuando supiera que su sobrinita consentida había sido follada por el hijo de su enemigo?

 

Sin embargo, esa idea ya no le arrancaba una sonrisa como antes, de hecho se dio asco y tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para serenarse. Cuando creyó que estaba desvariando, preso de sus propias contradicciones, divisó a Natalie caminando por la vereda de la siguiente cuadra. 

 

Zayn frunció el ceño y se obligó a adoptar su papel de arrogante. El semáforo cambió a luz verde y condujo hasta alcanzarla deteniéndose a su lado. La joven al verlo paró en seco mirando a su alrededor como si se tratara de un loco al cual temiese y necesitara ayuda. No obstante, se puso a la defensiva. Él se quitó el casco, con una sonrisa que siempre resultaba en sus conquistas, aunque en ella no surtiera efecto alguno.

 

— ¿Necesitas que te lleve, Nat? — preguntó. La joven se negó al instante.

  
— No, gracias. No necesito nada de ti.

  
— Vamos. Estoy siendo amable contigo y me atacas. — Natalie reanudó sus pasos y Zayn la siguió a la misma lenta velocidad. — Sé que no logras odiarme como tu familia, así que deja de fingir y permíteme llevarte a casa.

  
— Ya te dije que no quiero tener problemas. — Zayn detuvo la motocicleta, la desmontó y se plantó frente a ella para bloquearle el paso.

Tenerla enfrente le aceleró el corazón. Se puteó internamente. Por otro lado, la muchacha lo miró a los ojos, notando en ellos otro tipo de brillo. Para su sorpresa los notó suplicantes. Nunca esperó percibir algo así en ese chico tan presumido.

  
— Escúchame, ya eres una chica grande. Será mejor que me des una excusa mejor que ésa — la firmeza impuesta en sus palabras logró sacudir un poco a Natalie. Lo pensó unos segundos. Y no encontró excusa, por lo menos ninguna que le impidiera aceptar su propuesta y aceptó sintiendo que de ese paso ya no habría vuelta atrás. Zayn no pudo aculatar el gusto en su rostro.

 

Los jóvenes treparon a la motocicleta, Natalie posó sus manos en la cintura de Zayn y él echó andar calle abajo. Comprendió, muy a su pesar, que ese inocente contacto suyo lo ponía nervioso. Sentirla sentada a su espalda, ciñéndose a su cuerpo cada vez que aceleraba o doblaba en una curva, lo hacía perder la calma. Olvidó por completo las caricias recién vividas con Perrie ante el puro hecho de tener a la castaña abrazando su cintura.  _Qué cosa más patética_ , rumió él entre dientes.

 

¿Desde cuándo aquella chica comenzó a importarle más allá de lo estrictamente físico?

Era una mala señal.

La pareja voló por la avenida Broadway sorteando vehículos, autobuses, taxis y peatones. La velocidad los envolvió y Natalie sintió ese vértigo exquisito arriba de esa máquina BMW. Sabía que Zayn  conducía como los dioses, era cosa de verlo en las carreras nocturnas al competir junto con Louis. Tenía talento, seguridad, cálculo, parecía que la motocicleta y él conformaban uno solo. Al llegar a las puertas de su edificio, la joven desmontó notando que sus piernas temblaban. Se quitó el caso que el muchacho le había cedido, entregándoselo sin mirarlo. Había algo en él que la volvía torpe e insegura. Le agradeció y cuando se giró sobre sus talones para entrar, Zayn la tomo de la muñeca para detenerla. Ella se volteó.

 

— Espero que se repita otra vez — le dijo sonriente. Natalie titubeó, pero finalmente dijo.

  
— Lo dudo mucho  — respondió, para luego caminar hacia el edificio sin mirar atrás. Zayn rió.  Y tomó eso como un “quizá”.

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado y ya era casi media noche cuando Louis y Roger veían desde la esquina de una calle desierta, cómo Niall manejaba su motocicleta con bastante control y seguridad. Lo perdieron de vista en una curva para verlo de nuevo en otra volviendo hacia ellos. Louis tenía que admitir que su amigo lo había sorprendido, tenía un talento innato y muchas ganas de aprender, lo que hacía todo mucho más sencillo. Irónicamente pensó que si hubiese tenido que enseñarle a Harry, de seguro ya habrían abandonado todo gracias a las discusiones. Sonrió al darse cuenta que tenía que ser justo. Y aceptar que durante ese tiempo el proyecto iba viento en popa,  y su relación iba mucho mejor, pues ya casa no peleaban…

 

_Por fortuna, el dolor en sus costillas había mejorado bastante aunque su muñeca seguía dando problemas. No podía ayudar a Harry en la construcción de la nueva maqueta, pero avanzaban muy bien. Faltaban algunas semanas para la nueva presentación de avance antes de las vacaciones de navidad y esperaban reivindicarse por el tropiezo anterior. Louis esperaba no meter la pata._

 

_— Creo que Cowell quedará con la boca abierta cuando vea nuestro progreso — le había comentado Harry, en una de las reuniones de proyecto. Louis asintió mientras le daba de comer a Max._

_  
— Eso espero y te juro que voy a tener listo mi celular, para tomarle una foto— Harry rió y continuó corrigiendo detalles del plano en la laptop. Louis volvió a la mesa y se sentó frente a él — ¿Sabes? Estuve pensando sobre la casa que me enseñaste hace unos días…  — Harry despegó la vista de la pantalla para mirarlo — ¿No crees que deberías buscar cómo construirla? No debería estar descansando entre tus archivos. Me parece un diseño soberbio_

_Harry sintió que sus mejillas se encendían involuntariamente. Louis jamás había usado una palabra como ésa para describir lo que pensaba de su creación._

_  
— Cuidado con los halagos, arquitecto. Recuerde que puedo ser su competencia. — dijo con el rostro serio, pero su tono de voz era totalmente diferente. Louis no lo había pensado, pero se dio cuenta que no le importaba mucho tampoco…_

La llegada de Niall a su lado le interrumpió el recuerdo de esa plática. Luego de haber pasado cerca de dos horas de práctica, los tres estaban cansadísimos. Roger celebró el avance en la coordinación y equilibro del joven novato. Le ponía tanto empeño a la práctica que no le extrañaría verlo conducir perfectamente en poco tiempo. No muchas personas demostraban ese tipo de seguridad tras el manubrio. El rubio se quitó el casco y no pudo disimular la dicha que le causaba sentir la velocidad en su cuerpo.

 

Aunque no superaba los kilómetros razonables para realizar las maniobras correctas. Louis lo felicitó. No esperaba que pudiera ser como un pez en el agua. Propuso ir a descansar, al otro día debían levantarse temprano ya que era entre semana. Niall insistió en dar otra vuelta y Louis se lo permitió tras mirar la hora en el reloj de Roger. 

 

Niall encendió el motor reparando que le fascinaba el sonido al acelerar. Soltando el embrague despacio, retomó la marcha por la calle iluminada por los faroles a cada costado. Fue una vuelta un poco más larga. Se internó por las avenidas cerca de Central Park, aprovechando los pocos vehículos que circulaban por ahí. 

 

Se detuvo en algunos semáforos, sorteó uno que otro autobús y pasó frente el edificio donde vivía Natalie, notando que su ventana estaba a oscuras. De seguro ya estaba durmiendo. Supo que estaba cometiendo una locura por ella, pero como bien dijo Calderón de la Barca:  _“Cuando el amor no es locura, no es amor”_ , pensó.

 

Se quedó mirando el apartamento unos minutos antes de volver a echar andar el motor. Nuevamente rugió y se atrevió a rechinar las llantas sobre el asfalto. Fue vigorizante. Una vez que había regresado, Louis dio por terminada la clase del día y se retiraron a dormir. El castaño volvió a su apartamento y Roger llevó a Niall a casa en su auto. También se trataba de un clásico, pero a diferencia del de Cristal, el suyo era un Chevrolet Impala del 59. El ruido de su peculiar motor rompió la monotonía de la noche.

 

Louis hizo el trayecto hasta la 71th en tiempo récord. Una de las cosas que amaba hacer era conducir a esas horas por las calles de Nueva York, el tráfico bajaba considerablemente y las luces de los edificios le resultaban embriagantes. Al llegar, estacionó la motocicleta y descendió quitándose el casco de la cabeza. Al hacerlo, miró instintivamente hacia el apartamento de su vecino y reparó que no estaba solo. Entre las cortinas semi corridas pudo verlo conversando con alguien fuera de su campo de visión. Aquello lo llevó a fruncir el ceño.

 

¿Con quién estaba?

 

¿El ex novio volvió de Londres para hacerle una visita?

 

¿Qué tanto conversaban, para estar despiertos hasta esa hora?

 

Optó por no darle importancia e ingresó al edificio. Estuvo inquieto. No podía dejar de mirar minuto a minuto por la ventana. Sólo veía a Harry, sentado despreocupadamente en su sofá, charlando. Louis parecía un león enjaulado. De un lado a otro. Max lo miraba sin entender lo que sucedía con él. 

 

_¿Qué mierda me importa con quién esté?_ ,  _Él puede tener nuevos amigos, o quizás sea Natalie o Cristal…_ , ninguna de esas posibilidades le convencía.

 

No quiso llamar celos a lo que estaba sintiendo, no…lo que sentía era… preocupación. Sí, esa palabra era más acertada. Si fuese el tal David, debía estar atento, podría ser que Harry lo necesitara en algún momento. Miró la hora en el reloj de su pared: casi las dos de la madrugada. ¿Podría ir hasta allá con una excusa…? ¿Preguntarle algo sobre el proyecto?, absurdo, para eso estaba el teléfono, ¿algo que pudiera pedirle?, pero… ¿qué?

 

— ¡Esto es ridículo! — Dijo de repente y Max elevó su cabeza para mirarlo, asustado —Será mejor que me vaya a la cama. No soy el guardián de nadie.

 

Esperó que al decirlo en voz alta se convencería a sí mismo, pero no, fue peor. Miró nuevamente por la ventana y vio a Harry reír para después incorporarse y salir de su campo de visión. Aquello activó sus alarmas. Le escocía la curiosidad de quién estaba con él. No lograba concentrarse en nada más que eso. Deseó haber tenido visión rayos X, poder penetrar las paredes y ver dónde y con quién estaba Harry. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su cabeza de típico macho básico.

 

Lo imaginó con el ex besándose, reconciliándose, caminando abrazados hasta la habitación y caer sobre el colchón, para recordar viejos tiempos y recuperar los meses separados. Louis ignoró que todo eso era una cavilación y deducción de alguien celoso.

 

No, no aceptaría aquello. Sólo estaba preocupado, insistía que era eso, repetía que sólo era eso.

 

Al cabo de diez minutos, cuando seguía sin ver a nadie dentro del marco de la ventana, Louis cogió las llaves del departamento, ordenó a Max quedarse donde estaba y salió con paso apresurado hacia la calle. Cruzó a la otra banqueta y para su conveniencia, uno de los vecinos de Harry iba saliendo, le pidió que lo dejara entrar y como ya varios lo conocían por las semanas de reuniones que tenia con Harry, se lo permitió. Louis subió los tres pisos corriendo al tiempo que pensaba la excusa que le daría por estar ahí tan tarde. Cuando la tuvo, respiró profundo frente a la puerta y golpeó tres veces. Esperó. La puerta de se abrió y, sin siquiera planearlo, ingresó de lleno dejando al muchacho a su espalda con un rostro de estupefacción y media frase en la boca:

 

— Louis, ¿Qué…? — el castaño se detuvo en el recibidor viendo que el reconocido arquitecto James Corden, estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con la laptop de Harry encendida frente a él. Se sintió tan estúpido que quiso tener una máquina del tiempo y retroceder ese momento.  
  


— Buenas noches, señor — le saludó. El hombre le respondió, con una sonrisa. Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió al recién llegado con una inmensa interrogante en su mirada — Yo… sólo vine a…  — Louis buscó de manera desesperada la excusa que había pensado hasta que la encontró — ver si podías prestarme un momento tu computadora… la mía es una porquería y no prende —  _Imbécil_ , pensó después de escucharse.  
  


— Claro… pero ¿estás bien? Entraste como si te persiguiera el diablo. — anotó Harry. Ante ese comentario Louis soltó una risa indefinida.  
  


— Lo siento, es que es importante… — no tuvo más remedio que seguir mintiendo. James le cedió la laptop dejando ver que estaba admirando el plano del museo.  
  


— Estábamos hablando sobre el proyecto — dijo Harry. Louis  asintió con la cabeza.  
  


— Y es  muy impresionante… — dijo el arquitecto — Harry me pidió que viniera y echara un vistazo a sus progresos. Debo decir que van excelente. Bien hecho.

Louis sabía que James había sido maestro de Harry en Cambridge y conociendo el perfeccionismo en el muchacho, era lógico que pidiera su consejo o su opinión al respecto del trabajo elaborado.

  
— Gracias —musitó el ojiazul, sentándose en una de las sillas, para fingir que realmente usaría la computadora.

Perder el control así, era una mala señal. Se envió un correo a sí mismo con la frase:  _Debiste irte a dormir, idiota_  — y sin nada más qué reprocharse, presionó “Enviar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara y hasta la próxima actualización. Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :)


	8. Planta Marchita / Parte I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Henri pateándome el trasero?— repitió fingiendo una risa divertida que sonó a carraspeado engreído. — No necesito de tu ayuda. No te la he pedido, Harry 
> 
> — Perfecto… pero si algún día me la pides, quizá no tengas suerte — luego de decirlo, se puso de pie y entró por la ventana,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco tarde, pero espero les guste :)

**P** ara muchos, el enamoramiento que Louis mostraba por Eduardo no era más que sólo eso, un enamoramiento, fortuito y sinsentido, un gusto que pasó sin mucho motivo a obsesión. Y tenían la razón. Esa relación jamás pasó más allá de un beso en Central Park y con ello, a Louis formarse una idea de romance casi de novela. Eduardo era, sin duda, un de los chicos más atractivos y deseados del campus. Tenía elegancia, misterio y porte. Una combinación letal para cualquiera. Lamentablemente, también era caprichoso y se encargó de jugar con fuego hasta que el niño bonito de la universidad, Henri Miller, se fijara en él. Así lo consiguió y lo mantenía. Sin embargo, como su personalidad estaba teñida de inseguridad propia, necesitaba alimentar su ego sabiendo que Louis, el segundo mejor de las populares carreras callejeras, seguía con  su interés por él.

 

Louis intuía que Eduardo gustaba de él pero intrínsecamente sabía que no pasaría más allá de eso. Se recriminaba el hecho de no haber puesto mayor empeño. Debió ser más atrevido, más agresivo a la hora de conquistarlo. Ahora tenía que desprenderse de ese desgastante sentimiento de fracaso o su corazón se inundaría en el desaliento.

 

Por otra parte, su reacción ante la idea de que Harry estuviese con su ex o con algún otro pretendiente, causó una sacudida en la rutina de su vida. De acuerdo, lo espiaba desde el principio de su llegada, pero no era más que eso, espiar, y lo hacía como un pasatiempo nada más. Nunca imaginó que ese chico británico, de personalidad compleja, detallista e insoportable, llegaría algún día a importarle de manera inexplicable. Se aferró a la conclusión menos acertada: se había preocupado como el nuevo amigo que era y sólo eso. No quería deducir otras razones.

 

Después de esa intrusión nuevamente sin permiso, donde se estrelló con la presencia de James Corden sentado rente a la mesa, Louis cerró las cortinas de su ventana para enseñarse y obligarse a no espiar más a Harry. Aquello le estaba provocando una sensación de propiedad inadecuada, un derecho injustificado. Si iban a trabajar juntos, tenía que identificar muy bien la línea fronteriza entre ambos.

 

¿Qué le importaba a él quienes eran las visitas de su vecino?

 

Canceló las tres reuniones de proyecto de esa semana con la excusa de que debía ir constantemente al médico para revisar sus contusiones, pero en realidad no quería verlo en lo inmediato debido a la vergüenza de su actitud. Harry protestó en un principio como era de esperarse, pero finalmente accedió al ver que habían avanzado muy bien en poco tiempo. Podían darse el lujo de descansar del museo unos días.

 

La semana pasó y con ella la noche de Halloween comenzó a vislumbrarse. En el interior del Coffehouse de Cristal, el grupo de amigos se había reunido para recibir a Liam y Sophia de su viaje a Rusia. Louis al verlos llegar, los observaba en silencio por el rabillo del ojo notando que no podían verse más enamorados. Qué gusto sentía por su mejor amigo y qué conocida envidia lo azotó de nuevo. Deseó tener una conexión así, un compañero de vida que complementara todas sus faltas, que lo cuidara en sus penas y lo acompañara en sus alegrías. Trató de obviar su repentino sentimentalismo, lo consideraba algo totalmente inútil, y alzó su botella de cerveza para brindar por la pareja. Al menos ellos habían encontrado la felicidad mientras que él seguía buscando cual explorador sin brújula. Harry fue el último en unirse al clan e interrumpió sin querer sus palabras. Su última clase del día en la universidad la había retrasado más de la cuenta y dejándolo notoriamente exhausto.

 

— Preservación Histórica es fascinante, pero la profesora Marge es tan exigente que agota de una manera impresionante — dijo el muchacho, dejando su mochila en el suelo, para tomar asiento junto a los demás. Saludó a Liam y a Sophia con un apretado abrazo. Cristal le sirvió una cerveza.  
  


— La conozco. Es estricta… pero mucho más accesible que el desalmado Cowell comentó Louis con cierta cizaña. Odiaba al académico sin darse el trabajo de disimularlo — Si hubiéramos tenido que hacer el proyecto con ella, créeme que sería mucho menos estresante. Es una lástima que no imparta Diseño Urbano.  
  


— Pero no hubiera sido un desafío — le respondió Harry tras beber un trago y resoplar su cansancio — Creo que Cowell, dejando de lado su prepotencia, es un maestro excelente…  
  


— No estoy de acuerdo — rebatió el castaño. Harry enarcó una ceja. Esa frase siempre lo impulsaba a argumentar.  
  


— ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué puso en evidencia tu bajo rendimiento al inicio del semestre? — lanzó causando un poco de tensión en la plática. El grupo se miró entre sí. Ambos se apasionaban demasiado cuando se trataba de Arquitectura. 

El ojiazul se enderezó en su silla, mirándolo con seriedad. El continuó— No me parece muy profesional de tu parte que lo descalifiques sólo por hacer bien su trabajo, Louis.  
  


— ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Pero si él sólo quiere reprobarnos!  
  


— Sigues con esa idea absurda ¿verdad?  
  


— ¡La universidad celebrará una fiesta de Halloween! — intervino Natalie cortando la repentina discusión. No le parecía buena idea que la primera noche de vuelta en Nueva York de su primo y su esposa terminaran con ceños fruncidos. — Eleanor Calder, la secretaria del Cuerpo Estudiantil, me lo dijo hoy. Será una fiesta de disfraces para maestros, alumnos y egresados. Se venderán entradas al público general.  
  


— Es una idea excelente — exclamó Cristal, frotándose las manos. Louis, en cambio, no hizo más que torcer los labios debido a una certeza que atravesó su mente: el odioso de Henri era el presidente de la agrupación y no se alegró, de hecho, el fastidio que sintió en el Puente John F. Kennedy volvió a él con bombos y platillos.

 

Aquella fiesta no fue algo que le entusiasmara sobremanera y consideró seriamente la opción de no asistir ya que no estaba de humor para malos ratos. Bajó la mirada unos segundos y la sombra que oscureció su rostro fue evidente para Harry. Él lo ojeó de forma inadvertida sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de lo bien que lo estaba conociendo. Los siete días que habían pasado sin reunirse habían sido extraños. La costumbre de verlo seguido, hablar y discutir con él, se había convertido en una rutina para su vida en América. Con el pasar del tiempo, comenzó a darse cuenta que le agradaba entablar debates con Louis aunque lo negara rotundamente. Él era el único que significaba una competencia digna e interesante en cuanto a capacidades. Durante el receso de sus reuniones, Harry lo observaba desde su apartamento notando que su ventana tenía las cortinas cerradas. Y así se mantuvieron por el resto de esos días sin entender a qué se debía su aislamiento. Se preocupó pensando en visitarlo, pero se contuvo de hacerlo. Ahora, verlo frente a él en el Coffehouse, lo serenó un poco. Fue la primera vez que consideró correcto llamarlo más que compañero sino que un amigo… por llamarlo de alguna manera.

 

Días después, Niall fue informado por  Louis  en una de sus sesiones de motocicleta, sobre la fiesta Halloween en la universidad. Él también había sido estudiante allí y el entretenido contexto lo motivó sobremanera. Sería una oportunidad inigualable de compartir con Natalie. Tan proactivo como siempre, el joven científico fue por el castaño temprano una mañana, para buscar el disfraz apropiado y con antelación. Tocó el timbre del altavoz en la puerta del edificio e hizo su ingreso luego de anunciarse. Cuando Louis le abrió la puerta de su departamento, notó que aún estaba en pijama y más despeinado que de costumbre. Niall entró saludando a Max que batía su cola sin control.

 

— No iré a la fiesta — dijo Louis caminando hacia uno de sus sofás dejándose caer en él. El rubio frunció el ceño al verlo tan decaído.  
  


— ¿Por qué no?  
  


—No tengo ganas de ver a Eduardo con su novio, el “presidente del comité” — respondió luego de encender un cigarrillo matutino y graficar las comillas con sus dedos. — Ya tuve suficiente en el puente el día de la boda… con Henri y su puta charla de motores Pontiac.  
  


— Oye, ya debes olvidarlo… — le dijo Niall sentándose a su lado. — Se nota que sólo juega contigo, y tú muy estúpido te confundes cada vez que lo hace. No te hagas esto.  
  


— Sé que no debo, pero es lo único que tengo — soltó de pronto, sin saber si era verdad o no. Sus propias palabras quedaron dando vueltas en su cabeza por largo rato. Si era lo único que tenía, entonces debería pensar en buscar una soga y ahorcarse allí mismo. Niall, por otro lado, lo miraba en silencio.  
  


— Creo que deberías ampliar más tu perspectiva, Louis.  
  


— ¿Qué quieres decir? — quiso saber el aludido, y cuando Niall estuvo a punto de preguntarle por Harry con quien tanto compartía en días durante la semana, el teléfono resonó por todo el apartamento. Louis no mostró ninguna intención de responder, dejó que la máquina contestara la llamada.

_“Hola, por el momento no estoy en casa, deja tu mensaje después de la señal…_

_— Louis, soy Eduardo —_  su voz provocó que el ojiazul se irguiera en el sofá automáticamente —  _Sé que las cosas están muy extrañas entre nosotros. Hace días que trato de ubicarte…  para saber si te encuentras bien. Espero verte en la fiesta de disfraces de la universidad, me gustaría hablar contigo. Nos vemos._

Ninguno de los jóvenes habló en lo inmediato. Niall no quiso entrometerse más debido a que un brillo ya familiar despidieron los ojos azules de su amigo. Era un caso perdido, Eduardo tenía el embrujo de una sirena o algo de ese tipo. Se preguntó si ese gusto enceguecedor se asemejaba un poco al que él sentía por Natalie. No, no podía compararse. Lo suyo era amor verdadero, estaba seguro. Él estaba dispuesto a todo para demostrarle a ella lo mucho que la amaba y deseaba a su lado. Conocía a Louis, y si amara a Eduardo haría hasta lo imposible por tenerlo, pero no era así. No obstante, como fue de esperarse, vio al castaño ponerse de pie y caminar unos momentos por el apartamento. Por la mente de Louis pasaron miles de pensamientos, ideas, supuestos y un enfado incierto le amargó la sangre.

 

¿Por qué Eduardo tenía el efecto terrible de volverlo ansioso?

 

Fue hasta el cuarto de baño a paso veloz, se desnudó, tomó una ducha y se vistió en menos de diez minutos, tiempo récord desde que tenía el yeso en su muñeca y las costillas delicadas. Había cambiado de idea sobre no ir a la fiesta.

 

Luego de caminar algunas cuadras por la avenida Broadway, los dos amigos recorrieron algunas tiendas en busca de atuendos para el evento. Después de casi una hora, dieron con un escaparate lleno de disfraces de diversos estilos. Niall fue el primero en entrar, perdiéndose entre los colgadores atestados de ropaje y accesorios. Pasaron gran parte del día probándose tenebrosos trajes de fantasmas y asesinos famosos, se desternillaban de la risa al verse con dientes estrafalarios y máscaras asquerosas cada vez que salían de los probadores. De pronto, la casual presencia de Natalie corriendo al otro lado de la calle fue advertida por el científico. No pudo evitar interrumpir lo que estaba haciendo, y sin pensarlo demasiado, dejó su disfraz escogido en los brazos de Louis para ir hacia ella e interceptarla. Solamente quería saludarla. La muchacha al verlo, detuvo su ejercicio y se quitó los audífonos de su Ipod.

 

— Veo que ya estás eligiendo tu disfraz — comentó ella al reconocer la tienda de la cual había salido. Niall asintió.  
  


— Por supuesto, los mejores se agotan rápido en esta fecha… — respondió, animado. Desde el interior, Louis los observaba platicar al tiempo que le pagaba al encargado.

 

Aquella escena le produjo un escalofrío por su espalda. Se alegraba de que Niall estuviese venciendo su timidez por ella pero…

 

¿Hasta qué punto?

 

¿Cuándo le diría lo que pretendía hacer?

 

¿Cuál sería la reacción de Natalie al saber de la carrera?

 

Bien podía mandarlo a la mierda sin reparos o tal vez no.  _Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, amigo,_  dijo Louis en voz baja, para luego recibir el cambio y guardarlo en su billetera.  
  


 

— ¿Puedo saber cuál es tu disfraz? — preguntó la joven  y Niall, contra todos instintos, se negó. Tenía la plena convicción de que jamás le negaría nada, pero quiso sorprenderla.  
  


 

— Espera a verme en la fiesta. Será genial, te lo aseguro — Natalie le sonrió mostrándose de acuerdo. Se despidió de él para seguir corriendo calle abajo— ¡Y debes bailar una pieza conmigo! — exclamó el joven fuera de sí, consiguiendo que la chica se volteara un segundo a distancia.  
— ¡De acuerdo, nos vemos! — y se perdió entre la gente. Louis salió de la tienda sin apuro, cruzó la calle y miró la cara de un Niall embelesado, viendo cómo el cabello castaño de su amada se mezclaba con el paisaje urbano de Nueva York. Su cara de idiota hablaba por sí sola.  
  


— Entonces… ¿todo bien?  
  


— Louis… estoy enamorado. — fue lo único que pudo resumir. Sin embargo, cuando desvió la mirada hacia la esquina de Broadway con la 84th oeste y seguir la caminata, una conocida motocicleta hizo rugir su motor. Niall lo vio sin problema, alguno al igual que Louis. Zayn Malik estaba allí con el visor de su casco alzado. Fue obvio que lo vio platicando con Natalie, pero le importó un carajo. Ambos se miraron unos momentos hasta que el semáforo dio verde y el moreno voló por la avenida esquivando la cantidad de vehículos a esa hora del día…

 

Zayn ahorcaba sin darse cuenta el manubrio entre sus manos. Se estaba volviendo un tipo patético, siguiendo a una mujer que lo ignoraba airadamente para después verla platicar con el idiota de las plantas al doblar en una curva. Quiso olvidarlo, no era propio de él sentirse amenazado, mucho menos por un pelmazo sin personalidad. La luz del semáforo había cambiado justo cuando rechinaban sus dientes debido a los celos. Atravesó la avenida a casi ochenta kilómetros por hora dejando atrás a esos dos perdedores. Qué peligrosa se estaba volviendo la cacería por Natalie, sus emociones estaban saliéndose de su control y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Sólo recordar su rechazo a Perrie, su piel se estremecía del cólera. Sin darse cuenta, en sólo diez minutos llegó hasta el Pent-house de su padre en Manhattan. 

 

Había recibido de él un mensaje de texto en el cual lo requería con urgencia. El muchacho subió por el elevador y tras abrirse las puertas metálicas, el mayordomo ya lo estaba esperando en el umbral como si se tratara de una persona ajena. Odiaba esa formalidad protocolar en su propia familia. Dejó su casco sobre la mesa del recibidor y caminó hasta la sala principal sin decir nada. Yaser Malik estaba leyendo el periódico mientras que su madre, Tricia,  bebía un cóctel a las rocas. Carraspeó para romper el silencio.

 

— Hijo, qué bueno que has venido enseguida — le saludó su padre dejando el periódico a un lado y sin levantarse. Su madre, por otro lado, lo recibió con un abrazo.  
  


— ¿Qué sucede? — dijo Zayn, sin ocultar su mal humor.  
  


— Hay una cena muy importante en el Four Seasons esta noche y debemos asistir —informó el hombre, al tiempo que se ponía de pie y estiraba su impecable traje gris — Será un evento organizado por las más grandes empresas de comunicaciones y cada invitado tendrá el privilegio de asistir con su familia — Zayn rodó sus ojos del fastidio. Estaba hasta la coronilla de los intentos de su padre por interesarlo en sus negocios. No tenía ningún interés en ocupar su escritorio en el corto plazo.  
  


— ¿Es necesario? — preguntó, sentándose con desgana en el costoso sillón de terciopelo.  
  


— Sí que lo es. Me he tomado la libertad de comprarte un atuendo para la ocasión — añadió Yaser, señalando al mayordomo, quien entraba con el traje impecablemente guardado en su funda. Zayn resopló sin decir nada más. Cuando su padre dictaminaba algo, no había vuelta atrás.

 

La elegancia del Four Seasons tenía la perfección de un paraíso en luces y concreto. Todos los hombres de negocio involucrados en las comunicaciones estaban presentes, sonrientes, altivos y sentados en cada mesa distinguidamente ornamentada. El regimiento de meseros etiquetados se paseaba con sus bandejas atiborradas de copas y exquisiteces que sólo una ciudad como Nueva York podía ofrecer. La suave música de fondo estaba ofrecida por una banda de músicos de elite, donde los violines y el piano se mezclaban en una armonía exacta. La gran lámpara de lágrimas de cristal brillaba como el llanto de la pena y la alegría en una sola representación. Fue lo primero que Zayn miró al ingresar al salón. Se acomodó la corbata negra en su cuello, haciéndose la idea de comenzar a actuar su papel del hijo único del adinerado y admirado Yaser Malik. Caminaron por el ancho pasillo entre las mesas recibiendo los saludos de los invitados que habían llegado con anticipación. Muchos de ellos se ponían de pie para palmotear la espalda de su padre mientras el joven veía el cinismo en sus ojos y la mentira en sus palabras vacías.

 

Al abrirse paso entre la cena que aún no iniciaba, Zayn notó que su padre se detuvo a medio camino frente a una mesa en particular. El chico no reparó en los comensales que la ocupaban manteniéndose aislado, a su espalda, resoplando su fastidio. Sólo quería tomar asiento rápido, hundirse en una silla encintada para beber lo más fuerte que el Four Seasons pudiera ofrecer. No obstante, un diálogo lo extrajo de sus pensamientos. Miró por el hombro de su padre notando que en la mesa que se había tomado más tiempo en saludar era en la que la familia Payne estaba sentada. No esperaba verlos allí. Su aliento se congeló al ver que Natalie estaba entre sus parientes. Comprendió que su padre no se había detenido precisamente por gentileza.

 

— No imaginé que hubieras sido invitado, Geoff — dijo Yaser, arrastrando petulantemente las palabras. El nombrado le hizo un gesto de irónica cortesía con la cabeza.  
  


— Aún queda algo de decencia y educación en esta ciudad, Yaser.  
  


— Pensé que luego de tu expulsión de la sociedad, no te quedarían ganas de participar de estos eventos. Me ha quedado claro que aquí invitan a cualquiera 

—Liam, quien estaba sentado a un lado de su padre y de la mano con Sophia, se mostró enrojecido de la rabia al escucharlo. Zayn se tensó sin saber cómo intervenir.  
  


— Al parecer los organizadores piensan muy diferente. Me alegra saber que todavía existen mejores personas que tú en el  mundo de las comunicaciones — dijo en respuesta el señor Payne.  
  


— Vamos, papá — le dijo Zayn tomándolo del antebrazo. Yaser aprovechó el momento en que la música tomaba más fuerza y soltó un agravio.  
  


— Disfruta la langosta, traidor. Será la última vez que tu familia podrá probarla 

 Liam no aguantó más y se puso de pie de golpe. Zayn se interpuso entre él y su padre, quien sonreía socarronamente mientras se alejaba tomando a Tricia de la cintura. Zayn intercambió duras miradas con Liam, y cuando quiso retirarse, el castaño lo tomó por una de las solapas de su saco.

 

— Tu padre es un asco y tú… espero que Niall te haga morder el polvo para bajarte de tu nube de arrogancia — el moreno se zafó de su agarre. Quiso responderle pero desgraciadamente, los ojos interrogantes de Natalie estaban sobre él. Tuvo que recordar que era su primo y que fue su padre quien los había provocado, de lo contrario habría sido mucho más rudo e intolerante. La miró unos segundos sintiendo de nuevo un ardor en el pecho. Ella lo tenía de cabeza.  
  


— Ya lo veremos — contestó — Dile  que lo estoy esperando — y se alejó al fin, con los puños apretados de la rabia.  _Maldito seas, papá_ , rumió camino a la mesa.

* * *

Una de las cosas cotidianas que odiaba hacer Louis debido a la complicación que significaba su yeso, era abrir una condenada lata de sardinas.

 

¿Por qué había comprado de esas que necesitan exclusivamente un abrelatas?

 

¿Por qué no había comprado de las otras con argolla?

 

Esa misma noche, mientras que su mejor amigo comía del delicioso menú del Four Seasons, el instrumento de cocina se resbaló nuevamente de su mano izquierda, tan torpe como un cegato de dedos tiesos. Cuando el décimo intento y fracaso lo llevó a soltar un improperio, renunció y revisó en su nevera alguna otra cosa para comer. Nada. Sólo cerveza, té helado y un triste pedazo de pastel de la boda de Liam y Sophia que de seguro apestaba. Lo olfateó un poco y la peste de la crema pasada fue obvia. 

 

Ni siquiera Max quiso probarlo. Miró hacia su ventana aún cerrada por las cortinas y se preguntó si Harry estaría en casa. Sus pies le picaban por acercarse y separar los dos trozos de tela para verlo en sus quehaceres. Notó que eran las diez de la noche, por tanto supuso que él estaría leyendo sentado en la escalera de incendios. Echó un vistazo desobedeciéndose a sí mismo y sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado. Allí estaba su vecino británico, leyendo abstraído de los ruidos de la ciudad que no duerme. Cogió el teléfono y lo llamó. El joven se sobresaltó gracias al sonido, entro por la ventana para contestar. Louis lo observaba en todas sus acciones.

 

—  _¿Diga?_  
  


— ¿Te manejas con el abrelatas? — le preguntó sin saludarlo. Harry se acercó a su ventana para verlo con el teléfono en su oído al otro lado de la calle. Se sorprendió de ver sus cortinas apartadas al fin. Enarcó las cejas.  
  


— _Depende, si es para abrirte el yeso, no_  — Louis rió al escucharlo —  _Déjame adivinar, quieres cenar y tienes una única lata de algo que no puedes abrir y me has llamado a mí._  
  


— Me da gusto saber que aun soy impredecible — dijo Louis, encogiéndose de hombros. Fue el turno de Harry de reír con su sarcasmo.  
  


—  _¿Qué tienes para comer?_  
  


— Una lata de sardinas y un descompuesto trozo de pastel de bodas.  
  


—  _No puedes comer eso… las sardinas apestan_  — Louis volvió a reír —  _Te diré qué haremos, iré para allá y ordenaremos comida china, ¿no es lo que hacen los neoyorquinos?_  — era verdad, a Louis no se le había ocurrido.

 

Luego de unos minutos, Harry estaba de pie en su umbral. Louis lo dejó entrar y llamaron al  _“Rising Dragon”_ , un restaurante chino ubicado en la calle 36th, a sólo diez minutos de distancia. Pidieron del menú su popular arroz frito con carne de cangrejo, una porción de pollo con vegetales mixtos y un par de sodas. Ninguno de los dos había cenado y estaban hambrientos. Al llegar el repartidor, Harry recibió el pedido mientras que Louis, sacaba platos y vasos desde su alacena. Se sentaron en la alfombra al centro de la sala y comenzaron a degustar la comida grasosa que tal como esperaban estaba deliciosa. Max se devoraba algunos trozos de pollo que le servían alternadamente en su cuenco. Los jóvenes platicaron de la universidad, de sus planes futuros luego de la graduación y del proyecto para la clase de Cowell. Después de días sin reunirse, comprendieron que estaban por entrar a una nueva fase de construcción. La maqueta todavía estaba incompleta, pero tenían tiempo suficiente para terminarla, siempre y cuando Louis se recuperara y echara una mano en su elaboración.

 

— Supongo que después de Halloween volveremos a las reuniones semanales — dijo Harry llevándose a la boca un poco de arroz frito — Ya tuvimos suficiente descanso, ¿no te parece?— Louis no quiso decir nada sobre eso. Recordó su indefinido ataque de ansiedad al saberlo con otra persona en su apartamento. Fue aquella actitud la que lo hizo mantener distancia por unos días y generar así “el descanso”. Tomó un largo sorbo de refresco antes de responder.

 

— Por supuesto. Será el mejor proyecto de toda la carrera, ya verás — alzó su botella y la chocó con la de Harry en señal de brindis. Tenía la plena confianza de que así sería.  
  


— ¿Irás a la fiesta de disfraces? — Harry cambió radicalmente de tema. Louis se removió, incomodo — En el bar de Cristal me pareció que no te entusiasmaba la idea, ¿o me equivoco?  
  


— Sí, claro que iré. — de pronto las palabras de Eduardo quemando su contestadora, llenaron su cabeza.  
  


— Pero al ver tu reacción, creí que…  
  


— No, sólo pensaba en el fastidio que significa el buscar un disfraz, nada más — mintió para evadir cualquier alusión comprometedora. Harry era muy agudo como para disuadirlo.  
  


— ¿Ya lo tienes? ¿Puedo verlo? — Louis negó con la cabeza — ¿Por qué no?  
  


— La gracia es que lo veas allá, puesto y todo — el muchacho respingó su nariz en señal de desacuerdo. A diferencia de Natalie con Niall, Harry insistió. Llevó sus ojos inquisidores hacia la alcoba de su compañero adivinando que lo tenía colgado en el armario. Se puso de pie de un salto alertando incluso al labrador con su inesperado movimiento.  
  


— Vamos, déjame verlo — Louis se incorporó cerrándole el paso hacia su habitación. El chico  intentó pasar, pero él se lo impidió. Entre risas y forcejeos, Harry lo rozó en una de sus costillas convalecientes. Louis soltó un quejido cubriendo su lado derecho con ambas manos. — ¡Lo siento, Louis, lo siento! No fue mi intención, ¿estás bien?- arrepentido, lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, con cuidado.  
  


— Sí, estoy bien, descuida— Harry subió un poco su camiseta notando que el hematoma  de las costillas fracturadas ya estaba en un estado menos alarmante. Sólo quedaban vestigios de tonos amarillos y rojizos en la piel. Se atrevió a tocarlo con la punta de los dedos bajo un ceño angustiado y Louis comenzó a reír. Harry supo al instante que estaba fingiendo. Tomó uno de los cojines del sofá golpeándolo en la cabeza — ¡Idiota! ¡Me había preocupado en verdad!  
  


— ¡Debiste ver tu cara!—  el muchacho no dejaba de reír al tiempo que Harry no le encontraba gracia alguna. De repente, el sonido proveniente desde el celular del rizado en su bolsillo interrumpió la broma entre los dos. Él contestó sin mirar el número.  
  


— ¿Diga?  
  


—  _¿Harry?_  — una voz familiar se escuchó al otro lado del auricular.  
  


— David… — dijo por reflejo.  Louis alzó las cejas al oír de quién se trataba. — Discúlpame un segundo…— le pidió al ojiazul poniéndose de pie y bajando la voz al hablar.

En el intertanto, Louis recogió los platos y las sobras de la comida que habían consumido. Dejó que Harry platicara a sus anchas, viéndose lo más indiferente posible. No le importaba lo que charlaran, o por lo menos eso se repetía obstinadamente. Se obligaba a no poner atención, distrayéndose en otra cosa. No estaba celoso, ¿por qué debería estarlo? Era lógico que esa pareja aun tuviera asuntos pendientes, después de todo, el hombre le había enviado miles de rosas como regalo, y costosas por lo demás. ¿Por qué debería sentir celos?, pensaba una y otra y otra vez. Luego de unos minutos, que a Louis le parecieron eternos, Harry cortó la llamada, aclaró su garganta y volvió sobre sus pasos para ayudar al castaño a lavar los platos. Un denso silencio se respiró en el ambiente. Sólo el sonido del agua corriendo rompía con la monotonía.

 

— Por lo visto, el novio del año quiere una relación a distancia, ¿eh? — comentó Louis con liviandad, mientras que  Harry fregaba un plato en círculos pequeños.  
  


— Sólo me llamaba para saber cómo estaba —contestó, sonando inexpresivo. Louis rió sonoramente.  
  


— Si piensas que sólo llamaba para eso, realmente eres más ingenuo de lo que pensaba — Harry soltó la esponja espumosa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquella frase fue como un arma de doble filo y Louis lo supo. Podía aplicarla sin problemas para su propio caso con Eduardo y encajaría a la perfección. Recordó otra vez el mensaje en su contestadora y la sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Si Harry lo oyera, tendría más razones para burlarse que él. No quiso decir nada más.  
  


— De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya. Buenas noches — él secó sus manos, tomo su abrigo y salió del departamento, para cruzar la calle hacia su edificio. Mientras caminaba, en ningún momento volteó la mirada. Sabía muy bien que Louis lo observaba desde su ventana alejándose lentamente. “ _Se burla del desorden… quien es un completo y verdadero caos_ ”  pensó Harry antes de perderse por la puerta.

* * *

La fiesta de disfraces comenzó cerca de las once de la noche del 31 de octubre. Uno de los salones del ala este de la universidad había sido el escogido para recibir al centenar de invitados y sus acompañantes. La cruenta decoración del inmueble fue todo un éxito. Esqueletos, calabazas, brujas en sus escobas colgando del techo, sarcófagos, telarañas, sonidos de gritos desgarradores y aullidos de lobos, llegaban a erizar los cabellos de todo el que cruzaba las puertas de entrada. Del grupo de amigos, el primero en llegar fue Liam, quien vestía como Frankenstein y Sophia, como su perfecta acompañante, de la novia del mismo personaje. 

 

Su  cabello estaba muy bien elaborado y pintado de negro con una franja de mechón blanco en ambos costados, vestido blanco y la simulación de cicatrices en el cuello. El muchacho, por otro lado, tenía un horrendo maquillaje verdoso en el rostro, ojeras, labios partidos y dos tuercas bajo las orejas. Los dos se veían excelentemente producidos. La música envasada, tocada por un DJ en las alturas de una plataforma, comenzó a sonar con ritmo y los convidados llegaban en tropel. La barra abierta estaba abastecida con todo tipo de tragos y las luces de tonalidad roja, parpadeaban con parsimonia acentuando mejor las sombras y las facciones. Niall llegó al salón abriéndose paso entre la gente. Su disfraz, un detallado Freddy Krueger, llamó la atención de muchos. Liam casi no lo reconoció al verlo.

 

— ¿Natalie no ha llegado aún? — preguntó el rubio mirando a los presentes desperdigados por doquier.

  
— No, todavía no. Pero es temprano, debe venir en camino — respondió la novia de Frankenstein o mejor conocida como Sophia.

Fue algo instantáneo, como por arte de magia. Al momento de nombrarla, la muchacha hizo su entrada como una bella vampiresa de ceñido vestido negro y pálido rostro. Se veía muy linda con sangre pintada saliendo de la comisura de sus labios. Niall tragó saliva con dificultad. No supo si ir por ella o esconderse en un rincón del salón durante toda la fiesta por vergüenza. Se armó de valor y fue hasta su encuentro tocándole un hombro con uno de sus dedos de cuchillo falsos. Natalie volteó y al reconocerlo abrió los ojos de par en par. Le felicitó la idea del disfraz y se acercaron a la barra para beber un poco de ponche. El grupo del Cuerpo Estudiantil, comandado por el atractivo zombie en su ropa harapienta, Henri, había sido el primero en llegar. 

 

La secretaria y la tesorera,  Eleanor  Calder y Kendall Jenner, se preocupaban de cada detalle viendo que hubiera suficiente alcohol y comida. El salón iba atestándose de gente a cada minuto, todos los organizadores se mostraban contentos con la afluencia y la recaudación que de seguro estaba siendo un éxito rotundo. Varios maestros y seminaristas acudieron al evento. James Corden fue uno de ellos y, vestido imperiosamente de Hombre Lobo, se acercó a la barra también para pedir un trago. El disfraz le daba un calor de los mil demonios.

 

A pocos kilómetros de allí, en la calle 71th oeste, Louis terminaba de vestirse frente al espejo de su alcoba. Con cuidado, se colocó el maquillaje a mitad de su rostro, se acomodó la corbata del clásico esmoquin, cerró botón a botón su chalequillo y cuando estuvo casi listo, se plantó la mitad de la máscara blanca sobre el maquillaje para adherirla. Quedó perfecta. Se miró en el reflejo y sonrió satisfecho: estaba frente a frente con el Fantasma de la Opera. Su perro lo miró levantando sus orejas y salió del cuarto para alejarse de él. 

 

— _No seas tonto, Max, soy yo_ , — le dijo riendo ante su reacción. Se preguntó si Harry estaría listo y miró por su ventana. No pudo verlo dentro del campo de visión que le permitía el marco. La había llamado por teléfono poco antes para proponerle llegar juntos a la universidad, considerando que Roger y Cristal irían en un solo auto y así optimizarían recursos; pero el choco ingles se negó diciendo que llegaría más tarde en un taxi. Bajó la vista y el vehículo de su tío ya había llegado.

 

Louis abordó el automóvil y vio al volante a Drácula y en el asiento del copiloto a Morticia Adams. Él no pudo reprimir la risa que lo asaltó al instante.

 

— _Esa era la idea, causar risa en vez de susto_  — le comentó Cristal a su primo, rodando los ojos. Se dirigieron a la universidad sorteando las calles congestionadas por el tráfico nocturno. Lograron ubicar un espacio en el estacionamiento e ingresaron al salón ataviado con ornamentos de noche de brujas. Todo se veía muy bien preparado. No obstante, cuando El Fantasma de la Opera, Drácula y Morticia cruzaron la pista hacia la barra, la voz del DJ rompió la constancia de la música. Todos los que habían empezado a bailar se detuvieron.

 

— ¡Brindémosle un gran aplauso al Comité del Cuerpo Estudiantil por tan excelente organización! — los presente estallaron en alaridos. El DJ continuó: 

 

— ¡Y ahora, en nombre de todos sus integrantes, con ustedes el presidente del Comité… Henri Miller! – otra ovación que hizo que Louis  agradeciera tener por lo menos la mitad de su rostro cubierto por una máscara. Allí apareció, encima de la plataforma y con micrófono en mano, el zombie más odioso que hubiera conocido en su vida.  
  


— Muchas Gracias. Espero que todos la estén pasando de maravilla. Esto fue hecho por ustedes y para ustedes, así que disfruten y… ¡Feliz Halloween!— exclamó al último recibiendo aplausos como si fuera una estrella de rock. Louis pensaba que si lo fuera y se lanzara sobre el público durante una canción, él sería el primero en moverse para verlo aterrizar en el suelo.  
  


— Vaya, vaya… sí que odias a ese tipo, ¿eh?— comentó la conocida voz de Harry a su lado. Ni siquiera había reparado en su llegada. Se volteó hacia él y dio un paso atrás al verlo. Se veía condenadamente guapo y sexy en su disfraz de… brujo gótico o pirata rockero o algo así…  No estaba seguro. Pero sus labios estaban pintados de un oscuro tono que Louis no supo precisar. La capa negra sobre sus hombros estaba unida a la altura de su cuello por un elegante broche. Su cabello rizado caía hacia adelante mientras que sostenía lo que parecía una escoba  o una espada, tampoco esta claro que era, en su mano derecha. Sin embargo, Harry parecía no percatarse de lo fantástico que se veía, porque seguía manteniendo una expresión sencilla en el rostro.  
  


— No… no te vi llegar—  fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle. El muchacho se encogió de hombros.  
  


— Acabo de hacerlo. Tardé un poco más porque no encontraba la capa. — le dijo sin tener idea de que  el Fantasma de la Opera estuvo a punto de  sufrir un infarto, gracias a él. Louis rió algo nervioso. De pronto, la imagen de Eduardo parecía bruma difusa en el horizonte. — Te ves muy bien con tu disfraz.  
  


— Gracias… — balbuceó el ojiazul, olvidando por completo lo que llevaba puesto. — Tú también.  
  


— ¿En verdad? Gracias— dijo él para luego mirar lo que llevaba en la mano — Aunque no tengo ni idea como se usa esta cosa… se supone que es una espada… Pero no estoy seguro. Parece más una escoba… — dijo mirando el artilugio.

El grupo de amigos se reunió al fin a un costado de la barra abierta. Cristal, quien se sentía estupendamente con su peluca larga y lisa, y reparó en James Corden, cuando éste se acercó a Harry para saludarlo. Le pareció atractivo sin importar todo ese pelo falso que se había pegado en el rostro, cuello y manos. Ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces. Se estiró el vestido, retocó el labial negro de su boca y dejando su copa en manos de Niall, se decidió a romper con la distancia. 

 

—Veremos si puedo hacer aullar a ese lobito — dijo de forma desafiante causando la risa de su primo, quien nunca terminaba de sorprenderse con ella. Fue entonces donde Morticia Adams invitó a ese Hombre Lobo al primero de muchos futuros tragos.

 

La fiesta siguió, y Sophia obligaba a Liam a bailar, no se sabía si era la real adaptación del personaje o en verdad el muchacho bailaba tan tieso como Frankenstein. Por otra parte, Niall se había atrevido a invitar a Natalie cuando empezó una balada, ella aceptó y entre la gente, danzaron lentamente en una curiosa escena de Freddy Krueger abrazando a una vampiresa. 

 

Louis platicaba con Harry y su tío. Los tres reían de buena gana bebiendo cerveza y probando los refrigerios. Afortunadamente para la pareja de vecinos, el extraño enfado que los había atacado la noche de comida china había sido olvidado. No hubo necesidad de conversar ni de disculparse, se estaban conociendo tan bien que ya las palabras entre ambos estaban sobrando. Cuando el Fantasma de la Opera se separó unos segundos para pedir otra botella, la inoportuna presencia de un diablo a su lado lo hizo casi derramar el contenido al recibirla. Eduardo lo saludó con un apretón en el brazo y le sonrió afectuosamente, como un amigo de toda la vida.

 

Louis reparó en lo provocativo que se veía de rojo, con un cintillo de cuernos sobre su cabeza y un tridente que acompañaba a su traviesa cola en punta. Louis creyó que el disfrazarse así no era más que una ironía de su parte. Él era su demonio.

 

— Te queda bien el esmoquin— dijo él. Louis le agradeció y bebió de la botella. — Me da gusto verte mejor. Estuve muy preocupado por ti.

 

— Estoy bien, mejor que nunca — respondió tratando de sonar lo menos acogedor posible.

— ¿Por qué no contestas mis llamadas?

  
—Porque no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo. Además, te recuerdo que ya tienes con quien hablar: tu novio — Eduardo bajó la mirada, suspirando.  
  


— Yo nunca he dejado de pensar en ti… — confesó, provocando que Louis sintiera un calor abrasante en el rostro. A lo lejos, Harry veía a esos dos platicando por sobre el hombro de Roger. Observaba que Eduardo hacía muy bien su jugada, buscaba mantener encendida una llama sólo por si acaso. Pensó que si pudiera tener poderes gracias al disfraz, le lanzaría un hechizo sin lamentarlo. 

 

Harry se preguntaba qué veía Louis en él. Sí, era un chico guapo, no lo negaba, pero era un idiota en potencia. Se sonrió al llamarlo así y desvió la vista hacia la fiesta. De pronto, vio entre la muchedumbre que Henri se abría paso en dirección a la barra recibiendo los halagos de todos los que lo bailaban a su alrededor. Parecía un candidato a senador. Eso le dio tiempo a Harry para excusarse con Roger y llegar hasta él  para distraerlo. No quería que Louis tuviera problemas.

 

  
— Hola, soy Harry Styles— se presentó al presidente del Comité. Henri lo observó un segundo, le sonrió y estrechó su mano — Quiero felicitarte por esta fabulosa fiesta.  
  


 

— No hay de qué, Harry. Tú eres el chico de intercambio en la facultad de Arquitectura, ¿no es así? —  el chico asintió y dejó que la conversación se extendiera mientras le daba chance al ojiazul de seguir conversando con el demonio. Ni siquiera él mismo supo por qué lo hizo…

 

El temible personaje de “Viernes 13”, Jason Voorhees, llegó al salón de eventos chequeando todo el lugar tras su máscara de hockey. Inspiraba tanto respeto que muchos retrocedieron al verlo de pie en la entrada con su sierra falsa en mano y ropa oscura. El recién llegado caminó por toda la orilla escondido tras las sombras, observando a distancia, buscando a una sola persona. Y, después de largos minutos, la vio. Una vampiresa de largo cabello, conversando con quien no tuvo problemas en reconocer a pesar del traje de Freddy Krueger. Jason se acercó, se ocultó tras una columna a metros de ellos y esperó. No sabía muy bien lo que estaba esperando, pero así lo hizo. Cuando la música cambió de ritmo, la pareja se habló algo al oído y Freddy se alejó rumbo a los baños. 

 

— _Eso es, sigue caminando_  —  dijo en voz baja. La vampiresa quedó sola al fin, fue hacia ella, la tomó de una muñeca y la joven se volteó mirando al enmascarado con el ceño fruncido.

 

— ¿Te interesa la plática de plantas?— le preguntó. Natalie supo al instante de quién se trataba y le alzó la máscara para mirarle el rostro. Un serio y determinado Zayn la miraba profundamente.  
  


— ¿Tienes que ser tan desagradable?  
  


— Sólo pregunto, debe ser emocionante que un botánico te corteje, ¿no?  
  


— Niall es mi amigo — el moreno la miró incrédulo — Es obvio que no lo entiendas porque no sabes lo que es una amistad.  
  


— No necesito una amiga, prefiero una amante— dijo desplegando su mejor tono de arrogancia. Natalie no le respondió de inmediato, notando que el joven frente a ella ya no mostraba ese brillo mordaz en su mirada. No obstante, no quiso bajar la guardia.  
  


— No podría esperar otra frase viniendo de ti — contraatacó la muchacha dando justo en el blanco. Zayn sabía perfectamente que los errores cometidos en el pasado los cargaría por el resto de su vida. Ella se dispuso a marchar dejándolo derrotado, pero bajo una acción casi instintiva, el muchacho la detuvo y la besó en los labios. Natalie se resistió unos segundos ante esa boca insolente, sin embargo, cuando no pudo alejarlo correspondió el beso incapaz de razonar. Se dejó besar por él hasta que recuperó la cordura y lo empujó con fuerza. En ese momento, Niall regresaba por ella y vio que pasaba por su lado, ofuscada.  
  


— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— le preguntó a Zayn. El aludido no respondió enseguida, sólo podía pensar en que la joven por un instante también lo había besado. Sonrió ligeramente.  
  


— Es una fiesta, “Freddy”, vine a pasarla bien.  
  


— Aléjate de Natalie si no quieres…  
  


— ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar con un cactus en la cabeza?— el rubio  apretaba los puños de la rabia. Odiaba la forma  que tenía para hablarle.  
  


— Mañana… — dijo entre gruñidos. Zayn alzó las cejas sin saber lo que quería decir con eso. — Mañana te borraré la sonrisa presumida de la cara. Mañana te espero en la línea de partida, tú y yo. Te arrepentirás de haberte enfrentado con este botánico. — y con ello, Niall se alejó para ir en busca de Natalie. Zayn se quedó pensativo. La carrera ya no le importaba. Sabía que vencería y no quería dejar en vergüenza frente a todos al pobre de Horan. Suspiró, y resignado en que el día siguiente tenía un compromiso sobre ruedas, se marchó…

 

La fiesta finalizó a las seis de la mañana y todos se retiraron en procesión hacia sus vehículos o taxis que esperaban en línea a un lado de la acera. Cristal había desaparecido con James, mientras que Roger esperaba a los demás en el interior de su auto. Todos los que quedaban se fueron juntos menos Harry, quien se había retirado de la fiesta una hora antes de que acabara y nadie se había percatado por estar en sus propios asuntos. Louis, por otra parte, luego de hablar largo rato con Eduardo terminó igualmente solo. Al salir del salón lo vio irse de la mano con su novio. Otra vez había sido un ingenuo.

 

¿De qué sirvió haber hablado con él?

 

¿De qué sirvió recibir sus halagos y supuestas preocupaciones, si ni amigos resultaban ser?

 

Estaba desperdiciando su tiempo. Al subir al auto, reparó en ese instante que Harry no estaba. Lo llamó a su celular para saber si seguía en el interior de la universidad, pero nada, no contestó. Lo primero que le pasó por la mente fue que de seguro se había ido temprano por cansancio.

 

En breves minutos, Roger dejó a su sobrino frente a su edificio. Louis le agradeció por la ventanilla, se despidió de sus amigos en el asiento trasero y vio al vehículo perderse calle abajo. El silencio lo envolvió. Sólo alcanzaba a oír una que otra sirena de ambulancia o ladridos de perros a lo lejos. Con desgano, se quitó el resto de maquillaje de su rostro ya que la máscara la había guardado en el bolsillo de su saco. Sintió el viento fresco de la madrugada en su piel y aspiró a todo pulmón. Estaba agotado y una conocida sensación de soledad comenzó a abrazarlo.

 

— ¿Te tentó el diablo?— escuchó de pronto. Se dio media vuelta hacia el edificio de enfrente viendo a Harry sentado en la escalera de incendio vistiendo pantalón de pijama y una sudadera de Cambridge. Tenía una taza de algo humeante entre sus manos.  
  


— ¿Por qué te fuiste?— le preguntó, acercándose hacia el balcón del apartamento. El muchacho no se movió mirándolo hacia abajo.  
  


— ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?— esa pregunta pilló por sorpresa a Louis. No quiso decirle que no lo había hecho sino hasta que era hora de irse. Harry prefirió no ponerlo en evidencia — ¿Estuvo buena la conversación con Eduardo?  
  


— Sí… creo que dejamos muchas cosas claras.  
  


— ¿En verdad?— preguntó con tanta ironía que Louis casi lo sintió como si le hubiera lanzado ácido desde las alturas. — No fue lo que yo vi cuando hablabas con él. Tuve que entretener a su novio, para que no viera tu cara de idiota y te descubriera.  
  


— ¿Eso hiciste? ¿Por qué? — Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin encontrar palabras qué decir. Bebió de su taza tragando el líquido despacio. Cuando ya había dejado pasar un tiempo considerable de silencio, respondió.  
  


— Creo que no quería que te patearan el trasero por alguien que no vale la pena — esa contestación sólo consiguió echar gasolina a una débil flama. Louis, orgulloso, buscaba la forma de rebatirle.  
  


— ¿Henri pateándome el trasero?— repitió fingiendo una risa divertida que sonó a carraspeado engreído. — No necesito de tu ayuda. No te la he pedido, Harry — dijo, tan resuelto que el aludido se lo quedó observando sin saber qué decir. “ _Malagradecido_ ”  pensó. 

Las miradas entre los dos se volvieron intensas. Harry se acomodó el cabello en el chonguito que se había hecho y respiró hondo, como si intentara encontrar mayor tolerancia en su interior.  
  


— Perfecto… pero si algún día me la pides, quizá no tengas suerte — luego de decirlo, se puso de pie y entró por la ventana, para acto seguido cerrarla.

 

Louis se quedó mirando la luz llenando el apartamento de su vecino hasta que se apagó. Sintió la extraña necesidad disculparse y  después agradecerle su preocupación con un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, cuidense y ya saben los kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :)
> 
> xx


	9. Planta Marchita/ Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… — dijo Louis con cierta claridad. Temblaba. Harry apretó los dientes confirmando sus suposiciones. Secó sus lágrimas con el puño de su sudadera tratando de retomar la compostura. 
> 
> Tenía que ser fuerte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo ocho, espero les guste y no me odien por lo que sucederá... u.u

**L** ouis despertó sobresaltado y asustado entre las sábanas. Se sentó en la cama viendo que Max lo miraba preocupado a su lado. Estaba claro que había tenido una pesadilla pero no lograba recordarla. Jadeaba y sudaba con el corazón martillando en su pecho. Nunca antes le había sucedido. Curiosamente, aspiró profundo sintiendo un leve aroma a gasolina y eso lo asqueó. Se puso de pie, caminó por su apartamento de extremo a extremo y abrió una ventana para respirar aire fresco. Miró la hora a su costado reparando que eran las nueve de la mañana. Rumió por lo bajo. Quería seguir durmiendo, necesitaba descansar por lo menos hasta mediodía, pero insólitamente tuvo miedo de hacerlo. Algo sucedía, estaba intranquilo, ansioso, inciertamente preocupado. Revisó sus cuentas, sus gavetas, sus planos, sus archivos en su computador… nada, no tenía nada pendiente, nada olvidado, nada que pudiera levantar sus alertas. Aburrido de seguir buscando y dando vueltas al asunto, decidió aprovechar lo temprano que era para salir a pasear con Max a Central Park. La dorada mañana otoñal estaba sencillamente perfecta e invitaba a salir de casa para aprovecharla.

 

Mientras que el futuro arquitecto se internaba por los caminos del pulmón verde de Nueva York, a lo lejos divisó el imponente Castillo Belvedere. Su diseño victoriano diseñado en 1865 siempre conseguía conmoverlo. En la cúspide flameaba orgullosa la bandera de su patria, el agua de la fuente brillaba tranquila, pasiva, reflejando la sede del observatorio meteorológico como un verdadero espejo. A Max le encantaba correr y espantar a las garzas plateadas que se dejaban ver por las mañanas. Louis reía al verlo tan contento e incansable. Recordó de pronto a sus padres. Cómo olvidar esos domingos matutinos en los que ellos lo llevaban hasta la torre para apreciar el hermoso Central Park en todo su esplendor. Con sólo siete años, su padre, le hablaba de la historia de los rascacielos al tiempo que su madre lo hacía sobre los museos. El interés por la arquitectura siempre había sido fomentado en esas salidas familiares, donde recorrían las calles de la ciudad admirando los inmuebles como gigantes invencibles. La añoranza lo sacudió fuertemente y suspiró para liberar su garganta del nudo que la había atado.

 

Caminando hacia  _East Dr_ , cerca del Museo Metropolitano de Arte, el muchacho notó que Max ya no trotaba en señal de juego sino que comenzó a correr como si quisiera alcanzar algo importante. Lo siguió y lo llamó a voz en cuello, pero el can cruzó la  _80th Este_ hacia las escalinatas del edificio sin obedecerle. A pesar de lo temprano que era, muchos turistas y lugareños caminaban por el frontis sin ningún apuro, lo que ayudó a que Max se perdiera del campo de visión de Louis rápidamente. El joven corrió hacia dónde lo había perdido, silbó un par de veces y se detuvo a mitad de camino. No lo veía por ninguna parte. Cuando creyó que no lo encontraría y que tendría que empapelar Manhattan con su foto para darlo por extraviado, al costado derecho de las puertas de entrada, justo a los pies de unas columnas, vio a su mascota saludando y moviendo la cola a un chico que reconoció al instante. 

 

Louis suspiró con sarcasmo y meneó la cabeza. Era increíble. Era la segunda vez que Max daba con Harry en la inmensidad selvática de Nueva York. Cómo olvidar cuando lo asaltó fuera de un Starbucks obligándolo a reponer el té verde que le había hecho derramar. Allí estaba su vecino, sentado en las amplias escaleras y con su laptop en las piernas. Al llegar a su lado después de restar la distancia paso a paso, Harry no mostró indicios de querer saludarlo. Se notaba a leguas que seguía molesto por la breve charla sostenida pocas horas antes desde su balcón. El ojiazul decidió romper el hielo amistosamente.

 

— ¿Siempre tan madrugador? — Harry no le contestó, continuaba acariciando la cabeza amarilla del labrador que lo miraba con cariño. — ¿Te importa si me siento? — Nada. Ni una sola palabra. Louis se sentó sin permiso y resopló. — Lamento lo que te dije anoche, no quise sonar maleducado…  
  


 

— No sonaste maleducado, sino que malagradecido — rebatió Harry mirándolo finalmente a los ojos. El muchacho se intimidó. La mirada de su compañero irradiaba algo diferente, algo parecido a la decepción. Carraspeó antes de volver a hablar.  
  


 

— Sí, fui malagradecido — reconoció — Sé que tu intervención fue con la mejor de las intenciones, pero no era necesario, Eduardo sólo quería saber cómo estaba…  
  


 

— Claro. Y me dices a mí ingenuo ¿no? —contestó Harry, recordando su comentario cuando David lo llamó. Louis enarcó una ceja — Si crees que él se te acercó sólo a eso, eres un tonto, ¿no te das cuenta de que sólo eres su respaldo? — esa pregunta detonó la vergüenza en Louis provocando que la sangre se le subiera a las mejillas. 

 

Lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente. Después de la conversación con Eduardo todo había vuelto a la normalidad: Eduardo con su novio, y él de vuelta a la  _71th Oeste_ , solo y amargado. Harry tenía razón, pero debido a la incierta expresión en su rostro, Louis decidió hacerle una pregunta.

 

  
— Y si soy su respaldo, ¿qué te importa a ti? ¿Por qué me ayudaste entonces? — el rizado se mostró dubitativo, sin saber qué decir en primer instancia.  
  


 

— Me importa porque somos amigos, supongo — le aclaró. Luego, tardó un poco más en agregar: — Te ayudé por qué sé lo mucho que te gusta ese chico.  
  


 

—Está bien, está bien… no quiero discutir contigo— cortó indiferente y Harry lo observó en silencio unos segundos. Él tampoco quería, pero era imposible evitarlo. Asintió sin querer darle más auge al tema. — ¿Qué haces sentado aquí tan temprano?

 

  
— Me encanta caminar por Central Park por las mañanas. Además, adoro este Museo.  —Dijo, señalando el edificio con el pulgar — Hace días que vengo aquí y me siento en las escaleras. Ayuda a inspirarme.

 

  
— ¿Algo nuevo? — preguntó el castaño mirando la pantalla de su laptop.  
  


 

— Bueno, con respecto a nuestro proyecto… tuve una idea sobre los acabados y el diseño abovedado del techo — Louis lo escuchó detenidamente. Harry le explicó con lujo de detalle cada nueva idea que había poblado su talentosa cabeza. Enfatizando sus palabras con las manos, le expuso su opinión como sólo él sabía hacerlo: con una pasión desmedida. 

 

Rieron y platicaron más de dos horas sin pausas, debatiendo una y otra vez sus puntos de vista hasta que Max los distrajo con sus ladridos y el hambre les gruñó en el estómago. Se incorporaron de las escalinatas y se dirigieron con pasos distraídos hacia la 5th Avenida en el lado Este del parque. Luego de cuatro cuadras, los jóvenes se detuvieron en un carrito de Hot Dogs en la esquina con la 76th. Harry no había probado nunca uno de esos a las once de la mañana por lo que Louis insistió y le pidió al vendedor que les pusiera a cada uno mucho de todo.

 

  
— ¿Y en qué otra cosa te inspiraste sentado allá? — preguntó Louis mientras que aplicaba una gran cantidad de kétchup sobre su hot dog.  
  


 

— Nada de importancia, en realidad… sólo… modifiqué algo en el diseño de mi casa— contestó, mordiendo el pan con cuidado. Un poco de mostaza quedó en su labio superior y Louis quiso removerlo. Hizo el ademán con su mano, pero se detuvo a tiempo. Le entregó una servilleta para que Harry mismo lo hiciera.  
  


 

— ¿Qué cosa modificaste?  — Quiso saber recordando el diseño detalladamente— A menos que hayas ampliado la ventana del segundo piso para que entrara más luz natural, no me parece que necesite cambio alguno. Tu casa está perfecta. — Harry al oírlo se sorprendió y no pudo retener al risa. 

 

Louis frunció el ceño sin entender su divertida reacción.  
  


 

— ¿Sabes qué? Eso es justamente lo que modifiqué. — Louis también rió.

 

Aprovechando el buen clima, los jóvenes siguieron por la calle 76th, paseando y comentando la fiesta de Halloween y los disfraces de sus amigos. Louis le contó sobre la carrera que Niall había planeado contra Zayn, el presumido chico que él aún no conocía. Louis le aseguraba que no sería santo de su devoción al saberlo tan pedante como su ex novio. Harry, al imaginarlo, respingó la nariz con desagrado. Niall estaba cegado por amor a Natalie. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a convertirse en el tipo de hombre que ella merecía: rudo, decidido, valiente y temerario, características que un botánico ordinario y correcto no podía sacar a relucir dentro de un laboratorio todo el día. 

 

Por eso mismo, el chico había acordado una carrera contra el otro pretendiente de la muchacha, así demostraría lo que era capaz de hacer y de paso, avergonzar a un excelente piloto. Le confesó que él había ejercido de profesor de manejo durante las noches de las últimas semanas, sorprendiéndose al ver que su científico amigo desplegaba bastante talento tras el manubrio. Harry bufó en desacuerdo después de escucharlo.

 

— ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza? — Exclamó —  ¿Acaso creen que compitiendo entre ellos harán que Natalie se enamore o qué?

 

  
—A veces la competencia va más allá de eso, sino que también tiene que ver con su amor propio, honor y dignidad. — Harry rió de buena gana con su argumento.

 

  
— Creo que todo eso puede conseguirse de maneras mucho menos infantiles, y peligrosas, Louis. Por cierto, ¿cómo están tu muñeca y tus costillas?  
  


 

— ¿Tienes que sacar eso a colación? — rebatió el aludido torciendo la boca, ofendido. Harry lo miró con amargura. No quería tocar ese punto pero fue ineludible. Suspiró.

 

  
—Cuando recibí el mensaje de Cristal sobre que habías sufrido un accidente, abandoné la clase para saber qué te había sucedido. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando me dijiste que había sido por una estúpida carrera de motocicletas.  
  


 

—Perdóname si te hice perder una clase en tu larga vida de estudiante modelo. — Respondió Louis, lejos del real contexto — Nunca pensé que me estrellaría y por ende, tener que contarte las razones de mis lesiones. Te aseguro que de no haberme accidentado, tú todavía no tendrías ni idea de todo esto. — Harry se quedó meditando sus palabras unos instantes. Quizás era cierto, quizás seguiría ignorando sus actividades nocturnas por las calles de Nueva York, pero por otro lado, la relación entre ambos no hubiera evolucionado como lo había estado haciendo hasta ese momento.

 

 Fue extraño y totalmente inesperado para él alegrarse por el choque. De pronto, el celular de Louis sonó en su bolsillo. Un mensaje de texto llegaba a su buzón:

 

_Lou,  
Esta noche correré contra Zayn. Ya es tiempo de que terminemos con eso. Recogeré tu moto dentro de unos minutos. Nos vemos_

_Niall. :)_

 

La maldita coincidencia haciendo de las suyas. Justo lo que temía: el día había llegado. La ansiedad de Niall lo había vencido al fin y estaba seguro que no podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Algo había sucedido en la fiesta de disfraces para que su amigo apresurara la carrera. No quiso comentarle a Harry sobre el mensaje. Sabía que se opondría y pelear con él no estaba en sus planes. Cerró su celular, volvió a meterlo en su bolsillo y se quedó pensativo mientras terminaban de comer.

 

—Debo irme, tengo algunas cosas qué hacer—  le dijo él con cierta evasiva. Harry alzó las cejas al oírlo tan apresurado — ¿Quieres compartir el taxi?  —él vaciló unos segundos antes de contestar.  
  


 

— No, creo que caminaré un poco más. — dijo finalmente. Louis asintió, se despidió y tirando de la correa de Max detuvo uno de los vehículos amarillos a un lado de la calzada. Al abordarlo, Harry se dirigió a él alzando la voz. — ¿Nos reuniremos esta noche?  
  


 

— ¿Para qué?  
  


 

— ¿Como que para qué? —Le reclamó —Para discutir sobre la paz mundial… para seguir con el proyecto, obviamente  — Louis rodó los ojos. Lo sacaba de sus casillas esa agudeza e ironía en su compañero. No supo qué decir, lo había acorralado. Para ganar tiempo, sólo pudo decir:  
  


 

— ¡Te llamaré!  — y el taxi se fue en dirección a la 72nd, cruzando Central Park hacia el tráfico Oeste. Dentro del automóvil, Max se quedó mirándolo durante gran parte del trayecto. Louis no pudo evitar sentir sus ojos como dos lanzas de reproche. — Sí, lo sé… pero no puedo mentirle. No sólo a ti te agrada él, para que lo sepas.

 

* * *

 

Niall había llegado en poco tiempo hasta el apartamento de Louis. El castaño lo recibió queriendo saber por qué había apresurado la carrera, no había ningún apuro. El rubio, sin embargo, expresó su impaciencia y su rabia al suponer que algo había pasado entre Zayn y Natalie en la fiesta de disfraces. Ella se había ido con las mejillas arreboladas y una actitud de sospechoso asombro. Todo le indicaba que ese moreno impertinente se había atrevido a seducirla. Louis lo escuchaba con paciencia tratando de descifrar en sus palabras algo más que competitividad. 

 

Quizás Harry tenía razón, no era más que una inclinación infantil la de demostrar sus agallas por amor, en vez de decirle que la amaba. Luego de discutirlo un rato, Niall no quería escucharlo e insistió en que practicaran las últimas maniobras antes de la hora en que todos los aficionados y pilotos se reunían para competir. Louis asintió, agotado, y salieron para montar su motocicleta por las calles de Nueva York. Con sus costillas casi recuperadas, Louis le daba indicaciones a Niall sentado detrás de él, dándose cuenta que muchas decisiones las tomaba solo, por instinto. 

 

Tenía un buen manejo y equilibrio, estaba sorprendido. El muchacho aumentó la velocidad y pasaron por el taller de Roger, viéndolo trabajar empecinado en un modelo de motocicleta Harley Davidson. Una verdadera belleza. El par de jóvenes descendió del vehículo con la adrenalina alborotada.

 

— Veo que estás controlando muy bien la máquina, muchacho — lo saludó el mecánico con una ancha sonrisa en los labios.  
  


 

— Así es, ya me verás esta noche. Seré el primero que venza a ese engreído de Malik — respondió Niall, frotando sus manos.  
  


 

— ¿Esta noche? ¿No crees que sea demasiado pronto? — Louis se encogió de hombros.  
  


 

— Descuida. Sé bien lo que hago. — respondió el botánico.

 

Mientras que Roger aconsejaba a Niall sobre posturas y reacciones en una motocicleta, a varias calles de distancia, al interior de su apartamento en Chelsea, Liam y Sophia estaban atónitos, expectantes y asustados. Ambos, sin siquiera hablarse mutuamente, miraban con suma atención la tercera prueba de embarazo frente a ellos. Como dos niños ansiosos, vieron cómo el dispositivo otra vez se tornaba azul poco a poco. Ninguno reaccionó por varios segundos. El muchacho creyó que estaba soñando. 

 

Leyó las instrucciones de la caja por centésima vez para estar seguro. Sí, no cabía duda. Después de tantas cosas compartidas, después de tanto amar a la mujer que tenía a su lado, ese amor  se extendería hacia una persona más: su hijo, su primer hijo. Cuando pudo sopesar la noticia silenciosa que paradójicamente los acalló, Liam se abalanzó sobre Sophia para abrazarla. Ella, con torpeza, por fin salió de su estupor y rompió en risas y llanto de felicidad, una mezcolanza que sólo un corazón rebosante podía experimentar. Estaban embarazados.

 

El joven matrimonio sentía que no podían aguantar una noticia así sin decirle a nadie, por lo tanto, abordaron su auto para viajar hacia Long Island y notificar a la familia Payne de la buena nueva. Karen al saberse abuela, no pudo más que rodear  a su hijo y a su nuera en un abrazo asfixiante. Un integrante más se sumaría a la ya numerosa familia y había que celebrarlo. Geoff, por su parte abrió una botella de champaña que guardaba en el celo de su vitrina para ocasiones especiales.

 

— ¡Por mi nieto! — exclamó el hombre, feliz.  
  


 

 

— ¡O nieta! —anotó Karen, chocando su copa con la de los demás.

 

 

La misma emoción sucedió con los padres  de Sophia, pero a diferencia de los conservadores y recatados Payne, el señor Smith le entregó a su hija un montón de literatura ancestral y amuletos protectores para que usara durante el embarazo. El hombre siempre había mostrado una tendencia poco ortodoxa ante sus creencias, muchas de las cuales le heredó a Sophia. Liam, algo incómodo, no dijo nada y recibió todo ese montón de artefactos con los brazos abiertos. No iba a ser tan indiscreto como para aguarle la fiesta, mientras que no matara a  una gallina como alguna especie de rito misterioso, todo estaba bien.

 

—Recuerda seguir mis consejos y usar los amuletos, hija. Te harán muy bien. —  Dijo el hombre — Y a ti también, Liam.  
  


 

— Sí, sí… gracias, suegro — respondió el joven sin saber por qué llevaba él un trozo de hueso antiestético colgado al cuello. Se despidieron y continuaron el camino regando la buena noticia.

 

 

La siguiente parada fue el departamento de Natalie. Liam quiso contarle a su prima antes que lo levantara a patadas si llegaba a enterarse por su tía, que era lo más probable. Al tocar la puerta, la muchacha les abrió con signos evidentes de una fuerte gripe. Estaba pálida, con la nariz colorada y los ojos vidriosos. Sobre sus hombros, llevaba una manta gruesa que la hacía parecer una vieja decrépita. Liam bromeó sobre su estado apenas la vio aparecer como un esperpento. Sophia le dio un codazo y no dudó entrar al departamento para atenderla.

 

— No deberías acercarte mucho a ella en tu estado — le recomendó.  
  


 

— No exageres. Soy tan fuerte como un roble — rebatió Sophia, tocando la frente de Natalie para saber si tenía fiebre.  
  


 

— ¿Estado? ¿A qué te refieres?  
  


 

—Estamos embarazados— le comunicó su primo con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro. La joven se alegró infinitamente al escucharlo. Estaba feliz por esa pareja tan linda. Todo lo que una persona esperaba de la vida ellos lo estaban cumpliendo en poco tiempo. 

 

Sintió envidia, la misma envidia sana que Louis sentía cuando miraba la vida de sus amigos.

 

 

¿Por qué para algunas personas el amor tenía que ser tan natural y para otros, tan complejo?

 

 

Recordó el beso que Zayn le robó en la fiesta de disfraces y un nudo le ató el estómago. Habían pasado varias horas desde entonces, pero aún sentía sus labios ardiendo. Sacudió la cabeza para olvidar la escena. No tenía que gustarle ese chico arrogante. No tenía. De pronto, al pasar de las horas y con una nueva noche cubriendo el cielo, el celular de Liam sonó gracias a un mensaje de texto. El ceño fruncido de este  le causó curiosidad.  
  


 

— Tenemos que irnos — dijo Liam poniéndose de pie.  
  


 

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Natalie.  
  


 

— Era Louis, esta noche correrá Niall contra Zayn — la muchacha alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Así que era cierto. Había pensado que la noche cuando le oyó la alusión en el Four Seasson, había escuchado mal y no le había dado importancia. Jamás imaginó que  Niall condujera motocicletas, no tenía ese perfil de amante de la velocidad, sino  más bien el de un chico prudente.  
  


 

— ¿Desde cuándo Niall compite en carreras callejeras? — Liam esperaba que no se lo preguntara. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual el rubio estaba determinado en vencer a Zayn, y esa razón era ella. Carraspeó, fingiendo indiferencia.

 

  
— Desde esta misma noche. Creo que quiere probar cosas nuevas… — dijo para salir del paso. La muchacha se quedó mirándolo, desconfiada, buscando segundas interpretaciones en sus palabras. De repente, suspiró, tosiendo con el pecho apretado.

 

  
— No podré ir. Me siento como  mierda. Deséale buena suerte de mi parte, ¿sí? 

 

 Liam accedió y junto a Sophia tomada de su mano, salió del departamento rumbo a su auto.

 

Había una carrera por iniciar en el Bronx.

* * *

 

En la esquina de  _Holland Ave_ , Liam detuvo su auto después de casi veinte minutos de viaje. Reparó en el auto de Roger estacionado a una orilla de la calzada. Echó un vistazo, viendo que Louis y su tío, conversaban junto con un grupo de aficionados que se preparaban para presenciar la carrera. Descendieron del auto y se dirigieron al grupo. Los ánimos estaban encendidos. Muchos estaban emocionados ante el hecho de que un novato retara a un experimentado y, por muchos, conocido corredor. Las apuestas, desafiando las leyes de la probabilidad, se inclinaron hacia Niall a modo de incentivo. Louis al ver a sus amigos, los saludó e informó que Niall estaba calentando motores dando vueltas por las manzanas aledañas.

 

 Aún faltaban un par de horas para el encuentro. Liam y Sophia aprovecharon el momento para ponerlos al tanto de la noticia que iban repartiendo desde la tarde entre sus seres queridos. Louis quedó boquiabierto. Nunca esperó que su mejor amigo se convirtiera en padre tan pronto.— Vaya, me desaparezco una noche y ya tenemos corredor nuevo… y un bebé en el grupo — comentó Cristal, quien hizo su aparición sin que nadie la viera.

 

  
—Sí, desapareciste, prima, pero muy bien acompañada, por lo que vimos — dijo Roger, dándole un golpecito cariñoso en el costado. La tabernera sonrió con picardía.  
  


 

—Así es… nunca pensé que me gustaría un inglés estirado — comentó, desenfadada —pero debo decirles… que se veía muy bien estirado en mi cama— los amigos rompieron en risas. Aquella mujer siempre sabía la manera de relajar las tensiones. El ruido de un motor los distrajo divisando a Niall quien volvía de su paseo previo. Saludó a los recién llegados al tiempo que bajaba de la motocicleta. Cristal se dirigió a él fingiendo rudeza  —Oye, cerré temprano el bar para venir a verte hoy, será mejor que ganes, ¿eh?

 

— ¿Cómo supiste que corría esta noche?

 

— Natalie me llamó y vine lo más rápido que pude.  
  


 

— ¿Ella vendrá?  
  


 

—No, está enferma. Tiene una gripe de los mil demonios. — “ _Es mejor así_ ” pensó Niall. No quería que su sola presencia lo distrajera.

 

Después de un largo rato de espera, el reloj marcó la hora de inicio y todos los aficionados se apostaron en la calle para apurar el compromiso. Calvin, como el encargado de la administración de las apuestas, comenzó a reunir el dinero percatándose de que sería una recaudación bastante lucrativa y muy reñida. Al parecer, el novato había atraído mucha atención por parte de los apostadores. 

 

De repente, en la esquina de  _Bronx dale Ave_ , las luces de una ruidosa motocicleta encandilaron a los presentes. Louis volteó la mirada viendo a distancia que Zayn llegaba a escena alzando la visera de su casco. Él miró a Niall y a Louis alternadamente. Su rostro se veía impasible, como si estuviera hecho de roca pulida.Zayn se sorprendió al percibir en su estómago un nervio ardoroso. Se sentía como un refugio de mariposas en llamas pululando en su interior. Sus manos sudaban dentro de los guantes de cuero, su pecho estaba contraído y tenía la boca seca. 

 

Ni siquiera con los más asiduos corredores había experimentado tal inquietud. Observó de nuevo al muchacho rubio que lo miraba como si fuera la peor de las calañas. Lamentó esa rivalidad muda entre los dos y buscó con la vista a Natalie. No la halló por ninguna parte. Calvin los llamó a ambos a la esquina de  _Holland Ave_  para explicarles la vuelta que debían hacer para llegar a la meta. Mientras que el muchacho los coordinaba, Zayn se dedicó a idear alguna forma de hacer declinar a su oponente. Ya no quería competir, pero la decisión de ese chico era sólida, intimidante. 

 

Supo de inmediato que más que amor por Natalie, esa carrera era para obtener respeto. Apretó los dientes sintiéndose culpable por menospreciarlo.

 

— Muy bien, escuchen… — dijo Calvin — La carrera comenzará desde este mismo punto continuando por  _Bronx dale_  hasta  _Van Nest_. En esa esquina, giran para luego avanzar tres cuadras y regresar por  _Wallace_ , promediando casi dos minutos de trayecto. Los estaremos esperando en ese cruce como meta.Ni Niall ni Zayn dijeron una sola palabra. 

 

Louis, quien estaba de pie a pocos metros de ellos, tenía su atención puesta en las indicaciones preguntándose en qué estaría pensando su amigo en ese momento. Sin esperarlo el recuerdo de Harry lo asaltó de improviso, sentado en la escalera de incendios en las afueras de su apartamento. La madurez que ese Ingles proyectaba estaba lejos de pertenecer a ese tipo de actividades. Sí, él adoraba la adrenalina, pero aquello ya estaba siendo impulsado sólo por capricho y amor propio, no por deporte. Se dio cuenta que Harry, fuera de ser tan irritante la mayoría de las veces, se estaba fortaleciendo como su cable a tierra. Lo que le había confesado a su perro, Max, había sido la pura verdad. Él le estaba agradando. 

 

De un segundo a otro, recordó amargamente que le había dicho que lo llamaría. Revisó su celular reparando que lo había apagado. Lo encendió y un mensaje  le informaba que tenía cuatro llamadas perdidas de Harry. De seguro estaría maldiciéndolo en ese preciso instante. 

 

Volvió a apagarlo para no tener que enfrentarlo todavía.

 

 

— ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Tú puedes! — animó a Niall, volviendo a poner su mente en la carrera.

 

 

La chica que daba la partida estaba lista con el pañuelo blanco en su mano. Niall y Zayn se ubicaron uno al lado del otro. Zayn, por el rabillo del ojo, pudo percatarse que Niall  llevaba puesto el atuendo que Louis usaba para correr, como también la misma motocicleta. Era obvio. No esperaba que comprara una sólo para desafiarlo a él, sería ridículo. 

 

Encendieron los motores que rugieron rompiendo la calma de la noche. Ambos fijaron su atención en el pañuelo que poco a poco la joven fue alzando sobre su cabeza. Lo mantuvo en alto unos desesperantes segundos hasta que bajó el brazo con energía y los chicos aceleraron haciendo rechinar las llantas sobre el asfalto. El humo de la goma quemada envolvió a los espectadores, abanicando para poder verlos dirigirse hacia la primera esquina con  _Matthews_ a a toda velocidad. Niall le pisaba los talones a Zayn. 

 

A sólo medio cuerpo de diferencia, los jóvenes apuraban sus vehículos como dos vaqueros sobre sus corceles. Zayn necesitó sólo dos segundos para darse cuenta que Niall llevaba el manubrio con bastante destreza. No tenía experiencia, pero sí bríos y mucha valentia. No pudo evitar sonreír. Le dio gusto saber que ese enfrentamiento no sería tan sencillo después de todo.

 

Por otro lado, Niall vislumbró que faltaban sólo unos metros para girar hacia la avenida  _Van Nest_  y echó su cuerpo hacia el costado. Dobló sintiendo el vértigo de la horizontalidad en el centro de su estómago. Giraron casi juntos y por poco colisionan entre ellos de no ser por Zayn, quien reaccionó con una maniobra desesperada para esquivarlo. Sin que ninguno lo esperara, en medio de la avenida se encontraron con un taxi que iba sin ningún apuro. Tanto él como el rubio se abrieron hacia los costados del automóvil volviendo a encontrarse en el centro de la calle. La esquina de  _Wallace_  estaba a escasos metros adelante. Quien girase primero tenía más chance de ganar la carrera. 

 

Aquella avenida resultaba angosta debido a la hilera de automóviles estacionados en cada uno de sus costados. Los corredores lo sabían y apresuraron el paso. Al doblar, Niall apretó los dientes y el embrague, sintiendo la patada de la nueva velocidad entre sus piernas. Zayn, por otra parte, hizo el cambio tan rápido que su llanta trasera patinó, pero le dio gran ventaja. Frente a él vio el cruce con la avenida  _Rhinelander_ , a sólo una cuadra de la meta. Esa intersección resultaba arriesgada, había un disco que los obligaba a detenerse, pero que ninguno estaba dispuesto a obedecer. 

 

Así que, confiado en su instinto, él aceleró y atravesó hacia el otro extremo como una flecha, sin embargo, por una milésima de segundo, vio una mancha llamativa en el asfalto pasar por su lado. En contra de su actitud competitiva, bajó la velocidad y miró hacia Niall que aún no llegaba al cruce. Como lo supuso, había un considerable derrame de aceite. 

 

— _¡Niall, cuidado!_  — grito Zayn infructuosamente, ya que el casco contuvo su voz como una caja hermética.

 

El muchacho, enfocado en darle alcance al moreno, no reparó en el resbaladizo obstáculo sintiendo cómo la motocicleta esquió sobre el aceite. No supo qué hacer. Por reflejo, apretó el freno con todas sus fuerzas provocando que la situación empeorara. Perdió el control en una centésima de segundo. Pasó de largo hacia  _Rhinelander_ viendo hacia su izquierda una  camioneta blanca  que lo embistió violentamente. El impacto lo hizo estrellarse contra el parabrisas del auto y rebotar hacia la calle, arrastrándose por varios metros. La motocicleta quedó bajo las ruedas de la camioneta con una facilidad imposible. El estruendo de vidrios rotos, bocinas y chirridos de llantas, lo ensordeció como también el impresionante dolor que lo invadió por completo. Su visión se oscureció en el mismo instante que se detenía a mitad de camino. Luego, sólo silencio.

 

— ¡Niall! — exclamaron sus amigos en la meta a unos cuanto metros del choque. Louis, con el corazón en la boca, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas. Fue la cuadra más larga de toda su vida. Zayn, por su parte, descendió de la moto y fue hasta el derribado joven con un miedo glaciar congelándole la espalda. Se quedó petrificado al verlo. Louis, seguido por su tío y sus amigos, lo empujó a un lado, para arrodillarse a un costado del cuerpo. Le quitó el casco con cuidado notando sangre por todas partes.  — ¡No, por favor! ¡Niall!  — volvió a llamarlo con la misma fuerza en su voz. Nada. Su amigo no respondería, tenía los ojos entreabiertos y el cuerpo mortalmente herido.  —“ _No, esta es una maldita pesadilla_ ” — pensaba Louis reiteradas veces.

 

Reposó la cabeza del muchacho sobre su regazo, sacudiéndolo por la altura del pecho. Al hacerlo, sus manos quedaron ensangrentadas de inmediato. El llanto se acumuló en su garganta como un torrente de agua en una represa. Sabía que alguien le hablaba, pero no podía escuchar nada más que sus propios latidos. Trató de pensar pero el maldito olor a gasolina ocupaba toda su mente…

 

* * *

* * *

 

Harry despertó de un brinco al sentir un desesperado llamado a su puerta. Encendió la luz en su mesita de noche, echando un vistazo a la hora en su celular: las tres y media de la madrugada. Un hielo le atravesó el estómago. La fuerza del presentimiento fue tal que se sintió mareado y tuvo que respirar profundo sentándose en la cama. Volvió a escuchar el llamado con la misma urgencia teniendo que levantarse e ir hasta la entrada casi corriendo. Miro por la mirilla, pero no vio a nadie del otro lado. 

 

Los golpes desesperados continuaban. Envuelto en ansiedad e incertidumbre, abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Louis destruido, tirado en el suelo a sus pies al igual que un trapo. El chico lloraba, sollozaba y gimoteaba como un niño perdido. Él  no dudó en dejarse caer a su lado para abrazarlo y preguntarle una y otra vez qué había sucedido. Louis no podía pronunciar una sola palabra. Estaba en shock. Harry lo apretó contra su cuerpo un largo tiempo, sin presiones ni apuros. 

 

Lo sentía convulsionar a cada instante entre sus brazos siendo un despojo incontrolable. Cuando pudo levantarlo del piso, reparó en las manchas de sangre en la camiseta que vestía y su boca se secó del miedo. Lo llevó hasta su sofá, se sentaron y Louis acunó su cabeza sobre sus muslos. Harry volvió a abrazarlo, meciéndolo despacio, tiernamente, brindándole un consuelo que sólo el instinto más poderoso era capaz de dar. Tuvo pánico de seguir preguntando la razón de su llanto, no quería escuchar la respuesta. Las lágrimas calientes de Louis mojaron el pantalón de su pijama y se estremeció. Jamás había sentido una cercanía como esa.

 

— Tranquilo, tranquilo… aquí estoy. — le decía incansablemente al oído. Louis  liberaba de su garganta un gemido desgarrador y Harry no pudo contenerse más, comenzando a llorar también.

 

  
— Es mi culpa… es mi culpa… — dijo Louis con cierta claridad. Temblaba. Harry apretó los dientes confirmando sus suposiciones. Secó sus  lágrimas con el puño de su sudadera tratando de retomar la compostura. Tenía que ser fuerte.

 

  
— No, no digas eso… — le susurró en un hilo de voz. — No digas eso, por favor.

 

Se mantuvieron así, abrazados y llorando por casi dos horas completas. Louis logró dormirse luego de desvanecerse en horribles lamentos. Harry, con sus extremidades adormecidas por no cambiar de postura, se hizo a un lado, y recostó a Louis lentamente, para después cubrirlo con una manta gruesa. Se sentó en la alfombra, cerca de su rostro para mirarlo durante largo rato. Con movimientos suaves, acariciaba el castaño cabello de su amigo,  preguntándose cuándo habían cambiado tanto las cosas entre ellos, por qué Louis decidió ir hasta su departamento para derrumbarse en el marco de su puerta. 

 

Le dolía su dolor y tuvo el vehemente deseo de protegerlo, de cuidarlo a como dé lugar. Ese sufrimiento no podía ser más que el resultado a los innegables azotes de la muerte. No había otra explicación. Pensó en Niall, en lo que Louis  le reveló la mañana anterior y quiso estar equivocado. Odió haber despotricado contra Louis por su llamada inexistente, entendió en silencio las razones y no quiso juzgarlo.

 

Ahora, con la mortecina luz de la luna entrando por la ventana, pudo apreciar cada detalle de ese muchacho tan cercano y lejano a la vez. El americano que le producía miles de sentimientos contradictorios en su corazón. Al igual que una película de ocho milímetros, Harry recordó todos y cada uno de sus encuentros, las pláticas y discusiones sostenidas a lo largo de los meses viviendo en Nueva York. A pesar de las lágrimas bordeando una vez más sus ojos verdes, sonrió. 

 

Con tímidos e imperceptibles movimientos, delineó los suaves labios de su compañero con la punta de sus dedos. Estaban hirviendo. Su piel quemaba al contacto. No quiso retirarlos sintiendo el calor abrasador de su llanto recién aplacado. Vigiló su sueño hasta que la primera claridad del alba ocupó la sala. En ese instante, el joven ignoraba que aquella caricia e intimidad sería un paso que no podría retroceder jamás.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara a pesar de lo que sucedió :(   
> Y ya saben comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos :)
> 
> Hasta la próxima actualización   
> xx


	10. El Peso de la Culpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿¡Ahora estás satisfecho, idiota!?— espetó Louis intentando zafarse de Roger y Harry
> 
> — ¿Crees que fue culpa mía lo que sucedió?— quiso saber Zayn — ¡Le dije que no quería correr contra él, que la carrera me parecía una estúpida forma de enfrentarnos! ¡Él insistió en hacerlo!
> 
> — ¡Sabías que Niall no era un corredor como nosotros!
> 
> — ¡Tú también lo sabías, aun así fuiste su instructor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí esta el capitulo nueve, espero les guste.. y para quienes ya quieren algo de acción entre nuestros chicos, solo les quiero decir que esperen un poco mas, ya que les aseguro no falta mucho para eso. Así que tengan paciencia :)  
> Cualquier error que encuentren no duden en decirmelo

_Capítulo nueve: “El peso de la culpa”_

 

 **L** a mañana estaba opaca, insípida, de un cielo plateado tan rígido que con sólo mirarlo dolía el alma. El sol estaba escondido tras las nubes como un cobarde, un fugitivo del momento en el que más se le necesitaba. El viento soplaba con fuerza barriendo las hojas, vestigios de árboles vencidos que volaban gracias a las ráfagas imprecisas. Varias de ellas se estrellaron contra Natalie quien, vestida de un luto riguroso, lloraba en silencio sin siquiera sentirlas en su cuerpo. La lluvia no cesaba, caía y caía como piedras sobre las cabezas de los presentes. En el camposanto, las palabras vacías y sin sentido del religioso eran lo único que discrepaba con los sonidos monótonos del ambiente. Los sollozos de la abuela Horan, reemplazaban el ausente canto de las aves.

 

Resultaban ser suspiros tan agudos que se clavaban en los tímpanos ajenos sabiendo su sufrimiento. Sentada en primera fila en el funeral de su nieto, la mujer de edad imprecisa sólo podía apretar entre sus manos su pañuelo blanco y mojado. El ramo de flores que le habían entregado no quiso siquiera tocarlo. Las espinas en sus tallos de seguro le serían tan suaves como el algodón ante su dolor por tanto las veía inútiles, sin gracia. Subió la mirada extraviada… encontrándose con la de la muchacha frente a ella al otro lado del ataúd. No quiso bajarla. La sostuvo un periodo largo de tiempo, un periodo que la joven por su parte sintió eterno, incierto, como si quisiera decirle algo importante. Sin embargo, Natalie no pudo con esos ojos quebrados y doloridos. Sintió como si le debiera una explicación, por tanto bajó la mirada hacia las rosas blancas que recibían las gotas de lluvia resignadamente…

 

_Dos días antes…_

 

_Niall murió esa madrugada del dos de noviembre y Nueva York comenzó a llorar sin detenerse por el resto del día. Natalie despertó gracias al llamado de Liam a las siete de la mañana. Al escucharlo hablar sobre un accidente, de heridas mortales y desangramiento, la joven creyó que la gripe le había tapado los oídos o entorpecido la mente. Bajo los pies y el suelo se transformó en arena movediza, sintió que se hundía. El rostro de Niall se desplegó claramente ante sus ojos. Rompió en llanto como un volcán en erupción. Era algo inverosímil, como un sueño bizarro, un sueño asqueroso y burlesco. La muchacha se vistió lo más rápido que sus atrofiadas extremidades se lo permitieron._

 

_Al salir de su apartamento, abrigada pero sin paraguas, esperó un automóvil sin poder dejar de llorar por su amigo de infancia. Los recuerdos de las cenas de navidad compartidas, los momentos en que lo había tenido a su lado, le cayeron encima como un alud de roca y nieve. Albergaba la típica e inagotable esperanza de que todo fuese un malentendido, que llegaría al Hospital de Harlem en la avenida Lenox y le informarían que sólo estaba herido, con una que otra contusión de cuidado y nada más. Al coger por fin un vehículo, la muchacha recorrió las calles mirando a través del vidrio sin ver nada en realidad._

 

_Al llegar, con su garganta cerrada por la gripe y el llanto, fue hasta Informaciones para preguntar por Niall Horan. Fue entonces, en ese preciso momento, en que Liam, Sophia, Cristal y Roger fueron hasta su encuentro. Resultó obvio e innegable. La mirada de todos ellos la golpearon como rayos lacerantes en la piel y volvió a liberar las lágrimas contenidas. Su primo la abrazó tratando de calmarla._

 

_La joven preguntaba en cada sollozo qué había sucedido, por qué le habían permitido competir, por qué quiso él exponerse de esa manera. Nadie dijo nada, nadie fue capaz. A poca distancia, Zayn estaba apoyado en una pared con el rostro ensombrecido de pesar. Tenía muy mal aspecto y profundas ojeras le rodeaban los ojos. Mientras que Natalie abrazaba a Liam, lo vio por sobre su hombro y una rabia irracional le apretó las entrañas. Fue hasta él con largas y decididas zancadas._

 

_— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — le preguntó sin ninguna sutileza._

 

_— Lo mismo que ustedes… lamentando… — dijo tratando de mantenerse en una pieza._

 

_  
— ¡Vete! ¡Estoy segura que esto de la carrera fue idea tuya! — el arrojo de Natalie lo sorprendió. Todas sus palabras fueron estiletes en su corazón, el cual poco a poco se abría ante un mundo nuevo de sensaciones._

 

_Sí, él había querido enfrentarse a Niall, de hecho le había pedido a Louis que organizara la carrera, pero luego había cambiado de parecer. Todo en él estaba cambiando. Por otro lado, el rubio también quería enfrentarlo, eso todo el mundo lo sabía, menos Natalie. Zayn no quiso decírselo. No era necesario repartir responsabilidades en esos dolorosos instantes._

 

_  
— No sabes lo que dices — respondió simplemente — No tienes por qué culparme. Fue un accidente. Un terrible accidente, pero si te sirve de consuelo… Niall corrió como uno de los mejores — y con ese sincero argumento, giró sobre sus talones para salir del hospital con las manos en sus bolsillos._

 

 _Natalie se quedó estática empuñando sus manos y viéndolo caminar hacia el exterior. Ese muchacho siempre conseguía desequilibrarla. No obstante, esa ambigüedad sólo logró enfurecerla más y hacerla llorar desconsoladamente. La_ abuela de _Niall, salió del cuarto  devastada. La mujer que parecía una persona poderosa e inconmovible, se dejó vencer como una niña. Mientras recibía los detalles del fallecimiento de su nieto, se refugiaba entre los brazos del señor Payne, quien había llegado junto a su mujer para servir de apoyo._

 

_En momentos como esos, no se podía hacer nada más. Roger, por otra parte, se dedicó a hablar con las autoridades para describirles lo sucedido. No pudo explicarles sobre las carreras clandestinas, pero sí les hizo saber muy bien cada detalle. Niall había perdido el control de la motocicleta a causa de un derrame de aceite en el cruce de Wallace y Rhinelander siendo embestido por una camioneta al no poder detenerse. Los oficiales tomaron registro de sus palabras, le dieron sus condolencias a la pariente más cercana y se retiraron para comenzar con las pesquisas del caso. El mecánico pensó en su sobrino y esperó que estuviera bien. Después del choque y de su inútil intento por reanimar a su amigo, Louis quedó tan afectado que no lo escuchaba cuando le pedía que por favor se calmara. Estaba ausente, sumergido en un pozo profundo y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se quedó junto al cuerpo hasta que llegó la ambulancia y luego corrió calle abajo sin hacer caso a la llamada de sus amigos a voz en cuello._

 

_Louis corría y corría, casi sin sentir el asfalto aguantando sus pasos. Sólo una persona se le vino a la mente y fue tan invasiva que necesitó sentir un abrazo suyo como único refugio seguro. Su vecino, su compañero de clase, su nuevo amigo: Harry. El muchacho ocupó su mente bloqueada por completo. Fue un impulso extraño, casi absurdo. Tenía a sus mejores amigos allí, hasta su tío, pero fue una fuerza superior lo que lo llevó a buscarlo para dejarse caer sin reparos. Él era el  único ajeno a todo ese embrollo. Por instinto tomó un taxi, se dirigió hasta la 71st Oeste y fue hasta el edificio vecino para forzar la puerta principal sin precaución alguna. Allí lo encontró Harry, derrotado en el umbral, sin la serenidad coherente para poder explicarle lo que había sucedido. Él lo abrazó permitiéndole dormir en su sofá el resto de la noche. Louis no se atrevía a volver a su apartamento._

 

_A la mañana siguiente, el joven despertó gracias al aroma del café que Harry  preparaba en la cocina. Se irguió sintiendo el cuerpo pesado, lánguido y los ojos irritados. Sintió una inexplicable vergüenza ante la escena que le mostró a él horas antes. Jamás había tenido un descontrol semejante, ni siquiera cuando habían muerto sus padres. Comprendió que aquel llanto desgarrador era la acumulación de muchas penas a lo largo de su vida. Observó a Harry moviéndose de un lado a otro y le agradeció sin palabras su consuelo. El muchacho, al saberlo despierto, tomó las dos tazas, un plato con los dos sándwiches que había preparado y dejó todo en la mesa de centro frente al castaño. Él negó con la cabeza._

 

_— Tienes que comer algo, Louis — el aludido volvió a negar en silencio. Comer no estaba entre sus preocupaciones en ese momento. Carraspeó para aclarar su garganta y hablar por fin. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que explicarle la razón de su arrebato, de su presencia allí a tan terribles horas de la madrugada. Reunió fuerzas para emitir algunas sílabas._

 

_— Anoche… Niall…_

 

_  
— Lo sé — lo atajó Harry, entendiendo lo difícil que era para Louis hablar del tema. Añadió  — Hace rato tu tío te llamó a tu celular. No quise despertarte y contesté. Le dije que estabas aquí y me contó lo sucedido. Lo siento tanto._

 

_  
— Fue culpa mía — insistió Louis._

 

_  
— Claro que no. Él quiso poner a prueba su valor. Tú trataste de convencerlo de que no lo hiciera…_

 

_  
— ¡Debí tratar más! — exclamó, furioso, poniéndose de pie para mirar por la ventana. La lluvia parecía una cortina acuosa cubriendo la ciudad. Se esforzó para no volver a llorar. Harry se acercó a él despacio, posando una mano en su hombro._

 

_  
— No digas eso. Fue un accidente. — Louis apretó los ojos al oírlo a sus espaldas. “Accidente”, accidente fue lo suyo, una tontería, un yeso que todavía llevaba en la muñeca… lo de Niall era una tragedia, una horrible y tortuosa tragedia. Se volvió hacia Harry con la mandíbula apretada._

 

_  
— Necesito caminar, tomar aire fresco… ¿Puedes darle de comer a Max mientras no estoy? — Harry se quedó mirándolo unos segundos antes de asentir. Louis le entregó las llaves de su apartamento y salió por la puerta para perderse entre la lluvia._

 

_Louis no apareció en el resto del día. Harry alimentó a Max, ordenó un poco el desastre que tenía en la sala y volvió a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa e ir al Hospital de Harlem. Quería estar presente en tan doloroso momento. Al llegar al lugar, Harry pudo sentir el viciado aroma de la muerte y la desolación. La señora Horan fue llevada a su casa por los señores Payne debido a las enormes dosis de tranquilizantes que el médico le había dado para apaciguar su pena. En el pasillo, aún sin querer moverse, estaba el grupo de amigos que al ver a Harry preguntaron al unísono por Louis. Él no quiso contarles de su llanto, de su desmoronamiento en la puerta de su apartamento, sólo les dijo que se encontraba bien, pero que necesitaba estar solo. Se culpaba completamente por la pérdida de Niall y no habría nadie que le hiciera cambiar de opinión. Roger le agradeció la preocupación hacia su sobrino. Notó que el chico  estaba angustiado por él y no sabía qué hacer. De hecho, nadie lo sabía en un contexto como ése._

 

_Muy entrada la noche y de regreso en la 71st Oeste, Harry miraba a cada minuto el reloj colgado en la pared de su apartamento. Las once con treinta y de Louis ni señales. Lo llamó por lo menos seis veces y en todas ellas, el buzón de voz informaba que el usuario tenía su celular apagado. Aquello no le hacía bien a su paz mental. Con un té verde recién preparado entre las manos, el joven se sentó en la escalera de incendio fuera de su ventana a esperarlo. Se preguntó hasta qué punto Louis se responsabilizaba por lo sucedido. Estaba claro que había sido un accidente. Según lo descrito por Roger, un charco de aceite desestabilizó la motocicleta provocando la pérdida de control y la posterior colisión. Nada tuvo que ver el entrenamiento que Niall obtuvo del castaño. Cualquier corredor hubiera tenido el mismo desenlace en esas circunstancias y a esa velocidad. De repente, un taxi se detuvo frente a su edificio y vio a su compañero saliendo del interior. Una oleada de alivio lo hizo sonreír. Entró a la sala y abrió la puerta para permitirle su ingreso._

 

_— ¿Dónde estabas? — le preguntó tratando de no sonar autoritario._

 

 

_— En un bar… — dijo y para Harry fue evidente. Apestaba a alcohol y se tambaleaba ligeramente. — ¿Alimentaste a Max?_

 

_  
— Sí, lo hice— contestó Harry entregándole sus llaves — Fui al hospital. Todo lo de la…_

 

_  
— No quiero saber eso —cortó Louis con palabras arrastradas. Le costaba trabajo hablar con claridad y ciertas lágrimas delinearon sus ojos azules nuevamente. Harry quiso abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Algo le decía que esa vez lo rechazaría._

 

_El castaño, bajo torpes movimientos, extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos, encendió uno y llevó la caja de fósforos nuevamente hacia su bolsillo. Falló y cayó al suelo. Incapaz de inclinarse para recogerlo, le agradeció su ayuda y se retiró tropezando a su apartamento sin agregar nada más. Harry recogió la caja leyendo su procedencia: “Irish Pub”, de seguro el lugar que Louis había escogido para ahogar sus penas…_

 

Harry tomó el brazo de Natalie para darle apoyo. La muchacha lloraba amargamente mientras que el ataúd cubierto de flores, comenzaba a descender hacia la fosa con una lentitud desesperante. Un instante crítico que siempre golpea y derriba hasta al más fuerte. Fue en ese minuto, en donde las lágrimas eran confundidas por las gotas de lluvia, Harry alzó la mirada hacia el frente y entre la gente, vio a Louis. No lo había visto a lo largo de toda la vigilia, de hecho, no lo había visto en todo el día anterior después de irse ebrio de su apartamento. Cada vez que miraba hacia su ventana la hallaba cerrada. Pensó que no asistiría al funeral… pero allí estaba, manteniendo distancia, serio y mojado de pies a cabeza. Harry buscó su mirada, pero sólo encontró dos pozos de pesadumbre reemplazando sus hermosas pupilas azules. Inesperadamente las echó de menos.

 

El servicio en el sobrio cementerio Linden Hill había sido extenso. Varios amigos del científico dijeron unas palabras que llenaron el ambiente de un aire espeso, difícil de respirar. Natalie fue una de ellas subiendo al pequeño podio y proyectando su voz lo mejor posible. Tenía que decir algo, tenía que agradecerle a Niall su compañía y fidelidad, su amistad por sobre todo. Liam intercambió miradas incómodas con Sophia, Cristal se removió en su sitio y Louis apretó los dientes mirando el cielo mientras la escuchaban. Definitivamente era la peor pesadilla de sus vidas. Natalie finalizó su breve discurso acercándose a la señora Horan para besarla en la mejilla. La mujer de edad le aceptó el cariño sin palabras.

 

Por otra parte, Harry seguía preocupado por Louis. No dejaba de observarlo por el rabillo del ojo, atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones o movimientos. No podía quitarse de la mente la vulnerabilidad que le conoció la noche del accidente y temía que volviera a caer de esa manera. Después del funeral, cuando todos se abrazaban intercambiando apoyo y consuelo, el joven lo vio alejarse sin querer hablar con nadie. Él, abriéndose paso entre la muchedumbre, salió del cementerio buscando a Louis por los alrededores. Al mirar hacia su costado, lo reconoció a la altura del parque Cleveland caminando con la cabeza a gachas. Corrió hacia él para alcanzarlo. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros, dudó en hablarle. Se veía tan endurecido por el dolor que le dio hasta miedo detenerlo. No obstante, reunió el valor suficiente para hacerle saber que lo estaba siguiendo.

 

— Louis… espera — le dijo, sintiendo que la lluvia se intensificaba y que su paraguas se volvía inútil. El muchacho detuvo sus pasos y se volteó hacia él. Su semblante de derrota era inexplicable. Harry no supo qué decirle. Vaciló unos segundos hasta que se decidió romper con la expectativa — Quiero que sepas que si me necesitas, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

 

  
— Gracias — respondió el ojiazul. Se disponía a reanudar su camino pero Harry lo detuvo por el brazo, cubriéndolo con su paraguas.

 

  
— No huyas de las personas que quieren apoyarte — Louis se quedó pensando unos momentos y le sonrió levemente para tranquilizarlo.

 

  
— No estoy huyendo… sólo quiero estar solo ¿sí? — Harry no le respondió de inmediato buscando en su mirada algo que le gritara lo contrario. Finalmente, respetó su petición y con un gesto casual, quiso acariciarle la mejilla para ahorrarse las frases cliché, sin embargo, el sonido de su celular lo interrumpió. Louis desvió su mirada hacia el bolsillo de donde provenía el sonido. Volvió a sonreír pero esa vez con cierta ironía. — Descuida, contesta… yo estaré bien — le afirmó a media voz y se fue caminando para tomar un taxi en la esquina más cercana. 

 

Harry extrajo su celular bajo un fastidio inmenso y al ver de quién se trataba meneó la cabeza. Parecía una broma del destino que David lo llamara justo en ese momento.

 

* * *

 

Zayn presenció el funeral desde mayor distancia que Louis esa mañana. Sin intenciones de abandonar su motocicleta, el  estaba estacionado a un lado de la acera, frente al cementerio. Distinguió a varios de los asistentes, pero por sobre todo a la joven  que le removía el mundo bajo sus pies. No podía apearse de su vehículo y entrar al camposanto así como así.

 

¿Qué podía hacer?

 

¿Actuar como cualquier amigo de Niall?

 

¿Darle el pésame a la señora Horan, luego de recibir las palabras de reproche de Natalie en el hospital?

 

Recordarlo le atormentaba la mente y el alma, como también el sonido del choque que se repetía una y otra vez en sus oídos. Se sentía tan responsable por el accidente que odiaba mirarse al espejo. Se quedó detenido allí hasta el preciso momento en que vio salir a Louis seguido por ese chico rizado de intercambio. Al parecer Louis no mostraba ninguna intención de recibir el consuelo de nadie. Claramente ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento de culpabilidad.

 

Aquel terrible día, al regresar del hospital a su enorme apartamento Zayn  se encerró en su cuarto y destruyó todo lo que tenía a su paso. Estaba enfurecido con el destino por ser tan hijo de puta. No quería que algo así pasara, Niall Horan, a pesar de que amara a la misma mujer que él, era un tipo noble y sin complejidades. Era mil veces mejor persona, de eso estaba convencido. Ahora, en ese momento, mientras que el funeral llegaba a su fin, el muchacho encendió el motor de su motocicleta para irse de allí lo más rápido posible. Natalie escuchó el rugido de los cilindros y advirtió su presencia a campo traviesa. 

 

Zayn no pudo ver la expresión en su rostro, pero sabía perfectamente que no sería una de agrado. Prefirió marcharse a recibir otra mirada venenosa de su parte. El resto del día, lo pasó en el Pent-house de sus padres, encerrado en el estudio. Le gustaba esa amplia habitación, de extensos ventanales que daban al bellísimo Central Park, como panorámicos cuadros de un paisaje irreal. Se quedó mirando desde el balcón por horas.

 

— Te estaba buscando, hijo, ¿qué haces allí afuera? Está helando — le dijo su madre detrás de él.

 

  
— Nada, sólo estaba pensando.

 

  
— Tu padre necesita hablar contigo — Zayn rodó los ojos en señal de hastío y abandonó la vista solitaria para dirigirse a la sala principal donde su padre bebía el cóctel de la tarde sentado en su elegante sillón de felpa. Al ver entrar a su hijo se incorporó para recibirlo.

 

  
— Zayn, ¿dónde te habías metido? — preguntó de buen humor. — Aprovechando que estás aquí, he coordinado una reunión con unos inversionistas japoneses que quiero que conozcas — El chico frunció el ceño a causa del tema incongruente. No tenía cabeza para pensar en los negocios familiares.

 

 Él había estudiado dos años en la capital nipona, por lo que resultaba lógico que su padre lo necesitara allí por motivos de traducción. Esa insistencia de su padre por introducirlo en la organización comenzaba a ahogarlo.

 

  
— ¿Debe ser ahora?

 

  
— Vendrán dentro de unos minutos. — Zayn negó con la cabeza. Su padre dejó su copa a medio camino frente a su boca.

 

  
— No puedo, no tengo la energía para ser el hijo perfecto en este momento.

 

  
— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Tienes que estar aquí, es tu deber! — el joven supo que haber ido hasta ese lugar había sido un gran error.

 

¿Cómo le pudo pasar por la mente que sus padres podrían consolarlo, ante una situación tan asquerosa como la que estaba viviendo?

 

De pronto, las palabras de Natalie en la fiesta de disfraces lo abofetearon. Ella tenía razón, no tenía amigos. El vacío se hizo más grande en su interior sintiéndose patético.

 

  
— Ni siquiera me has preguntado qué mierda me pasa, papá. Sólo te importa tu conglomerado que has levantado gracias al esfuerzo de otros a tu cargo.

 

  
— Ten cuidado con lo que dices, muchacho — le advirtió el hombre bajo la mirada asustada de su mujer.

 

  
— ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Quieres que siga tu camino pero no lo haré — Zayn soltaba las palabras sintiendo que el peso en su alma comenzaba a aligerarse. Resultaba ser una terapia para su dolor. Continuó — ¿Para qué quieres que me reúna con los inversionistas? ¿Para decirles que eres un dictador que si tus compañeros no piensan como tú los hundes, como lo hiciste con el señor Payne?

 

  
— ¡Será mejor que cierres la boca, Zayn, si no quieres que te la cierre yo! — gritó Yaser, sintiendo que la sangre se le iba a las mejillas. El joven no quiso decir nada más y salió del Pent-house pisando fuerte hasta el elevador.

 

 

Arriba de su motocicleta, Zayn se mordió la lengua. No tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a su padre que estaba enamorado de la sobrina de su enemigo financiero. Qué absurdo estaba resultando todo eso… ¿de qué servía de todas formas decirle y hacerle pasar un mal rato, si Natalie jamás se fijaría en él? Mucho menos después de la muerte de Niall. Era un maldito romeo desdichado. Condujo sin dirección por un par de horas, cruzando avenidas, dando vueltas por Nueva York buscando una calma que sabía no encontraría. 

 

La noche gobernó el cielo, la luna se dejó ver entre nubes delgadas y el viento fresco de la lluvia concluida calaba los huesos. A Zayn le apeteció un buen trago, un whisky o un vodka que le calentara el cuerpo. Al doblar en una curva hacia la avenida 7th, dio con un bar que acostumbraba frecuentar después de clases. Estacionó, desmontó su motocicleta e ingresó viendo que en las pantallas de televisión colgadas por los rincones,mostraban un juego de fútbol soccer. 

 

El muchacho lo ignoró, no le gustaba ese deporte. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un whisky con soda. El cantinero le obedeció y esperó su pedido encendiendo un cigarrillo. De repente, mientras le calaba una bocanada al tabaco, una mano lo volteó por el hombro y un puño inesperado le cruzó la cara…

 

* * *

 

Harry miraba por su ventana hacia la de su vecino, reparando que otra vez estaba cerrada, oscura. Tuvo un vago presentimiento que le aumentó los latidos y llamó a Roger, gracias a su ocurrencia de rescatar el número desde el celular de Louis. El  hombre le dijo que nada sabía de su sobrino, y que tenía la esperanza de que estuviera con él ya que lo había llamado consiguiendo la misma respuesta: tenía el aparato apagado y en su apartamento no había nadie. Harry se impacientó a sobremanera. Recordó la mirada amarga que le vio en el cementerio, su evidente desgaste, la forma en que le dijo que contestara cuando lo habían llamado… el castaño no se mostró molesto ni curioso, sino que más bien un tanto decepcionado.

 

¿Habrá adivinado que se trataba de David? Pero, y si hubiera sido así, ¿por qué le importaba?

 

—  _Gracias por cuidar de Louis la otra noche_  — le dijo Roger sacándolo de sus supuestos. Harry sonrió algo incómodo.

 

  
— No hay por qué agradecer, él es mi amigo.

 

  
—  _Me da gusto que hayan logrado entenderse_  — comentó. Él se acomodó el celular en el oído sin saber qué dar como respuesta. Se encogió de hombros en un acto instintivo.

 

  
— Nos hemos conocido bien a lo largo del semestre.

 

  
—  _¿Y en honor a eso no se te ocurre dónde pueda estar?_ — Harry pensó unos segundos, paseando la vista por su sala, era difícil saberlo en una ciudad de tantos contrastes como Nueva York. 

 

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía la menor idea, vio sobre su mesa de centro la caja de fósforos que Louis dejó caer debido a su borrachera. La tomó entre sus dedos para mirarla de cerca y volver a leer su procedencia. Dijo.

 

  
—Roger, creo que sé dónde podemos encontrarlo. ¿Conoces ese lugar llamado  _“Irish Pub”_ en la 7th avenida?

 

Luego de cortar la llamada, Harry tomo su abrigo desde el perchero y salió del edificio para tomar un taxi en la 72nd con Broadway. No podía creerse todo lo que estaba pasando desde que la llamada de Louis a su puerta lo había despertado a mitad de la noche. Jamás pensó estar recorriendo las calles de Nueva York a las once de la noche en busca de alguien que hacía menos de un año ni sabía que existía. 

 

Si le hubieran dicho en Londres que viviría una boda y un funeral en ese país forastero, lo tacharía de loco sin miramientos. Siempre creyó que su papel en Norteamérica se limitaría a la de un estudiante de paso, sin ataduras de ningún tipo. Ahora, se consumía de angustia por un chico de ojos azules que lentamente comenzaba a volverse importante en su vida. Cuando el taxi llegó a destino, Harry descendió en la banqueta y caminó hacia el bar, para mirar desde los vitrales de la entrada hacia el interior. 

 

Reparó que estaban dando un partido de fútbol, de hecho uno del Manchester United, el equipo de los amores de su padre. No pudo evitar suspirar de nostalgia por su patria. Muchos compatriotas brindaban apoyados en la barra hasta que entre los sombreros y pelucas bicolores distinguió una cabellera castaña bastante más despeinada que de costumbre. Sí, había dado en el clavo. Allí estaba Louis, ebrio, con una botella irlandés de  _Carlsberg_  en una mano y un cigarrillo casi terminado en la otra. Harry se tomó el tiempo de observarlo desde donde estaba, incluso por su lado pasó Zayn Malik y ni se dio por aludido. 

 

Todavía no lo conocía. No obstante, se dio cuenta que ese recién llegado afectó a Louis debido al cambio drástico en su rostro. Aquello llamó su atención. Lo vio ponerse rígido en su banquillo, incorporarse torpemente y caminar hacia la barra, con la clara intención de encararlo. Cuando Harry se dispuso a entrar para llevarse a Louis a casa, se sorprendió del golpe que el ojiazul le propinó al moreno al momento de obligarlo a voltear. Harry entró corriendo para intervenir al igual que varios de los clientes que los rodeaban. Louis y Zayn comenzaron a pelear sin importarles que trataran de separarlos.

 

— ¡Ustedes dos! — Gritó el cantinero — ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡No tolero peleas en mi local! — en ese minuto, Roger y Liam llegaron al bar, tomando a los dos buscapleitos por la ropa y los sacaron a la calle, donde ni siquiera el aire nocturno pudo despejarles la mente abrumada. 

 

La tensión continuó.

 

  
— ¿¡Ahora estás satisfecho, idiota!?— espetó Louis intentando zafarse de Roger y Harry, mientras que Liam detenía a Zayn sin mucho esfuerzo. El moreno no estaba tan descontrolado como Louis. — ¡Ahora que Niall está muerto estás feliz! ¿Verdad?

 

  
— ¿Crees que fue culpa mía lo que sucedió?— quiso saber Zayn — ¡Le dije que no quería correr contra él, que la carrera me parecía una estúpida forma de enfrentarnos! ¡Él insistió en hacerlo!

 

  
— ¡Sabías que Niall no era un corredor como nosotros!

 

  
— ¡Tú también lo sabías, aun así fuiste su instructor!— aquel argumento le renovó las fuerzas a Louis y se liberó de su tío y de Harry para ir en contra Zayn. 

 

Sin embargo, el muchacho lo esquivó gracias a que no estaba ebrio como él y lo estampó en la puerta del auto de Roger estacionado frente al bar. Ahí pudo reducirlo con lágrimas en sus ojos castaños. Eso descolocó a Louis y a los demás que se quedaron como piedra.

 

 — ¡Escúchame, Tomlinson! ¡Lo sucedido con Niall fue un accidente! ¡Ni tú ni yo somos los culpables de su muerte! — su voz sonó poderosa y Louis sintió cómo el nudo en su garganta le quemaba al tragar. — ¡Sé que muchos hubieran querido que fuera yo y no él, incluso Natalie, pero la vida no es justa! ¡Acéptalo, carajo!

 

 

El silencio posterior a ese griterío que atrajo las miradas de muchos transeúntes fue letal, tan intenso que pareció que Nueva York se había quedado muda por completo. Zayn soltó a Louis con brusquedad, se montó a su motocicleta, se colocó el casco en la cabeza y se fue, chirriando las llantas contra el cemento. 

 

 

El ojiazul, por su parte, respiró hondo buscando un poco de cordura entre su locura. Harry barrió algunas lágrimas que corrieron sin permiso por sus mejillas, Roger se acercó a su sobrino para abrirle la puerta del auto y Liam estaba pálido, por primera vez creyó en cada palabra dicha por ese arrogante que tanto odiaba. El cuarteto viajó de regreso, subiendo por  _Central Park West_ sin intercambiar palabra alguna.

 

 

Al interior del apartamento de Louis, Max los recibió batiendo su cola con desenfreno. Harry lo saludó y apartó un poco para que dejara entrar a su amo hacia la habitación y así dejarse caer en la cama boca abajo. Roger y Liam se quedaron unos minutos, pero ya a medianoche Harry les insistió en que no se preocuparan, él se quedaría un poco más para asegurarse de que Louis estuviese bien. Después de todo, vivía enfrente. Ambos asintieron, se despidieron y se fueron deseando que la pesadilla pasara de una buena vez. Harry fue hasta la cocina para prepararse un poco de té. Lamentablemente, Louis no tenía nada más que café entre sus cosas. 

 

Con pasos lentos e indecisos, se dirigió hasta la habitación del joven apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Lo vio recostado y se acercó para sentarse a su lado. Su peso en el colchón lo despertó ligeramente.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

  
— Como si hubiera metido mi estómago en la licuadora — dijo Louis de manera contenida. Enterró su cara en el cobertor.

 

  
— Tienes que dejar de hacer esto…

 

  
— ¿Hacer qué?

 

  
— Esto. Culparte así, culpar a Zayn. Él tiene razón, fue un accidente — Louis, luego de escucharlo, rodó para quedar boca arriba y respiró a todo pulmón. Todo le daba vueltas. De pronto, tomó consciencia de la hora y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos para poder enfocarlo.

 

  
— Deberías irte a dormir, no te preocupes por mí. Ya es tarde — Harry no hizo caso. Se quedaron mirando unos largos segundos. Ninguno sabía qué más agregar. La sensibilidad estaba a flor de piel y en el aire se sentía la expectativa de que faltaban palabras por decir. Harry rompió el silencio.

 

  
— Todo esto te ha traído malos recuerdos ¿verdad? — esa afirmación logró su cometido. Louis se tornó aún más serio y se sentó en la cama frente a él. Max se trepó cerca de ellos y reposó su cabeza amarilla en la pierna de su dueño. Él carraspeó antes de contestar.

 

  
— Cuando ellos se fueron de viaje por un congreso, tuve un mal presentimiento  — contó con voz pausada y un poco más clara que en un comienzo  — Intenté que no viajaran, les pedí que no lo hicieran, pero mi padre estaba tan emocionado con el evento que no quiso escucharme. Mi madre, por otro lado, se la pasaba diciéndome que volverían en pocos días. A la semana siguiente tomaron el tren de la línea Hudson y ocurrió un descarrilamiento. Roger irrumpió en mi cuarto mientras dormía para contarme de lo sucedido. Me enfurecí con ellos por no despertarme cuando se fueron. De seguro no querían que les insistiera en quedarse y me convencí de que habían huido de mí — Harry sentía cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Louis negó con la cabeza apretando los labios — Ahora, le insistí a Niall que no lo hiciera. Muchas veces me pidió que le enseñara a conducir, pero me negué hasta que por cansancio desistí. Debí mantenerme inflexible con él, debí mantenerme despierto aquel día para evitar que mis padres salieran de casa…

 

  
— En ninguno de esos escenarios tuviste la culpa, Louis — habló Harry con esfuerzo. El castaño asintió, no muy convencido. — El destino es algo que no podemos controlar.

 

  
— Tú te hubieras mantenido perseverante — le dijo sonriendo — Eres testarudo y muy decidido. A ti ellos si te habrían escuchado. Yo lo hago, aunque demuestre lo contrario — Harry rió y Louis se recostó de nuevo boca arriba cerrando los ojos.

 

  
— ¿Me escuchas, en verdad? Eso es nuevo… siempre pensé que mis regaños y advertencias pasaban de ti.

 

  
— No creas. A veces escucho una vocecita en mi interior que tiene un claro acento inglés — el muchacho volvió a reír de buena gana. 

 

Las lágrimas de su pena se derramaron por su rostro, pero fue gracias a la sonrisa que achicó sus ojos. Una contradicción que pocos podían entender. Harry, con movimientos descuidados, acarició a Max que lo miraba, contento.

 

  
— En verdad lamento por todo lo que has pasado. No conocí a tus padres, ni conocí muy bien a Niall, pero no me cabe duda de que fueron grandes personas — señaló, mirando hacia la nocturnidad entre las cortinas de la ventana por un instante. Prosiguió — Estoy convencido de que la gente que nos rodea, nos describe muy bien cómo somos en realidad, ¿no te parece?… ¿Louis? — al voltear hacia él reparó que se había dormido profundamente.

 

 Harry enarcó las cejas con sarcasmo y miró al labrador a su lado. 

 

— ¿Lo ves? Tu dueño es un idiota — Max buscó su mano con su nariz mojada como una forma de respuesta, Harry volvió a sonreír  —Sí, no voy a mentirte, él me agrada mucho… a pesar de eso. — con cuidado, se levantó de la cama sin hacer ruido, cubrió al chico con una manta, se despidió del labrador y salió por la puerta del apartamento para irse al suyo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo, espero les gustara, y ya saben que los comentarios y los kudos son bien recibidos.  
> Cuídense y hasta la próxima :) xx


	11. Abriendo los Ojos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Que estás con el profesor Corden? — Preguntó el chico, cuando Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento — ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Es el mismo idiota que entró por tu ventana como pájaro perdido?
> 
> — Su nombre es Louis, y no es ningún idiota… pero si le mentí fue porque lógicamente no quería problemas entre ustedes
> 
> — ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías una cita con él?
> 
> — Así es. Era nuestra primera cita y la arruinaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste, y ya casi estamos donde queremos ;)
> 
> Cualquier error que encuentren no duden en decirmelo...   
> :)

_Capítulo diez: “Abriendo los ojos”_

 

**L** a llamada de David a Harry  la mañana del funeral, fue tan inoportuna como extraña. David, ocupado en sus quehaceres de nueva estrella de fútbol, se había comunicado con Harry con la intención de mantener un contacto casi perdido debido a ese motivo. Él seguía aferrándose a la idea de recuperarlo. El hecho de estar en dos continentes diferentes le pintaba un escenario complicado, pero no imposible. Estaba seguro de que si Harry no se hubiera ido a Nueva York a estudiar ese año, habrían estado juntos de nuevo en menos de un mes. La distancia le obstaculizaba como una piedra en el zapato.

 

— ¿Por qué me llamas tan temprano?

 

  
—  _Necesitaba saber de ti. Te echo mucho de menos_ — respondió David mientras que él veía a Louis irse bajo la lluvia luego de decirle que necesitaba estar solo. Suspiró resignado.

 

  
— Es hora de que entiendas que no podemos mantener este tipo de relación.

 

  
—  _¿Qué quieres que haga? No puedo olvidarte. No quiero olvidarte_ — Harry se sintió incómodo al no poder responderle lo mismo —  _¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien?_  — esa pregunta causó que la imagen volátil de Louis, tan etérea como una ráfaga de humo, se cruzara por la mente del chico. Fingió normalidad en su rostro y alzó el mentón.

 

— Creo que necesitamos hablar en persona— dijo Harry, serio y abrigado de un nuevo coraje — ¿Puedes venir a Nueva York?

 

  
—  _Haré lo posible…_

 

* * *

 

Luego del funeral, dos semanas pasaron con muchas tareas pendientes en la universidad. El proyecto para Cowell había sufrido un atraso que Harry y Louis debían recuperar a como dé lugar. Por esto mismo, las noches de reunión en el apartamento del castaño se hicieron constantes y extenuantes. No fue difícil suponer que hubo peleas entre ambos  debido a la eterna obstinación de cada uno. Louis por fin se había recuperado por completo de su lesión, el yeso en su muñeca derecha había sido removido y sus costillas estaban más fuertes que nunca. La maqueta que había iniciado Harry estaba quedando perfecta, pero Louis, al meter mano en su producción, cambió varios aspectos que a Harry no le hicieron gracia.

 

 El frontis había tenido una modificación como también los acabados internos que ya estaban listos. Harry le reclamaba que sus nuevas ideas sólo estaban causando más retrasos en el trabajo… y que ese era un tiempo que no podían perder. Louis, por otro lado, insistía en que las mejoras técnicas eran siempre un aporte. Max, cada vez que presentía una discusión, comenzaba a gimotear nervioso, moverse de un lado para otro y finalmente se escondía bajo la cama. El estrés se hacía notar en todos a lo largo de esos días.

 

 El último día de noviembre tenían una nueva presentación de avance con Cowell y debían hacerlo perfecto, ya que la anterior habían fallado gracias al choque que había sufrido el ojiazul al competir contra Henri. Lógicamente, era un tema tabú entre ellos.

 

Louis, en ese par de semanas tras perder a Niall, pasaba por el campus como alma en pena. Lo recordaba a cada momento, sin descanso, sin una tregua que lo dejara respirar con libertad. Ni siquiera tuvo la intención de reparar su motocicleta. Después del accidente, quedó hecha un montón de chatarra, que Roger guardó en su taller lejos de su vista. Le hacía mal sólo escuchar un motor rugir por los alrededores.

 

 El muchacho no hablaba con casi nadie en la universidad, no salía de su apartamento, ignoraba a Eduardo y decidió no volver a contestar el teléfono cuando él lo llamara. Seguía atrayéndole, eso no podía negarlo, seguía sintiendo esas cosquillas en el estómago al verlo por los pasillos o de la mano con ese niñito bonito que era su novio, pero lo que le había dicho Harry sobre que sólo era un respaldo para él, caló hondo en su interior. No estaba con la energía para sentir rechazos o confundirse con juegos de su parte.

 

Durante la noche del martes, en la última reunión de la pareja de estudiantes, antes del Día de Acción de Gracias, Louis le comentó a Harry sobre el embarazo de Sophia. Con todo lo sucedido, esa estupenda noticia había quedado en segundo plano. Harry al enterarse se alegró sobremanera. Fue la inyección necesaria de alegría entre tanta tristeza. Un niño siempre era una bendición. Le parecía increíble que en su corto tiempo en Nueva York, viviera tantas cosas que le hacían creer que habían pasado años desde su llegada.

 

— Me imagino que Liam está eufórico.

 

  
—Claro que sí —respondió Louis mientras le entregaba una botella de Cerveza. Habían terminado la sesión de estudio y decidieron platicar un rato antes de irse a dormir — Aunque… cuando lo supe, no te negaré que sentí un poco de envidia.

 

  
— ¿En verdad?, Tú… ¿Quieres tener hijos?— preguntó sin poder imaginárselo con la responsabilidad que significaba tal cosa. Louis rió.

 

  
— Si, si los quiero… siempre los he querido, así que por eso se puede decir que sentí envidia, porque todo lo que uno se proyecta en la vida, mi mejor amigo ya lo está haciendo y yo estoy a años luz de lograrlo. Es una envidia sana, no me malinterpretes.

 

  
— Sólo debes encontrar a la persona perfecta para ti, Louis, y la proyección de la que hablas se dará naturalmente, no como algo que debes hacer — le dijo tras beber un trago desde su botella. 

 

El aludido hizo lo mismo y luego contestó.

 

— Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo — Harry frunció el ceño al escucharlo tan pesimista— Ya ves lo que pasó con Niall. Encontró a la persona perfecta para él, pero Natalie no lo vio así, siempre lo consideró un amigo como cualquier otro. Ahora él se fue y ella jamás sabrá sus sentimientos. Nunca se lo dijo. Amar a alguien y que te ame también, es como ganar el premio gordo de la lotería. Estoy feliz de que Liam y Sophia se hayan encontrado — de pronto, entre el breve silencio en que ambos jóvenes meditaban sus propias palabras, el teléfono sonó provocando que se sobresaltaran. Louis dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada:

 

—  _Louis… ¿Estás ahí?… contesta, por favor_  — la conocida voz de Eduardo invadió la sala. Louis se tensó y Harry se llevó la botella a la boca una vez más —  _Louis, por favor… sólo quiero decirte lo mucho que lamento lo de tu amigo, y que puedes contar conmigo cuando quieras_

 

 

— ¿No piensas contestarle? — quiso saber Harry, al ver que Louis no se movía de su lugar. Él negó con la cabeza en un gesto de indiferencia. Aquello desconcertó al rizado.

 

  
— No, ya tengo personas con quienes contar… — dijo, mirándolo más profundamente, para luego sonreírle. Harry, por alguna razón, se sintió dentro de un ascensor en caída libre. Eduardo, tras insistir un poco más, colgó.

 

  
—Vaya, realmente sabes cómo sorprenderme — respondió Harry — Pensé que correrías al teléfono después de compartir con él toda la fiesta de disfraces — junto a ese comentario, Harry recordó que fue gracias a su intervención que Louis tuvo la oportunidad de platicar con ese chico todo el tiempo que quiso. 

 

Distraer a Henri había sido una ayuda que le nació casi por instinto.  
  


 

— Bueno, estoy aprendiendo a no dejarme “tentar por el diablo”  — dijo Louis, enfatizando las comillas con sus dedos. Harry rió al entender que eso lo había dicho él — Además, no me da el alma para enredos amorosos en este momento —  aquello hizo que la sonrisa de Harry se esfumara poco a poco. 

 

Vio que un manto de tristeza volvía a cubrirle la mirada azulina y Harry se mordió el labio inferior buscando la forma de evitar que se deprimiera.

 

  
— Mañana tenemos día libre en la universidad, deberíamos ir al Coffehouse para beber unos tragos — propuso sonando animado —Hace días que no vamos. ¿Qué dices?

 

  
— No lo creo, Harry…

 

  
— Vamos, te la pasas encerrado aquí. Sólo sales para ir a clases y vuelves casi corriendo — Louis escuchaba sin disimular su poco convencimiento — Escucha, no acepto un  _No_  por respuesta. Irás conmigo y se acabó — Louis comenzó a reír ante su postura de dictador  intransigente. Asintió por fin. 

 

— Estupendo. Ahora debo irme, ya es tarde. Buenas noches… buenas noches, Max — el labrador le lanzó un ladrido y solo entonces abandonó el departamento para cruzar la calle hacia el suyo. 

 

Louis, por su parte, lo siguió con la mirada desde su ventana entre las cortinas.

 

* * *

 

Natalie se levantó temprano  para ir a visitar la tumba de Niall. Algo sucedía en su interior que la mantenía intranquila, como si necesitara una razón concreta y terrenal para entender su partida, pero no sabía cómo ni a quién preguntarle. Sentía que sus amigos le estaban ocultando un detalle importante, lo presentía. Cada vez que mencionaba el tema sobre por qué Niall se montó a una motocicleta cuando a él jamás le pasaba por la mente hacerlo, sus amigos, incluyendo su primo, cambiaban el curso de la plática o sólo se encogían de hombros.

 

 Esa mañana, la joven se sentó a un lado de la placa que describía el nombre de su amigo y dejó un hermoso ramo de rosas amarillas coronando el lugar. Las letras labradas en mármol blanco le resultaban irreales, mentirosas. No podía creer lo que decían ni los años que marcaron su corto paso por el mundo. No, no podía convencerse. Comenzó a llorar sin atender a las pisadas que se oían sobre el césped a sus espaldas.

 

— Nat — la joven no necesitó mirarlo para saber que se trataba de Zayn Malik. Su voz altanera y la forma que siempre tenía para llamarla. Cortando su nombre, era su marca personal. Sintió rabia de saberlo allí. Se puso de pie para hacerle frente. Se barrió las lágrimas de un solo manotazo.

 

  
— ¿A qué viniste? — tras su pregunta, Natalie miró lo que llevaba entre las manos: un ramillete de flores surtidas y hermosas. Ella le sostuvo la mirada sin comprender su actitud.

 

  
—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. Sólo vine a dejarle esto a Niall — el muchacho se hizo a un lado, y se inclinó para dejar el ramo junto a las rosas amarillas de la muchacha. Volvió a erguirse con la misma expresión endurecida y seria de siempre.

 

  
— ¿Con qué derecho tú…?

 

  
— ¡Con el derecho que me da mi inocencia ante todo esto! — exclamó Zayn, harto de sus miradas y palabras hirientes. Agregó — ¡Deja de culparme tú también! ¡Ya estoy hasta el cuello de toda esta mierda! 

 

Natalie tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que veía un dolor tangible en esos ojos  castaños. No supo qué responder, Zayn parecía otra persona. Todo lo que había ocurrido había sembrado en él una forma diferente de ver la vida, de actuar frente a los demás. No obstante, si todo el mundo lo iba a despreciar y castigar por algo fortuito, ya le importaba un carajo.

 

 

 A Natalie, por otra parte, le pareció insólita su necesidad de excusarse ante él por su insolencia. Prefirió desviarse por la tangente.

 

— ¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¿Me dirás que no fuiste tú el de la idea de la carrera? — Zayn resopló mirando la hierba bajo sus pies. Llevó sus manos a la cintura en forma de jarra y tomó aire. Decidió dejarse de tonterías y hablar con la verdad.

 

  
— No fue sólo idea mía — confesó. La joven lo observó con mayor atención — Niall y yo teníamos una rivalidad que se arrastraba desde hace tiempo y ambos queríamos humillarnos de alguna manera — Natalie lo escuchaba analizando sus gestos — Él quería demostrar que era más que un amante de plantas y yo, que podía ganarle con el mínimo de esfuerzo. Le pedí a Tomlinson que organizara el encuentro.

 

  
— ¿Qué rivalidad arrastraban ustedes dos? — Zayn soltó una risa tan breve que sonó más a un tosido. Se arrojó al vacío sin red de seguridad.

 

  
— Los dos nos enamoramos de ti…ésa era la rivalidad entre él y yo — Natalie se quedó estática y sin decir nada por largos segundos. Su boca se secó y tuvo la horrible sensación de que la presión se le bajaba hasta los talones. El muchacho esperaba una respuesta suya casi como si se tratara de una bocanada de oxígeno — Es momento de que digas algo, por favor — pero nada, Zayn no obtuvo respuesta por otros largos segundos. El canto de las aves reemplazaban las voces inexistentes entre ambos. 

 

El viento se alzó dejando que las escasas hojas aplaudieran en sus ramas. Ella dirigió su mirada perdida hacia la placa en la tumba de Niall sin saber qué pensar con lo escuchado. La furia hirvió su sangre. Allí estaba la razón de por qué sus amigos actuaban tan raro cuando preguntaba más detalles de lo sucedido. Ella había sido la razón de aquella actitud en Niall, de que perdiera la vida, y todos protegían el secreto como una puta secta. Miró al chico a su lado reparando que sus ojos decían mucho más de lo que su boca emitía. Su corazón latió con más fuerza y eso la exasperó.

 

  
— Debo irme… — dijo apresurando sus pasos —Y no me sigas, por favor — agregó al notar que Zayn daba pasos hacia ella. Salió del cementerio sin rumbo fijo. 

 

El chico, por otro lado, se quedó sólo con Niall introduciendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su largo abrigo. Miró la inscripción en la tumba y se inclinó para tocarla con la yema de sus dedos.

 

  
— Lo siento, Niall… pero no puedo mentirle a la mujer que amamos…

 

* * *

 

Harry recibió una llamada de Sophia pasado el mediodía para salir a almorzar. Él aceptó encantado. Tenía que platicar con ella, saber cómo estaba, cuáles eran sus planes con el bebé que venía en camino, desearle lo mejor y celebrar el acontecimiento. Era necesaria una sonrisa verdadera entre tantas lágrimas derramadas. En la terraza del  _Elite Café_ ubicada en la avenida Columbus, ambos disfrutaron de una charla amena, sin rodeos ni ambigüedades. Sophia le contó de lo maravilloso que fue conocer a Liam, ese adorable muchacho  de inacabable sentido del humor y compromiso. Si debía nombrar una de las virtudes más características de su hombre, era sin lugar a dudas la lealtad. Eso lo sabía Louis y cualquiera que lo conociera.

 

 Habían compartido más de dos años juntos y ahora, como esposos, no podía sentirse más feliz. Harry no quiso interrumpirla en sus palabras, sólo asintió con la cabeza y sin esperarlo, se sonrojó en el momento en que la escuchó mencionar a Louis. Una reacción inesperada. Tenía que admitir que el hecho de haber sido asignado en un proyecto con él, fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle en ese país.

 

Aunque rezongó con todas sus fuerzas en un principio, con el pasar del tiempo la química entre ellos fue innegable. Nunca le había pasado algo así con nadie. En la universidad de Cambridge hizo algunos amigos, pero con ninguno se sintió así de seguro y cómodo. Sophia rió al verlo sumergida en sus pensamientos.

 

— Recuerdo que no soportabas oír mencionar a Louis.

 

  
— No lo conocía tan bien como ahora — dijo. La morena, sensitiva como era, lo miró más detenidamente en cada uno de sus gestos. Sonrió.

 

  
— ¿Y cómo lo describirías ahora?— Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos tratando de dilucidar, hacia dónde quería llevar esa conversación. Optó por no ser paranoico.

 

  
— Louis es un arquitecto muy talentoso — dijo con prudencia, llevándose su taza de té a la boca. Tragó y prosiguió — Es una persona excelente. Bondadoso, preocupado, caballero. Un amigo en el cual se puede confiar plenamente.

 

  
— ¿Sólo amigo? — preguntó Sophia de manera descarada. 

 

Harry sintió que otra oleada de sangre le invadía las mejillas. Carraspeó y frunció el ceño.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

 

  
— Nada… sólo pregunto. Se ve que entre ustedes la relación ha ido evolucionando… y los dos están solteros… no hay que ser un genio — Harry no fue capaz de responder o contradecir a eso. No tuvo palabras.

 

 

Como una película de mil horas sin editar, evocó cada uno de los momentos compartidos con él, desde que Cowell les asignó el trabajo, hasta la noche anterior en que Louis le confió que quería tener hijos. Sin embargo, el recuerdo que más le marcó a fuego el alma fue haberlo visto derribado en el umbral de su puerta, llorando a Niall con desesperación  entre sus brazos. Su piel se erizó y se tragó la congoja que le cerró la garganta. El té de dos dólares cincuenta, le supo a jabón al degustarlo.

 

  
— Tengo unos temas pendientes que debo resolver primero — fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Sophia se mostró mucho más seria y bebió de su cappuccino. — Mi ex novio vendrá a Nueva York y necesito aclarar algunas cosas con él.

 

— ¿Le dirás que te has enamorado de Louis? — Harry se atragantó con el  té al escucharla tan convencida. Tosió por unos segundos antes de poder responder.

 

  
— ¡¿Qué dices?! No, no estoy enamorado de Louis — Sophia enarcó una ceja y aún con un destacado aire de ensoñación, se mostró irónica.

 

  
—Recuerda que el sexto sentido de una mujer se agudiza con el embarazo — le dijo en respuesta y le guiñó un ojo antes de pedir la cuenta.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Harry regresó a su apartamento ya eran cerca de las ocho de la noche. Era increíble lo rápido que se pasaba el tiempo en compañía de Sophia. Luego de quitarse el grueso abrigo y colgarlo en el perchero, se dirigió hasta la ventana acostumbrada para mirar hacia el exterior, más precisamente hacia el apartamento de Louis. Reparó que el muchacho había abierto al fin sus cortinas. Luego de la muerte de Niall, el castaño había tapiado sus ventanas para evitar que la luz del sol entrara y el contacto con el mundo fuera lo más reducido posible. Le dio gusto verlo sentado en su enorme mesa de dibujo, fumando, diseñando, creando algunos bocetos que sin lugar a dudas serían geniales. Harry tomo el teléfono y lo llamó.

 

 

Louis estaba tan concentrado que al oír el repiqueteo del teléfono brincó súbitamente en su silla. Estaba claro que buscaba de forma desesperada distraer su mente inquieta. No dejaba de pensar en Niall. El sonido de los vidrios rompiéndose, de la goma rechinando contra el cemento y el de su propio pulso acelerado, era una melodía repulsiva que se repetía incesantemente en sus oídos. 

 

Se recriminó el hecho de no visitar el cementerio desde el día en que lo sepultaron. No lo soportaría, no se sentía con la fuerza ni la capacidad de leer su nombre en una placa insípida. Sabía que se estaba comportando como un maldito cobarde, lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a obligarse ser fuerte. El ánimo nuevamente decayó en él y sintió el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Por esto mismo, no quiso contestar. El teléfono siguió sonando y la máquina intervino otra vez:

 

—  _¿Por qué no contestas?_  — resonó la voz de Harry por el altavoz. Louis no se movió ni un centímetro. Fumó de nuevo —  _¿Olvidas que puedo verte desde mi ventana?_  — Louis alzó la mirada hacia el marco frente a él y efectivamente vio a su vecino con el auricular pegado a su oído. Rodó los ojos y caminó hasta el teléfono para contestarlo.

 

  
— Tenía la esperanza de que fuera alguien menos insistente que tú — dijo con desgano. Harry guardó un breve silencio para categorizar el tono de su voz.

 

  
—  _¿Estás bien?_  — Louis se acercó a la ventana para mirarlo mientras hablaban.

 

  
— La verdad, no mucho. Creo que no iré al Coffehouse, no estoy de humor.

 

  
—  _¿Me estás plantando?_ — el falso reproche se oyó tan manipulador que Louis no pudo evitar reírse.

 

  
— Si lo hago, ¿me odiarás?

 

  
—  _Por supuesto_  — respondió Harry al instante para luego sonreírle. —  _Louis, me dijiste que irías, no puedes retractarte. Además, te hará bien distraerte, ver a tus amigos._

 

_  
_— Lo sé… — respondió sin más. Una espesa e incómoda pausa se elevó en la conversación.

 

  
—  _No me hagas ir hasta allá y sacarte a la fuerza, Tomlinson —_  el castaño alzó sus cejas al oírlo y volvió a reír, a Harry le dio gusto escucharlo después de días de seriedad absoluta en su rostro. Louis, finalmente, aceptó —  _Excelente. Pasa por mí en veinte minutos._

 

Para Harry veinte minutos era el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse de ropa. Dejó un par de jeans y una camiseta sobre la cama, escogió unas botas grises y se metió al baño, para no perder tiempo. El agua cálida corría por su cuerpo mientras que la voz de Sophia chocaba por las paredes de su mente: 

 

“ _¿Le dirás que te has enamorado de Louis?”_.

 

Harry soltó una risa sarcástica. Nunca imaginó que alguien le dijera algo así, con tanto desenfado como lo había hecho Sophia. Era cierto que le había tomado mucho cariño a Louis, pero de ahí a estar enamorado, era una locura. No obstante, recordó la noche en que el chico  se durmió en su sofá y él se tomó la libertad de acariciar sus labios con la punta de sus dedos. No supo por qué lo hizo. Tuvo la secreta necesidad de descubrir si eran tan suaves como se veían, había sido un acto impulsivo que no pudo clasificar. Por otro lado, su inconsciente le gritaba que no era una caricia situada en el rango de lo que platónico significaba, si no podía contarlo, entonces no estaba en la lista de las acciones insignificantes. 

 

Harry se avergonzó de sí mismo y cerró la llave del agua para comenzar a secarse y dirigirse a su alcoba para vestirse. De repente, el timbre de su puerta sonó anunciando visita. Él frunció el ceño y miró el reloj sobre su mesita de noche. Louis se había adelantado por lo menos diez minutos. 

 

 

—  _¿Por qué siempre hace las cosas a su manera? —_  protestó en voz baja. Se vistió rápidamente, cruzó la sala hasta la puerta, cogió el pomo y abrió.

 

 

— Hola, Harry —él se quedó boquiabierto.

 

  
— David…

* * *

 

Para el ojiazul fue imposible no considerar esa salida como una cita entre su vecino y él. Era algo tonto, pero se sintió muy bien al saber que Harry se preocupaba por su bienestar tanto o más que sus otros amigos. No, tampoco podía ser tan injusto. Roger siempre lo llamaba, al igual que Liam y Cristal, pero con Harry resultaba ser distinto, con él sí se sentía realmente acompañado. Cada vez que miraba por la ventana Harry estaba del otro lado, ordenando, leyendo o concentrado en su laptop. Saberlo a poca distancia le producía una calidez agradable en el pecho. En un principio, lo espiaba clandestinamente interesándose en todo lo que hacía con una curiosidad insaciable, casi sicótica. Ese chico ingles de mal carácter lo había atrapado entre sus redes, sin siquiera saberlo.

 

Cuando descubrió que poseía un cuerpo estupendo no pudo despegarse del vidrio que los separaba. Ahora, al pasar del tiempo, había una cosa que lo atraía más a su persona, su impredecible y encantadora personalidad. Harry tornaba difusa la imagen de Eduardo en su mente, ahora era más bien como un espejismo en comparación a los recuerdos tridimensionales que tenía con él. La idea de que fuera un estudiante de intercambio y que su estancia en Nueva York era limitada, le apretaba las entrañas de angustia. Lo echaría mucho de menos cuando ya no estuviera.

 

En su apartamento, Louis miró el reloj en su pared y al ver que ya era la hora indicada, cogió una chaqueta desde su armario, unos guantes, y salió de lleno al frío neoyorquino. Definitivamente, ése sería el otoño más gélido que se hubiera visto en años. Al llegar a la entrada del edificio, una residente salía justo en ese minuto y al reconocerlo, lo dejó pasar amablemente. Louis subió los tres pisos y llamó a la puerta. Se felicitó la puntualidad en silencio. La puerta se abrió despacio y un serio Harry apareció en el umbral. Su expresión revelaba un descontento tal que Louis casi retrocede un paso.

 

— ¿Estás listo? — preguntó sin mucha seguridad. Harry negó.

 

  
— Lo siento, no podré ir  — dijo, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos — Tengo un pequeño asunto qué atender ahora — Louis notó que no lo dejaría entrar. Por instinto, miró hacia el interior sin mucho disimulo. Enarcó una ceja.

 

  
— ¿Estás acompañado? — Harry asintió, pero como acto reflejo prefirió mentir.

 

  
— Sí, estoy… con el profesor Corden — dijo rápidamente y Louis se mostró un poco más aliviado — Estamos resolviendo un problema con lo de la beca.

 

  
— ¿Es muy grave? —  Harry no respondió, sólo se encogió de hombros —  No puedes volver a Londres aún. Tenemos un museo que terminar… así que ni te atrevas a abandonarme — esa broma sugerente los ruborizó a los dos. Louis después de reír carraspeó, y al notarlo apenado no pudo evitar enternecerse — Hey, no te preocupes, está bien.

 

  
— Lo siento… lo de salir esta noche fue idea mía y…

 

  
— Oye, será para la próxima — lo animó él atreviéndose a tocarle el brazo en una caricia inesperada — Yo iré un rato, por si terminan pronto y deseas alcanzarme — Harry asintió y tras despedirse cerró la puerta nuevamente.

 

 

Louis tomó un taxi hacia la taberna de Cristal sintiéndose extrañamente decepcionado. La mirada nerviosa del muchacho lo hizo desconfiar, pero optó por no darle alas a la imaginación, 

 

¿Quién era él para poner en duda su palabra? Y si estuviera con otra persona, ¿qué?… no era asunto suyo.

 

 

Otra vez esas molestas mariposas pululando en sus entrañas.

 

 

Luego de algunos minutos de trayecto, él  descendió del vehículo e ingresó en el local recibiendo el agradable calor que reinaba dentro. Se acercó a la barra y saludó a la tabernera quien al verlo, no vaciló en abrazarlo con fuerza. Era justo lo que Louis necesitaba, salir de su apartamento para despejar la cabeza. Pidió una cerveza, se ubicó en uno de los taburetes y se quedó allí escuchando a un joven cantante que esa noche tocaba sobre el escenario a un rincón del bar. Fue algo inesperado.

 

 

 Los acordes que escuchaba desde la guitarra, lo envolvieron de tal manera que la gente a su alrededor desapareció entre la nebulosa de sus desvaríos. Louis estaba con las emociones tan a flor de piel que una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y la manoteó antes de que alguien se diera cuenta. Bebió un trago de su Cerveza y buscó en sus bolsillos un cigarrillo.

 

 

— No es bueno beber solo cuando se está de duelo — le dijo Cristal una vez terminado de atender a un par de clientes.

 

  
— Entonces acompáñame — dijo Louis, señalando los licores en la vitrina del bar.

 

 La mujer le sonrió y se sirvió un vaso de vodka. Ambos brindaron en silencio.

 

— Te has escondido bastante bien estos días, ¿eh?

 

  
— No me he escondido — se defendió Louis. Cristal lo miró incrédulamente.

 

  
—Roger me contó lo de la pelea con Zayn Malik — era justo el tema que Louis no quería tocar. Respingó la nariz y fumó una larga bocanada de su cigarrillo. La tabernera agregó — Estamos preocupados por ti. No te aísles. Recuerda que tienes personas que te quieren — el muchacho tampoco quiso decir nada al respecto. Sólo se dedicó a escucharla. Tenía razón, él se había encerrado en sus estudios y en sus cuatro paredes de la 71st Oeste como un verdadero ermitaño, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? No estaba dispuesto a recibir las condolencias de nadie, no las merecía. Cristal, al verlo pensativo, decidió romper con esa tensión.

 

— Y… ¿Dónde está el otro arquitecto? Tu vecino de enfrente — cuando Louis se disponía a responderle, el mismísimo James Corden hizo su aparición en el Coffehouse. 

 

A Cristal al verlo, se le iluminaron los ojos al instante. Se saludaron con un beso breve en los labios, lo que sorprendió al castaño enormemente. Comprendió que pasaron muchas cosas de las que no tenía idea desde la fiesta de disfraces, en Halloween.

 

  
— Un gusto verte de nuevo, Louis — lo saludó el hombre estrechando su mano.

 

  
— Igualmente… ¿Harry no vino con usted? — James frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

 

— ¿Harry? No, no lo he visto el día de hoy — Louis tensó la línea de sus labios

 

  — De seguro está en su departamento estudiando. Ese chico realmente me impresiona.

 

— Sí, a mí también, profesor… a mí también — afirmó Louis con toda la mordacidad que le fue posible. Harry le había mentido descaradamente y reparó que la cerveza se le revolvía en el estómago.

 

 

Al volver a su apartamento notó que las cortinas de Harry estaban ligeramente abiertas. Trató de ignorarlo y entró a su edificio subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Al abrir la puerta, Max lo recibió con la misma energía de siempre y Louis lo saludó jugueteando con él. Le sirvió un poco de comida, organizó algunos libros y lavó los platos pendientes del almuerzo. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de ocuparse para no mirar hacia la ventana vecina. Estaba irracionalmente molesto, casi furioso.

 

 

Caminó alrededor de la sala resoplando, y desobedeciendo sus propias órdenes, echó un vistazo hacia el apartamento. Hubiera deseado no haberlo hecho. Allí estaba Harry, conversando con su ex novio, ese rubio futbolista que comenzaba a hacer noticia en el deporte. Mantuvo su propia luz apagada viendo cómo su amigo cerraba las cortinas por completo. 

 

 

— _Así que soy yo el tentado por el diablo, ¿no?_  — dijo entre dientes y Max levantó sus orejas creyendo que se dirigía a él.

 

Louis pasó la noche soñando miles de situaciones incoherentes, sin conexión ni contexto definido. Se revolcaba en el colchón viendo flashes de Niall, Harry, Eduardo, Liam, Roger, sus padres… una mezcolanza de rostros familiares que danzaban en un carnaval exasperante. Las imágenes se interponían entre sí hasta desesperarlo y despertó, sudando sobre la cama. Miró la hora a su lado y en brillantes números rojos, el reloj le indicó un poco más de las dos de la madrugada. Creyó que era más tarde. 

 

Tenía toda la noche por delante para seguir enloqueciendo con un popurrí de mierdas sin sentido y se tapó con las cobijas con rabia. El insomnio no lo dejó en paz en ningún momento. La mañana siguiente amaneció fría, pero despejada. Era un nuevo Día de Acción de Gracias y el sol se colaba a través de los cortinajes proyectándose en los ojos del joven, que seguía sin conciliar el sueño. Por fin había amanecido y Louis abandonó su cama para darse una ducha y salir con Max para respirar aire fresco. Su mascota se lo agradeció dando saltos. Hacía muchos días que no habían paseado como era costumbre entre ellos.

 

Las calles de Nueva York estaban de fiesta. El Desfile de Acción de Gracias de Macy’s daba comienzo por la avenida Broadway. La gente se acumulaba en las veredas para ver los enormes globos del logo de la tienda y personajes animados. Max estaba eufórico y Louis olvidó por un momento su enojo con el mundo. Volvió a sentirse como un niño, rió al ver la figura del Horton el Elefante y los Pitufos suspendidos a metros de altura.

 

Miles de recuerdos con sus padres le abrigaron el corazón y se dejó contagiar por la alegría del ambiente. Rememoró las veces que su padre lo subía a sus hombros para ver de mejor perspectiva los globos flotando sobre las cabezas. Eran colores y formas graciosas, impresionantes, jocosas. Revivió a su madre y su risa melódica, ella siempre fue una fanática de las festividades de fin de año. Armaba el árbol a mitad de noviembre y compraba los obsequios con una antelación obsesiva. Le encantaba observar la expresión de sus seres queridos cuando abrían sus regalos. Sobre todo la reacción de Louis, quien abría regalos  doblemente, ya que su cumpleaños era el día de noche buena y Navidad era un pilón para él.

 

Louis caminó entre la muchedumbre, avanzando junto con la procesión para no perderse de nada. Algunos niños desviaban la atención del desfile para acariciar la cabeza de Max cuando pasaba. Él adoraba a esas mini personas y se dejaba querer con descaro.

 

Una hora después, el colorido carnaval continuaba deleitando a los ciudadanos. Louis alzaba  el cuello como un periscopio sobre la superficie y a lo lejos, entre un montón de cabezas desconocidas, vio una que se le hizo muy familiar. Se convenció de que el destino tenía algo contra él.

 

¿Qué probabilidades existían de encontrarse con Harry entre el excesivo gentío matutino?

 

No tuvo que mirarlo dos veces para reconocerlo. Max lo supo también, pero esa vez Louis lo tenía firme de la correa  impidiéndole correr hacia él eufóricamente. No obstante, los ladridos del labrador llamaron la atención de muchos, incluyendo la de Harry. Louis quiso girar en redondo y perderse de vista, pero Max no cooperaba. Era como intentar mover una estatua de hierro al jalar su correa. Harry dio cuenta de ellos en pocos segundos y se abrió paso para alcanzarlos. 

 

—Eres un traidor, ¿lo sabías? _—_ le dijo a su perro en voz baja.

 

— ¿Te escondes de mí? — le preguntó él sin rodeos. Louis fingió no haberlo visto.

  
— Cómo crees. No imaginaba encontrarnos entre este tumulto.

  
— Siempre quise ver uno de estos desfiles — comentó Harry, fascinado. Louis sonrió mecánicamente, porque la imagen de David en el departamento de Harry le aplastó la memoria. Se dio cuenta que su enfado no había disminuido ni un poco. Por esto mismo, quiso echar sal en la herida abierta.

 

  
— ¿Y cómo resultó todo con lo de tu beca? —dijo evaluando cada uno de sus gestos. Harry se sonrojó y suspiró entrecortado. Cuando abrió la boca para responder, la campana lo salvo. El celular de Louis comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo. Él contestó.

 

La voz de su mejor amigo resonó en su oído. Liam lo invitaba a cenar a su departamento, para celebrar juntos la especial fecha norteamericana. Louis aceptó y de paso, el muchacho le pidió que le avisara también a Harry, para que así invitarlo a probar el exquisito pavo de su flamante esposa. 

 

_—Será nuestro primer Día de Acción de Gracias, como la familia Payne-Smith —_ exclamó contento y Louis dirigió su mirada hacia Harry, quien acariciaba a Max distraídamente mirando el desfile. La calidez en su pecho volvió. Él tenía la cualidad de desestabilizarlo entre una emoción a otra. 

 

Resopló buscando su enfado que poco a poco iba mermando. Luego de cortar, le comunicó de los planes para cenar a los que Harry accedió, encantado. Siguieron presenciando el desfile, uno al lado del otro, sin decirse nada. Parecían dos niños pequeños inmersos en un mundo de grandes.

 

Louis quería preguntarle sobre David, ¿qué hacía en su apartamento?, ¿de qué estaban platicando? Un montón de conjeturas llenaron su cabeza, incluso la posibilidad de que  hubieran dormido juntos, un reencuentro, una reconciliación, un instante de recuerdos íntimos sobre la cama… no, no podía seguir. Era un tema que nada tenía que ver con él. 

 

Harry, por otro lado, miraba la marcha de los globos en las alturas, pero no prestaba atención. Tenía el presentimiento de que Louis sabía que le había mentido, ¿por qué lo hizo? No tenía nada que ocultar, mucho menos a Louis. Eran amigos, lo pasaban bien juntos y trabajaban perfectamente en equipo. No había que confundir las cosas. Además, el ojiazul todavía tenía un capítulo inconcluso con Eduardo. Él seguía en la palestra como un fantasma. Sin esperarlo, la plática mantenida con su ex se le vino a la mente.

 

* * *

 

—  _¿Que estás con el profesor Corden? — Preguntó el chico cuando Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento — ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Es el mismo idiota que entró por tu ventana como pájaro perdido?_

_  
— Su nombre es Louis, y no es ningún idiota… pero si le mentí fue porque lógicamente no quería problemas entre ustedes — David se quedó callado unos segundos, para desentrañar mensajes ocultos en su declaración._

_Le pareció ver un delicado brillo en sus ojos verdes. Un brillo tan crucial que no tuvo necesidad de preguntar nada. Se cruzó de brazos bajo una actitud altiva y sorprendida._

_  
— Vaya, sí que te tiene afectado ese americano — aquellas palabras fueron como un bombardeo de piedras sobre la cabeza de Harry. Se sintió tan vulnerable que inmediatamente se defendió._

_  
— ¿Afectado? Yo no… — de pronto, se detuvo en seco, no tenía nada qué explicar. Elevó su mentón y cambió el tema de forma drástica— ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_  
— Dijiste que viniera._

_  
— Sí, pero… debiste avisarme._

_  
— ¿Por qué? ¿Tenías una cita con él?— Harry empequeñeció los ojos de la ira. David supo que había ido demasiado lejos y pidió disculpas en el acto. Conocía a Harry, y no lograría nada siendo así de agudo. Era como avanzar un paso y retroceder tres. Sin embargo, Harry no se quedó sin reaccionar._

 

_  
— Así es. Era nuestra primera cita y la arruinaste — contraatacó sabiendo que había dado un golpe de gracia. David enrojeció. Volvió al ataque sin esperar su respuesta — Pero no te sientas mal, mañana volveré a invitarlo y a ti no debería importarte…_

 

* * *

 

Después de eso, Harry le pidió expresamente que ese tira y afloja entre ellos debía acabar de manera definitiva. No estaba dispuesto a recibir regalos ni llamadas amorosas, toda la vida sin poder avanzar. 

 

David se resistió, pidiéndole que reconsiderara su petición. Él estaba perdido sin Harry. Intentó besarlo, pero él se negó y lo echó del apartamento. Al cerrar la puerta, Harry miró instintivamente hacia la ventana que había cerrado. Tuvo dos pensamientos contradictorios:

 

Primero, contento de que Louis no hubiera visto aquello.

 

 Segundo, decepcionado porque le hubiera gustado verlo entrar a defenderlo de nuevo. 

 

El sonido profundo de los tambores lo devolvió al desfile y miró de reojo al castaño a su lado. Decidió romper con la pausa como intento de detener sus cavilaciones.

 

— ¿Sabes que no he hecho desde que estoy en Nueva York?— Louis lo miró con curiosidad — Viajar en ferry.

 

  
— Entonces no has estado aquí, forastero — contestó — Ven conmigo, daremos un paseo — y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, lo llevo fuera de la muchedumbre hacia la avenida  _West End,_ para tomar un taxi hacia el terminal White hall.

 

El viaje en ferry fue relajante y totalmente inesperado. Harry estaba embelesado. El frío viento costero revolvía su cabello y despejaba las nubes grises del cielo, Louis, apoyado en la baranda junto a él, sentía el vaivén del transporte en el centro de su estómago, recordando a sus padres. Hacía muchos años que no tomaba el ferry. Lo había olvidado. Había sepultado tan profundamente esos momentos familiares en su corazón que frente a Harry, brotaban fuera de él sin control alguno.

 

 La Estatua de la Libertad erguía a lo lejos como una solitaria figura de porcelana. Lentamente aumentaba en tamaño mientras que la pareja de _amigos_  platicaba y reía, con Max ladrándoles a las aves. Descendieron en la isla y rodearon el monumento sin ninguna prisa. Louis era un verdadero guía turístico. Harry lo escuchaba con atención en los datos históricos que mencionaba y se dio cuenta que ver la estatua a través de sus ojos resultaba algo fascinante.

 

* * *

 

Luego de ese paseo impulsivo y entretenido sobre las aguas neoyorquinas, los jóvenes se dirigieron a Chelsea donde Liam y Sophia los estaban esperando. Al cruzar el umbral, el aroma del pavo en el horno les llenó los pulmones. Sobre la mesa reposaban miles de platillos exquisitos como aperitivo y copas de vino. A los pocos minutos, Cristal apareció, pero acompañada de quien Harry menos esperaba, James Corden. 

 

El muchacho desconocía que ellos estuvieran saliendo, era una probabilidad casi nula para él, por lo tanto al verlo, se le contrajo el estómago. Louis lo observó de reojo notando su incomodidad al saludarlo. Al poco rato, Roger seguido por los padres de Liam. El matrimonio traía un enorme pastel de manzanas para el postre y en cuanto al hombre, una botella de whisky de doce años. Karen preguntó por su sobrina a lo que su hijo solo se encogió de hombros.

 

— La llamé, pero no contesta el celular. Le dejé un mensaje para avisarle que estaríamos aquí— contestó.

 

  
— ¿Te fue difícil encontrar taxi anoche, Louis? — le preguntó James. Harry al oírlo frunció el ceño. Louis no tuvo otra opción que responder.

 

  
— No, para nada. ¿Y a usted? — el hombre negó abrazando a Cristal por la cintura.

 

  
— No hubo necesidad. Mi apartamento queda a media cuadra del Coffehouse — aclaró la tabernera y James enrojeció instantáneamente.

 

 

Louis caminó hacia el balcón en donde Max miraba el tráfico, agitando la cola. Harry lo siguió con la mirada sin atreverse a hablarle. Él lo había descubierto en su mentira y no había dicho nada, es más, lo había invitado a un paseo en ferry para mostrarle la costa y la Estatua de la Libertad en todo su esplendor. De alguna extraña manera sintió que lo había traicionado. Maldita forma que tenía David de ser tan inoportuno.

 

 

Después de unos minutos, Natalie llegó al apartamento con rostro serio y oscuro. Saludó con cierta prudencia y se sentó en un sofá sin decir nada más. Tenía un semblante poco conocido en ella. Liam comprendió que algo no andaba bien. Se le vino a la mente el nombre de Zayn,  pero no lo creyó posible, el sujeto no se atrevería a molestarla después de lo ocurrido con Niall. Sería realmente un cretino.

 

 

La cena dio comienzo con una mesa hermosa y generosa. El pavo que había horneado Sophia se veía tan sabroso que Karen la felicitó. Era la primera vez para ella ser la invitada y no la anfitriona. Brindaron a la memoria de su amigo ausente y Natalie dejó caer una lágrima que rodó hasta su barbilla. No habló durante toda la comida. Por otra parte, Harry miraba a Louis sentado frente a él con una cautela evidente. 

 

Él le devolvía la mirada mientras bebía de su copa de vino. Parecía un reproche y una disculpa muda entre ambos. Al acabar, Harry, Karen y Roger ayudaron a Sophia a lavar la montaña de platos en la cocina. Natalie, sin embargo, se dirigió al balcón sintiendo el frío de la noche temprana atravesar su chaqueta. Se quedó mirando el movimiento de la ciudad con la vista perdida y se abrazó a sí misma pensando una y otra vez en lo dicho por Zayn en el cementerio. No podía dejar de sentirse responsable. Louis la observó desde el sofá al igual que Liam. Ambos se miraron entre sí, reconociendo la preocupación en cada uno. Salieron al frío para hablar con ella.

 

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Liam a su prima. Natalie ni siquiera volteó hacia él.

  
— Ustedes sabían la razón —dijo sin contexto. Louis frunció el ceño, confundido — Ustedes sabían que Niall corrió esa noche por mí. Lo sabían y no me lo dijeron.

  
— Intentamos convencerlo de que no…

  
—Es obvio que no intentaron lo suficiente — interrumpió la muchacha a un Louis dolido. La herida que seguía sangrando en su interior, se abrió mucho más. — Debieron detener esa tontería cuando pudieron, decirme lo que estaba pasando para hablar con él. Son unos idiotas. Sobre todo tú — apuntó a Louis con un dedo firme en su pecho — Tú organizaste la maldita carrera. Si no lo hubieras hecho, Niall estaría cenando con nosotros ahora.

  
— No digas eso, Natalie… — intervino Liam, al ver que su amigo recibía el ataque en completo silencio.

  
— No, ella tiene razón — dijo Louis con los puños apretados. Se dio media vuelta y abandonó el apartamento sin importarle que Max arañara la puerta al verlo irse sin él. Harry salió de la cocina riendo con Sophia despreocupadamente. La tensión en el ambiente fue tan intensa que ambos fruncieron el ceño al mismo tiempo.

 

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó la morena. Cristal no lo sabía, sólo había visto a Louis salir como un rayo, atravesando la sala desde el balcón.

 

  
— ¿Dónde está Louis? — quiso saber Harry. El labrador se quedó a un lado de la puerta.

 

* * *

La noche de ese Día de Acción de Gracias se volvió de un color tan oscuro que Louis no veía nada más que la vereda frente a sus pies. Caminó, caminó y caminó tan rápido y tan ofuscado que chocaba con la gente y ni siquiera se daba por aludido. Estaba enceguecido, envenenado de muchas sensaciones, rabia, culpa, pena, decepción… una acumulación peligrosa.

 

 Cuando cruzó la avenida sin fijarse en el tráfico, un vehículo frenó a centímetros de él rechinando las llantas. Louis se detuvo ante los faros que lo encandilaban y recibió las ofensas del chofer, quien descendió para encararlo. Louis lo tomó por las solapas del abrigo, lo empujó contra el auto y comenzó a golpearlo sin descanso. Necesitaba descargar su ira, pero lo hizo de la peor manera.

 

Tenía un velo tan grueso en sus ojos que no se detuvo a pensar en nada. El hombre reaccionó y comenzó a defenderse. Se golpearon hasta que la misma gente alrededor llamó a la policía. Dos oficiales los cogieron a la fuerza para meterlos en la patrulla.

 

  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso fue todo, espero les gustara y ya saben kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :)
> 
> Cuídense y hasta la próxima :)  
> xx


	12. Aléjate de mi, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Necesitaba un tipo de castigo, una excusa para recibir mi merecido escarmiento 
> 
> — No te hagas esto, no tienes que buscar una sentencia ni nada por el estilo.
> 
> — Lamento haberte fallado de nuevo.—Soy el peor compañero de proyecto que pudiste haber tenido. Perdóname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo nuevo, mucho antes de lo normal, así que espero les guste :)

**M** ax se quedó en casa de Roger, ya que nadie supo de Louis durante el fin de semana. Todos estaban preocupados por él, Harry supo lo que había sucedido en el apartamento de Liam y Sophia y no le extrañó que Louis necesitara estar solo, que buscara distancia para poder pensar. Sin embargo, el lunes llegó con bombos y platillos y Harry temía que Louis no apareciera para ese día tan importante.

 

Él entendía que había sufrido una pérdida terrible, pero no podía aplazar su vida más tiempo.

 

¿Sería tan desconsiderado como para faltar a la segunda entrega del proyecto para Cowell?

 

No, no sería capaz. Ya habían fallado en la primera, no podían darse el lujo de ignorar esta nueva oportunidad de subir la calificación. Tenía que llegar, por lo menos en honor a todo el trabajo realizado. Lo llamaba al celular con tanta vehemencia, que cada vez que escuchaba el buzón de voz apretaba los dientes de puro enojo.

 

¿Cuántas veces lo había llamado ya? ¿Cien?

 

Harry llegó al salón de clases con el estómago revuelto. El profesor de Diseño Urbano ya había llegado y él no se tomaba la molestia de evaluar a un equipo si no estaban los dos integrantes presentes, todos los estudiantes lo sabían de antemano. Muchos llegaron temprano, otros atravesaban el umbral casi corriendo con sus planos bajo el brazo. El muchacho de ojos verdes se sentó en su pupitre y sintió que era un maldito deja vú. Louis no aparecía y ya esperaba un nuevo mensaje de texto de parte de Cristal informándole que alguna atrocidad había pasado. Cowell lo miraba desde su escritorio con una luz de burla en sus ojos negros. De seguro estaría pensando que Louis nuevamente lo dejaría plantado en día de revisión. Harry sintió sus entrañas arder y cubrió su rostro con un libro para fingir que estaba leyendo.

 

— ¿Otra vez el señor Tomlinson nos dejará esperando?— le preguntó el profesor con el más sarcástico de los tonos. Harry bajó el libro lentamente para mirarlo de frente. No supo qué decirle.

 

  
— Han sido días difíciles para él, pero…

 

  
— No me interesa —le interrumpió — Deben cumplir con las fechas límites que se les impone o pueden olvidarse del título.

 

  
— Yo haré la entrega en representación de ambos, señor —dijo Harry recurriendo a una última instancia.

 

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí, sabiendo que era una posibilidad nula. Cowell torció sus  labios en una sonrisa indescriptible.

  
— Conoce las reglas de mi clase, Señor Styles. No me haga repetirlas.

 

Harry sabía que el facultativo lo estaba disfrutando. Desde que los había asignado esperaba verlos tropezar, pero no tenía idea de la excelente química que se había formado entre ellos. Lamentablemente a la hora de mostrar los resultados, algo sucedía que los hacía parecer unos ineptos. La clase acabó y ni luces de Louis. El rizado estaba que echaba fuego por la boca. No podía creer lo absurda de la situación. Tanta era su decepción ante lo ocurrido, que al salir de la universidad se cruzó con Natalie en uno de los pasillos y no dudó en descargarse con ella.

 

¿Por qué le había dicho eso a Louis?

 

¿Por qué arruinar lo que había avanzado?

 

Ella no tenía el derecho de delegar culpas o lanzar reproches sobre algo que nadie pudo controlar. La vida es simplemente impredecible. No debió arrastrar a Louis hacia su propio sentimiento de responsabilidad como una forma de aligerar el peso sobre sus hombros. Justo cuando estaba logrando sacarlo de la oscuridad, de esa tristeza corrosiva que le oxidaba el alma, viene y comete ese error echando todo a perder.

 

— Sé que no debí ser tan idiota  — dijo Natalie con lágrimas en los ojos. — Pero dime, ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado tú al enterarte que un amigo tuyo perdió la vida por demostrarte algo? ¿Que fuiste la razón de que cometiera una tontería y que nadie fue capaz de decírtelo? — Harry guardó silencio mientras buscaba un pañuelo dentro de su mochila. Se lo entregó y la muchacha  secó su nariz.

 

Él no pudo decirle nada más. Veía un intenso dolor en sus ojos y comprendió que quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo, hubiera volcado su frustración en alguien más para sentirse mejor. A veces la rabia tiene vida propia y actúa por sí sola. Natalie suspiró entrecortada tratando de serenarse. No acostumbraba a llorar en público. Le sostuvo la mirada al chico ingles un momento, aquel chico que comenzaba a ver como a un buen amigo hallando algo más que simple preocupación en su mirada esmeralda.

 

Al parecer estaba pasando por alto un detalle, la relación de compañerismo entre él y Louis se estaba convirtiendo en algo mucho más interesante. De repente, el ronco sonido de un motor los llevó a sobresaltarse cortando el diálogo como una navaja suiza. A poca distancia de ellos, a un costado de la calle, Zayn llegaba al frontis de la universidad alzando la visera de su casco.

 

Discutir con su padre siempre le dejaba un trago amargo a Zayn. Nuevamente, su padre insistía en integrarlo a sus negocios, pero el moreno se resistía lo más que podía. No estaba de acuerdo en la forma de trabajo de su padre. Él era frío, calculador, déspota a la hora de cortar cabezas en la estructura organizacional. Jamás trabajaba en equipo y siempre, siempre, tenía la razón. Zayn sabía intrínsecamente que él no podría seguir sus pasos. Al pasar del tiempo y sintiéndose cada vez más solo, su personalidad arrogante y displicente cambió de manera radical. Comenzaba a sentir emociones que en el pasado se tenía prohibido sentir. Luego, con la muerte de Niall ante sus ojos, una nueva ventana se abrió en su corazón dándose cuenta que si él hubiera sido el accidentado, a muy pocos le hubiera importado. Aquella certeza lo estremeció de la lástima hacia sí mismo.

 

Después de la discusión que terminó con un portazo en el lujoso Pent-house de su padre, el muchacho condujo su motocicleta sin destino determinado por la ciudad. Recorrió largas avenidas, cruzó diversos puentes y atravesó una infinidad de parques. No tenía ni una pizca de ganas de asistir a clases pero sí de una única cosa: ver a Natalie aunque fuera a distancia. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo odiara después de lo platicado en el cementerio. Él sólo había sido honesto. Ella lo merecía, tenía que conocer el acuerdo entre él y Niall, para que entendiera que su amigo  no era ningún lunático, sólo un hombre enamorado. Al cabo de unos minutos, dobló por una esquina hacia la universidad de Columbia y gracias al destino, vio a la joven conversando con el chico de Inglaterra. Estaba llorando y eso le partió el alma en dos. Aceleró para llamar su atención y lo consiguió en el acto. Ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada hacia él, importunados. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando vio a la castaña despedirse del extranjero y dirigir sus pasos en su dirección. Con movimientos torpes, el muchacho se quitó el caso de la cabeza.

 

— ¿Tienes que hacerte notar así cuando llegas a algún lugar?

 

  
— Ese es mi estilo — dijo sonriéndole de lado — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Natalie se apresuró en secar bien sus lágrimas y carraspeó para aclarar su voz. Asintió.

 

  
— Estoy bien, sólo viviendo las consecuencias de lo que hablamos. Le dije algo muy feo a Louis — Zayn cambió su mirada a otra mucho más suave y profunda. Pudo imaginarse sin problema alguno su despecho ante el castaño. Tuvo la irresistible tentación de descender de su moto y abrazarla en señal de consuelo.

 

  
— Lo siento… no quise crear más problemas.

 

  
— Fuiste valiente en contármelo — admitió la joven—  Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme responsable. Quería mucho a Niall — el chico meneó la cabeza de forma negativa.

 

  
— ¿Responsable? No, no debes sentirse así. Nadie obligó a Niall a correr… ni siquiera yo — declaró, suspirando. Recordó el día en que le propuso cancelar la carrera. — Le dije en una oportunidad que era una tontería enfrentarnos, pero él estaba empecinado en demostrar que era digno de ti.

 

  
— ¿Digno de mí? ¡Jamás me dijo nada sobre sus sentimientos! — Zayn comprendió que estaba jugando el papel de sicólogo sin esperarlo y no le gustó. Prefirió terminar con el tema porque le hacía daño, no se creía capaz de competir contra la memoria de un hombre intachable. Respiró profundo antes de volver a hablar.

 

  
— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta? — le preguntó de pronto, fuera de contexto. Natalie lo miró con suspicacia — ¿Por favor?  — El cambio en la conversación la dejó aturdida.

 

Sin embargo, él  estiró el casco hacia ella como insistencia. Ella no dijo nada, midiéndolo con la mirada. Parecía lidiar con una batalla desgarradora en su mente. Ese chico significaba todo lo prohibido, hijo del enemigo de su tío, un odioso narcisista y el rival de su fallecido amigo…

 

¿Qué dirían los demás si supieran que él le movía el piso bajo sus pies?

 

¿Qué diría su tío?

 

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero no fue de temor, sino que de adrenalina. Respiró profundo, se acomodó mejor la mochila y le aceptó el casco.

 

A pocos metros de ellos, cuando Zayn giró la velocidad desde su manubrio, Liam salía de la universidad viendo cómo su prima se iba calle abajo con ese moreno engreído. Su mandíbula se contrajo y apretó los puños. Una rabia visceral se apoderó de él sintiendo que su prima estaba siendo una traidora.

 

¿Cómo podía relacionarse con ese tipo?

 

¿Cómo podía permitir que se dirigiera a ella siquiera?

 

Algo le sopló al oído que era más que un capricho o una rebeldía de su parte. Natalie nunca fue inconsecuente, lo que significaba que muy en su interior debía de ocultar una atracción hacia Zayn, o de lo contrario lo mandaría a volar sin miramientos. Prefirió no darle auge a sus teorías porque terminaría agarrando a ese presumido para partirle la cara.

 

Al llegar a su departamento en Chelsea, Sophia lo estaba esperando para asistir al control médico correspondiente de esa semana. Liam le comentó sobre lo presenciado con un enfado tan absurdo, que la muchacha lo escuchaba sin demostrar apoyo en su rostro. Si había algo que Sophia le podía criticar a su marido, era precisamente los rencores heredados por su padre. Esa sobreprotección hacia Natalie le parecía exagerada.

 

Ella era una chica de veintitrés años, a puertas de egresar de su carrera en la universidad y una mujer hecha y derecha. Liam no tenía ningún derecho a ejercer un rol que no le correspondía. Si Zayn Malik la rondaba, la castaña era lo bastante fuerte y determinada para mandarlo al carajo. Ni el odio familiar, ni las habladurías de la gente, debían interponerse. Cuando Liam dejó de escupir blasfemias como un enajenado, caminando en círculos por la sala, Sophia tomo su bolso tranquilamente y buscó las llaves. Al encontrarlas, caminó hacia la puerta del departamento.

 

— ¿No dirás nada?  —la joven volteó hacia él con la misma mirada tranquila de siempre.

 

  
— Tenemos cita con el médico, cariño. No pretendo perderla hablando sobre un tema que ni a ti ni a mí nos incumbe.

 

  
— ¿Que no me incumbe? ¡Es mi prima!

 

  
— Exacto… tu prima, no tu hija — le replicó y Liam se quedó sin respuesta. No era necesario para él escucharla alzar la voz para saberla molesta por algo…

 

Louis estaba sumergido en el silencio de la celda pensando en cómo pudo haber perdido el control así. Se encontraba acostado boca arriba en un incómodo catre a un rincón del lugar sin intenciones de salir de allí. Se había negado a su derecho de hacer una llamada, no quería que nadie supiera dónde estaba. Le dolían los puños, su cara que reflejaba claramente la pelea ocasionada a mitad de la calle. Sólo trozos de lo ocurrido le llegaban a la mente en secuencias aleatorias. Estaba tan enfurecido que no veía a la persona que tenía enfrente, sólo golpeaba y golpeaba casi sin sentir los puñetazos de vuelta.

 

De pronto, su atrofiada memoria comenzó a despejarse de la rabia. Poco a poco los pensamientos se ordenaron en una cronología coherente y fue entonces donde se sentó de golpe al recordar que ese mismo día debía entregar el segundo informe de avance del proyecto con Harry. El rostro de su compañero apareció ante sus ojos nítidamente. Supo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo y su estómago se retorció de forma furiosa. Él no lo perdonaría esa vez, por nada del mundo. Se puso de pie y pateó el catre con impotencia luego de escupir una blasfemia.

 

¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan imbécil?

 

Estaba apostando demasiado alto a ese chico extranjero que sólo le enseñaba un alto grado de lealtad. Deseó que Cowell jamás lo hubiera castigado al asignarlo con él, porque eso era: un castigo para él. Uno de los oficiales se acercó al calabozo golpeando uno de los barrotes con su bastón para llamarle la atención.

 

— Oye, tú… tranquilo — Louis no le hizo caso. Estaba tan indignado consigo mismo que apenas escuchaba razones.

 

  
— Cambié de idea. Quiero mi llamada — dijo.

 

  
— ¡Guarda silencio, buscapleitos! — le respondió el uniformado para acto seguido, volver a ignorarlo como si se tratara de un pobre demente.

 

  
— ¡Es de suma importancia! ¡Necesito hacer mi llamada!  — exclamó, elevando el tono de su voz. El eco quedó rebotando unos momentos. Un segundo oficial apareció en el cuarto, lo miró detenidamente a los ojos y le dio instrucciones al primero para que lo dejara usar el teléfono. Louis sabía que ya era muy tarde para llegar a la universidad pero por lo menos, debía intentarlo.

 

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Roger estaba trabajando en la maltratada motocicleta de su sobrino. Después del accidente de Niall había quedado inservible, pero no estaba de más tratar de repararla y venderla. Era una hermosa Yamaha que sin lugar a dudas podía correr bien con unos buenos ajustes y repuestos. Sabía que Louis no querría volver a montarla, él mismo se lo había dicho. El mecánico no pudo evitar la angustia en su corazón. No tenía idea de dónde estaba metido ese chico y comenzaba a temer que algo malo le hubiera sucedido. No podría perdonárselo. Les había prometido a sus padres que cuidaría de él hasta con la vida misma.

 

No obstante, fue una verdadera coincidencia evocarlo en ese preciso minuto, porque mientras limpiaba una pieza engrasada, el teléfono de su taller resonó. Al coger la bocina y contestar, la voz de Louis del otro lado casi lo desestabiliza. Inmediatamente le regañó por su desaire, por su maldita manía de cortar toda comunicación con el mundo cuando algo lo afectaba, que si lo tuviera enfrente no dudaría en tomarlo por el cuello para recriminarle toda la preocupación que habían pasado por él. Louis intentaba hablar, pero su tío no dejaba de regañarlo como un verdadero padre furioso. Esperó algunos segundos para que se calmara y le comunicó sobre la pelea y la detención por parte de la policía. Roger se quedó callado instantáneamente.

 

—Necesito que vengas ahora y pagues la fianza — le pidió el ojiazul.

 

  
— Iré ahora mismo… y en verdad espero que te hayan dado una paliza — dijo el mecánico consiguiendo un resoplido irónico por parte del joven.

 

Al cortar la llamada, Roger se quitó el sucio overol, limpió bien sus manos y a juzgar por la urgencia en la voz de Louis, no tendría tiempo de darse una ducha previamente. Llamó a Max de un silbido y le colocó la correa para salir del taller lo más rápido posible. Pensó en llevarlo con él, pero prefirió dejarlo al cuidado de Harry. Sabía que el labrador se llevaba muy bien con él y además, recordó perfectamente que vivía frente a su sobrino. Tomó un taxi, se dirigió hasta la 71st Oeste y luego se apeó tocando el intercomunicador del edificio.

 

Nadie contestaba, al parecer, el chico no estaba en el apartamento. Insistió un par de veces más hasta que de repente, Max se puso a dar brincos desaforados siendo difícil para Roger controlarlo. Alzó la mirada, reparando que el muchacho se acercaba a ellos desde la esquina de la avenida Amsterdam. Abrazado a sus libros, Harry tenía una cara que evidenciaba que había tenido un día de mierda. Él, al ver al tío de Louis esperándolo  en el frontis del inmueble, sintió una necesidad terrible de mandarlo al carajo. No estaba de ánimos para deducir con él en dónde se encontraría Louis, bebiendo y odiando al mundo. Estaba agotado mental y emocionalmente.

 

— Si vienes a preguntarme de nuevo dónde creo que pueda estar Louis, será mejor que des la media vuelta y te vayas, porque no lo sé y no quiero saberlo—  dijo con el más amargo de los tonos. Max dejó de saltar para llamar su atención. Pudo percibir su desazón y gimoteó despacio.

 

  
— Louis fue arrestado. Debo ir a la Estación de Policía — le informó a quemarropa. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par creyendo que había escuchado mal. Roger estiró el brazo entregándole la correa de Max – He venido para que te quedes con él mientras voy a pagar la fianza.

 

  
— Iré contigo.

 

  
— No creo que…

 

  
— Iré contigo. — y sin dejarlo terminar, Harry cruzó la calle para llamar un taxi.

 

El trayecto se hizo eterno, como si quisieran llegar a la ciudad de Los Ángeles por tierra en menos de quince minutos. El muchacho interrogaba a Roger para que le explicara punto por punto cómo Louis fue a parar allí. El mecánico desenredó pacientemente toda la información que su sobrino le había recitado por teléfono. Le contó de la pelea que empezó en vía pública sin ninguna razón. Estaba completamente enceguecido por la culpa y la rabia después de lo conversado con Natalie.

 

Golpeó a un tipo que obviamente también se defendió y los vecinos de la calle llamaron a las autoridades para detenerlos. Louis se encargó de quedarse más tiempo en la celda sin llamar ni hablar con nadie. Harry lo miraba con una expresión incierta, su ceño reflejaba preocupación, incertidumbre y a la vez un claro dejo de enfado. Roger le preguntó el por qué y él  le hizo mención de aquella noche donde Louis había chocado en motocicleta y perdido la primera entrega en la universidad por esa causa. Estaban entre ceja y ceja del profesor desde un principio, ahora irremediablemente estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

 

Una vez en la Estación de Policía, Roger habló con uno de los oficiales en recepción, quien se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para dejar su taza de café y su bizcocho relleno al otro lado de la sala. Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y Max le gruñía a varios de los esposados que pasaban escoltados por los pasillos. El joven ingles sintió escalofríos. Nunca había estado en un lugar como ése. Paseó la vista de un lado a otro mientras que Roger hablaba con el uniformado. Vio todo tipo de personas, un joven pandillero que reclamaba su inocencia intentando liberarse a la fuerza, un par de prostitutas que mascaban chicle y esperaban sentadas cerca de un escritorio, un indigente que retorcía sus manos con cierto nerviosismo y una mujer que lloraba con una fotografía de su hijo extraviado sobre la mesa. Harry quería salir de allí cuanto antes, no soportaba la incomodidad. El oficial dejó frente a Roger un montón de papeles para firmar, le explicó el procedimiento de rutina, los motivos del arresto y el valor de la fianza. Una burocracia asquerosa que a  llevó a Harry a rodar los ojos de hastío.

 

— ¿Puedo pasar a verlo? — preguntó sin más. El oficial lo miró un fugaz instante y asintió indicándole por dónde podía ingresar. Roger se quedó en la firmando los documentos al tiempo que le ordenaba a Max quedarse con él…

 

Louis contaba los minutos con una expectativa insoportable. Debió ser más prudente, más considerado con la gente que lo rodeaba y apoyaba. Harry siempre se había portado bien con él y ahora, por segunda vez, le había fallado. Subconscientemente conocía la razón: todavía estaba resentido porque le había mentido sobre la presencia de David en su departamento. Sin embargo, no era motivo de peso para haber actuado sin pensar. Volcó toda su frustración en una actitud salvaje y absurda. Quiso disculparse con él, con el tipo que había golpeado, con Natalie, con todos.

 

¿Por qué siempre lastimaba a la gente que quería?

 

¿Qué pasaba con él que no podía manejar sus impulsos?

 

Tomó un barrote con cada mano e introdujo su frente entre ambos. Cerró los ojos creyendo que se hundía en una fosa de mierda. El sonido de unos pasos le alertó la presencia de alguien, pero no quiso moverse de donde estaba. Una voz lo sacudió violentamente.

 

— Hola — lo saludó Harry, de pie frente a él, al otro lado de la reja. Louis levantó la cabeza mirándolo directo a los ojos. Su vulnerabilidad le hizo creer que estaba por completo desnudo. Se avergonzó consciente de que el rubor teñía sus mejillas.

 

  
— Hola — dijo con un hilo de voz.  — ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

  
— Debería preguntarte lo mismo, pero Roger ya me lo contó todo. — Louis no podía soltar los barrotes, era como si se hubiera congelado en una misma posición. Harry retomó la palabra  — ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? ¿Por qué…?

 

  
— Necesitaba un tipo de castigo, una excusa para recibir mi merecido escarmiento  — le interrumpió él de forma honesta. Harry al oírlo, se acercó un paso.

 

  
— No te hagas esto, no tienes que buscar una sentencia ni nada por el estilo. Natalie no sabía lo que decía. Todos vivimos el dolor de forma diferente.

 

Louis no se mostró de acuerdo. Harry volvió a avanzar un paso, mordiendo su labio inferior. El silencio que se apoderó del momento fue tan intenso que el mismo ruido de la ciudad inundó el lugar.

 

  
— Lamento haberte fallado de nuevo — dijo el castaño sabiendo que fuera de la comprensión que demostraba, Harry también estaba decepcionado  —Soy el peor compañero de proyecto que pudiste haber tenido. Perdóname.

 

Harry negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que buscaba un argumento contradictorio a esa frase pesimista. Eso no era así. Louis era un arquitecto talentoso, el mejor que hubiera conocido. Sólo habían sido instancias desafortunadas las que coartaban su éxito como equipo.

 

Sí, no podía negar que se había enfadado con él como un primer impulso, pero no concebía estarlo mucho tiempo. Le dolía en el centro del pecho al igual que un infarto. Se atrevió a tocar una de sus manos, empuñada en un barrote.

 

  
— Te equivocas, Louis. Cowell no pudo escoger mejor y lo sabes — dijo por primera vez y sintió un ardor excesivo en su rostro. Se acercó un último paso, sintiendo la reja contra su propio cuerpo. Louis se obligó a sostener su mirada a sólo un palmo de distancia. Comprendió que la cercanía gradual entre ambos durante el semestre estaba cambiando demasiado las cosas. No lo consideró correcto.

 

  
— ¿Puedes hacer algo por mí?— le preguntó a Harry en un tono íntimo. Él asintió percibiendo el aliento de Louis tan cerca que logró estremecerse. El muchacho cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. — Aléjate de mí, Harry… sólo le hago daño a quienes están a mi lado. Todavía estás a tiempo de hacerlo. Aléjate, por favor…

 

Harry acarició delicadamente una de sus mejillas, que tenía una leve sombra de barba.

 

  
— Lo siento, pero eso es lo único que no haría por ti  —contestó, aventurándose a rozar su boca con la de Louis un segundo. La suavidad del contacto los electrificó a ambos. No obstante, tanto fue el sentimiento de auto rechazo por parte de Louis, que bajó su cabeza como un indigno pidiendo perdón. Harry, comprendiendo su reacción, posó el beso en su frente durante un tiempo incalculable

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara y pues como notaron ya hubo un acercamiento entre nuestros chicos, no fue la gran cosa, pero de aquí en adelante… oh si, ya verán ;)  
> Cualquier error que encuentren no duden de decirmelo, y hasta la próxima :)


	13. Vulnerable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una vez que dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, Harry comenzó a llorar en su cama. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil,
> 
> ¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?  
> ¿Cómo pudo errar de esa manera tan básica?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aqui les dejo el capitulo nuevo, espero les guste... algo me dice que si ;) 
> 
> También una disculpa por subirlo hoy, pero ayer ya no me dio tiempo.
> 
> Dejemos los dramas a un lado, y mejor entreténganse un ratito con esto.

 

 **H** arry no pudo dormir esa noche. El roce de sus labios con los de Louis le dejó una sensación deliciosa y a la vez ardiente, como si hubiera estado cerca de una llama encendida. Trató de recordar en qué momento todo había cambiado con ellos, pero no pudo precisarlo, quizás fue esa noche cuando Louis lloró en su regazo, o cuando cenaron comida china en su apartamento, o desde el momento en que comenzaron a platicar de una ventana a la otra mediante teléfono… no, no supo cuándo inició esa relación ambigua, sutil y delicada.

 

 

Sí, esa complicidad había hecho su estadía en América mucho más placentera y acogedora. Sonrió rodando en su cama bajo las sabanas. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien con la fianza. Después de aquel momento entre los barrotes de la celda, él tuvo que salir del cuarto por orden de un oficial y una vez afuera, Roger seguía revisando documentos con el ceño fruncido. Max le agitó la cola incondicionalmente y para él fue irresistible aquel comportamiento, por parte del canino. Se agachó y lo acarició unos segundos pidiéndole disculpas por no prestarle atención momentos antes.

 

 

Harry no se quedó a esperar la liberación de Louis. Se sentía avergonzado por su arrebato y ligeramente ofendido ante la evasión del chico, aunque lo entendía de cierta manera. Estaba muy consciente de su dolor. Sin embargo, le pidió que se alejara de él… que se alejara de él…

 

 

¿Cómo podía pedirle algo así?

 

 

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza cual sirenas de ambulancia en la Gran Manzana. Él no quería hacerlo, ya no podía, y se regañó a sí mismo el haberse involucrado tanto. Rezongó enfadado, y volvió a rodar en su cama para acomodarse y dormir al fin. No obstante, una llamada a su celular sería el detonante de muchos futuros acontecimientos que harían del destino una ruleta rusa.

 

Harry  fastidiado, encendió la luz en su mesita de noche, miró la hora en su reloj reparando que eran las tres de la mañana y de mala gana contestó sin molestarse en ver quién era.

 

 

—  _¿Harry?_  —la voz nerviosa de su hermana lo hizo sentarse de golpe en su cama.

 

 

  
— Gemma, ¿qué sucede? — un presentimiento horrible lo abofeteó.

 

 

  
—  _Se trata de mamá… ha sufrido un infarto —_  dijo la joven sin rodeos y Harry tuvo que repetirlo en su interior por lo menos tres veces para poder entenderla. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante.

 

 

Todo fue tan rápido que no pudo siquiera dar aviso a nadie más que a James Corden mediante un mensaje, directo y atropellado. Buscó en las aerolíneas vía Internet, un vuelo que saliera lo antes posible a Londres perdiendo minutos valiosos para él en cada clic desde su laptop. Dio con uno que le costaba un ojo de la cara, pero lo compró sin vacilar, empacó algunas prendas en su mochila y marcando torpemente en su móvil llamó un taxi. Temblaba de pies a cabeza. Cuando estuvo al interior del vehículo amarillo rumbo al aeropuerto JFK, Harry pudo pensar con mayor claridad y decidió dejarle un mensaje también a Louis. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Tenía que avisarle de su repentino viaje a Inglaterra, no podía irse así como así, después de todo, eran un equipo de trabajo y el era un chico responsable:

 

 

_Louis,_ _  
_ _He tenido que volver a Londres por motivos de salud de mi madre._ _  
_ _El profesor Corden te contará los detalles…_

 

 

No supo cómo terminar el mensaje. No quería caer en el compromiso infundado. Miró un rato el resto de negrura nocturna de las cinco de la madrugada por la ventanilla. Suspiró y se decidió por algo neutro y simple

 

 

_Te llamaré.  Nos vemos.“_

 

 

El estómago de Harry se mantuvo contraído durante todo el vuelo de regreso. No podía siquiera imaginar lo que sucedería con él sí al pisar suelo londinense su mamá ya no estuviera. Se sacudió en su asiento y lloró en silencio el resto del camino. La asistente de vuelo se conmovió al verlo, ofreciéndole diversos jugos naturales, bocadillos y hasta una mullida manta para confortarlo. Harry le agradeció su atención y llevo su mirada hacia la escotilla a su lado. El extenso océano llenaba el paisaje ahogándose en su belleza azul por un largo rato. Al aterrizar, corrió por el aeropuerto tropezando con todo y con todos. Tomo un taxi olvidando que no había cambiado moneda nacional ni nada. El conductor lo notó nervioso, contrariado e inestable. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto y la voz ronca. Tal como le sucedió a la azafata, al hombre se le ablandó el corazón y aceptó los únicos diez dólares que llevaba Harry consigo en efectivo.

 

 

Fueron los peores  minutos de su vida. Recorrer las calles de su ciudad natal bajo esas circunstancias no fue para nada divertido ni nostálgico, el sólo deseaba ver  _Tooley Street_  frente al parabrisas del auto lo antes posible y descender por fin. Cuando divisó el  _London Bridge Hospital_ a pocos metros, se estrujó las manos hasta sentir dolor en ellas. Se bajó del auto, le agradeció al conductor y corrió hacia el interior del inmueble para arrojarse a la recepción y preguntar por su madre. La enfermera, al verlo tan exaltado, trató de calmarlo, pero él se resistía, sólo quería una maldita respuesta. No obstante, una voz familiar detrás de él lo contuvo unos segundos.

 

 

Al voltear halló a David mirándolo bajo un ceño preocupado. Harry ni siquiera quiso preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí, no le interesaba en ese momento. Lo tomó de un brazo con toda la fuerza de hijo asustado.

 

 

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó sin más.

 

 

  
— No muy bien, pero fuera de peligro. Gemma está en su habitación hablando con el médico — fue entonces donde Harry sintió todo el cansancio abatiendo su cuerpo como una aplanadora. Sus rodillas le fallaron un instante y se dejó abrazar por David, antes de  romper a llorar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

El sonido de un mensaje de texto sacó a Louis de su sueño. A pesar de lo agotado que estaba, no pudo dormir con la profundidad deseada. Y no lo lograría. Después de lo sucedido en la Estación de Policía entre él y Harry, le resultaba difícil pensar en otra cosa. Esa mirada esmeralda, la suave expresión en su rostro y sus labios cercanos, le quitaban la tranquilidad de un zarpazo. Si bien le pidió que se alejara de él, no fue porque realmente lo quisiera, sino porque pensaba que era lo correcto. Él estaba consciente de que sólo estaba fallándole y no podía darse el lujo de seguir haciéndolo.

 

 

Harry  merecía algo mejor. Su mala racha no tenía por qué afectarlo también. Sin embargo, el roce de sus bocas lo dejó enloquecido. Quiso besarlo, lo deseó tanto que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para evitarlo. Tuvo miedo de aquel anhelo tan intenso. Nunca había sentido una necesidad tan grande como ésa, ni siquiera por besar a Eduardo. Eso le sonó como un trueno en la cabeza desordenando la torre de prioridades que tenía bien construida. Le pidió que se alejara de él… ¿Para qué? Ya no podía imaginarse sin Harry, sin verlo en la ventana de enfrente, ni llamándolo por teléfono, ni conversando por horas sin darse cuenta. Debió besarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

 

 

Al tantear la mesita en busca de su celular, vio la hora iluminada en su reloj: las cinco de la mañana. Luego de que Roger pagara la fianza, Louis volvió a su apartamento, pasado la medianoche. Tuvo que firmar una infinidad de documentos y demandas entabladas por el tipo agredido. El ojiazul, resignado, recibió las multas pertinentes por su falta y declaró ante un juez lo sucedido detalle a detalle. Por fortuna, todo se había arreglado de buena manera. Al salir arrastrando los pies, Louis tenía sumamente claro que Harry no estaría allí. Resultaba obvio que después de ese momento en la celda, el preferiría calmar las aguas turbulentas yéndose a su apartamento.

 

 

Cuando llegó al suyo lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la ventana vecina, pero la halló a oscuras. El muchacho de seguro estaría durmiendo y se entristeció. Pensó en llamarlo, pero en cambio optó por tumbarse en su cama y tratar de dormir un poco. Ahora, con su móvil en mano, revisó el mensaje de texto con la mirada borrosa. Le tomó unos segundos ubicarse en el tiempo y espacio por lo que tuvo que leer dos veces. Era de Harry, algo le había pasado a su mamá y aquello le taladró la cabeza.

 

 

Se sentó en el colchón de un solo brinco y encendió la luz. Max despertó sobresaltado. El labrador se acercó a su amo con su rostro amarillo lleno de curiosidad. Louis lo acarició distraídamente y se dirigió hasta la ventana para mirar hacia el frente. Como era de esperarse, era un cuadro negro sin vida. Louis lo llamó. Si el mensaje era reciente, el rizado debía de ir rumbo al aeropuerto; pero no consiguió respuesta. Su celular estaba apagado.

 

 

Al rayar el alba, lo primero que Louis hizo fue dirigirse a la oficina de James Corden en la universidad. El tenía los detalles que mencionó Harry ante su abrupto viaje fuera del país. Estaba preocupado, sobre todo porque él no se molestaba en encender el condenado celular. Al cruzar el umbral del despacho, el profesor tradujo perfectamente la expresión en su mirada. Lo invitó a sentarse y con toda la calma que se le conocía, le explicó las razones de quien fue su alumno favorito en Cambridge. Louis lo escuchaba con un ansia desesperante. Casi no podía mantenerse quieto en la silla al otro lado del escritorio. James le explicó que la madre de Harry había sufrido un ataque cardiaco el día anterior, por lo que su hermana se contactó con él para ponerlo al tanto. Harry, preocupado e impulsivo, buscó un vuelo inmediato y volvió a Londres para estar con su familia. Por lo tanto, se quedaría allá hasta después de navidad teniendo que adelantar sus vacaciones en la universidad.

 

 

— ¿Cuándo volverá? — preguntó Louis. James lo miró unos instantes frunciendo el ceño. La leve urgencia que notó en su voz le llamó la atención.

 

  
— Poco antes del Año Nuevo. — Luis, después de oírlo, sintió que la habitación se hacía más pequeña. Faltaban muchos días para entonces.

 

  
— Si habla con él… dígale que me llame, por favor — le pidió el muchacho mientras se ponía de pie y se encaminaba a la salida. James asintió…

 

 

_La sensación de la velocidad por la 97th cruzando Central Park resultaba exquisita. Por unos momentos valiosos Natalie olvidó toda su congoja, aferrándose al cuerpo de Zayn pilotando la motocicleta frente a ella. Condujeron por los serpenteantes pasajes del parque, viendo la belleza de las aguas del Jacqueline Kennedy Onassis Reservoir a poca distancia de ellos. Las garzas volaban asustadas a su paso y los jóvenes reían como niños. El paseo se había transformado en algo significativo, incluso terapéutico. Zayn sentía los brazos de Natalie a su alrededor y casi no podía respirar debido a los nervios. La mujer que amaba estaba compartiendo con él un momento de diversión sin presiones ni obligaciones._

 

 

_La había invitado y el hecho de que haya aceptado lo hacía sonreír como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía. Se detuvo a los minutos de viaje, estacionando al costado de un gran árbol de ancho tronco. Quitó las llaves desde la cerradura del vehículo y se volteó hacia la muchacha, quien se retiraba el casco de la cabeza. El joven se maravilló al verla sacudir su cabello  unos segundos._

 

 

_— No tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo — le dijo Natalie sin más — Debería estar estudiando… luego de haberte mandado al carajo — bromeó y el muchacho rió brevemente._

 

 

_  
_ _— No quiero ser tu mala influencia— le respondió — Pero me alegro que no lo hayas hecho._

 

 

_  
_ _— Necesitaba despejarme por un rato, aunque contigo no hago más que sólo confundirme._

 

 

_  
_ _— Me sucede lo mismo — aseveró Zayn y Natalie no pudo evitar sonrojarse — Sé que no soy como Niall… ya sabes, correcto, noble… pero lo que te confesé en el cementerio es verdad._

 

 

_  
_ _— Gracias — dijo ella después de unos largos segundos de pausa. Zayn creyó que había escuchado mal. La joven continuó — Gracias por tu sinceridad, aunque sigues siendo un pedante._

 

 

_  
_ _— ¿Un buen pedante? — ella rió, nerviosa, tardando en responder._

 

 

_  
_ _— Un excelente pedante — Zayn no pudo más que suspirar y tratar de no perder el control. Se quedó mirándola sin mover una sola extremidad de su cuerpo. Existían tantas razones para no besarse que resultaba insoportable._

 

 

_Decidió romper la distancia despacio, esperando que ella lo aceptara… ella  cerró los ojos. La besó, la besó con una delicadeza absoluta. Ambos sintieron que la ciudad se había quedado vacía de pronto…_

 

 

_:_

* * *

 

— ¿Me estás oyendo, Natalie? — Cristal la devolvió al presente alzando la voz y tronando sus dedos. La castaña salió de su ensoñación recordando lo sucedido esa misma tarde. — ¿Dónde está esa cabecita loca?

 

 

Natalie no pudo responderle. Sentada en la barra al interior del Coffehouse, escuchaba a la tabernera frente a ella contarle sus anécdotas con el profesor universitario, pero no la oía en realidad. Estaba sumida en su universo personal y temió decirle por miedo a represalias. Cristal no era prejuiciosa ni nada por el estilo, pero la ausencia de Niall complicaba las cosas en todos, sobre todo cuando se trataba de Zayn Malik. Eran las diez de la noche y el bar estaba bastante concurrido. El clima estaba frío, ya la nieve caía con confianza sobre los tejados de Nueva York y se respiraba el mes de diciembre en cada soplido del viento.

 

 

La joven recordó a su amigo fallecido y le pidió disculpas en silencio. No pudo amarlo como él la amó a ella y eso la fastidiaba, le apretaba el pecho impidiendo el paso de su aliento, sin embargo, no podía dejar de avanzar. Cuando se dispuso a pedir otra ronda de cerveza, Liam y Sophia llegaron a la taberna. Su primo la miró con el ceño fruncido. Su sexto sentido le sopló la posible razón.

 

 

Sophia, como era costumbre, las saludó con entusiasmo y cariño. Natalie adoraba a Sophia. Ella tenía todo lo que le hubiera gustado en una hermana. Esperaba con ansias el nacimiento de su primer sobrino para consolidar aún más la familia. Le preguntó sobre la consulta médica y Sophia no dudó contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle con un desenfado desconcertante. Demasiada información a opinión de Cristal, quien la escuchaba sobre palpaciones, líquidos amnióticos y malestares matutinos, como si comentara un partido de béisbol. Para su fortuna, un cliente la llamaba desde su mesa para pedir la cuenta y con el permiso de sus amigos, se dirigió a él sin apuro.

 

 

— ¿Tuviste una tarde interesante? — le preguntó Liam a su prima. Ella lo miró a la defensiva.

 

 

  
—Sí. Estuve con Zayn, paseamos en su moto y me besó cuando estuvimos en el parque — tal fue su determinación al decirlo, que parecía una bofetada tras otra. ¿No era eso lo que quería escuchar? El chico alzó sus cejas y Sophia rió despacio entre la pausa.

 

 

  
— ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso quieres matar a mi papá? O sea tu tío

 

 

  
— Ese rencor es algo tan añejo que me sorprende que no hayan hecho un vino con él — le espetó y bebió un sorbo de su Cerveza tan bruscamente que casi se atraganta. Luego añadió. — Lo que haga o deje de hacer no debe importarles.

 

 

  
— Se lo dije, Natalie — intervino Sophia, encogiéndose de hombros — Pero al parecer, tu tío tiene un clon más joven suelto en la ciudad. — y con eso, apuntó a su marido con el pulgar.

 

 

A Liam no le causó gracia alguna. Sólo imaginarse a su prima entre los brazos de ese arrogante, le volvía la sangre vinagre. Jamás pensó que Natalie caería en sus redes de forma tan fácil. Lamentó que Niall no hubiera tenido las agallas suficientes para hablar con la joven en una primera instancia, era su prospecto de cuñado-primo perfecto.

 

 

Tuvo millones de oportunidades para serlo. Desde que tenía memoria, Niall junto a su abuela siempre los visitaban en Long Island debido a la amistad que se había forjado entre ambas familias. Se preguntó si aquella familiaridad hizo que su prima lo viera como un pariente más y no como un hombre del cual fuera posible enamorarse. Sí, con su muerte comprobó de manera cercana que la vida no era justa.

 

 

* * *

 

Como se había hecho costumbre en la rutina diaria de James, después del trabajo en la universidad visitó a Cristal en su local. Los jóvenes lo vieron entrar con nieve en su cabello y un abrigo que aumentaba su volumen natural. Parecía que tenía más de dos tallas en anchura. Al acercarse a la barra, saludó a los que sabía eran amigos de Harry y Louis y su rostro les reveló que no habían buenas noticias.

 

 

Les informó del incidente de con la madre de Harry, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Cristal tragó saliva amarga. La notificación le cayó como plomo en el estómago. Ella sabía lo que era esa angustia. Su padre había sufrido un infarto diez años atrás y a causa de ello lo había perdido. Esperó que el chico ingles estuviera bien y pensó en Louis como acto reflejo. Ese chico no podía mentirle. Lo conocía tan bien que estaba segura de que en ese momento estaría encerrado en su apartamento hundiéndose en la preocupación. Sabía que Harry se había convertido en alguien importante para él aunque no lo dijera ni mostrara muchos indicios de ello.

 

 

— ¿Cuándo pasó?— preguntó Natalie. James dejó caer sus hombros.

 

 

  
— Ayer, esta mañana Harry voló de regreso a Londres luego de buscar en las aerolíneas un asiento disponible. En estas fechas tan cercanas a navidad, es difícil hallar uno.

 

 

  
— ¿Lo sabe Louis? — la duda de Sophia fue tan natural que se la quitó de la boca a todos.

 

 

— Fue a mi despacho temprano, para saber lo que había ocurrido — suspiró profundamente  — Su rostro evidenciaba lo pésimo que lo estaba pasando.

 

 

  
— Claro… sólo compañeros de proyecto y amigos ¿no?… mis polainas — ironizo Cristal, provocando la risa discreta del grupo. James la besó en la frente…

 

 

 

La semana de navidad llegó para vestir a Nueva York de luces y colores llamativos. El inmenso árbol del Rockefeller Center, brillaba con soberanía e impunidad avergonzando a los edificios grises a su alrededor. Era un hermoso ejemplar que recibía la brisa invernal estoicamente entre sus ramas. Las personas bien abrigadas, lo admiraban con la misma fascinación de un niño. Comentaban, apuntaban, sonreían de gusto y se tomaban fotografías. Se respiraba en el ambiente las fiestas de fin de año. No obstante, Louis caminaba entre ellos lejos de compartir ese entusiasmo. A pesar de que era su cumpleaños. No quería hablar de festejar cuando extrañaba mucho a Harry. Los días que habían pasado sin verlo, sin espiarlo desde su ventana, habían sido tan insípidos, como probar platillos sin el sentido del gusto.

 

 

Se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlo cerca que abrir sus cortinas y ver sólo oscuridad en el apartamento de enfrente, lo hacía experimentar un vacío tremendo en la boca del estómago. Miraba el balcón cada noche, recordando que el muchacho siempre leía sentado en la escalera de incendios. Incluso Max mostraba añoranza por él. El labrador gimoteaba cada vez que pasaban por frente el edificio vecino en sus paseos matutinos. 

 

 

 _—Lo sé, lo sé, yo también lo extraño —_  le dijo a su perro al tercer día de ausencia.

 

 

Tirado en su cama boca arriba, esa noche no lograría dormir tampoco. Seguía recordando el roce de labios y se los mordía con ansiedad. Le escocían, le picaban, le cosquilleaban. Se preguntó qué se sentiría besar a ese chico tan especial. Quiso tenerlo a su lado, apoyarlo en lo que estaba pasando, pero los kilómetros siempre jugaban un papel importante.

 

 

¿Qué pasaría si Harry no regresaba a Norteamérica?

 

¿Qué sería del proyecto, de su amistad floreciente?

 

 

No, debía dejar de preguntarse idioteces. Tenía que comenzar a acostumbrarse a la idea de no verlo, después de todo, su beca tenía una fecha de vencimiento. No quería, no debía enamorarse de él. De pronto, a la décima rotación sobre su colchón, su celular resonó en su mesita de noche y reparó que era un número fuera de área. Su corazón martilló frenéticamente sentándose en la cama.

 

 

—  _Hola, Louis —_  le saludó Harry en voz baja. El ojiazul no cabía en sí de alegría. Habían pasado muchos días sin escuchar su voz.

 

 

 

  
— Hola… ¿Por qué no has encendido tu celular? He estado muy preocupado. — inquirió, acercando más el aparato a su oído. El aludido suspiró.

 

 

  
—  _Lo siento, no tenía cabeza para hablar con nadie._  — dijo, apesadumbrado. Al escucharlo, Louis pudo detectar perfectamente su decaído estado de ánimo.

 

 

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, en Londres serían las tres de la madrugada, lo que le dejaba en claro que al igual que él no podía conciliar el sueño. Quiso estar allí para poder abrazarlo, darle consuelo como él lo hizo semanas atrás.

 

 

  
— ¿Cómo está tu mamá?

 

 

  
—  _Estable, pero sigue grave_  — aquella información generó un silencio casi sepulcral entre ellos. Louis no sabía cómo mierda romperlo, qué decirle, cómo darle a entender que la distancia lo estaba desesperando.

 

 

  
— Lo lamento mucho, Harry — dijo sencillamente. El muchacho, del otro lado, sonrió.

 

 

  
—  _Gracias_   — Louis se estremeció al oírlo tan vulnerable y apagado —  _Discúlpame por haberme ido así, adelantando las vacaciones en la universidad y todo eso._  — justo el tema que el muchacho quería saber. James le dijo que el volvería antes del Año Nuevo, pero le seguía pareciendo mucho tiempo. Lo extrañaba muchísimo.

 

 

  
— No te preocupes, con tal que vuelvas, todo perdonado — bromeó él suplicando que fuese pronto.

 

 

  
—  _Dependerá de la evolución de mi mamá. Hablamos con los médicos y hoy ha despertado, lo cual es excelente_  — respondió Harry, para dejar que otra pausa se generara en la plática. Ambos tenían tanto qué decir pero no sabían cómo. La tensión era palpable, clara y desvergonzada. Harry se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar —  _Cuando regrese, necesito hablar contigo. Es importante_. — el corazón del chico dio un brinco vertiginoso.

 

 

  
— ¿No puedes decírmelo ahora?— Harry se negó. Louis ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para no insistir. Era duro de roer — De acuerdo, entonces te estaré esperando… todo el tiempo del mundo si es necesario. — y con esa última frase, Harry creyó que el rostro se le prendía en llamas.

 

 

  
—  _Nos vemos._

 

 

  
— Nos vemos. — al cortar, el Louis no pudo evitar sentir su departamento mucho más grande, frío y silencioso…

 

 

* * *

 

Una vez que dejó su celular en la mesita de noche, Harry comenzó a llorar en su cama. Estaba enfurecido consigo mismo por haber sido tan débil, haberse dejado llevar tanto por la vulnerabilidad que lo envolvía desde que había pisado Londres. Se sentía horrible mientras hablaba con Louis. El oía la angustia en su voz, la añoranza, y sólo saberlo así le derribó todo en su interior.

 

 

¿Cómo pudo ser tan imbécil?

 

¿Cómo pudo errar de esa manera tan básica?

 

James tenía razón, el siempre fue despiadado cuando la gente se equivocaba, sacaba a relucir su intolerancia ante los errores y no era quien para hacerlo. Qué descuido más grande. Recordar la semana anterior sólo le apretujaba las entrañas y la vergüenza se le sumaba a la espalda.

 

 

Había sido un día de lluvia en casa de su madre. El y su hermana esperaban noticias desde la clínica mientras almorzaban estofado, para calentar el cuerpo. Ambos casi no intercambiaban palabras debido a la preocupación, escuchándose sólo el tintineo de los cubiertos contra el plato. Durante el silencio, Harry pensaba en el proyecto de Diseño que había dejado a medias antes de regresar corriendo a Inglaterra. Esperaba regresar en pocos días para retomarlo. No obstante, una voz interna le gritaba que se dejara de hipocresías y asumiera que sólo quería regresar para ver a Louis. Su relación había quedado en un punto confuso, incierto, no sabía si molestarse con él por no haberlo besado o entusiasmarse por lo que se estaba formando entre ellos, como la germinación de una semilla en la tierra.

 

 

Esa sutil evolución lo tenía expectante. Sin embargo, la angustia por su madre desalojó todo pensamiento nuevamente y dejó el estofado casi sin haberlo tocado. Se excusó con Gemma y fue hasta su habitación subiendo las escaleras. Allí se quedó, de espaldas en su cama mirando el techo por casi una hora. Todo había sido tan rápido que no se creía lo que estaba pasando. Su madre jamás dio muestras de fallas cardiacas y que eso la hubiera afectado lo inquietó. Tenía que estar más pendiente del ritmo de vida que llevaba y arrojar a la basura toda comida calórica que ocupara la despensa. Harry estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no escuchó la puerta al abrirse, sólo cuando escuchó una voz conocida cayó en cuenta de que no estaba solo en el cuarto.

 

 

— ¿Te encuentras bien?  — le preguntó David desde el umbral y pomo en mano. Harry se sentó en la cama limpiando algunas lágrimas que cayeron sin permiso.

 

 

  
— Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes. — respondió. — ¿Qué haces aquí?

 

 

  
— Vine para saber noticias de tu madre. Sabes que le tengo mucho cariño — Harry asintió. David cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. — Y también para saber de ti, ver cómo estabas.

 

 

  
— Yo estoy bien. Mi mamá sigue sin despertar…— informó  — Así que estamos esperando que muestre mejorías dentro de los próximos días.  — la voz de Harry poco a poco comenzaba a romperse. El nudo del llanto le impedía el paso del aire. Tosió para no perder el control. — Gracias por estar en la clínica el día que llegué. Estaba… muy asustado.

 

 

  
— No tienes que agradecerme nada. — le comentó atreviéndose a limpiar una nueva lágrima que corría por su mejilla. — Gemma me llamó cuando sucedió, estaba desesperada.

 

 

  
— ¿Sigue abajo?

 

 

  
— No, iba saliendo a la clínica para saber novedades. — Harry bufó y meneó la cabeza. No se había equivocado en suponer que no estaría.

 

  
— Esa mujer no puede mantenerse quieta ni por un minuto. — David le sonrió y lo miró con ternura.

 

 

Fue entonces donde todo se volvió borroso y sin sentido. La vulnerabilidad y miedo en Harry habrían de confundirle las cosas por completo. Su urgencia por consuelo, por quitarse esa tristeza y peso del alma, lo llevó a un estado de insensatez tan impropio que luego se arrepentiría.

 

 

David lo abrazó en el instante que lo vio llorar de nuevo. El abrazo duró unos segundos antes de que él buscara su boca y lo besara lentamente. Harry lo permitió. Fue extraño. Tenía la mente tan nublada por culpa de la pena que no razonó en sus acciones. Todo lo tenía de cabeza: la universidad, la ambigua relación con Louis, el duelo por Niall, el estado delicado de su madre… un montón de emociones que luchaban en su mente por prioridad. No supo qué hacer, estaba perdido como un barco a la deriva. Devolvió el beso y simplemente se dejó llevar. No por desearlo sino porque estaba fuera de sí. Luego, cuando lo vio durmiendo a su lado, apretó la mandíbula de impotencia. La cordura volvió a el de golpe sabiendo que había sido un estúpido. No debió dejarse envolver por la fragilidad de su condición, debió mantenerse fuerte.

 

 

Pensó en Louis, en los bellos momentos compartidos con él y sus deseos por romper a llorar fueron insoportables. Sintió que lo había traicionado, que le  había sido infiel a pesar de no tenerlo. Volvió a mirar a David y se sentó en la cama con las sabanas apretadas contra  la cintura. Hundió su cara entre las manos unos segundos, queriendo retroceder el tiempo. Despertó a David sin ninguna delicadeza y le pidió que se fuera.

 

 

Él, aturdido, no entendió su reacción tan contradictoria. Esperaba que al despertar, pudieran conversar y considerar que lo sucedido, abría una nueva posibilidad entre ellos.

 

 

— No quiero hablar sobre esto— dijo Harry mientras lo veía vestirse a los pies de la cama — No sé qué me paso… pero ha sido un error. Esto no cambia nada entre nosotros.

 

 

  
— Es por ese americano ¿verdad? — la pregunta fue una bomba detonada en los oídos de Harry.

 

 

  
— Eso no te importa, ahora vete.

 

* * *

 

 

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura para Harry. No quiso encender su celular porque sabía que Louis lo llamaría y no estaba listo para escucharlo sin sentirse como la peor escoria del planeta.

 

 

¿Con qué derecho le reclamaría o lo celaría ahora, si Eduardo apareciera en escena de nuevo?

 

 

Aunque… pensándolo bien… él y Louis sólo eran amigos, no existía derecho alguno… no, no, la mente de Harry estaba descontrolada. Se culpaba, se indultaba, se reclamaba, se permitía. Un desorden que nadie entendía. Ahora, luego de haberlo llamado y sentido que lo extrañaba demasiado, daba vueltas en su cama llorando. Un miedo parecido al de perder a su madre le ocupó cada fibra de su cuerpo.

 

 

¿En qué momento una simple beca en el extranjero se volvió tan compleja y difícil? Él sólo quería estudiar, nada más.

 

 

La evolución en la madre de Harry fue rápida. Los médicos la dieron de alta el mismo día de navidad pudiendo así reunirse los tres para cenar en familia.

 

 

Lo mismo pasaba a kilómetros al oeste, en Nueva York. Louis cenaba junto a su familia que eran su tío y sus amigos. El departamento de Liam y Sophia estaba lleno de gente, incluso algunos familiares  que no habían visto desde la boda de los jóvenes. Durante la comida, el castaño no dejaba de pensar en que Harry no estaba en la mesa. Resultaba curioso, la navidad pasada ni siquiera sabía que él existía, ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que no podría pasar otra fiesta sin tenerlo a su lado.

 

 

Los chicos brindaron, dijeron algunas palabras emotivas por Niall y por el cumpleaños de Louis, luego se repartieron los obsequios. Roger, con un gorro de Santa Claus cubriendo su melena negra, era el encargado de entregarlos. Después de unas cuantas copas de champaña y conversación, Louis salió al balcón para hacer una llamada. Miró la hora en su reloj y marcaban las doce y treinta, cinco horas menos que en Londres. Cuando decidió que era demasiado temprano para llamar, su celular comenzó a sonar.

 

 

— ¿Me estoy perdiendo del pastel de cumpleaños en forma de Santa? — pregunto Harry, apenas recibió respuesta. La sonrisa de Louis, apareció de forma automática.

 

 

  
— Así es, veré si puedo guardarte un poco… si vuelves pronto, claro — Harry rió

 

 

—Feliz cumpleaños Lou

 

 

—Gracias… —dijo Louis, con la sonrisa más grande que se le había visto, en días  — ¿Cómo va tu mamá?

 

 

  
—  _Muy bien, de hecho está en casa, la dieron de alta_ — Louis se alegró y comprendió que ésa era la razón por la cual lo oía un poco más animado. —  _Sólo llamaba para desearte un feliz cumpleaños y una feliz navidad… A todos, claro —dijo, para tratar de aparentar, que no solo le importaba hablar con Louis._

 

 

  
— Feliz navidad para ti también— respondió el ojiazul. Guardó silencio unos segundos deseando que esa llamada fuera eterna. Añadió — Max te extraña mucho.

 

 

  
—  _¿Sólo Max?_  — la pregunta insinuante de Harry, le multiplicó las mariposas en el estómago.

 

 

  
— Por supuesto que no… obvio los chicos también te extrañan. — la evasión propia hizo que Harry volviera a reír. Aquello estaba siendo un delicado coqueteo.

 

 

  
—  _Me alegra saber que no se olvidaron de mí._

 

 

  
— Jamás — contestó Louis con clara auto referencia. Harry se despidió y Louis cortó suspirando antes de volver a entrar. No se había dado cuenta que en la intemperie hacía un frío glacial.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero les gustara, y ya saben kudos o comentarios son bien recibidos.  
> Cuídense y hasta la próxima ;)
> 
> xx


	14. Visita Inesperada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic es una adaptación, la historia original le pertenece a Andrómeda. Quien me dio su autorización, para publicar el fic aquí.
> 
> Cualquier error o duda que tengan no duden en decírmela  
> Kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos :)

**H** arry volvió a Nueva York el 30 de diciembre. Su mamá estaba mucho mejor ahora que estaba en su casa, así que ya era momento de regresar a la rutina. Harry la dejo más que recomendada. No quería pasar por tan horrenda situación de nuevo, tenía que cuidarse. Compró una infinidad de comida sana y habló con su médico, para saber todos los detalles de su recuperación. Por fortuna, su madre tenía un corazón fuerte a pesar de todo. Antes de irse, Harry compartió cada momento con ella. Dormía siestas a su lado en la cama, le leía algunos libros, le daba comida en la boca y la obligaba a tomar sus medicinas bajo un estricto horario. Gemma bromeaba con que hubiera sido un excelente estudiante de medicina.

 

 

— ¿Todo bien en Nueva York? — le preguntó su mamá a horas de emprender rumbo al aeropuerto.

 

 

  
— Sí, todo bien — dijo él tratando de disimular su malestar. El recuerdo de haber dormido con David lo martirizaba. Se odiaba profundamente.

 

 

  
— ¿Algún neoyorquino del cual deba preocuparme? — fue un tiro directo al blanco. Harry no pudo evitar el rubor en sus mejillas y la incomodidad lo hizo su presa. Su mamá comenzó a reír — Lo sabía… ¿cómo se llama?

 

 

  
— Mm se llama Louis… pero sólo somos amigos. De hecho, es un compañero de la universidad. Vive en el apartamento de enfrente.

 

 

  
— ¿Sólo amigos? Ese chico debe estar loco.

 

 

  
— Mamá…

 

 

  
— Lo digo en serio. Eres un joven maravilloso y si él no lo ve, es un demente — Harry sólo quería que se callara, que no lo halagara más porque ante sus ojos no se lo merecía. La besó en la frente, abrazó a su madre y salió de su casa al llegar el taxi a recogerlo.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Por otro lado, Louis dormía en su cama tranquilamente. Por fin descansaba sin sobresaltos ni llamadas presagiosas a altas horas de la madrugada. Sólo estaba ansioso porque Harry regresara pronto a su apartamento. La última plática la noche de navidad le había sosegado el corazón y la impaciencia. Si bien los días eran mucho más largos, las horas mucho más extensas sin él, no podía negar que extrañarlo se había vuelto su práctica favorita. No sabía que el muchacho ya estaba llegando a tierras americanas en ese mismo momento, por lo que al despertar, ducharse y sentarse en su mesa de dibujo para inspirarse, alzó la vista descuidada hacia la ventana de enfrente y casi se cae de su silla al ver que Harry caminaba en su interior.

 

 

No podía creerlo, parecía una ilusión, una materialización de sus deseos. Una sonrisa se apropió de sus labios y se incorporó en el acto de un salto. Fue hasta el refrigerador, tomo un plato que estaba envuelto con papel aluminio y salió de su departamento corriendo por las escaleras. Al cruzar la calle, tocó el timbre desde el tablero del edificio y la puerta principal se abrió de un chasquido, así sin más. Louis esperaba que la voz de Harry resonara por el altavoz, pero no, la puerta sólo se abrió.

 

 

El castaño subió los tres pisos como si sólo se trataran de uno. La expectativa de verlo de nuevo lo empujaba hacia delante. Al estar por fin frente a su puerta, respiró hondo para calmarse y golpeó. Los segundos que pasaron antes de que abriera fueron mucho más terribles que las semanas que habían pasado desde su viaje. Cuando abrió, Harry se quedó de pie, mirándolo como diciendo  _“¿por qué tardaste tanto?”_. Louis le sonrió y estiró su brazo para entregarle el plato envuelto con el trozo de pastel que le había dicho en navidad. Harry rió.

 

 

Se observaron sin decirse nada por largos segundos. Fue como si estuvieran observándose buscando algún cambio en sus rostros. Y sí, notaron un cambio, pero un cambio en sus miradas, en el brillo de sus ojos. Louis restó la distancia insoportable entre ellos y lo azotó con un beso apasionado. La unión de sus bocas los estremeció con violencia. Se besaron de manera tan perfecta que parecía que hubieran nacido para encontrarse. Harry sentía su corazón bombeando a todo lo que daba. Su departamento daba vueltas sin poder ubicar un punto cardinal certero.

 

 

Louis, al mismo tiempo, lo abrazaba por la cintura sin dejar espacios libres entre sus cuerpos. Cómo lo había echado de menos. De repente, por la mente de Harry se atravesó la incongruente imagen de David y su tropiezo absurdo en Londres. De inmediato cortó el beso y se alejó del ojiazul dejándolo sorprendido y con sed de más. Caminó hacia la ventana, pero Louis lo siguió y volvió a rodearlo con los brazos impidiéndole cualquier arrepentimiento. Él trató de liberarse.

 

 

— No, Louis… por favor, aléjate — le pidió sumido en su propio rechazo.

 

 

  
— ¿Por qué? — ahora era Harry quien le pedía algo imposible.

 

 

  
— Sólo aléjate de mí. No querrás saberlo… — inconscientemente, el muchacho se castigaba a sí mismo por su error, tal cual lo hacía con las demás personas cuando se equivocaban; pero él no era perfecto, tenía que entender eso. Louis miraba sus labios como  hipnotizado.

 

 

  
— Tienes razón, no quiero saberlo — y de nuevo lo besó con la misma urgencia. Harry perdió todo sentido de la orientación. Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de su batalla interna, maldiciendo los juegos del destino.

 

 

Paso a paso y sin despegar sus labios en ningún momento, los jóvenes cayeron sobre la cama de Harry en una lucha por el dominio. Louis besaba cada parte de la piel descubierta de Harry, pues no podía creer que realmente estuviera pasando. Había soñado tantas veces con eso. Se tomó todo el tiempo que quiso en recorrerlo, hasta tenerlo bajo su cuerpo, desnudo y dispuesto.

 

 

Escucharlo gemir cada vez que tocaba los lugares sensibles de su cuerpo. Se hundió en él lenta y cuidadosamente. No perdió detalle en los gestos de su rostro ruborizado hasta penetrarlo por completo. Harry apretó los dientes al sentirlo dentro y la fricción de sus embistes elevaron la temperatura entre sus vientres poco a poco. Atrapó las cobijas con sus manos mientras curvaba su espalda gracias a los golpes de corriente que lo sacudían. La añoranza entre ellos al estar separados le dio otro significado a su complicidad. La palabra “aléjate” era absurda, no podían alejarse, era casi imposible, era como desprender de la sal el mar o la sangre de las venas. Louis le susurraba lo mucho que le hizo falta mientras que Harry lo escuchaba con deleite mordiendo sus labios. Jamás imaginó que ese americano odioso lo hiciera perder la cabeza de esa manera.

 

 

Hicieron el amor hasta desfallecer. Los orgasmos rebotaban en las paredes creyendo que el cosquilleo no podía ser más glorioso. Harry caía rendido sobre el colchón al tiempo que Louis volvía al ataque cubriéndolo de besos y caricias necesitadas. Enredados bajo las sábanas, parecían una mutación de dos cuerpos en donde no se sabía dónde terminaba uno e iniciaba el otro.

 

 

Louis descansaba unos momentos, y luego era Harry quien no lo dejaba. Reían seductoramente ante ese juego de medirse en resistencia. La competencia siempre fue uno de los elementos infaltables en su relación desde el primer día.

 

 

Ninguno quería ceder, ambos querían dominar. Fue el turno de Harry para  volver loco a Louis, aunque eso fue un decir, ya que el solo escuchar sus caderas encontrándose y sus jadeos estrellándose dentro de sus bocas. Hizo cosas inimaginables en el cuerpo del rizado.  Se mordieron, se probaron y degustaron sus sabores hasta que el sudor dejó de ser salado y se tornó dulce.

 

 

Fue la mejor bienvenida que Harry pudo pedir jamás. Quiso limpiarse la memoria rescatando sólo los instantes con Louis, todos y cada uno de ellos. Otro clímax los enloqueció, provocando que la cabecera de la cama colisionara contra la pared en sonidos huecos. Harry ahogó un gruñido gutural en su garganta al sentir estrecharse y Louis, reventó en éxtasis adhiriendo su boca en su hombro. Se quedaron unidos durante unos instantes mientras recuperaban el aliento. Harry se retiró despacio y se dejó caer a su lado mareado del cansancio y del placer.

 

 

Recostados de lado, Harry pegó su espalda contra el pecho de Louis y se quedaron mirando la ventana de la alcoba. Repararon que habían perdido el sentido del tiempo porque comenzaba a anochecer. Louis cerró los ojos unos momentos. Todavía temblaba. Harry, percibiendo los latidos de su corazón bajando las revoluciones, giró sobre sí mismo para mirarlo de frente. Cayó en cuenta que había extrañado el azul  de sus ojos. Se sonrieron, en el más profundo silencio. Louis le acariciaba la cara y Harry se rendía ante su tacto…

 

 

¿Qué había sucedido con David?

 

 

Ya no lo recordaba. Todo había cambiado desde que bajó del avión en JFK.

 

 

— Yo… — comenzó Louis mirándolo con intensidad. A Harry se le secó la boca imaginando el final de esa frase — Tengo un hambre terrible… — concluyó y ambos rieron por el comentario. Harry se dio cuenta de que también estaba hambriento.

 

 

  
— No tengo nada para cocinar — respondió.

 

 

  
— Descuida, pediremos comida china o algo… ¿No es lo que hacemos los neoyorquinos? — preguntó Louis, recordando la vez que comieron juntos en su departamento. Lo besó brevemente en los labios y se levantaron sin muchas ganas de la cama… aunque  solo seria por un rato.

 

 

La cena de Año Nuevo fue organizada por Cristal y James en el “ _Bar Americain_ ” ubicado en la 52nd con la 7th avenida, a sólo cinco calles del Times Square. A pesar del intenso frío de ese invierno reciente, la gente salía de sus casas rumbo al epicentro de la celebración de final de año, vestidos de sombreros festivos y confeti brillante que lanzaban por los aires. Nueva York estaba de gala, con escenarios iluminados de estrellas de la música y la farándula, recibiendo el cariño de los espectadores a brazos abiertos.

 

 

Entre todo ese jolgorio, dos vehículos clásicos se abrían paso a poca velocidad: El Pontiac rojo de Cristal y el Chevrolet Impala de Roger, cada uno llevando en su interior al grupo de amigos, para comer juntos las horas previas al festejo. Louis viajaba con su tío en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que atrás Harry platicaba con Natalie sobre el estado de salud de su madre. La muchacha lo escuchaba atentamente en su relato. La voz de Harry  todavía se quebraba al llegar al punto de haberla visto débil y conectada con cables y tubos por doquier. Había sido su prueba de fuego.

 

 

La conversación se extendió hasta que por milésima vez, la imagen volátil de su error volvió a su memoria con propiedad. Harry apretó los ojos un segundo tratando de eliminar esa foto delante de su vista. Había permitido que David lo besara, lo desnudara, lo recorriera, en un momento en donde todas sus defensas estaban en el suelo. Seguía recriminándose su absurda debilidad.

 

 

— ¿Sucedió algo más? — preguntó de pronto Natalie a media voz. Harry creyó que su estómago se había llenado de plomo. La miró con los ojos desorbitados.

 

 

 

— No, ¿por qué preguntas?

 

 

  
— No lo sé, por la expresión ausente que acabes de poner, como si recordaras algo desagradable.

 

 

  
— ¿Aparte de visitar a mi madre enferma? —ironizó, pero la castaña era igual de aguda que él. Le enarcó una ceja prominentemente sin dejarse amedrentar.

 

 

  
— Aparte de eso. — Louis no perdía detalles de la conversación. Harry carraspeó imaginando que tenía el recuerdo pintado en la cara.

 

 

  
— No, nada — respondió y miró por la ventanilla.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre la pareja de arquitectos el día anterior. No era un tema que les incumbiera, pero la tensión entre ambos era respirable. Roger miraba de reojo a su sobrino, notándolo diferente, más sonriente y positivo, muy distinto al Louis opaco que se paseaba por las calles de la ciudad como alma en pena días atrás. Era obvio que echaba de menos a Harry, que estaba incompleto sin él. Se alegró. Él chico ingles le hacía bien.

 

 

Recorrieron la 5th avenida – la 7th estaba cerrada debido al evento- hasta la 53nd y estacionaron a una calle del restaurante. Cristal había hecho reservaciones, así que al descender de los autos, hizo una llamada para confirmar su llegada. Liam, Sophia y Roger se apearon del Pontiac frotando sus manos debido al frio en el ambiente. La reserva se hizo efectiva e ingresaron al local para cenar.

 

 

Todo estaba exquisito. Desde las tartaletas de cangrejo hasta el pavo ahumado con mantequilla que pidió Sophia en un impulso de antojo. El restaurante no tenía ese plato en la carta, pero Liam tuvo que pagar unos dólares más para saciar el deseo de su mujer. Louis reía al ver que su amigo le entregaba al mesero unos billetes simulados en un cordial apretón de manos. Roger hizo un brindis de fin de año, deseando éxitos y bendiciones a cada uno de ellos y chocaron sus copas sobre la mesa. Harry y Louis, sentados uno frente al otro, cruzaron la mirada al tocar los cristales. Se sonrieron en total complicidad para luego beber un trago. Cómo los bombardeaban los momentos vividos hacía sólo veinticuatro horas atrás. Cómo ansiaba Louis volver a tener a Harry entre sus brazos, volver a besarlo y hacerlo suyo sobre la cama. Definitivamente, la noche anterior había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Harry, por su parte, comía de su filete, tratando de controlar el color en sus mejillas. La mirada azul de Louis lo ponía nervioso. Siempre.

 

 

Durante la cena, Natalie recibió un mensaje  en su celular y envió otro al instante. Liam, quien parecía un halcón vigilante desde que le confesó que se besó con Zayn, la miró con sutileza reparando el cambio en su ceño a medida que leía. Fue evidente que se trataba de Zayn. Jamás había visto esa expresión en el rostro de su prima antes y eso lo asustó.

 

 

No quería que hubiera problemas ni que se involucrara tanto con él, no le convenía. Para su desagrado, la vio excusarse torpemente, dejar la servilleta sobre la mesa y dirigirse a la entrada principal a pasos agigantados. La siguió con la mirada hasta recibir un codazo de Sophia en su costilla. En su opinión, su esposa no entendía su preocupación. Pues su familia no tenía problemas con nadie; él sólo buscaba el bienestar de todos, no quería que Natalie sufriera en manos de ese altanero, ni que a su padre le diera una embolia al saberlo.

 

 

Por otra parte, la joven salió del restaurante a la fría intemperie de las diez de la noche. A pocos metros de distancia, vio a Zayn estacionado a orillas de la vereda a bordo de su auto último modelo. Natalie alzó las cejas al ver semejante máquina ronroneando como un gatito. Era una verdadera belleza.

 

 

— ¿Bromeas? ¿Este auto es tuyo? — el moreno soltó una risa breve y negó con la cabeza.

 

 

  
— No, es de mi padre. Si se entera de que lo saqué me mata sin pensarlo.

 

 

  
— ¿Por qué has venido?— preguntó la muchacha. Zayn borró la sonrisa de sus labios gradualmente.

 

 

  
— Quería verte — dijo, encogiendo sus hombros. — ¿Interrumpí la reunión con tus amigos?

 

 

  
— De hecho, sí. Mi primo no está para nada feliz. — ese comentario al joven no pudo importarle menos. Sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su abrigo y fumó despacio.

 

 

  
— ¿Está Louis también? ¿Todo bien con él? — ella asintió. Después del altercado en Día de Acción de Gracias, ella y Louis prefirieron no volver hablar del tema y darlo por olvidado.

 

 

La sola ausencia de Niall ya dolía demasiado como para seguir echándose culpas. El moreno añadió

 

 

— ¿Quieres irte de aquí? — la idea fue atrayente. La joven se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada por largo rato.

 

 

¿Qué pasaría si dejaba al grupo en ese momento por salir con Zayn?

 

 

Se rió internamente al imaginar la cara de indignación que pondría su primo. Se decidió.

 

 

  
— Permíteme un minuto— le dijo Natalie y volvió a entrar al restaurante. Al llegar a la mesa, el azoramiento en su cara llevó a sus amigos a fruncir el ceño. Tenía la nariz colorada producto del frío en las afueras. Se quedó mirándolos unos segundos sin intenciones de sentarse.

 

 

  
— ¿Pasa algo? — preguntó Sophia.

 

 

  
— No, sólo vengo a despedirme. Han venido por mí, así que debo irme. Nos vemos mañana.  — informó. Liam quedó con el trozo de cangrejo a mitad de la garganta y se apuró un trago de vino.

 

 

  
— ¿Qué? ¿Adónde vas? No, no, mejor… ¿con quién?

 

 

  
— Ya te dije que no debe importarte. Feliz Año Nuevo. — les dijo la muchacha. Se despidió de todos con un gesto de su mano y Cristal le guiñó un ojo. Hace días que la notaba extraña y emocionada. Ya era hora de que Natalie dejara de ser una niña protegida por su familia y tomara sus propias decisiones.

 

 

Liam se quedó estático al recibir de su prima un beso en la frente antes de girar sobre sus talones y partir. Le pareció insólita aquella actitud en ella y se puso de pie para seguirla, ignorando las palabras de su mujer a sus espaldas. A través del vidrio de la puerta, el muchacho vio el auto esperándola y a ella caminando con rapidez hasta abordarlo. Empujado por el impulso de detenerla, salió del recinto llamándola o mejor dicho gritando su nombre, pero el vehículo ya había iniciado su marcha rugiendo hacia la 6th avenida.

 

 

Liam no lograba entender a su prima. ¿Qué veía en ese infeliz? Louis salió del restaurante también, con las manos en los bolsillos. Vio a su mejor amigo ensombrecido de decepción e inquietud. El ojiazul sabía que era una situación complicada para él. No estaba ajeno al tema de ambas familias, de la traición ocurrida, de sus problemas legales, de despidos y gestiones administrativas truculentas por parte de Yaser Malik. Buscó y rebusco la forma de bajar el perfil de todo aquello, de no discutir con su amigo ni llevarle la contra. Encendió un cigarrillo antes de hablar. El humo del tabaco se vio excesivo al ser acompañado por el vaho de su aliento.

 

 

— No te preocupes, compañero. Natalie es una mujer adulta y sabe lo que hace. — Le aconsejó — No la mezcles con todo lo sucio que le ocurrió a tu padre. Ya pasó tiempo de eso.

 

 

  
— Lo sé, pero mi problema no deja de ser ese imbécil.

 

 

 

— ¿Te sentirías mejor si fuera Niall?

 

 

  
— Por supuesto que sí — Louis suspiró y fumó otra vez de su cigarrillo. Desde la muerte del rubio miles de preguntas existenciales le llenaban la cabeza.

 

 

Vivió de cerca la injusticia que atañe a la vida y lo frágiles que pueden llegar a ser los seres humanos. Niall fue un amigo leal e intachable, quizás fue el mejor de todos ellos, y tal vez por eso fue el primero en irse. Se preguntó si acaso el infierno o el purgatorio era precisamente seguir viviendo. Se acercó a Liam y le palmoteó la espalda.

 

 

  
— Ven, entremos. Terminemos de comer, para luego ir a celebrar. — le animó e ingresaron al restaurante…

 

 

El escándalo de la gente reunida obligaba hablar a voz en cuello. Millones de espectadores esperaban ansiosos el conteo y la bola iluminada que bajaba lentamente hasta cumplida la medianoche. El grupo de amigos se introdujo entre la muchedumbre, recibiendo la lluvia de champaña y serpentinas que volaban como galácticos cometas de un lado a otro. Louis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había tomado a Harry de la mano, para no perderlo entre el desorden, fue un impulso por completo natural. Caminaron sorteando a los presentes hasta una ubicación de lujo que les proporcionaba una vista magnifica del escenario y las pantallas con imágenes diversas.

 

 

La música reventaba los tímpanos y muchos comenzaron a cantar sin inhibiciones. El frío del invierno se había ido al carajo. Se detuvieron en Broadway con la 50th reparando que resultaba imposible seguir avanzando. Fue el momento preciso en donde dio inicio el conteo de los sesenta últimos segundos del año. Los jóvenes, ansiosos como un grupo de niños, miraban la enorme bola a punto de descender hacia la torre. Harry apretó la mano de Louis  sintiendo la emoción de vivir un Año Nuevo en aquella ciudad increíble, lejos de casa. Louis se volteó hacia él en el décimo segundo y contó junto con el resto en sincronía hasta gritar a todo pulmón “¡Feliz Año Nuevo!”.

 

 

Fue un instante mágico. Todos se abrazaron y besaron absolutamente optimistas de que empezaba una nueva oportunidad en sus vidas. La pareja se quedó mirando a un palmo de distancia y Louis acunó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos. Lo besó con la misma pasión del día anterior. Se abrazaron y Harry se aferró al cuerpo de Louis, lo más fuerte que pudo.

 

 

— Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry — le susurró al oído.

 

 

  
— Feliz Año Nuevo, Louis — él no quería soltarlo. Ese final de año resultaba simbólico para él.

 

 

Quería que todo quedara en blanco, sin arrepentimientos ni mentiras ni omisiones, sobre todo omisiones, aunque a la gente le parezca menos grave. Omitir información es una falta compleja. La mentira ya está definida como algo negativo, pero la omisión está justo en el limbo entre bueno y malo.

 

 

Los jóvenes se separaron unos centímetros y Harry abrió y cerró su boca para hablar. Louis frunció el ceño al verlo complicado.

 

 

  
— ¿Recuerdas que te dije que necesitaba hablar contigo?— Louis asintió, pero entre el bullicio de los abrazos no pudieron terminar el diálogo. Cristal fue la primera en intervenir.

 

 

  
— ¿Me perdí de algo o los besos de final de año se han vuelto más descarados?— preguntó.

 

 

  
— Te has perdido de mucho — le dijo Harry, riendo. Ya habría el momento para hablar.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La celebración fue bajando su nivel hasta que dieron cerca de las dos de la madrugada. Los amigos terminaron bebiendo unos tragos en el apartamento de Liam y Sophia, para dar por finalizada la velada tres horas más tarde. Platicaron y rieron hasta que Louis llamó un taxi y regresó a la 71th oeste junto con Harry. Ambos viajaron de regreso en completo silencio. Louis estaba nervioso. Sólo pensaba en el momento maravilloso en que Harry le preguntara si quería subir un rato y lo tendría nuevamente para él solo, para nadie más.

 

 

Aún tenía esa sensación de ausencia que lo hacía echarlo de menos a cada segundo. Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, y esa inocente acción le detuvo el corazón. Comenzaba a temer que ese muchacho fuera capaz de matarlo. Lo abrazó. Charlaron sobre el proyecto, lo que debían hacer para recuperar las pésimas calificaciones que Cowell les había puesto por no haber presentado los avances. Dos oportunidades, dos malas evaluaciones. Faltaba una nota que equivalía por sí sola el otro cincuenta por ciento. Era la más importante de las tres. Si fallaban ésa, Harry perdía la beca y ninguno de los dos podría graduarse de la carrera. Así de importante era no meter la pata esa vez.

 

 

Louis asintió pidiéndole perdón por su irresponsabilidad. Fue culpa de él cuando se estrelló en la motocicleta, fue culpa de él meterse en problemas al golpear a aquel tipo, ahora estaba empecinado en reivindicarse ante Harry. Harry alzó la cabeza y lo miró de frente. Se besaron el resto del camino.

 

 

Cuando llegaron frente a sus edificios, los jóvenes descendieron del vehículo y Louis acompañó a Harry hasta la puerta principal. Como niños incómodos se miraron sin saber cómo proceder, todo era distinto entre ellos.

 

 

— ¿Quieres subir?— le preguntó Harry, notoriamente nervioso. Louis creyó que sus latidos podían escucharse hasta Brooklyn.

 

 

  
— Me encantaría — dijo, pero los ladridos lejanos de Max lo llevaron a fruncir el ceño. Miró hacia su apartamento y resopló de hastío. — Déjame ver qué le sucede a Max ¿sí? Vengo en unos minutos. — Harry asintió, lo besó brevemente y entró al edificio, mientras que Louis cruzaba hacia el suyo sin percatarse del vehículo estacionado unos metros de la entrada.

 

 

Subió las escaleras pensando que si no era nada grave mataría a ese can por inoportuno. Al llegar a su piso, giró hacia el pasillo y frente a su puerta, sentado en el suelo, estaba Eduardo, abrazado a sus piernas. Louis frunció el ceño sin convencerse de lo que estaba viendo. Parecía un niño perdido. Con razón Max labraba, sabía que había alguien afuera de la puerta. El joven restó la distancia sin saber qué decirle. Eduardo se secó unas lágrimas y al levantar la vista lo vio llegando. Se puso de pie al instante. Tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

 

 

  
— Hola Louis — él no respondió, el habla había abandonado sus cuerdas vocales. No sabía qué pensar. Se veía tan desecho que no se atrevió a ser rudo con él, como en otras oportunidades. No podía ser tan mierda.

 

 

  
— ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?

 

 

—Hace como una hora. — la cabeza de Louis daba vueltas. ¿Acaso la vida se estaba burlando de él? El chico que lo llevaba de cabeza por casi un año ahora parecía sumido a su atención. No lo comprendía, no podía entender su juego, su seducción, su inestabilidad. La vida era demasiado irónica.

 

 

  
— ¿A qué has venido, Eduardo? —el aludido cerró los ojos un instante y las lágrimas volvieron a caer por sus mejillas. Sollozó secándose el rastro húmedo con sus manos enguantadas.

 

 

  
— Perdón por venir a ti así, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien… Henri y yo rompimos — dijo finalmente y lo abrazó buscando refugio.

 

 

Louis se quedó como piedra.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, cuidense y hasta la próxima :)  
> xx <3 <3


	15. Ningún Derecho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La voz de Eduardo se oyó claramente:
> 
> “Louis, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado anoche. Hace mucho que no te veía y me dio gusto poder abrazarte… 
> 
> Harry, con pasos lentos, salió del baño oyendo con atención. Louis hizo el ademán de contestar, pero él se lo prohibió con un gesto de su mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aquí esta otro capitulo más de esta historia. Que ya esta en sus ultimas actualizaciones… u.u espero les guste.  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los comentarios y Kudos son bien recibidos ;)  
> Que lo disfruten

**H** arry se quedó dormido sobre la cama esperando a Louis. Estaba tan cansado del ajetreo de fin de año que se recostó un rato para reposar mientras que el castaño llegaba y al pasar el rato el sueño lo fue venciendo gradualmente. A pesar del arrepentimiento con el cual estaba lidiando por su debilidad en Londres, después de haber hecho el amor con su compañero y amigo, todo parecía estar en paz con él. Las vueltas de la vida. Si le hubieran dicho  meses atrás, cuando asistió al seminario de James, que ese chico maleducado que se había dormido durante su presentación llegaría a tener un enorme significado en su vida, se habría desternillado de la risa.

No se arrepintió de haberlo conocido así, de haberlo criticado, de haber discutido con él ni mantenido un mutuo desafío profesional. De hecho, gracias a todo eso, aprendió a leer su personalidad tan bien que podía interpretar sus gestos y miradas a la perfección. Estaba ansioso, al igual que un niño pequeño. Quería saber qué pasaría con Louis, a dónde los llevaría aquella relación nacida de la antipatía y las diferencias. Él ingles, Louis norteamericano, el estructurado, Louis un tiro al aire. Pensó en su beca, en el próximo término del programa de intercambio y su eventual regreso.

¿Qué sucedería si le dijera a Louis que pensaba quedarse en Nueva York?

Jamás imaginó llegar a considerar cambiar su vida por otra persona; porque tenía que admitirlo, no se quedaría por empleo u otro motivo, se quedaría en América por Louis.

Al otro lado de la calle, en el departamento vecino, Louis tenía a Eduardo entre sus brazos. Él lloraba y el ojiazul no supo qué demonios hacer. Torpemente, se separó un poco de él, abrió la puerta e ingresaron a la sala principal. Lo primero que hizo Louis al cruzar el umbral fue asegurarse de que sus cortinas estuvieran bien cerradas. Max, al ver al  invitado, lo desconoció oliendo sus pantorrillas con insistencia. Eduardo tomó lugar en uno de los sofás mientras que Louis le servía un vaso de agua con azúcar, para calmar la pena. Eduardo lo recibió agradecido, por su hospitalidad. Louis no le quitaba la vista al reloj en su pared. Tenía a Harry en la mente, sintiéndose un pedazo de mierda al tenerlo esperando por él. Se ubicó en una de las  sillas altas de su cocina, a una prudente distancia.

— ¿Estás mejor? — le preguntó sin saber cómo proceder ante tal absurda situación.

Eduardo asintió secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su suéter.

  
— Disculpa el haber llegado aquí sin avisar antes… pero no sabía adónde más ir. — le confesó bebiendo otro sorbo de agua dulce.

  
— Descuida. No te miento que me sorprendió, ya que no hemos hablado desde hace mucho tiempo. — Eduardo lo miró serio, como si le hubiera lanzado una ofensa.

  
— No hemos hablado, porque tú no me has devuelto las llamadas. Te he dejado varios mensajes en tu contestadora.

  
— Lo sé, lo sé… pero, ¿de qué querías hablar entonces? Por lo menos yo no tenía nada que decirte.

  
—Quería que contaras conmigo, seguir siendo amigos — Louis frunció el ceño. No entendía eso de “amigos”, ellos jamás lo habían sido.

No quiso decírselo debido a lo compungido y triste que estaba. Le resultaba malvado de su parte, como patearlo mientras se veía derrotado. Suspiró y escogió con cuidado sus palabras.

  
— No debiste preocuparte. Tengo con quienes contar — y el rostro de Harry se visualizó a la perfección en su recuerdo. Su estómago se contrajo. Sintió que lo estaba engañando.

Eduardo no dijo nada por un largo rato, meditando lo que Louis acababa de decir.

El castaño se puso de pie y rodeó la cocina para sacar una botella de cerveza de su nevera. Sólo por hacer algo, no tenía intenciones de beber nada, pero el silencio le incomodaba. La destapó y bebió un largo trago sintiendo el sabor de la cebada como si fuese vinagre. Recordó el primer beso entre ellos, bajo un puente en Central Park. En ese minuto lo sintió tan lejano, tan ajeno que ya no lo recordaba con el mismo nivel de detalle.

Ya se trataba de un momento borroso en su memoria y sonrió de la ironía. Pues unos meses atrás, él estaría saltando en un pie al saber a Eduardo en el interior de su departamento y supuestamente soltero, no cabría en sí de la maldita felicidad; sin embargo en ese minuto, las cosas habían cambiado del cielo a la tierra. No podía negar que su atractivo seguía causando el mismo efecto cautivante, como una planta hermosa dispuesta a quitarte la vida con su veneno. Eduardo siempre fue el más popular y codiciado de la universidad, muchos habrían matado por tener esa cercanía de la cual Louis gozaba en ese minuto. Con su galanura, Eduardo sabía lo que causaba en las personas. No era malvado, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo utilizar bien sus encantos. Sus caprichos de niño mimado lo cegaban. Bajo unos movimientos lentos y prudentes, el muchacho dejó el vaso de agua con azúcar en la mesa de centro y caminó hacia Louis en una apuesta que estaba dispuesta a ganar. Entregándose al consuelo que había ido a buscar, se abrazó a Louis por segunda vez. Él, tratando de ser educado, lo recibió y le acarició la espalda, despacio.

— Todo estará bien — le dijo casi en un murmullo. — Henri y tú volverán, y verás que esto sólo ha sido un mal rato. No quiero caer en clichés, pero a veces ayudan: dale tiempo al tiempo. — un silencio descendió en el departamento, sólo los intermitentes sollozos de Eduardo interrumpían la pausa. Louis miró de nuevo el reloj en su pared y reparó que había pasado una hora desde que él le dijo a Harry que lo esperara. Decidió hablar por fin — ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a casa a descansar? Es tarde y necesitas dormir.

  
— Nunca pude olvidar el beso que nos dimos en el parque — dijo Eduardo de pronto. El ojiazul frunció el ceño, viendo cómo se separaba un poco de él para mirarlo directamente. La proximidad de sus labios era peligrosa. Eduardo poco a poco fue consumiendo la distancia hasta besarlo. Louis devolvió el beso sin mucha convicción.

No supo si lo hizo porque lo deseaba o por simple consuelo. Sintió el dulce del agua con azúcar en su boca. El repentino ladrido de Max los hizo separarse de golpe. Louis resopló reprochándose la poca fuerza de voluntad. Negó con la cabeza.

  
— Será mejor que te vayas… — le dijo, alejándose hacia la ventana y recuperando la compostura. — He pasado casi un año idealizando cómo sería estar contigo, que lo nuestro hubiera funcionado, que me hubieras escogido por sobre Henri… pero ya ha sido suficiente. No puedo seguir con tus juegos.

  
— No estoy jugando contigo — se defendió el joven — Lo que siento por ti no tiene nada que ver con Henri. Te lo juro.

  
— ¿Debería sentirme mejor? ¿Acaso estarías aquí esta noche si no hubieran terminado?— Eduardo no pudo decirle nada al respecto.

Se quedó sin expresión en el rostro y un gran jaque mate se leyó en ceño. Tenía razón, Louis tenía razón. Su necesidad de consuelo fue superior a su capacidad de raciocinio. Supo que aquella batalla la había perdido. Observó mejor al chico frente a él y reparó en sus pequeños cambios. Algo más había sucedido con él durante las semanas que no se habían visto. Tenía un brillo peculiar en la mirada, una mezcla entre madurez y ansiedad, no supo cómo interpretarlo. Cuando notó que Louis llevaba sus ojos volátilmente hacia el reloj, para consultar la hora, comprendió que esperaba algo o a alguien. Él dejó caer sus hombros, tomó su abrigo desde el sofá y lo besó en la mejilla, para salir sin decir nada. Louis lo ignoró y como si se tratara de una bocanada necesaria de oxígeno, tomó su celular para llamar a Harry de inmediato. Sin embargo, se contuvo y lo cerró de golpe. Era muy tarde, de seguro ya estaría durmiendo.

¿Qué le diría para justificar su tardanza?

No quería mentirle, por lo menos no esa noche. Suspiró con desgano y se dejó caer en el sofá. Max, sentado en el suelo, al otro lado de la mesa de centro, lo miraba con cierto reproche. Volvió a ladrarle.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No te enfades conmigo, ¿vale? No volverá a suceder.

Al interior del despacho del conocido empresario Yaser Malik, reinaba la tensión cual niebla flotando en una mañana costera. Sentado al otro lado de su elegante escritorio, estaba su hijo Zayn mirando hacia el ventanal que daba directamente hacia el edificio Chrysler a poca distancia. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos y no escuchando el sermón sobre responsabilidad y consciencia.

Yaser estaba confundido y molesto. Su hijo había cambiado muchísimo en poco tiempo. Notaba sus actitudes mucho más rebeldes, altaneras e indiferentes hacia él, hacia la misma familia. Nunca lo había visto así. Meses atrás jamás hubiera robado su vehículo durante la noche, para perderse entre las calles de la ciudad hasta la mañana siguiente. Ese automóvil costaba una fortuna y bien sabía Zayn cuánto lo cuidaba, lo celoso que era con él. Si quería mosquearlo lo había conseguido.

Lo regañó por casi una hora, le recordó los valores que una familia con su prestigio debía hacer cumplir. La empresa Malik era un emporio de excelente reputación y no permitiría que sus arrebatos de adolescente le hicieran perder todo por lo que había trabajado. La voz de Yaser iba en incremento hasta alzarse innecesariamente por sobre los decibeles de una conversación pacífica. Zayn miró a su padre con el mayor de los rechazos. Ya estaba harto de que él lo mirara como su maldito reemplazo en esa silla de tela italiana. No quería dirigir una empresa que no tenía ética ni consideración con sus empleados. Lo vio contra el señor Payne, vio cómo prescindió de él siendo uno de los socios mayoristas más confiables, no le importó despedirlo frente a toda la mesa ejecutiva. Realmente desconocía a ese hombre que años atrás fue simplemente su héroe.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Zayn? — le preguntó devolviéndolo a la oficina desde sus pensamientos. — Pareciera que nada te importa ya. ¿Cómo pudiste sacar mi automóvil sin mi permiso? Ni siquiera tienes los papeles, ¿Qué hubiera sucedido si la policía te hubiera agarrado?

  
— ¿Acaso no tienes influencias? — contestó Zayn. El rostro de su padre se deformó.

  
— Claro que las tengo, pero prefiero prevenir antes que curar. — Zayn no dijo nada, volviendo la mirada hacia el exterior del ventanal. Yaser agregó — ¿Y se puede saber adónde fuiste?

  
— De paseo… con Natalie Payne — sus palabras sonaron lejos de una provocación, pero Yaser las sintió como una bofetada. Alzó ambas cejas como si esperara a que se retractara.

  
— Supongo que lo dices para fastidiarme — Zayn negó con la cabeza acomodándose en su asiento.

  
— No, es verdad. De hecho, ella me gusta… y mucho.

El discurso severo de Yaser no se hizo esperar. Reventó en argumentos contundentes sobre la estupidez que estaba cometiendo. Era la sobrina de un pobre diablo que lo único que hizo en la empresa fue llevarle la contra en cómo dirigirla. No merecía estar en el negocio de las telecomunicaciones con un corazón blando y carácter endeble que se tuerce al menor traspié. Nueva York y el mercado mundial eran una jungla, Zayn no llegaría a ninguna parte involucrándose con personas de esa clase, eslabones débiles, eso eran, protestaba sin medir sus palabras.

Zayn no lo escuchaba, sólo pensaba en lo maravilloso que había sido pasar la noche de Año Nuevo con Natalie, recorriendo las calles de la Gran Manzana, atravesando un Central Park penumbroso y ver las luces titilantes sobre el Río Hudson. Se besaron, aprendiendo las dimensiones de la boca del otro como un hogar recién adquirido.

Natalie poco a poco se liberaba de la culpa que traía como peñasco en su corazón. Decidió comenzar el año con una nueva vida, limpiar la pizarra atestada de cosas negativas. Recordó a Niall y secretamente en su interior le agradeció su amor inconmensurable, pero no podía obligarse a guardar un luto más allá de lo saludable. Él había sido su amigo, y ella tenía que comenzar a vivir. Debía que desprenderse de la responsabilidad o moriría marchita como una flor sin tierra húmeda.

— ¿Adónde quieres ir? — le había preguntado Zayn. La muchacha le sonrió.

  
— Donde no puedan encontrarnos, por lo menos por esta noche. — respondió, sugerente, y el joven volvió a besarla.

Llegaron al Royal Park Hotel en la calle 97th oeste donde retozaron como unos niños ansiosos. Natalie, rendida ante el placer y el deseo, no podía creer que estuviera compartiendo una cama con ese chico arrogante. Lo dejó recorrerla tranquila y pausadamente, detalle a detalle para que la memorizara y no la olvidara jamás.

Hicieron el amor con la sabiduría de unos viejos amantes y Zayn supo que ya no importaba la lista de mujeres a su haber, antes de ella se dio cuenta que no sabía nada sobre el sexo. Se adentraba en su cuerpo cálido y mojado sintiendo que el frío del invierno se había transformado en un calor sofocante de verano. Trató de hacer durar ese momento llevando sus embestidas a una velocidad insoportablemente lenta. Un ritmo que la empujaba a la locura. Natalie alzaba sus caderas ante la impaciencia de esperarlo, y entre esa batalla de dar y recibir, terminaron gimiendo descontrolados y derrotados sobre el colchón con la mirada nublada. Zayn no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se colgó de sus labios al recordar ese momento.

— ¡Ni siquiera me estás prestando atención, muchacho! — le recriminó su padre al notarlo ausente.

  
— ¡Ya basta! ¡No tengo quince años, papá! — Dijo el moreno poniéndose de pie y esperando zanjar el tema de una buena vez — Te pedí disculpas por sacar tu auto, ¿qué más quieres de mí? ¿Qué te pida disculpas por salir con Natalie? Olvídalo. Fui honesto, agradécelo. — Yaser no supo qué responder. Tal determinación en su hijo, lo intimidó…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

— ¡Cómo se te ocurre salir con el hijo de ese infeliz! — explotó Geoff al encarar a su sobrina en la sala de su casa. La muchacha miró a su primo con el más duro de sus gestos. Sophia se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole disculpas no haber podido hacer nada al respecto. — ¡No te crié para que me traiciones, así jovencita! ¡Esa familia le hizo mucho daño a la nuestra!

  
— Hace como mil años, tío — refutó Natalie — Creo que es hora de olvidar. Zayn  no es como tú lo imaginas. Su padre puede ser un desalmado, pero él es todo lo contrario.

  
— Son de la misma calaña. — habló Liam, recibiendo un fuerte codazo de su esposa para que no interviniera. Ya había hecho suficiente.

  
— No quiero que vuelvas a salir con él ¿está claro? — la castaña se negó. Su tío cambió su conocida y tranquila personalidad, por otra totalmente encendida y furibunda.

  
— No veo el escándalo, corazón — dijo Karen, mientras secaba sus manos en su delantal, junto al umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Seguía la discusión sin perderse de nada. — Son jóvenes, no los metas en tus rencores financieros y aburridos con Yaser. Ellos no tienen nada que ver con eso.

  
— Se trata de orgullo familiar.

  
— Tonterías.

Natalie optó por salir de esa casa, una sensación horrenda de claustrofobia le cerró los pulmones y necesitó aire fresco. La enfurecía la actitud retrógrada de su tío, y sobre todo la actitud infundada de su primo, ¿por qué no se metía en sus propios asuntos?

Ella ya no era una niña a la cual cuidarle el honor. Podía estar con quien quisiera, follar con quien se le viniera en gana. Quiso regresar y gritárselo a su tío en la cara, pero pensó que quizás sería demasiado. Siguió su camino tratando de absorberse en las calles, no llorar porque resultaría patético de su parte. Sus pasos perdidos la llevaron a tomar un taxi y dirigirse hasta el cementerio. Necesitaba calma, silencio, la paz que sólo en el camposanto se podía encontrar. Necesitaba estar a solas con Niall y hablar con él para contarle lo que estaba pasando y así no sentirse tan insensible.

Descendió del vehículo amarillo pisando la escasa nieve en la vereda. La mañana estaba fría y pálida. Caminó hasta la pérgola para comprar un ramo de flores y se internó entre los pasillos del cementerio buscando la tumba de su amigo. Ese trayecto siempre lograba estremecerla. A lo lejos, notó que había alguien sentado a un lado del aposento. No tuvo problemas en identificarlo, sobre todo porque estaba acompañado de un labrador con su encendido pelaje dorado. Era Louis, y era la primera vez que visitaba a Niall desde que lo habían enterrado. La muchacha frunció el ceño. Nunca imaginó encontrarlo allí. Mientras se acercaba a él, supo que no era la única con un ánimo de mierda al comienzo del año. Max la recibió agitando su cola. Natalie lo saludó y el castaño alzó la mirada hacia ella.

— No esperaba verte aquí, mucho menos a esta hora de la mañana — le dijo la joven y Louis sonrió de medio lado.

  
— No pude dormir bien anoche — señaló poniéndose de pie a su lado. Ambos se quedaron mirando la lápida por unos momentos sin decirse nada. Louis interrumpió la pausa — ¿Y tú por qué has venido tan temprano?

  
— Mi tío me llamó. Y fui hasta Long Island solo para que me regañara — ironizó rodando sus ojos — A Liam lo moleré a golpes un día de éstos — Louis supuso que le había contado al señor Payne sobre su escapada y comprendió su enfado. Asintió, lentamente.

  
— Entiendo, pero sabes que lo hace porque está preocupado por ti. No quiere que salgas herida.

  
—Louis… no lo defiendas — él rió por lo bajo y prefirió no ponerse de parte de ninguno de los dos. — Me sorprende que hayas venido. No visitas a Niall desde su funeral.

  
— Lo sé. Necesitaba aclarar la cabeza y conversar un rato con él — Natalie llevó su mirada hacia las hermosas rosas blancas que le había depositado a un lado de su nombre. La joven hizo lo mismo con los jazmines que había comprado poco antes. Un nuevo silencio se elevó entre los jóvenes.

  
— ¿Crees que estoy haciendo lo correcto, Louis? — Le preguntó la muchacha de pronto — Digo… todos esperaban que Niall y yo… pero, este tipo de cosas no se pueden controlar…

  
— Natalie, lo que sientas por Zayn es asunto tuyo. No debes justificar nada — declaró Louis con seriedad — Sé que si Niall estuviera con vida lo entendería. Tu familia deberá hacerlo también, tarde o temprano. No te preocupes.

  
— ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de Zayn? — Louis se incomodó un poco ante la pregunta. Todo el mundo sabía que nunca se habían caído bien. Se encogió de hombros tratando de bajar el perfil de la conversación.

  
— Bueno, nunca me ha agradado, pero si a ti te gusta… mi más sentido pésame —  Natalie rió golpeándolo en la costilla con el puño cerrado. El ojiazul fingió un gemido de dolor.

  
— ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry? — la pregunta directa casi lo desestabiliza.

Trató de eludirla, pero la muchacha era tan directa e insistente como Cristal. Suspiró admitiéndose acorralado. Le contó lo sucedido la mañana en que Harry  llegó de su viaje a Londres. Le confesó que lo había extrañado demasiado, que esa distancia le había abierto los ojos y se había dado cuenta que las cosas entre ellos dos habían cambiado para siempre.

— Muy bien ¿Y cuál es el problema?

  
— Ninguno, excepto… Eduardo. Anoche llegó a mi departamento llorando. Me dijo que había terminado con Henri…  — resumiendo la hora eterna que había platicado con él, Louis le dijo que al verlo tan afectado no pudo negarle su atención.

Se había conmovido. No quiso echarlo sin antes hablar con él y brindarle consuelo. Natalie no pudo evitar el resoplido hastiado al terminar de escucharlo.

  
— ¿Todavía con ese chico entre ceja y ceja, Louis? — el castaño negó automáticamente. — Es un oportunista, nada más.

  
— Estoy sacándolo de mi vida…

  
— ¿Sí? Pues, hazlo rápido, porque tengo entendido que un intercambio entre universidades no es un contrato eterno. Harry volverá pronto a Londres y no quiero que se vaya pensando que los neoyorquinos somos unos idiotas. — las palabras de Natalie dieron justo en el blanco. El conocido peso de la angustia le escaló el cuerpo y Louis no supo qué decir. La idea de que Harry se fuera le quitaba el aire. La conversación acabó cuando la nieve comenzó a caer. Abandonaron el cementerio para tomar un taxi de vuelta a casa…

En la 71th oeste, Harry despertó al mediodía sintiéndose repuesto y descansado. Se incorporó de la cama tranquilamente cayendo en cuenta que se había dormido esperando a un Louis que jamás apareció. Se preocupó.

¿Qué le había sucedido?

Al separarse en la puerta del edificio, Max ladraba sin descanso siendo algo poco usual en él.

Revisó su celular pero no tenía llamadas perdidas de él. Se dirigió a la ventana reparando que las cortinas estaban muy bien cerradas y no se vislumbraba movimiento alguno. Louis de seguro había salido. No supo cómo reaccionar. No sabía si molestarse con él por no haber llegado o seguir preocupado. Cuando se dispuso a llamarlo para saber si se encontraba bien, optó por no hacerlo. Él no era su novio, no tenía por qué pedirle explicaciones. Testarudo y orgulloso, decidió distraerse para alejarse del teléfono.

Tomó una ducha, se vistió, ordenó algunas cosas y encendió su laptop para revisar documentos y el proyecto para Cowell. Todavía albergaba la esperanza de que la presentación final fuera un éxito. Debía serlo. De esa forma, compensarían las dos malas evaluaciones en su contra para al fin aprobar.

Al vagar por sus archivos, Harry abrió su carpeta personal encontrando el diseño de su casa. Hacía tiempo que no le echaba un vistazo y dio clic en el ícono para recorrerla. Ante sus ojos se desplegó el plano acabado con todos sus ángulos, rectas y vértices. Nuevamente se imaginó viviendo en ella con una claridad exacta, decorándola en tonos suaves y combinables; sin embargo, su conocida visión tuvo un cambio drástico. Ya no estaba acompañado de alguien sin rostro, ahora veía a  Louis. Su corazón dio un vuelco importante al imaginárselo sentado a su lado disfrutando del calor de la chimenea en la planta baja. Aquello le movió el piso bajo sus pies.

El sonido del intercomunicador lo sobresaltó. Cerró la computadora casi con brusquedad, como si estuviera viendo algo indebido. Fue hasta el altavoz de un salto, preguntó quién era y al escuchar la voz de Louis al otro lado, su estómago se contrajo. Era increíble el efecto que él le producía en el organismo. Le permitió la entrada presionando el botón y lo esperó con la puerta abierta.

El primero en llegar fue Max. El labrador, embelesado con él como siempre, le lamió las manos. Harry rió gracias a las cosquillas que sentía en sus palmas. Louis terminó de subir los últimos escalones y llegó hasta el marco con notoria timidez. Aún no se acostumbraban ante la nueva relación surgida entre ambos.

— ¿Por qué no viniste anoche? — le preguntó el muchacho, preocupado. Louis trató de sonar lo más convincente posible.

  
— Lo siento, en verdad. Tuve que limpiar el desastre que Max dejó en el departamento — culpó a su perro, sintiéndose como un desgraciado. Sin embargo, continuó — Dio vuelta todo lo que tenía a su alcance, planos, dibujos, libros, ropa, en fin… parecía un basurero. — Harry se lo quedó mirando, sabiendo de antemano que estaba ocultándole algo. No quiso replicarle hasta estar seguro de ello. — Cuando terminé de limpiar, vi que era demasiado tarde y supuse que estarías durmiendo. No quise despertarte.

  
— Muy considerado de tu parte — dijo Harry, sin disfrazar el sarcasmo en su tono de voz.

  
— No te molestes conmigo, por favor. — Harry cedió el fruncimiento de su ceño y sonrió. Realmente no quería enojarse con él. No se sentía con el derecho. Louis, por otro lado, sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos boletos. Se los entregó bajo su mejor rostro inocente — ¿Has ido alguna vez al Madison Square Garden? — Harry negó con la cabeza…

Aquel día, bajo el techo del popular estadio, se desarrollaba un importante partido de básquetbol en donde los conocidos Knicks de Nueva York enfrentaban a los Lakers de L.A. Louis era seguidor de ese deporte gracias a su padre y decidió compartir su pasatiempo con Harry. El panorama no lo entusiasmó en una primera instancia, pero con tal de estar con Louis, aceptó sin queja alguna.

Al llegar, se ubicaron entre las gradas atestadas de público a un costado de la cancha. El castaño, tratando de ser un atento caballero en la que podría llamarse su primera cita, corrió escaleras arriba para comprar dos enormes vasos con refresco y hot-dogs.

Buscaba inconscientemente una manera de enmendarse ante la mentira que le había dicho horas atrás. Cuando regresaba a su asiento se detuvo unos segundos para observar a Harry desde lejos. Sonrió. Verlo aplaudir ante las anotaciones y gritar emocionado ante las jugadas, le hizo recordar su antigua idea de “ingles estirado” al conocerlo. Le pareció que habían pasado siglos desde que lo vio entrar al salón dejando caer la montaña de libros y papeles que llevaba entre los brazos.

Se sintió indigno de poseerlo. Harry era demasiado perfecto para un desastre como él. Terminó de bajar los escalones para ubicarse a su lado y Harry lo miró con el mismo ánimo de un niño en juguetería. Era la primera vez que presenciaba un partido de esa naturaleza. En cada punto anotado, los jóvenes vitoreaban junto a toda la gente, riendo al unísono. Durante el entretiempo, a través de las altas pantallas del estadio, comenzaron a enfocar a las parejas presentes en el evento deportivo.

La frase “Kiss me” en conjunto con la música de The Cardigans, los motivaba a besarse ante la atención de todos. Un conocido juego entre los espectadores para pasar el tiempo. Fue entonces donde Louis y Harry se vieron proyectados. Se miraron unos instantes y se besaron escuchando las ovaciones a su alrededor. El beso fue suculento, apasionado, excitante. El ojiazul sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho al tiempo que Harry le acunaba el rostro entre las manos. No se habían besado desde la medianoche de Año Nuevo. Se extrañaban.

Luego del partido, la pareja llegó hasta el departamento de Louis en una pelea privada de caricias y ropa que se quitaban y lanzaban por los aires. Max recibió el suéter de su amo en la cabeza y prefirió moverse del camino echándose en el piso de la cocina. Louis llevo a Harry  hasta su habitación. Cayeron sobre la cama para hacerse el amor como la primera vez. Louis se perdió en el cuerpo de su amigo, lamiendo cada rincón explosivo de su piel. Se refugió entre sus piernas para saborearlo a su antojo, para escucharlo  decir su nombre y el de nadie más.

Qué estúpido había sido de besar a otro cuando tenía a su alcance la más exquisita textura jamás probada. Harry jadeaba al sentirlo invadirlo con su lengua, moviéndolo en círculos pequeños para provocarle ver puntos contra sus párpados cerrados. Desfallecía cada vez que lo exploraba con hambre. Una vez excitado y listo, Louis se hundió en él comprobando que aquella fricción lo volvería un esclavo de ese cuerpo.

Debía tener cuidado o caería irremediablemente en el dolor de amarlo tanto. Embistió seguidas veces hasta que Harry lo forzó a rodar y quedar boca arriba con el sentado a horcajadas. Su movimiento acompasado los llevó de inmediato al cosquilleo insoportable del orgasmo, Louis hizo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de no estallar antes de tiempo y se sentó para morderle el cuello en señal de resistencia. Harry soltó un gemido estruendoso cuando lo sintió tan profundo. Nadie lo había hecho sentir así de frenético y desinhibido. Lo apretó contra su pecho  con todas sus fuerzas, no quería que se alejara ni un centímetro de él. Los movimientos volvieron a acelerarse y Harry encorvó su espalda hacia atrás para dejar que la corriente eléctrica viajara de norte a sur.

Louis tuvo que asirse de las almohadas por miedo de lastimar sus muslos con las manos y entró una última vez liberando un gruñido que se confundió con el gemido ahogado de Harry. Quedaron unidos, sentados en la cama por varios minutos en total silencio. Harry se apartó lentamente, percibiendo el ardor exquisito de la separación en sus paredes. Se recostaron de la misma forma que la primera vez. El adhiriendo su espalda contra el pecho de Louis, mientras él besaba sus hombros.

— Tendré que ser más cuidadoso o me volveré un fanático de los Knicks.  — bromeó Harry consiguiendo la risa cansada de Louis.

  
— Yo ya soy un fanático  — contestó y Harry no pudo evitar las mariposas en su estómago. Pegó más su cuerpo al de Louis sintiéndose protegido y en calma. Louis, en cambio, tragó saliva al percibir sus glúteos contra su pelvis. Trató de mantener el control o de lo contrario no lo dejaría salir nunca del cuarto. Harry sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo. Sonrió con malicia. Le encantaba sentirlo así de complicado. Volvió a acercarse, frotando su piel cálida con mayor ahínco. El castaño apretó los dientes.

— ¿Quieres matarme? Y créeme que si sigues así, lo conseguirás.

  
—De alguna manera debo hacerte pagar las dos malas calificaciones obtenidas en el proyecto ¿no? — respondió Harry, y Louis volvió a reír. Había sido un golpe bajo.

Harry le dio un sutil beso en los labios y se incorporó de la cama, para calarse una de sus camisetas y dirigirse al baño. El ojiazul se quedó de espaldas en el colchón mirando el techo sobre su cabeza. De repente, desde la sala del apartamento, el teléfono resonó unos segundos. Louis dejó que la contestadora tomara la llamada, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para levantarse, sin embargo algo le dijo que no era buena idea. El soplo del presentimiento le heló la espalda. Se puso de pie rápidamente y trató de tomar la bocina antes de que sonara la señal pero no alcanzó a llegar, la voz de Eduardo se oyó claramente:

“Louis _, te agradezco que me hayas escuchado anoche. Hace mucho que no te veía y me dio gusto poder abrazarte…_  

Harry, con pasos lentos, salió del baño oyendo con atención. Louis hizo el ademán de contestar, pero él se lo prohibió con un gesto de su mano.

… _Sé que no fue el mejor momento, pero no quiero que pienses que juego contigo. Cuando nos besarnos pude darme cuenta de que no he podido olvidarte. Espero que me disculpes por decírtelo ahora y no antes… bueno, solo quería que lo supieras… Nos vemos”._

Se cortó la comunicación, tanto en la máquina como al interior del departamento. Los segundos de silencio parecieron años. Louis no supo qué decir. Temió que Harry se vistiera molesto y se largara en ese preciso instante del departamento por haberlo descubierto en la mentira. No obstante, no sucedió nada de lo que esperaba.

Harry volvió al baño, tardó unos segundos, y al salir otra vez, caminó hasta la alcoba para recostarse en la cama en la misma posición en la cual estaban antes.

Harry estaba enfurecido, pero trató con todas sus fuerzas de controlarse. No tenía moral para juzgarlo, después de todo el había tenido sexo con David, no podía ser injusto, por otro lado, no tenían ningún maldito compromiso el uno con el otro, pero…

¿Por qué tenía esa rabia calcínante en sus entrañas?

James tenía razón, el podía ser despiadado ante los errores de otros.

Louis no supo qué hacer. Retraídamente se ubicó tras él en la cama rodeándolo con su brazo sin decirle nada. Quiso explicarle, pero estaba tan avergonzado de sí mismo que prefirió callarse. Le besó la espalda con suavidad y paciencia al tiempo que Harry no podía dejar de repetir el mensaje de Eduardo en su mente, ni su encuentro con David en Londres. Todo era un puto caos de emociones contradictorias.

Dejó que Louis lo besara a sus anchas, pero estaba ausente, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana de la habitación. Cuando Louis volvía a abrazarlo contra su pecho, Harry ya no pudo lidiar más con el enfado que lo asfixiaba. Necesitaba estar solo y respirar.

Se excusó con que tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a la universidad al día siguiente, así que se levantó de la cama para vestirse y marchar de vuelta a su apartamento.  

Louis supo que lo que tenían, se había arruinado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les gustara, cuidense y hasta la próxima :)
> 
> xx


	16. Nadie es Perfecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Puedes hacer sentir como  mierda a una persona por sus errores, pero no puedes asumir los tuyos? ...
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué pasó en Londres? Te acostaste con él ¿verdad? — Harry no supo qué decir, se puso de pie para salir del salón, pero Louis no movió un solo músculo.
> 
> — Sí… lo hice — admitió. – Pero no fue por… es complicado de explicar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aquí esta otro capitulo más de esta historia. Que ya esta en sus ultimas actualizaciones… u.u espero les guste.  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los kudos y comentarios son bien recibidos ;)  
> Que lo disfruten:)  
> xx

— **E** res un idiota — le dijo Cristal sin miramientos mientras que Louis se ahogaba en la jarra de cerveza que bebía aquella tarde. — ¿Por qué le mentiste? ¿Acaso creías que no entendería?

 

  
— No lo sé, no sé por qué lo hice… es que… con Harry me siento inseguro, el es tan perfecto…y yo…

 

  
— No, no… nadie es perfecto, Louis  — opinó Liam bajo una inamovible convicción y chocó su vaso con la tabernera, quien apoyó totalmente sus palabras.

 

Al interior del Coffehouse, el grupo de amigos se reunió a petición de Louis, después de sus clases. Harry tenía un examen, por lo que debía estar convenientemente ocupado, hasta un par de horas más tarde. Sus amigos le oyeron con atención todo lo sucedido, desde la noche de Año Nuevo hasta el inoportuno mensaje telefónico de Eduardo. Era evidente para todos lo que deseaba hacer el chico, había perdido a Henri  y ahora probaría suerte con el ojiazul sabiendo de antemano que él lo había deseado desde siempre.

 

Era algo seguro y fácil, pero no contaba con un pequeño detalle: la acaparadora llegada de un extranjero de cabello rizado a la vida de Louis. Por esto mismo, el muchacho ya no quería saber nada de él, se había cansado de esperarlo, de pensarlo, de celarlo. Eduardo había elegido y debía asumir las consecuencias de perderlo entre sus posibilidades.

 

Habían transcurrido siete días desde el incómodo incidente del mensaje telefónico. Siete largos y amargos días. Louis estaba en el limbo de su auto recriminación sin saber cómo remediar el asunto. Justo como le había espetado Cristal, él se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez en una letanía tan insoportable como su enfado mismo:

 

¿Por qué mintió sobre la visita de Eduardo? ¿Con qué fin?…

 

Volvió a tomar la jarra a dos manos y tragó una gran cantidad de cerveza. Se secó los labios para luego encender un cigarrillo. El recuerdo de lo compartido con Harry aquel día lo puso eufórico. Había pasado una semana, una puta semana sabiendo que el muchacho  estaba molesto con él. Harry se había alejado sutilmente, castigándolo por su absurda e infantil mentira. Para ojos ajenos se diría que Louis estaba rayando en la paranoia, pero para los propios era tan obvia su distante actitud, que sentía cómo crecía una bola de metal en medio de su pecho.

 

El primer día, el castaño  se levantó temprano para caminar con Harry a la universidad. Cuando lo llamó por su intercomunicador nadie contestó en el departamento. Lo llamó a su celular y supo que ya estaba en el campus desde hacía mucho rato. Louis frunció el ceño por lo temprano que era. Durante la tarde lo buscó para invitarlo a almorzar en  _Tom’s_ , en la misma avenida Broadway, pero Harry se negó con la excusa de que debía reunirse con James para discutir sus evaluaciones y su situación con la beca. Louis no pudo insistirle, después de todo, el que estuviera pendiendo de un hilo era culpa suya. En la noche, con teléfono en mano,  volvió a llamarlo mirando hacia su ventana. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Harry contestó.

 

— ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida china? — le propuso él antes de saludarlo. Harry volvió a negarse.

 

  
_— No puedo, lo siento. Tengo que enviar unos correos a Cambridge_ —  dijo. Louis se decepcionó y tímidamente, se atrevió a preguntar.

 

  
— ¿Estás bien? — el muchacho afirmó sin convencer a nadie.  — ¿Quieres que conversemos?

 

  
_— Quiero dormir… ¿Te parece si hablamos mañana?_ — su evasión lo fastidió un poco y decidió finalmente desearle buenas noches.

 

* * *

El segundo día, ninguno de los dos tuvo clases por lo que Louis aprovechó para salir a correr por Central Park con Max. Miró hacia el departamento de Harry, sabiendo que no vería más que lo estorboso  de sus cortinas unidas. Las odiaba.

 

La sensación de angustia empeoró en sus entrañas y su perro hizo el ademán de correr hacia el edificio vecino. Louis tiró de su correa para controlarlo en su arrebato. Recorrieron gran parte del Central Park West, serpenteando entre las avenidas sin ningún rumbo determinado. Después de un rato, viraron hacia la calle 77th de la explanada y se internaron en el extenso y frondoso parque. Al hacerlo, Max apuró el paso oliendo algo, al parecer, muy interesante. En la esquina con West Dr, Louis vio sin problemas la presencia de Harry, quien corría en dirección a la 79th cruzando el terreno de lado a lado. Lo llamó a voz en cuello un par de veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry llevaba puestos sus audífonos en ese momento.

 

—No, Max — le ordenó a su mascota, manteniéndolo a su lado de un solo tirón—  Si no quiere hablarnos, entonces le daremos gusto.

 

* * *

 

El tercer, cuarto y quinto día fueron una completa tortura para él.

 

¿Cómo era posible sentir la calle que los dividía como el mismo océano atlántico?

 

No daba más del anhelo, quería abrazarlo, retenerlo a su lado. Sabía que lo estaba castigando con su maldita indiferencia, con su frialdad de europeo orgulloso. Tres días, setenta y dos horas que fueron páginas en blanco para él. A cada minuto, aun prohibiéndoselo, miraba desde su ventana a la suya, buscándolo, llamándolo con el pensamiento. Aquella actitud de su parte le dolía mucho más que la peor de las discusiones. Fumó el doble y el insomnio le dibujó enormes ojeras bajo los ojos.

 

Al sexto día, durante una clase matutina en la universidad, sostuvieron un arduo debate como lo hacían al principio de su relación, cuando ninguno de los dos se conocía más allá de saber que Harry era un engreído y Louis un perezoso. Louis dio su opinión sobre las distribuciones de espacio en un diseño determinado y Harry saltó en contra, desbaratando cada una de sus sugerencias. El castaño no se quedó atrás y le refutó, provocándose así una pelea personal entre los estudiantes, quienes los miraban no sabían cómo terminar el tema.

 

El profesor de la asignatura, incómodo, optó por dar finalizada la clase y el salón quedó vacío en pocos segundos. Harry se abrazó a sus libros y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la salida del campus. Louis lo siguió, deteniéndolo por el brazo.

 

— ¿No crees que deberíamos conversar? — Le arrojó sin poder evitarlo — Sé que estás molesto por lo sucedido en mi departamento la otra noche, pero te juro que lo de Eduardo no significó nada. — Harry se mordió los labios. No estaba tan sólo molesto con él sino que también consigo mismo, enfurecido.

 

Se había dado cuenta que lo amaba y que al poner en una balanza lo ocurrido, él tenía todas las de perder. Al estar cerca de Louis se sentía sucio e hipócrita. Le urgía espacio, mantener cierta distancia para poder pensar, aprender a no criticar los errores de otros cuando los suyos podían ser mucho peores, sin embargo, no contó con que Louis fuera tan insistente y terco como él.

 

  
— No tienes que darme explicaciones. No somos nada — Louis lo miró unos segundos para acto seguido asentir con la cabeza y permitirle seguir su camino sin intenciones de seguirlo.

 

Beber con sus amigos en el Coffehouse se había convertido en el séptimo día de distanciamiento entre ellos. Estaba totalmente sumergido en su arrepentimiento y desprecio hacia Eduardo, quien sólo había vuelto a su vida para ponerla de cabeza. No encontraba en su corazón esa obsesión infundada hacia él, ya no tenía sentido, ya no le importaba.

 

Al decirlo en voz alta dentro del bar, fue como desprenderse de un saco de arena que llevaba sobre su espalda por mucho tiempo. Sus amigos le sonrieron, satisfechos de verlo al fin resuelto en lo que quería, dejando atrás a ese chico caprichoso que sólo lo buscaba como premio de consolación.

 

— Vuelve a hablar con Harry — le aconsejó Natalie, sonando severa y dictatorial.

 

  
— Lo he intentado, lo he llamado como cien veces a su celular y siempre que le sugiero reunirnos para charlar, tiene alguna excusa y me evade… me está castigando, lo sé.

 

  
— Porque eres un idiota — volvió a repetir Cristal recibiendo la injuriosa mirada de un Louis vencido. El castaño evocó los besos que depositó en esa piel sabor a manzana, los gemidos ganados por su esmero en hacerlo vibrar entre sus brazos. Jamás había hecho el amor así con nadie y lo extrañaba, dolorosamente lo extrañaba.

 

  
— Estoy enamorado de él — lanzó sin pensar. Los jóvenes se quedaron mirándolo sin saber qué decir. Sophia le palmoteó la espalda como si quisiera curarle las heridas con toquecitos de desinfectante.

 

  
— Díselo, esa frase es poderosa — dijo la morena, con un tono tan optimista que Louis le agradeció con una sonrisa.

 

El ojiazul comprendió que faltó a su primera regla, sabía que no debía enamorarse del chico ingles, de su vecino y compañero de universidad, por las complicaciones que se le venían encima, por lo difícil que era mantener una relación como tal. No debía enamorarse. Pero lo hizo, lo amaba hasta los huesos, hasta el miedo, lo amaba porque lo conocía, porque lo añoraba, porque al recostarse luego de hacer el amor calzaban a la perfección, como si fueran una parte ausente en sus cuerpos, como un rompecabezas.

 

Le parecía simplemente increíble su mala suerte. Su alma gemela — expresión que antes le sonaba estúpida — había nacido al otro lado del océano, en otra tierra, otro continente.

 

¿Por qué la vida se lo había alejado tanto?

 

Louis no se acordaba de él antes de que llegara Harry, no se acordaba lo que era mirar por su ventana sin buscarlo a él, ni caminar por las avenidas sabiendo que de una u otra manera coincidirían. Irónicamente, Nueva York tomó por fin sentido gracias a un forastero.

 

Luego de un rato, Louis recibió un mensaje de su tío. El mecánico le informaba que su motocicleta estaba lista, totalmente restaurada después del fatal accidente de Niall que la dejó muy maltratada. La finalidad del mensaje era saber si Louis quería o no deshacerse de ella. Roger ya tenía algunos compradores y sólo necesitaba la autorización de su sobrio  para liberarla.

 

Louis lo leyó y quedó pensativo. Le contestó:  _Llévala a mi departamento. Nos veremos allá_.

 

No estaba completamente seguro de venderla. Esa motocicleta tenía un significado muy importante para él. Se despidió de sus amigos agradeciéndoles su tiempo, para escucharlo como un iluso enamorado y salió del Coffehouse rumbo a la 71th oeste, sin tener idea de que se llevaría una sorpresa…

 

La meteórica carrera deportiva de David McLaggen daba mucho de qué hablar en tierras londinenses y poco a poco en el mundo entero. Desde que había firmado para su nuevo equipo, el popular Chelsea F.C, el joven delantero no cosechaba más que sólo éxitos y elogios en todos los comentarios futbolísticos. McLaggen estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, podía decirse que estaba feliz en el ámbito profesional, pero seguía pesándole en el alma el hecho de estar solo, sin el chico por el cual perdía el sueño.

 

Aquel día en que Harry había vuelto a Inglaterra, supo para su desgracia que no podía olvidarlo. Las vueltas de la vida los llevaron a dormir juntos de nuevo luego de casi un año separados y eso sólo consiguió avivar una llama aún encendida en su interior. Poderlo consolar de esa manera lo dejó intranquilo, sediento por más. El hecho de saber que alguien más ocupaba la mente de Harry lo hacía perder la templanza, su conocida elegancia. No le bastaba el triunfo en su carrera si no tenía el triunfo personal de antemano. Tenía que hacer algo para equilibrar su vida como debía.

 

Al pasar de los días, después de que Harry volviera a Nueva York para terminar su programa de intercambio, el destino oyó sus demandas y ocurrió lo impensado. El equipo de fútbol soccer Red Bulls de Nueva York, había organizado un partido amistoso contra el poderoso Chelsea F.C como evento a beneficio. David, al enterarse, no cabía en sí de júbilo. Supo que era su excusa perfecta para viajar a Estados Unidos y buscar a Harry de nuevo. Él era un deportista competitivo, no estaba en su naturaleza el darse por vencido. Mientras empacaba sus cosas para tomar el vuelo junto a sus compañeros, el joven recordó la última vez que había visitado a Harry  en su departamento. Él le había pedido que fuera hasta allá para conversar, darle un supuesto fin a la relación ambigua y poco clara que existía entre ellos, pero sus acciones le dijeron lo contrario… si mal no recordaba, Harry le había mentido a ese vecino entrometido sobre su presencia en el departamento, ¿por qué? Su curiosidad y ganas de leer entre líneas, le indicaban que Harry estaba todavía tan complicado como él.

 

— ¿Aún no puedes olvidar a ese muchacho? —  le preguntó su padre al enterarse de su viaje y sus paralelas intenciones. David le contestó moviendo su cabeza.

 

  
— No, no puedo y no quiero. Él es para mí, papá. Y lucharé hasta tenerlo de nuevo.

 

  
— Puedes tener a quien  quieras — replicó fumando de su habano.

 

  
— Quizás tengas razón, pero me gusta lo difícil. — dijo, sonriendo con cierta travesura.

 

Su padre suspiró, sin intenciones de debatirle. David se despidió de él y fue hasta el aeropuerto para reunirse con el resto del equipo. El vuelo no tardó más de cinco horas en llegar a destino.

* * *

 

A kilómetros de allí, una pareja de casados tenía su primera discusión fuerte. Liam y Sophia, el matrimonio para muchos perfecto, también tenía sus momentos de discordancias. Después de la plática sostenida en el Coffehouse, Liam tomó un taxi junto a su esposa y su prima para volver cada uno a sus quehaceres. Natalie debía realizar algunas diligencias en el centro mientras que Liam y Sophia volvían a su departamento en Chelsea.

 

Al interior del vehículo, los primos comenzaron a elevar la voz en una discusión pendiente que tenían sobre Zayn Malik. La joven aún le tenía en la mira a su primo por haber contado de su fuga a su tío, y la pelea entre ambos no se hizo esperar.

Hablaban a voz en cuello incomodando incluso al conductor que los miraba por el espejo. Sophia estaba sentada en medio escuchando pacientemente cómo se desacreditaban y se escupían blasfemias. No quiso intervenir tratando de respirar profundo. Liam se mantenía inquebrantable. No confiaba en ese chico que sólo significaba malas noticias y punto.

Era la astilla de un palo envenenado y no descansaría hasta abrirle los ojos a Natalie, quien parecía perdida en sus encantos de patético Casanova. Por otro lado, la castaña le debatía que no lo conocía tan bien como ella. Zayn no era para nada el pedante que fue en un principio, él había cambiado, mucho más con la muerte de Niall. Bajo esa dura coraza de chico malo y arrogante, se escondía un joven noble y humilde que se creía indigno de recibir atenciones. Liam al escucharla en su argumento, no pudo evitar reír burlonamente a destajo. La muchacha empequeñeció los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos líneas amenazadoras.

 

— Sophia, por favor discúlpame, pero yo me bajo aquí. No puedo compartir una calle más con este imbécil. —  dijo, furiosa y ofendida, descendiendo del vehículo en una luz roja.

 

Una vez en el departamento, Sophia no pudo evitar dar su opinión como si le hubieran abierto las compuertas a su represa. Era la primera vez que Liam la veía tan alterada. La morena le reprochó su actitud de niño despechado y la de su suegro, como si fuera jefe de una familia mafiosa. No tenían por qué meterse en una relación que sólo incumbía a Natalie y a Zayn, a nadie más.

 

Ya estaba harta. Si Liam quería rescatar el honor de los Payne, entonces debía empezar por sí mismo demostrando un poco más de clase.

 

— _Pareces una vieja chismosa que sale a regar incluso en días de lluvia para enterarse de lo que pasa en el vecindario_  — le dijo sin bajar el tono de su voz. El muchacho frunció el ceño, extrañado, jamás imaginó que su esposa pudiera discutir con tanta convicción y resentimiento. No tuvo ninguna chance de defenderse. Sophia hablaba y hablaba, algo muy inusual en ella. El embarazo le había activado todas las emociones y revolucionado al límite las hormonas.

 

— ¡Estás tan pendiente de lo que hace o no tu prima, que te estás perdiendo la gestación de tu hijo! — le lanzó a la cara y Liam sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en las mejillas.

 

  
—Está bien, cariño. Cálmate, por favor…

 

  
— ¡No voy a calmarme! ¡Suficiente tuve con el trayecto en taxi de ensueño que me hicieron pasar! —  y envuelta en un enojo impropio, la morena decidió salir del departamento para caminar y serenarse. Estaba hasta el cuello de tanto infantilismo.

 

En la 23rd oeste con la 8th avenida, Sophia tuvo que detenerse. Su vientre se había endurecido al punto de pesarle casi diez kilos más. Creyó que de un momento a otro acarreaba una bola de plomo bajo la ropa. Con movimientos erráticos e inseguros, la joven se apoyó en el muro del restaurante  _Dallas BBQ_ de la esquina, respirando profundo e imaginando que se le abriría un canal desde el ombligo hasta su vientre. El estallido del dolor le tiñó la vista de rojo. Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon de lo normal a mil por minuto debido al miedo que la embargó. Nadie se percató de ella hasta que al cabo de unos eternos minutos, un lujoso Audi de color gris se detuvo a un lado de la acera. Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Zayn Malik apareció por la ventanilla viéndola en apuros.

 

Aquella tarde, el muchacho nuevamente, y sólo por llevarle la contra a su padre, sacó el automóvil sin permiso desde su inmaculada cochera. Dio algunas largas vueltas por la ciudad pensando en pasar a buscar a Natalie y cruzar el puente de Brooklyn hacia el otro extremo de la isla. Era una tarde perfecta para romper la rutina. No obstante, gracias a la bendita casualidad, antes de ir por ella reparó en una muchacha apoyada en el restaurante como si fuera a desvanecerse de un instante a otro. Frunció el ceño al reconocerla sin problemas como la esposa de Liam.

 

Buscó al sujeto con la mirada, pero supo de inmediato que se encontraba sola. El joven se detuvo de golpe, dejó las luces intermitentes y se bajó para ayudarla. Con cuidado, la tomó por la cintura para llevarla lentamente hasta el auto con el motor en marcha. Sophia no pudo siquiera hablar para agradecerle, ni darle el número para que llamara a su marido. Zayn cerró la portezuela del copiloto con ella dentro, y rodeó el carro corriendo para poner primera y salir disparado hacia el Hospital Lenox Hill. El primer hospital que se le vino a la mente.

 

— No te preocupes, llegaremos en diez minutos. — le dijo para calmarla y el viaje hasta el centro médico lo hizo en menos de ocho…

* * *

 

Roger llevó la motocicleta hasta el departamento de Louis viéndolo en el umbral del edificio fumando. Tenía un aspecto demacrado, como si no hubiera dormido en días. El joven lo saludó y se acercó para recibir el vehículo con el rostro iluminado. Su moto estaba hermosa, brillante, como en sus mejores días. Roger había hecho un trabajo perfecto y la montó unos momentos para encenderla. El motor rugió rompiendo el silencio, aceleró varias veces consiguiendo que muchos de sus vecinos se asomaran para saber quién demonios hacía tanto ruido. Louis rió por primera vez en esa semana de mierda. Le pidió a su tío que lo esperara y dio una vuelta breve para sentir el viento en su cara. Estaba arrepintiéndose de venderla, si bien en un principio no quería volver a verla, conducirla le recordó lo mucho que adoraba la velocidad. Al regresar a su calle, Roger fumaba un cigarrillo mostrándose satisfecho con los resultados. Louis descendió de la motocicleta agradeciéndole su dedicación.

 

— ¿Y bien? ¿La venderemos o no? — preguntó el mecánico y el castaño se quedó mirando la máquina con ojos teñidos de nostalgia. Acariciaba el asiento con la punta de sus dedos sin saber qué responder. De pronto, alzó la vista hacia el edificio de enfrente reparando que un tipo descendía de un Transfer con un bolso colgando al hombro. Louis lo reconoció de inmediato y frunció el ceño. Era David y lo vio dirigirse hasta la puerta del edificio para tocar el intercomunicador.

 

  
— Harry no está — le dijo en un impulso. El rubio se volteó hacia él alzando sus cejas. — ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado? — su tono desafiante extrañó incluso a Roger, quien no tenía idea de quién era ese muchacho ni de por qué Louis le hablaba de aquella manera.

 

  
— ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo? — preguntó David, también a la defensiva. Louis  se quedó mirándolo durante largos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

 

  
— ¿Para qué lo necesitas? — el diálogo poco a poco se tensaba de forma notoria. Roger, bajo un acto instintivo, se ubicó entre ambos, sólo por si acaso.

 

  
—Es un asunto entre él y yo — contestó el futbolista. Sin ningún problema, pudo percatarse de los celos ensombreciendo la mirada de Louis. Sonrió internamente.

 

Recordó que después de haberse acostado con Harry, él había mencionado a ese americano indiscreto y él se mostró incómodo. Ese chico, a su parecer, otra vez estaba metiéndose en donde no lo llamaban.

 

David aprovechó para darle la estocada final.

 

 

— Tu nombre es Louis, ¿verdad? — el aludido asintió.  — ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirle que he venido a verlo? Necesito hablarle sobre lo que pasó entre nosotros en Londres. Estaré hospedado en el hotel Wellington. — Louis sintió un peso insoportable en el estómago. Se cruzó de brazos tratando de fingir indiferencia. Lógicamente le resultó imposible.

 

  
— ¿Lo que pasó entre ustedes? —repitió y David asintió con suficiencia.

 

  
— Sí. Ya sabes cómo es eso… dos ex novios juntos, muy juntos… las cosas suelen suceder — dijo bajo un tono de suma arrogancia y le guiñó un ojo. Louis apretó los puños inconscientemente. Sólo quería caerle encima a golpes.

 

Roger interpretó el ceño de su sobrino, sabiendo que esa información le había llegado directo al corazón. El rubio se despidió con odiosa burla y se fue sin agregar nada más.

  
— ¿Estás bien? —  le preguntó luego de unos densos segundos de silencio. Louis negó con la cabeza.

 

  
— Tengo que irme — dijo, sonando preocupado. Roger entendió y lo vio montarse en la motocicleta con rumbo a la universidad.

 

* * *

 

Fueron las cuadras más largas de su vida en las que miles de pensamientos le atosigaron la mente con violencia. Se imaginó a Harry con ese tipo, retozando bajo las sábanas, besándose, susurrándose palabras suaves al oído, gimiendo gracias al placer que se brindaban mutuamente. Louis apretó los ojos un segundo intentando eliminar esas horrendas proyecciones que reemplazaban el camino frente a él. Casi pierde el control de la máquina teniendo que detenerse un par de veces. Al llegar al campus, descendió de la moto de un salto y prácticamente corrió por los pasillos buscando a Harry.

 

Sabía que estaba rindiendo un examen, pero le importó un carajo. Estaba tan enfurecido con él, que un velo negro le cubrió los ojos. Ahora entendía esa mirada extraña la noche de Año Nuevo, él quería decirle algo pero no lo hizo. Habían pasado días de incomunicación y eso le hervía las entrañas.

 

¿Cómo pudo castigarlo por un simple beso, una mentira mediocre, cuando él se había acostado con su ex en Londres?

 

Trató de pensar racionalmente, de ubicarse en su lugar: ellos no eran novios, no le debía nada, ni siquiera se habían besado entonces… pero, pero sí existía algo, había algo creciendo, desarrollándose. No, no podía soportarlo.

 

Luego de pasar por varias aulas buscando como un enajenado, dio con la correcta. Allí estaba la profesora, leyendo en su escritorio mientras que sus estudiantes, entre ellos Harry, terminaban de rendir el examen en el más sagrado de los silencios. El castaño se detuvo en la puerta preguntándose si debía interrumpir o no. La impaciencia por saber qué mierda había sucedido, de escuchar su versión, lo impulsó a no respetar nada e invadió el salón abovedado a paso firme. Bajó las escaleras peldaño a peldaño, examinando a cada uno hasta dar con la cabellera rizada que lo enloquecía. Se acercó, deteniéndose a un paso de su pupitre. Harry alzó la vista desde su examen hasta Louis sumido en una profunda seriedad. La profesora le exigió al joven no interrumpir y retirarse, pero Louis no hizo ningún caso.

 

— ¿Puedes hacer sentir como  mierda a una persona por sus errores, pero no puedes asumir los tuyos? — preguntó sin medir el tono de voz. Todos los estudiantes fijaron su atención en la pareja. En su mente, Louis recreó las palabras de Liam con mucha claridad:  _Nadie es perfecto_. La decepción lo golpeó duro en el centro del pecho.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — quiso saber Harry dejando a un lado su bolígrafo.

 

  
— De ti, tu ex y su “encuentro” — le dijo viendo que la expresión del  muchacho cambiaba drásticamente — ¿Qué pasó en Londres? Te acostaste con él ¿verdad? — Harry no supo qué decir, se puso de pie para salir del salón, pero Louis no movió un solo músculo.

 

  
— Sí… lo hice — admitió. – Pero no fue por… es complicado de explicar.

 

  
— ¿Y me castigas por un beso mientras que tú te acostaste con ese tipo? ¿Es en serio?

 

  
— No te castigo… — Louis resopló en total desacuerdo.

 

  
— ¡Ha pasado una semana en la que me has evitado como si fuera un apestado! — reprochó y su voz rebotó por las paredes del salón. Nadie se atrevió siquiera a respirar. Harry no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

 

  
— Sí, no te niego que me enfadó el mensaje de Eduardo. Él siempre ha sido tu fantasma. No supe cómo actuar— dijo, sintiendo que sus rodillas le fallaban. La amarga mirada de Louis le escocía la suya. Trató de controlar su respiración agitada. — Necesitaba alejarme un poco de ti para poder pensar. Y lo único que pude sacar en limpio fue… que me enamoré de ti.

 

  
— ¿Y no hallaste mejor forma para demostrarlo que haciéndome pasar por un infierno? ¡Qué extraña manera de amar tienen los ingleses! — exclamó Louis sabiendo que las palabras salían atropelladas y sin filtro de su boca. — ¡Te vas a Londres, te acuestas con él, luego regresas y te acuestas conmigo! Parece la actitud de un cual…—  no pudo terminar lo que sería el peor epíteto para alguien. Harry le dio vuelta la cara de un puñetazo.

 

 

Todos los presentes en el salón exclamaron su sorpresa al unísono. El ojiazul sintió más doloroso su arrepentimiento que el certero golpe atestado en cara. No podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de decir. Su enfado había tomado vida propia y utilizado su boca para cagarla en grande. Miró a Harry, quien con lágrimas en los ojos lo observaba como la peor asquerosidad sobre la Tierra, intentó pedirle perdón. Su voz prácticamente había abandonado su garganta. Hizo el ademán de tomar una de sus manos, pero él se alejó un paso.

 

 

  
— Señor Tomlinson, le aconsejo que se retire ahora mismo —intervino  la profesora — Ya dijo lo que tenía que decir… ahora, váyase si no quiere despedirse de su diploma de egreso. —  los jóvenes no podían dejar de mirarse, el vacío que invadió el aula espesaba el aire. Louis asintió contra toda su voluntad y giró sobre sus talones hacia la salida.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado. Cuídense y hasta la próxima :)


	17. Profesionales ante Todo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Sólo del proyecto quieres hablar? —Preguntó Louis cuando por fin pudo desenredar sus cuerdas vocales. — ¿Es otra especie de castigo que quieres darme? ¿Tratarme como un simple compañero de clases? 
> 
> —Quiero que entiendas que lo que suceda entre nosotros no tiene por qué afectar el proyecto—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aquí esta otro capitulo más de esta historia. Que ya esta en sus ultimas actualizaciones… u.u espero les guste.  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos ;)  
> Que lo disfruten.

**S** ophia estuvo hospitalizada por tres días. Su estado de salud y la de su bebé se encontraban fuera de peligro gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Zayn, quien la auxilió en el momento justo llevándola a la Sala de Emergencias en poco tiempo. Liam recibió una llamada del hospital con la noticia de que su esposa estaba internada debido a una sobreexcitación que produjo la contracción de su vientre y por ende, la elevación de la presión en el útero. El muchacho sólo escuchó la mitad de todo aquello. Sintió que el mundo se le venía encima como una tonelada de rocas y escombros. Aturdido, tomo su abrigo y salió al frío neoyorquino corriendo para tomar un taxi. En el camino llamó a Louis, necesitaba de la compañía de su mejor amigo, pero sólo escuchaba el buzón de voz. Insistió un par de veces hasta que llegó al hospital y descendió del carro.

En la recepción, Liam preguntó a través del nudo en su garganta dónde estaba Sophia. Al obtener la información, se internó por los pasillos e ingresó a la habitación estrepitosamente. Allí estaba el amor de su vida. Se desvaneció en su regazo, abrazándola con urgencia. La joven lo recibió sin palabras, acariciando su cabello y susurrándole que no había nada de qué preocuparse, ella estaba bien y su hijo también. Liam le pidió perdón por su estupidez, por no velar por su bienestar y tranquilidad. Ella y la familia que estaban comenzando eran su prioridad inmediata. Jamás quiso hacerle creer que la descuidaba por viejos rencores. Lloró debido al miedo que había pasado a lo largo de los minutos de viaje hasta llegar al hospital. Sintió que había envejecido por lo menos veinte años.

—Te amo tanto— le dijo el muchacho. Sophia sonrió débilmente.

  
— Y yo a ti — respondió y con eso volvió a activar los latidos perdidos de su marido.

  
— ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Dónde estabas?

  
— A un costado del restaurante  _Dallas BBQ_  —le informó. Luego suspiró a todo pulmón para decir lo siguiente y esperaba que tuviera el impacto suficiente para terminar toda la rabia entre familias — Si no hubiera sido por Zayn, quien pasaba por ahí en ese preciso momento, de seguro estaríamos contando otra historia.

  
— ¿Zayn? — repitió Liam mirándola de frente y frunciendo el ceño. Su estómago se comprimió hasta sentir dolor — ¿Él fue quien te ayudó? — ella asintió. Para  Liam resultaba una información casi inverosímil, como si le relatara que vio duendes y hadas danzando en el Rockefeller Center.

  
— Aunque no lo creas fue así. Me trajo en automóvil en menos tiempo de lo esperado. —añadió la morena.

A Liam le costaba creerlo. Ese sujeto amante de sí mismo, altanero y orgulloso, que se dejaba ver en la universidad con distintas chicas, con los mejores autos, con su motocicleta BMW sobre la cual competía en las carreras clandestinas, había demostrado su cambio con una buena acción. Lo que Liam ignoraba, era que Zayn se había aburrido de la soledad, de sólo preocuparse por él y por nadie más.

Quería sentir amor, amistad, todo lo que Natalie le estaba enseñando con su compañía y entrega. No quería llegar a viejo solo y amargado con la vida. Si algo había aprendido con la injusta muerte de  Niall, era que se debía aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último y estar en paz con las personas que le rodeaban. Liam salió de la habitación buscando un solo rostro. Según las indicaciones de Sophia, Zayn estaba en la cafetería del hospital. A paso lento y más sereno, el joven lo vio sentado en una de las mesas leyendo un periódico y con una taza de café en mano. Se acercó a él pensando en cómo agradecerle su intervención. Restó la distancia hasta estar frente a la mesa y tomar asiento en una de las sillas vacías. El moreno se lo quedó mirando bajo un ceño expectante.

— Gracias — le dijo simplemente. Carraspeó tratando de hilar más de dos palabras. Nunca pensó estar en deuda con él. — Gracias por ayudar a mi esposa.

  
— No tienes nada qué agradecerme, Payne.

  
— Claro que sí… después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nuestras familias y mi prima…

  
— ¿Qué? ¿Creías que por eso dejaría a tu mujer abandonada en la calle, sola y embarazada? No soy tan hijo de puta, para que lo sepas — le recriminó y Liam rió meneando la cabeza. Ambos se escrutaron con la mirada buscando la rabia heredada sin encontrarla. Liam estaba totalmente derrotado. El terror que le escarchó los huesos lo remeció con brusquedad. Tomó aquella casualidad de haber hallado a Sophia entre las enredadas y largas calles del inmenso Nueva York, como una señal del mismo cielo. Quiso volver a reír por la ironía del destino.

  
— Me alegra saber que no lo eres… tanto — se permitió bromear un instante y Zayn relajó su defensiva expresión, sonriéndole — Muy bien, creo que no hay nada más que decir aquí.

  
— Sólo una cosa… ¿Podré salir con Natalie sin que me cortes las bolas? — ante aquella pregunta, Liam se quedó pensativo, midiendo con la mirada al chico frente a él.

  
—De hecho, te las cortaría para que salieras con ella sin preocuparme — volvió a bromear y esa vez, el moreno soltó una carcajada desinhibida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía así. Le agradó. En ese momento, Natalie llegó a la cafetería gracias al mensaje que Zayn le había dejado. Al ver a su primo riendo junto con él en una de las mesas, se quedó estática pensando que había equivocado de piso y entrado a Siquiatría. Se acercó a ellos lentamente y con el ceño fruncido.

  
— ¿Qué sucede aquí? —  preguntó bajo un tono sorprendido.

  
— Nada — contestó Liam — Sólo le agradezco a tu “novio"… el que haya ayudado a Sophia. — y guiñándole un ojo a la muchacha, se levantó de la mesa para dejarlos solos. Natalie miró a Zayn reparando en que a ambos les gustó cómo sonaba ese título.

 

Luego de terminar como pudo el examen debido a las lágrimas que lo cegaban, Harry salió de la universidad a paso firme, tomo un taxi y llamó a David para saber dónde se estaba alojando. Era obvio para él que el futbolista estaba en Norteamérica y en su mala intención, encontrado a Louis para contarle lo que había pasado en Londres. No había otra explicación.

Tratando de controlar sus impulsos y ganas de mandarlo al mismísimo carajo, Harry escuchó por fin su voz para preguntarle dónde estaba. 

— _Veo que tu vecino te dio mi recado_ — dijo David y Harry rodó los ojos. Justo como lo había sospechado. Tuvo que fingir que sabía de lo que hablaba

— _Sí, pero olvidé en qué hotel estás —_ Cuando David se lo dijo, no dudó en cortar sin siquiera despedirse. Le dio las instrucciones al conductor y llegó a la 7th avenida en pocos minutos.

El Hotel Wellington se dibujó en la ventanilla lateral del coche aumentándole la presión en su sangre. A lo largo de las cuadras que iba recorriendo, Harry sólo podía estrujar sus manos con furia e impaciencia. Estaba casi descontrolado, tenía rabia contra su ex y al mismo tiempo, y en el mismo grado, hacia Louis. No debió ser tan arrebatado como para allanar el salón de clases, como un endemoniado y encararlo. 

 _¿Quién mierda se ha creído que es? ¿Mi novio? ¿Mi padre?,_  pensaba mientras cruzaba el lobbie hasta la recepción para hablar con el empleado. Le preguntó atropelladamente sobre el número de la habitación en donde se hospedada David McLaggen y el muchacho no dudó en responderle.  Harry le agradeció al tiempo que abordaba el elevador rumiando entre dientes. El trayecto vertical fue eterno. Se miraba en el reflejo de las puertas de bronce y tuvo que bajar la mirada. Comprendió que también estaba enfurecido consigo mismo. Debió haberle dicho a Louis antes sobre aquel traspié, no por fidelidad ni nada por el estilo, sino por respeto y confianza hacia él.

Ahora las cosas se habían complicado estúpidamente. Cuando sonó el timbre indicando que había llegado por fin al piso requerido, el muchacho abandonó el ascensor para correr por el pasillo y dar con la puerta que buscaba. Golpeó fuertemente tres veces, no esperó ni un segundo y volvió a repetirlas. David abrió sonriéndole por su visita, pero no imaginó que en lugar de recibir un saludo recibiría un violento golpe que casi lo hace caer de espaldas. Harry entró al cuarto y cerró tras el de un portazo. De sus ojos, por lo general dulces y profundos, destilaba un odio casi palpable. El rubio tragó saliva adivinando de inmediato el motivo de su presencia allí. Se llevó una mano a su mejilla que sentía estallar en llamas.

— ¡Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza! — Le dijo Harry, apretando los puños — ¿Quién te dio el derecho de andar ventilando por ahí lo que pasó entre nosotros?

  
— Sólo le comenté a tu vecino el asunto que deseaba tratar contigo — respondió con el más inocente y desentendido de los tonos. — No sé por qué tanto escándalo… a menos que… — se detuvo unos segundos para aparentar meditación — a menos que ya haya pasado algo entre ustedes…

  
— ¡Eso no te importa, no debiste decirle nada! —  explotó Harry sintiendo la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas y volvió a empujarlo con fuerza. El calor que lo azotaba era sofocante. — ¡Sabías que él me interesaba y tuviste que venir a echarlo todo a perder!

  
— Primero, he venido a Nueva York por motivos profesionales — aclaró David acercándose al mini bar para servirse un trago. Le ofreció a Harry, pero él lo ignoró. — Segundo… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Saber que te pierdo día a día, semana a semana, me vuelve loco. Tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo fue…

  
— ¡No lo digas! ¡Ya te dije que fue un error!

  
— Para mí no lo fue. ¡Yo aún te amo! — Harry guardó silencio y respiró hondo, como un intento de bajar sus pulsaciones desbocadas o le daría un infarto. Se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de mantenerse en una sola pieza. El odio lo estaba desarmando.

  
— Lamento no poder decirte lo mismo — sentenció Harry y el muchacho apretó los dientes. Con movimientos torpes, se llevó el vaso de whisky a los labios y bebió. Harry continuó — Me refugié en los estudios para olvidarte y con el tiempo encontré a una persona maravillosa, alguien de quien… — optó por callarse. No quería confesarle a David  lo enamorado que estaba de Louis. Alzó el mentón adoptando nuevamente un aire resentido.  — Ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, muchas gracias. De seguro también lo hará mi beca ya que irónicamente estoy trabajando con él en un importante proyecto. ¿Te das cuenta del daño que has provocado? —  claro que David se daba cuenta y eso era lo que quería. Él haría lo que fuera para ganarle ese partido al americano entrometido.

—Eres un profesional, ¿no? —  comentó David con cizaña. Harry frunció todavía más su entrecejo, ofendido por el sutil sarcasmo  — Y supongo que él también lo es… no tendrías por qué preocuparte.

  
— ¡Por supuesto que lo somos! — recalcó el fieramente alzando la voz. En la mirada del rubio se entrevió un brillo incierto, inquietante, como si su mente estuviera maquinando algo. — Ahora… espero que termines pronto a lo que sea que hayas venido y regreses a Londres. No hay lugar para los dos en Nueva York. — y salió de la habitación dando el mismo portazo de cuando llegó.

Harry volvió a su departamento echando espuma por la boca. Jamás había sentido ese tipo de rencor por nadie.

¿En qué estuvo pensando cuando volvió a dormir con David?

¿Por qué sus defensas lo habían abandonado en aquel momento?

Subió las escaleras hasta su puerta e ingresó lanzando palabrotas. Harry sentía un odio horroroso contra todos, contra el mundo en general. Él sólo quería estudiar, maldita sea, él sólo quería terminar su carrera en la universidad de Columbia y ser un arquitecto, diseñar edificios, construir el hogar de alguien, construir el hogar de sus sueños, al cual se había dedicado por años. Caminó por su sala en círculos persiguiendo el aire. No podía respirar. Miró hacia su ventana cerrada por las cortinas y deseó desesperadamente abrirlas, ver a Louis del otro lado. Lo extrañaba. No obstante, obligándose a mantenerse furioso con él, a recordar la palabra que casi le dice en la cara frente a todo el salón, él apagó las luces, fue hasta el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha y acostarse por fin.

De espaldas en su colchón, Harry miraba el techo en su combinación de sombras y brillos proyectados desde el exterior. Buscó en cada recoveco alguna señal o respuesta que pudiera apaciguar sus latidos, la sangre hirviente de sus entrañas. Pensó en sus momentos con Louis, en sus pláticas, en sus enfados, en sus discusiones, en el tiempo que les tomó acercarse, pasar de simples compañeros de proyecto a dos amigos que hicieron el amor de manera fascinante. Harry, al llegar a ese punto, sintió su piel estremecerse, revivió los besos en su cuerpo, las caricias excitantes que Louis le había regalado, su lengua nadando en él hasta el orgasmo… nadie lo había tocado así antes. Sin darse cuenta, y durante esos recuerdos detallados en su mente, había llevado su mano hasta su pene para tocarse despacio, visualizando a Louis sobre su cuerpo y que era él quien lo acariciaba.

Suspiró sonoramente cuando rozó esa parte que extinguía todo pensamiento coherente. El fuego instalado en la yema de sus dedos lo hizo encorvar su espalda, moviéndose como si el hombre que amaba lo tuviera entre sus brazos. Poco a poco, el masaje aumentó en velocidad mientras imaginaba los gemidos de Louis contra su oído, sus dientes mordiendo su cuello, sus embistes consecutivos ocupándolo por completo. Harry apretó las sábanas con su otra mano, jadeando, enroscando los dedos de los pies al sentir el cosquilleo del climax como una oleada de lava ardiente.

Se rozó por una última y avasalladora vez, y entonces se corrió, lanzando un gruñido que no dejaría a nadie indiferente. Se quedó temblando en su cama por varios segundos recuperando el aliento. Jamás había hecho eso de forma tan desesperada y necesitada. Sintió vergüenza. Desde que había llegado a Nueva York, descubrió en sí mismo una personalidad diferente, escondida entre tanta mierda que consideraba perfecta. Comenzó a llorar debido a una tempestad de emociones, pero sólo una destacó por sobre todas las demás: La de lo mucho que extrañaba y necesitaba a Louis.

Después de abandonar el campus sintiéndose como un pedazo de mierda, Louis se montó a su motocicleta recién reparada y se internó sin rumbo por las calles de la ciudad. Condujo por todo Riverside Drive, apretando el manubrio entre sus manos. La velocidad logró calmarlo. Era su anestesia para el dolor y tuvo que perderse entre las aristas de las avenidas para huir de la vergüenza.

¿Estuvo a punto de decirle a Harry que había actuado como un cualquiera?

¿Cómo pudo ser tan cretino?

Jamás pensaría eso de él, jamás. Lo amaba, ¿por qué no se lo dijo? Harry lo había hecho, pero el maldito despecho lo había vuelto un sordo intransigente.

Las horas pasaron como segundos, la noche acaparó el cielo y decidió dirigirse hacia el este y volver a correr su motocicleta contra algún piloto disponible. Calvin, el encargado de las carreras, se sorprendió al verlo allí de nuevo. Todos creyeron que nunca volvería a competir debido a lo sucedido con su amigo, pero la férrea determinación en su rostro hizo que las apuestas se volcaran a favor de él al instante.

Louis, antes de encender el motor de su moto sobre la línea de partida, revisó su celular viendo que tenía tres llamadas perdidas de Liam. Apagó el aparato. No tenía intenciones de hablar con nadie. Ambos corredores sobre sus vehículos giraron las velocidades provocando que el ruido de sus máquinas rompiera la calma de la noche.

Ante ellos, la 2nd Avenida se extendía como una culebra de asfalto dispuesta a soportar sus llantas. La chica del pañuelo indició el comienzo y Louis no dudó en soltar el embrague y devorar el aire como un hambriento. Durante breves segundos pudo olvidar a Harry, olvidar ese peso insostenible presionando su pecho. Ganó la carrera sin mucho esfuerzo, su rival no era muy diestro en el manejo, por lo que fue una victoria fácil. Al volver a la línea de partida, decidió desafiar a otro, y a otro, hasta que las sirenas de la policía los hicieron disolver el grupo de gente en pocos segundos, huyendo del lugar.

Louis se perdió por la misma avenida hasta llegar a un bar, un antro llamado  _Toolbox_. Descendió de la motocicleta, viendo en una pizarra que publicitaban cerveza Budweiser a cuatro dólares. Se refugió allí para esquivar los carros policiales. Louis bebió hasta que agotó su efectivo, botella tras botella como si de agua pura se tratase y, después de un par de horas, llamó a su tío para que lo pasara a buscar. No podía conducir en ese estado.

— ¿Portándote mal en noche de clases? — le preguntó Roger, mientras subía la motocicleta a una camioneta que utilizaba para casos como ése. Louis, apoyado en el muro del bar, lo miraba con ojos perdidos y se tambaleaba ligeramente. Su tío se volvió hacia él al no obtener respuesta — ¿Sucedió algo para que te ahogaras en cerveza?

  
— Cristal tenía razón, soy un idiota — dijo Louis con el peor de los tonos amargos. Roger dejó la motocicleta asegurada con correas, cerró la portezuela y se acercó a Louis. Él  prosiguió  — Fui a encarar al  que chico que amo… por culpa de un tipo tan idiota como yo. Ninguno de los dos lo merecemos.  Roger encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo antes de responder.

  
— Hablamos de Harry, ¿no? —  Louis asintió torpemente. Parecía un niño castigado. Roger soltó una risa breve  — Sabía que ustedes dos terminarían así. Los dos compañeros que sólo sabían competir. Bueno, dile que lo amas.

  
— Cometí el error estúpido de decirle algo horrible.

  
— Arréglalo — le aconsejó encogiéndose de hombros. — Si te equivocaste, discúlpate. Si lo amas, díselo. No vengas a mitad de la noche a un bar a auto compadecerte. No te enseñé eso. — Louis volvió a asentir sin decirle nada. Sentía que estaba frente a su padre y una sensación de calidez le abrigó el pecho. Roger lo llevó con cuidado hasta la camioneta, le ayudó a subir y volvieron a la 71st oeste en completo silencio.

A la mañana siguiente, cerca del mediodía, Louis despertó gracias al terrible dolor de cabeza y al soplo del presentimiento, tan frío como el mismo invierno. Encendió su celular con los ojos llenos de arena y llamó a Liam. En ese momento supo que Sophia había sufrido un malestar significativo en su embarazo y pasado la noche en el centro hospitalario de Lenox Hill.  Se sintió como el peor de los amigos. Se duchó, cambió de ropa y alimentó a Max, todo en menos de veinte minutos. Salió de su edificio llevando su mirada como lo hacía todos los días hacia la ventana de Harry. Tal como lo esperaba, tenía las cortinas cerradas.

Sin perder tiempo y recordando que su tío se había llevado su moto, tomó un taxi en la 72nd y llegó en menos de diez minutos. En el piso de maternidad, encontró a Liam acompañado de sus padres y de Cristal, quien tenía una cara de enfado difícil de ignorar. El ojiazul abrazó a su amigo y le preguntó por Sophia. Liam le informó todo lo acontecido mostrándose cansado y bastante pálido. Louis le palmoteó de nuevo la espalda dirigiéndose al cuarto de Sophia para verla. Al cruzar la puerta, la joven le sonrió mientras recibía una nueva dosis de suero por parte de la enfermera a su lado. Se acercó a la camilla y le pidió disculpas por no haber estado disponible el día anterior.

Sophia lo observó un largo rato sin hablar. Notó las marcas de angustia y pena que rayaban su cara y suspiró. Tenía la misma expresión decadente que Harry. Él la había visitado también, pero un par de horas antes y maldijo la mala suerte de que no se encontraran. Le comentó sobre ello y Louis sintió un nudo ajustado a mitad del estómago. Se reprochó no haber despertado más temprano. En eso estaban, cuando Cristal entró a la habitación como un vendaval. La tabernera no disimuló su explosiva rabia contra Louis. De un solo gesto le dio a entender que necesitaba hablar con él.

Resultaba lógico que había estado con Harry antes de su llegada y sólo quería ponerlo en su lugar, no la culpaba. La saludó casi con miedo y la enfermera les indicó que salieran un instante para realizar algunas pruebas de sangre a la paciente. Ambos obedecieron saliendo hacia el pasillo sin apuro.

— ¿Desde cuándo tratas de "cualquiera” a alguien que no te debe fidelidad alguna? — le dijo Cristal sin ninguna introducción. Louis la miró, aturdido por su repentina brusquedad. Hundió las manos en los bolsillos, sin ganas de defenderse en lo absoluto.

— ¿Qué te quedó de nuestra plática en esa cabezota llena de aire?

  
— Detente. — le pidió Louis, levantando una mano para ilustrarse — Sé que hablé sin pensar, eso no te lo discuto, pero él también se equivocó. Nadie es perfecto, ¿no? No pido fidelidad, sino que honestidad, que es algo muy diferente. Y sólo quiero arreglar las cosas. Ya te dije que lo amo.

  
— ¿Se lo dijiste a  él? — Louis guardó silencio, negando con la cabeza. Cristal rodó los ojos.

La tabernera estaba realmente ofuscada. Ver a Harry llegar al hospital gracias a su aviso, fue desconcertante. Tenía un semblante decaído y funesto. Las ojeras bajo sus ojos revelaban las horas en vela que había pasado y antes de que entrara al cuarto para ver a Sophia, ella lo detuvo y le preguntó a qué venía su aspecto de alma en pena. Harry no pudo evitar contarle lo ocurrido. Le dijo lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haberle contado a Louis sobre lo ocurrido con David, pero Cristal  le dijo que no tenía por qué hacerlo, era un tema exclusivamente de él y no del castaño. 

— _Pudiste acostarte con medio Londres y a Louis no debió importarle, eres libre de hacer lo que se te venga en gana —_ le dijo y Harry le refutó, que en el momento de descubrirse enamorado ya se había vuelto un prisionero de su corazón renuente. Por supuesto, Cristal no le mencionó todo aquello a Louis, no tenía por qué. Era información que sólo le incumbía a ambos y que ya se dirían a la cara en el momento adecuado. Momento que esperaba fuera más temprano que tarde.

Una hora después de la visita y camino a su apartamento arriba del taxi, Louis creyó que estaba desvariando. Su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su abrigo y al extraerlo para leer el mensaje de texto recibido, reparó que se trataba de Harry. Tuvo que detenerse unos segundos para leerlo por lo menos tres veces:

_Necesito que nos reunamos ahora._ _  
_ _Estoy en el local Arte Café de la calle 73rd oeste._ _  
_ _Te espero._

Louis  prácticamente le gritó al chofer que lo dejara en la dirección señalada. Le pidió pisar el acelerador hasta el fondo para llegar en el menor tiempo posible, tenía una cita sumamente importante a la cual asistir. El conductor  le dijo algo en otro idioma, pero Louis  le dio más dinero del que marcaba ya el taxímetro. El hombre no pudo negarse y obedeció acelerando a través de Central Park hacia el lado oeste. Al llegar a destino, el vehículo se detuvo a un lado de la acera casi chirriando las llantas contra el pavimento, Louis pudo ver sin problemas a Harry en el interior, sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al ventanal. Le pareció el cuadro más hermoso que hubiera visto jamás.

Harry al verlo descender del carro, no pudo evitar el disparo de su pulso por sobre lo recomendado. Bebió de su taza humeante de té y esperó a que ingresara. Trató de mantener la ecuanimidad en su rostro enrojecido, pero supo que sería una tarea imposible. El ojiazul sorteó a la demás clientela para tomar asiento frente él. No se atrevió a saludarlo con desenfado por temor a recibir de vuelta un gélido silencio. Sentados uno enfrente del otro, se miraron unos segundos y Harry, para romper la incómoda pausa, le entregó la carta por si deseaba ordenar algo. El muchacho se negó. Era incapaz de comer, tenía las entrañas apretadas, de seguro no soportaría ni un trago de agua.

— El motivo de mi mensaje no tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió ayer — aclaró Harry tratando de sonar arisco e indiferente. Louis frunció el ceño. —  Como bien debes saber, se acerca a pasos agigantados nuestra última presentación del proyecto con Cowell y nos debe ir excelentemente bien. — tras lo escuchado, Louis asintió estrujando sus manos bajo la mesa. De todas formas, intentó disculparse.

  
— Harry, yo… realmente lamento lo que… — el muchacho lo detuvo a la mitad de su oración con un firme ademán.

  
—Ya te dije que no es para hablar sobre eso, por lo que te he citado aquí. No quiero que confundamos las cosas — dijo y Louis sintió como si otra vez le hubiera dado un golpe — Te pedí que vinieras para que acordemos bien una última reunión de estudio y así terminar el informe, la maqueta y las proyecciones que tenemos que mostrar. ¿Ya tienes todos los bosquejos finales — su forma de dirigirse a él resultaba tan aguda como una navaja recién afilada. Louis se dio cuenta que no los había hecho, pero prefirió mentirle. No quería enfurecerlo aún más. — Muy bien. Mañana en la tarde propongo que nos reunamos en mi departamento.

  
— ¿Sólo del proyecto quieres hablar? —Preguntó Louis cuando por fin pudo desenredar sus cuerdas vocales. — ¿Es otra especie de castigo que quieres darme? ¿Tratarme como un simple compañero de clases? —Harry meditó lo escuchado unos segundos. Tomó un trago de su té y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

  
  


—Quiero que entiendas que lo que suceda entre nosotros no tiene por qué afectar el proyecto— argumentó — Somos dos profesionales responsables, capaces de separar los negocios, de…  otros asuntos  —no se atrevió a decir “placer” porque pudo predecir el rubor que invadiría sus mejillas. Louis trataba de reconocer al chico a quien amaba tras esa careta endurecida de hombre serio. Suspiró sonoramente al no saber cómo debatirle. Harry tenía razón. Debían ser diligentes con las tareas pendientes. Habían perdido mucho tiempo desde el fallecimiento de Niall y con sus tonterías como accidentes y detenciones legales.

Harry tomó su silencio como un acuerdo pidiendo la cuenta de su consumo. El mesero realizó la gestión y entonces se puso de pie dando por finalizada la charla. Louis, en un impulso, lo tomo de la muñeca para detenerlo. Él lo miró con ojos sorprendidos y luego agraviados.

—Suéltame… —  le pidió en voz baja. — Louis… por favor…  — el  tardó en hacerlo, sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya era definitivamente la droga más explosiva para su cuerpo. Se midieron con la mirada un instante hasta que por fin, lo liberó para dejarlo ir.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.  
> Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)


	18. Reunión de Proyecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — Nueva York no será lo mismo sin ti… — dijo Louis — Yo no seré el mismo sin ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aquí esta el capitulo dieciocho de esta historia. Que ya esta a nada de terminar…habrá un epílogo. Así que espero les guste.  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los comentarios y Kudos son bien recibidos ;)  
> Que lo disfruten

**L** ouis se desveló la noche entera trabajando en los bosquejos que Harry le había recordado. Sentado en su mesa de dibujo, trazaba con destreza líneas sobre el papel, midiendo, calculando cada detalle para no cometer ningún error. Max, su fiel amigo, estaba sentado a su lado haciéndole compañía. El can parecía sentir la congoja y amargura de su amo. Gimoteaba pidiendo atención y cuando no la obtenía, se echaba en el suelo con sus ojos de caramelo brillantes de pena. Las cuatro de la mañana y Louis se daba unos  buenos golpes de café negro. Fumaba y fumaba hasta que sin darse cuenta el sol de las ocho entraba por medio de sus cortinas. Detuvo al fin su lápiz inquieto viendo que el trabajo de una semana lo había hecho en unas horas.

Los bosquejos estaban listos. Se frotó los ojos cansado y fue hasta la cocina para botar en contenido de su cenicero atestado de colillas. Todo apestaba a cigarrillo. Abrió las ventanas de su apartamento para ventilarlo cuando al subir la vista reparó que Harry había abierto al final sus cortinas. Pudo verlo al interior de su sala, leyendo recostado en su sofá. Aún vestía pijama y se enterneció. Cuánto extrañaba verlo desde allí. Trató de no hacer evidente su espionaje ocultándose unos segundos para apreciarlo a su antojo. Harry pasaba las páginas con la punta de sus dedos y eso le encantó, la fascinaban sus movimientos seguros y a la vez delicados. Adoraba esas manos que acariciaron su cuerpo hacía días, que malditamente sentía como largos años. Tuvo que obligarse a dejar de mirarlo y se encerró en el baño para darse una ducha fría. Al salir y vestirse, tomó la correa de Max y salió con él para pasear por Central Park. No tenía ni una pizca de sueño.

A lo largo de la West Drive hasta la calle 72nd, Louis trotaba con su perro a un lado, sintiendo exquisito el frío de aquella mañana. La escasa nieve crujía bajo sus pies y el vaho que expelía de su boca resultaba espeso. El sol estaba perdido entre las nubes metálicas y el viento, por fortuna, todavía se encontraba durmiendo en alguna parte del mundo. El castaño percibió aquel parque, tan inmenso que no pudo evitar la repentina soledad. Desde que se había convertido en casi una rutina encontrar a Harry por las calles de Nueva York, la ciudad tomó otro color. Saberlo allí, en suelo americano, lo llenaba de una tranquilidad embriagante, sin embargo, saber que el fin de su tiempo de intercambio se aproximaba, el aire se volvía vapor. Al llegar a la estatua de  _Daniel Webster_ , figura a la que Max siempre le ladraba, Louis vio a distancia a un rubio muy familiar. Frunció el ceño a tal punto de formar una sola ceja sobre sus ojos azules. David también lo vio, el futbolista trotaba en su traje deportivo con los colores de su equipo. Se acercó a Louis con una sonrisa en los labios.

— Hola, de nuevo —lo saludó. Louis no se molestó en contestarle — Gracias por darle mi recado a Harry. Eres un buen  _vecino_.  —ese nombre sonó tanto a ironía y burla que hasta Max levantó las orejas al escucharlo.

  
— Te parece muy gracioso ¿verdad? — dijo el Louis. David lo miró fingiendo ignorancia. — Sabes perfectamente que Harry y yo somos más que vecinos. ¿Te divierte todo esto?

  
— Por supuesto que sí. — Respondió el aludido acercándose un paso hacia Louis — No me quedaré de brazos cruzados mientras veo que me quitas al amor de mi vida. — el ojiazul tensó la línea de sus labios. Era la primera vez que estaba en una situación como aquella. Su seguridad lo hizo vacilar, pero alzó el mentón para hacerle frente. No podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

  
— Pensé que el amor de tu vida eras tú mismo — anotó Louis con excesivo desdén. —Hasta donde yo sé, eres incapaz de entregarle a alguien lo que necesita porque estás demasiado ocupado contigo primero. —  esa afirmación dio justo en el blanco.

Una característica de los McLaggen era que ninguno de sus miembros podría sacudirse de encima era la vanidad. Tuvo miedo de que Louis tuviera razón y estuviera condenado a vivir solo por culpa del egocentrismo. Optó por no demostrar que lo había afectado. Endureció su rostro y volvió a acercarse un paso quedando a un palmo de distancia.

  
—Será mejor que tengas cuidado, idiota. No sabes nada sobre mí — le encaró fríamente consiguiendo que Max le gruñera. El inglés no le hizo caso—  Harry pertenece a mi lado aunque él aún no quiera admitirlo. Sólo fuiste un espectáculo de medio tiempo — y con ello, lo empujó con ambas manos. Louis tropezó cayendo de espaldas. Fue entonces donde Max intervino. Defendiendo a su amo de ese insolente extraño, se abalanzó sobre él mordiéndolo en el tobillo. David sintió los colmillos entrando en su carne y gritó del dolor. El labrador, a pesar de ser una raza totalmente ajena a la violencia, no quería soltarlo. Para sus ojos caninos, él era un enemigo que atentaba contra su dueño. No lo permitiría.

Louis se puso de pie y apartó a su mascota tirando de su correa. El futbolista cayó sentado en el suelo, sujetando la herida a dos manos. El ardor de la carne viva al contacto con el frío lo hacía gruñir fuertemente. El pantalón de su traje deportivo se rompió con la mordedura quedando en harapos.

 

— ¡Mira lo que ha hecho tu maldito perro! ¡No podré jugar mañana!

  
— Se llama Max y me importa un carajo tu puto partido — le respondió Louis. Las personas alrededor comenzaron a reunirse para ver lo que estaba pasando. El castaño comenzó a caminar para alejarse y dar por terminada la plática. Se volteó un segundo— Ah, y no te preocupes… Max  tiene su vacuna contra la rabia, no tendrá ningún problema… sólo le dará su alergia a los imbéciles.

* * *

Natalie llegó a la casa de sus tíos en Long Island de la mano de Zayn. Aquel día se celebraría un almuerzo en familia y cuando cruzó el umbral con el hombre que amaba, Geoff se quedó paralizado. Jamás imaginó estar vivo para ver a su sobrina a un lado del arrogante hijo de Yaser. Desde el sofá en donde estaba sentado leyendo el periódico, se puso de pie lentamente conforme fueron avanzando hacia él. Karen salió de la cocina con una enorme fuente de ensaladas. Al igual que su marido, la sorpresa fue monumental, pero su reacción más acertada. Dejó la fuente sobre la mesa, caminó hacia la pareja y saludó cordialmente al muchacho. Eso rompió un poco el hielo que había caído sobre la casa. Zayn, nervioso, saludó a la mujer con toda la caballerosidad que le fue posible emplear. Geoff seguía sin decir nada. Parecía que estaba sufriendo una apoplejía.

— Hola, tío  — saludó Natalie, apretando más la mano de su novio con la suya.

  
— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hace él aquí? —respondió bruscamente.

  
— He invitado a mi novio a comer con mi familia.

  
— Me parece estupendo…

  
— Querida, por favor…—  interrumpió Geoff a su mujer — ¿Cómo que es tu novio?

  
—Por que así es… estoy enamorada de él — aquello fue lapidario. El señor Payne tuvo que respirar hondo para no estallar en un arrebato de furia. El rostro de su enemigo se formó nítidamente en su memoria y no le agradó. Se imaginó compartiendo con ese tipo  momentos familiares como navidades y Días de Acción de Gracias. No, no podía aceptarlo. No quería ver a su niña en las garras de un tipo que era la semilla de ese malnacido.

  
— No, no voy a permitirlo— dijo, simplemente. Miró a Zayn con los ojos llenos de rencor — Quiero que salgas de mi casa, ahora.

  
— No, Zayn, quédate — intervino Liam, quien llegaba oportunamente con Sophia, ya  recuperada a su lado. — Papá, él merece estar aquí. — Geoff frunció el ceño al escucharlo tan determinado. Su hijo odiaba de igual manera a esa familia pero la convicción que vio en su rostro lo desestabilizó.

¿De qué no estaba enterado?

¿Acaso le habían cambiado a su hijo?

Liam volvió a tomar la palabra

— Sé cómo te sientes, papá, pero déjame decirte algo. Días atrás pasé el peor miedo de mi vida, lo sabes. Sophia llegó al hospital luego de un malestar causado por mi culpa, por culpa de un rencor antiguo entre tú y Yaser, un rencor nacido de malas acciones… sin darme cuenta y ciego como estaba por defender el honor de mi familia, no vi que estaba afectando colateralmente a las personas a mi alrededor. Zayn asistió a mi esposa a mitad de la calle cuando ella necesitó ayuda. Gracias a él la tengo a  mi lado y aun esperando a mi hijo. No puedo más que agradecerle. — las palabras del muchacho  quedaron flotando en el ambiente. Karen estaba emocionada, miraba la escena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Geoff, por otro lado, no cedía el ceño fruncido en su rostro. Observaba alternadamente a su hijo, su sobrina y a Zayn frente a él.

 

Zayn no sabía qué decir. Con sólo echar un vistazo a esa casa supo que los Payne eran más ricos que los Malik, y no se refería al dinero, la casa era sólo una cuarta parte del Pent-house  en donde vivían sus padres, sino que más ricos en cuanto a valores, a unión familiar. Él no conocía esos almuerzos en donde todos se reunían a la mesa, ni las navidades ruidosas donde miles de voces reían y compartían anécdotas de toda la vida. Sus recuerdos siempre eran niñeras, comidas en la isla de la cocina mientras su padre trabajaba y su madre asistía a las peluquerías y tiendas de lujo para ir de compras. Entendió a la perfección la reacción del señor Payne, no podía culparlo. Él había sido un engreído mucho tiempo, preocupado sólo de sí mismo e indiferente ante los sentimientos de los demás. Amar a Natalie y haber visto morir a un buen chico como Niall, lo hizo cambiar del cielo a la tierra. Carraspeó para decir algo al fin.

— Entiendo que no soy bienvenido aquí, señor — el señor Payne se cruzó de brazos, oyéndolo con atención. — No soy ningún héroe como dice su hijo ni tampoco un príncipe como quiere hacerme ver su sobrina, pero sí soy un hombre nuevo. He aprendido mucho de Natalie y, para bien o para mal, me he enamorado de ella. Sólo deme una oportunidad para ser digno de su amor, le prometo que haré lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerla feliz.

El silencio que siguió a su pequeño discurso los dejó sordos a todos. Karen caminó despacio hasta el joven y lo abrazó sin vacilaciones. Zayn quedó perplejo y respondió a su abrazo torpemente. La mujer lo tomó de la cara y lo besó en la frente con el mayor de los instintos maternales. El chico sintió cómo su estómago se contraía. Hacía mucho tiempo que su propia madre no hacía eso. Geoff seguía meditando sus palabras. No quería pecar de desconfiado, pero con esa familia nunca se sabía. Escrutó los ojos cafés del muchacho tratando de leer entre líneas, de interpretar algún mensaje subliminal que estuviera pasando por alto. No expondría a su sobrina a un tipo dispuesto a hacerla sufrir.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Podemos almorzar? Muero del hambre — dijo Sophia acariciando su vientre.

  
— ¿Cielo? — le instó Karen. El hombre le echó una última mirada suspicaz a quien pretendía ser su yerno — porque si, Natalie era como su hija  — y chistó la lengua.  
— De acuerdo, pero no te sientes muy cerca de Natalie — le dijo a Zayn y éste río. Todos se dirigieron a la mesa al tiempo que la señora Payne le daba un beso a su marido en la mejilla. Poco a poco se estaba suavizando…

* * *

Harry dejó el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa de centro y se incorporó del sofá. Estaba tan molesto  consigo mismo que no podía dormir más. Había abierto las cortinas con la esperanza de ver a Louis, pero sólo vio las ventanas cerradas y una débil luz en la que podía adivinar era la mesa de dibujo. Louis estaba trabajando y sonrió imperceptiblemente al imaginarlo. No había conocido arquitecto más talentoso que él. Tenía el olfato necesario para determinar los espacios, los ángulos y las terminaciones que requería un inmueble. Recordó cuando conversaron sobre el diseño de su casa soñada. Louis había sugerido los mismos cambios que él había pensado previamente, ¿acaso podían tener mejor conexión el uno con el otro? La respuesta sonó en su cabeza fuerte y clara.

_Si_

Pasado el mediodía, cuando había dado vuelta su apartamento tres veces para limpiarlo, sólo por hacer algo, Louis llegó con dos pizzas entre las manos y una mochila en su espalda con todo lo necesario para trabajar. Harry  ya había reunidos los planos y la maqueta a medio terminar en la sala principal. Los jóvenes se saludaron con cierta incomodidad y el castaño ingresó dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de centro. Harry no se había percatado del hambre que tenía hasta que percibió el aroma del queso y el pepperoni. Primero comieron las rebanadas conversando sobre por dónde dar comienzo al trabajo. Tenían varios puntos pendientes qué atacar hasta que decidieron terminar el informe para luego concluir con la construcción del prototipo. Cuando Louis lo vio, no pudo evitar reírse internamente. Recordó cuando se había accidentado y con su brazo enyesado le daba órdenes a Harry sobre cómo hacerla. Y él, malgenio como era, le había lanzado la maqueta por encima de su cabeza haciéndola añicos. No había caído en cuenta que desde ese momento su amor por él estaba en crecimiento.

Terminaron de comer y Harry encendió su laptop para redactar los temas que hacían falta. El museo necesitaba de un lugar propicio donde instalarse, la factibilidad de ese terreno y el costo de cada material invertido. Louis miró por sobre su hombro cuánto llevaban escrito y el rizado nuevamente sintió los martillazos de su corazón contra las costillas. Tenerlo cerca era una verdadera perdición. Sutilmente se apartó de él para no perder el control.

Louis optó por mantener distancia. No quería sentir el dolor de su rechazo otra vez. Ambos argumentaban sus puntos de vista con la misma fuerza y entusiasmo de siempre, como si nada entre ellos hubiese sucedido. Louis estaba consciente de que por su culpa estaban a punto de reprobar, pero se había mentalizado en compensarle con un trabajo impecable. Cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, los jóvenes terminaron con lo último del informe para luego proceder a concluir por fin la maqueta. Con los materiales desperdigados por la alfombra, Louis despejó el área moviendo la mesa de centro a un lado y posicionaron en su lugar el modelo. Estaba quedando perfecto.

Harry tomó la labor de pintar ciertos detalles ya acabados y Louis a medir trozos de cartón piedra para ubicarlos en las marcas predeterminadas que separaban los ambientes. Con un museo pequeño de por medio, la pareja de arquitectos se miraba de vez en cuando durante su trabajo sintiendo que en realidad la maqueta parecía un verdadero edificio entre ellos. Harry suspiró intentando en todo momento mantenerse concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo. Louis decidió romper con el silencio.

— ¿Y cuándo llevarás a cabo el proyecto de tu casa? — preguntó, tratando de entablar una plática normal y distendida. No quiso contarle de su encuentro con David en Central Park ni mucho menos de la mordedura oportuna de Max en su tobillo, no quería hablar de ese tipo en un instante tan privado como ése. Harry tardó en responder.

  
— Primero debo obtener mi grado académico, ganar dinero para costearla — aclaró pacientemente — No puedo construirla sobre nubes, eso debes saberlo. — el castaño asintió observándolo con profundidad. Harry se puso nervioso y siguió pintando.

  
— Sé que lo lograrás, no me cabe ninguna duda. — su tono confiado, llevó a Harry a sonreírle por instinto. Inmediatamente buscó corregirse, pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Louis también le sonrió. Ambos guardaron silencio por un largo tiempo. Harry odiaba cómo ese americano le aceleraba el corazón. Se le vino a la mente los besos compartidos con él y la boca se le hizo agua.

  
— Gracias, pero para lograrlo debemos terminar esto y graduarnos, ¿no lo crees?  —dijo, fingiendo volver a concentrarse en la pintura. Casi pinta de gris lo que habían acordado pintar de verde. Tuvo que serenarse un par de segundos para no meter la pata.

  
— Si llegas a construirla… ¿Será en Londres? — Harry detuvo el pincel para mirarlo unos momentos. Fue una pregunta compleja, rayando a capciosa. No supo cómo contestarle. Poco a poco, su enfado sordo comenzó a claudicar.

  
— No, desde pequeño me gustó la idea de vivir en Brighton — le dijo dejando a un lado su adoptada frialdad. — Siempre iba a esa ciudad con mis padres cuando era pequeño. Me enamoré de sus calles, de su cercanía con el mar, de sus construcciones, el aire colonial que todavía se respira por sus rincones. Ya no hay lugar para mí en Londres…  — Louis lo miraba con atención, saboreaba cada palabra pronunciada por él deseando escuchar su voz eternamente. Se atrevió a romper la distancia entre ellos y acomodó tras de su oído, uno de los rizos que se había escapado de su chonguito. Harry sintió que se rompería en pedazos. Se miraron bajo una tensión tan condensada que les costaba respirar.

  
— Nueva York no será lo mismo sin ti…  — dijo Louis — Yo no seré el mismo sin ti… te amo. — le lanzó sin preparaciones. Harry, al oírlo, pudo sentir las venas ardiendo bajo su piel. Trató de usar lo último de su enfado buscando vencer a su tentación.

  
— ¿Ah sí? Qué extraña manera de amar tienen los americanos — lo citó  a la inversa y con demasiada ironía. Louis meneó la cabeza.

  
— Lo que dije fue horrible, pero quiero que entiendas que no habló mi corazón… sino mi estúpido despecho — Harry resopló, se puso de pie desde la alfombra y caminó hacia la cocina para prepararse un té. Louis lo siguió con la mirada un instante. Reparó que en su rostro se dibujaba una lucha interna que lo tenía contra las cuerdas. Decidió ir por él sin darle chance de escapar.

Rodeó el mueble en el cual el joven apoyaba su taza y se ubicó a sus espaldas. Acercó su rostro hacia su nuca para oler la fragancia que Harry despida, pues habían pasado demasiados días sin hacerlo. Y la estañaba. No era conocido en él aquella actitud tan decidida y atrevida, pero con Harry podía desenvolverse sin pudores. Inhaló profundamente provocando que Harry se estremeciera y dejara de mover las manos para estabilizarse. Sus rodillas estaban a punto de dejar de aguantar su peso. 

—Louis… — le murmuró — Por favor, no hagas eso… — y el aludido no hizo ningún caso. Lo tomó por la cintura despacio para enterrar más su rostro entre su cuerpo. 

“ _Tendrás que disculparme, pero tengo algo que decirte sin hablar_ ” —Pensó  

 

Volteándolo para enfrentarlo, lo besó en los labios con una urgencia desgarradora. No había mejor lugar para él que estar entre sus brazos. Harry se dejó llevar luego de sus infructuosos intentos por zafarse de su abrazo. ¿A quién quería engañar? Él lo deseaba y extrañaba con la misma fuerza.

Abandonaron la cocina para hacer el amor sobre la alfombra. Las caricias, los besos, no pudieron esperar más. Louis se dejó caer sobre él y Harry lo recibió sin vacilaciones. A un lado del proyecto, los jóvenes se desnudaron por capítulos, se recorrieron y gimieron su reencuentro sin consciencia del tiempo y el espacio. Todo carecía de importancia cuando estaban juntos. Se necesitaban tanto que cada roce ardía como  fuego. El castaño acaparaba la boca de Harry, recibiendo de él jadeos ansiosos que sólo le incitaban a seguir adelante.

Cuando se instaló entre sus piernas, tuvo que apretar la mandíbula para no perderse ante la visión de un Harry más que dispuesto.  Quiso disfrutarlo más, por lo tanto ralentizó sus movimientos haciendo que la fricción fuera más prolongada y excitante. Harry encorvó la espalda ante ese juego de velocidades acercándose a él con un alzamiento de sus caderas. La visión de Louis se nubló gracias a las oleadas de placer que recibía. No querían ningún espacio vacío entre sus cuerpos.  Aumentó el ritmo mientras le susurraba al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, una y otra vez. Harry sonrió al escucharlo. Ambos se lanzaron en picada hacia el éxtasis, temblando por completo.

 

Harry se incorporó ligeramente gracias a la descarga eléctrica que le recorrió la columna vertebral y lo mordió en el hombro para ahogar un gruñido. El ojiazul, embistiéndolo unas cuántas veces más, lanzó un gemido gutural derribándose sobre Harry totalmente agotado. Se quedaron unidos unos segundos hasta recuperar el aliento y la calma. El temblor en sus cuerpos no cesaba. Louis se apartó despacio mirándolo de cerca.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que nos has atrasado en la maqueta? — le dijo Harry, con cierta picardía. El miró el prototipo a un lado y se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

  
— Todavía quedan unas semanas — dijo, cansado — Tenemos tiempo. — Harry rió y tomo una pequeña colcha que tenia sobre el sillón  para ponerla sobre ellos. Louis lo observaba, embelesado. No podía creer su suerte. Aquel precioso muchacho era lo mejor que pudo pasarle y lo amaba, lo sentía y perdía el sueño pensando en cómo mantenerlo a su lado. No quería perderlo.

 

— No te vayas…— le dijo de repente y Harry se volteó hacia él — Cuando expire tu beca, quédate. Por favor.

  
— No puedo,  _Tío Sam_  me dará una sola patada en el trasero de regreso a mi país — Louis pensó en sus palabras tornándose serio. Una impetuosa idea ocupó su cabeza y sonrió misteriosamente. Harry, al saber que algo estaba pensando, frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué pasa?

  
— Cásate conmigo — arrojó de repente causando que los ojos de Harry se abrieran como platos — Cásate conmigo y así  _Tío Sam_  no puede hacer nada al respecto. Te quedas a mi lado para siempre — Harry se quedó sin voz. La sorpresa lo había dejado mudo y se levanto para por fin servirse  su  té. El silencio volvió impaciente a Louis. A su parecer, era lo más inteligente que podían hacer, él amaba a Harry, y él le correspondía. Era perfecto. Lo más natural — ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dices?

  
— No podemos casarnos, ni siquiera me has pedido ser tu novio — contestó sin poder detener el temblor en sus manos. Caminó hacia la nevera, abrió la puerta para buscar algún bocadillo, pero más que eso. Necesitaba moverse o el corazón le fallaría.

 

¿Matrimonio? Aquello lo anuló, no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Viajar a USA sólo para estudiar y terminar radicando allí, con un anillo en su dedo. No podía creerlo, era absurdo. Mientras fingía que buscaba algo, sintió a Louis detrás de él otra vez. Lo obligó a cerrar el refrigerador y lo volteó para mirarlo de frente.

  
— Casémonos…

  
— Louis, yo…

  
— Piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? — Harry lo miró unos segundos y finalmente asintió. El castaño lo besó en el cuello y la excitación de saberlo aún desnudo, llevó a arañarlo en la espalda. Louis, rodeando su cuerpo, lo guio hasta levantarlo sobre la isla de la cocina.  Harry no tardo en entender hacia donde se dirigía todo de nuevo y rodeo a Louis  con las piernas. Siguieron reencontrándose, pero ahora con la posibilidad de un futuro, juntos… quiza…

* * *

 

A unos cuántos kilómetros de allí, mientras Harry y Louis recuperaban el tiempo perdido, el Cuerpo Médico del equipo de fútbol Chelsea F.C, curaba la herida de mordedura de David en su tobillo. El doctor a cargo, le inyectó un par de veces para evitar algún contagio y procedió a limpiar la carne viva y coser unos puntos para cerrarla. David apretaba los dientes del dolor y la rabia. Tenía que hacer algo, tenía que devolver ese golpe de alguna manera. No podía permitir que ese neoyorquino le quitara al chico  que amaba y además, se riera de él así. Efectivamente el rubio no pudo jugar el partido del día siguiente, cojeaba y los puntos estaban frescos, cualquier movimiento podría volver a abrirlos.

— ¿Cómo te hiciste esto? — le preguntó el entrenador, a quien no le hizo ninguna gracia no tener a su estrella en el equipo.

  
— Tuve un encuentro con un imbécil y su perro.

  
— ¿Lo conoces?

  
— Más o menos, es un tipo que pretende a mi ex novio — el hombre, al escucharlo, alzó las cejas. Jamás imaginó que McLaggen tuviera ese tipo de problemas. Un chico como él, talentoso, adinerado y atractivo podría tener a quien quisiera.

  
— Pero si es tu ex — Recalcó el entrenador— ¿Por qué te atacaría si ya no tienes nada que ver con él? — David lo miró sin decir nada. Respiró hondo apretando un poco más su vendaje. — Bueno… en realidad, yo aún lo pretendo — al decir eso, el entrenador se echó a reír.

  
— Ah, no eres tan santo en todo esto después de todo — dijo en son de burla y le palmoteó la espalda.  — ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Devolverás la mano o te quedarás de brazos cruzados, muchacho? — la forma en que el tipo se lo dijo, le recordó inconscientemente a su padre. David había crecido en un ambiente competitivo, donde sus hermanos eran exitosos, nadie se dejaba pasar o llevar, todos enarbolaban el apellido como caballeros templarios. Adoptó un rostro altanero y desafiante tan conocido en su semblante. No, eso no podía quedarse así.

  
— Por supuesto que devolveré la mano, entrenador. Ya lo verá — dijo mientras planeaba ir a la universidad de Columbia, para averiguar algo de utilidad sobre ese americano entrometido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eso es todo, espero les gustara.  
> Cuídense y hasta la próxima.  
> xx :)


	19. Informacion Valiosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Por eso querías ir a esa fiesta? ¿Para verlo a él? —Louis sonrió al saber que tuvo la razón. Ya lo conocía como a nadie.
> 
> — ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quise ir para estar contigo! — le aseguró. — Quería que todo el mundo nos viera juntos, que todos supieran lo enamorado que estoy de ti, que sólo contigo quiero estar…
> 
> — ¿Todo el mundo o Eduardo? —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) Aquí esta otro capitulo de esta historia. Así que espero les guste.  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los comentarios y kudos son bien recibidos ;)  
> Que lo disfruten. <3

—  **L** ouis se ha vuelto loco — dijo Cristal al escuchar  a  Harry. Que la noche anterior ambos jóvenes se hubieran reconciliado luego de esa desagradable escena en la universidad, era un hecho que a la tabernera le parecía estupendo, pero que el ojiazul le propusiera matrimonio para mantenerlo en el país, a su lado, era algo sumamente imprudente.

  
— A mí me parece romántico — opinó Sophia, con la misma expresión desprendida de siempre. — Él no quiere perderlo.

  
— Pero no por eso puede llegar y lanzar proposiciones como si estuviera pidiendo una pizza — rebatió otra vez Cristal — Cuando tenga miedo de perder su cuenta bancaria ¿qué? ¿Le pedirá matrimonio al ejecutivo del banco? — todos rieron alivianando un poco la expectativa y la sorpresa en la plática.

— Sabes a lo que me refiero, Harry — le insistió la morena.

  
— Lo sé, yo tampoco quiero perderlo. Lo amo — afirmó Harry provocando que sus amigas se miraran entre sí sin decir nada por largos segundos.

  
— ¿Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que lo dices así tan fácilmente? — opinó Natalie. Harry meditó unos momentos para finalmente asentir con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Después de pasar la noche entre los brazos de Louis, él aprovechó la oportunidad de observarlo dormir a su lado con toda la libertad del mundo. Tal como alguna vez lo hizo cuando Niall murió, Harry lo refugió sintiendo a ese americano tan vulnerable como él. Jamás imaginó que una beca en  Columbia, en la grandiosa ciudad de Nueva York, lo llevaría a vivir tantas experiencias de vida como las que estaba pasando. Había encontrado el amor al otro lado del océano y pensar en que debía volver pronto a Londres le quitaba el sueño.

¿Cómo harían para estar juntos?

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Amores a distancia jamás daban resultado. Alzó ligeramente la cabeza y en dirección a la sala vio la maqueta del museo a medio terminar. Sonrió gracias al motivo que los había retrasado. Recordó los besos desesperados, el arranque de pasión  y la química indiscutible que se desataba en ellos haciéndolos olvidar todo a su alrededor. Louis despertó abriendo los ojos poco a poco a su lado. Sediento de él lo besó en el cuello, despacio, con delicadeza. Harry se estremeció y se recostaron de lado para mirarse de frente. El castaño le acarició el cabello, encantado por sus  rizos marrones. Platicaron en voz baja hasta que el sol entró por las cortinas._

_— ¿Crees que podamos recuperarnos frente a Cowell? — preguntó Harry sonando preocupado. — Ya sabes que esta evaluación vale el otro cincuenta por ciento y no podemos fallar, no podemos. Es sumamente importante que aprobemos esta materia…_

_  
— Tranquilo, tranquilo. — Lo interrumpió Louis — Por supuesto que saldrá bien. Tenemos un proyecto perfecto, una maqueta que quedará perfecta. Ya lo hemos hablado antes. Te prometo que obtendremos la mejor calificación y nos graduaremos juntos. — Harry le sonrió para acto seguido besarlo en los labios. Hicieron el amor antes del desayuno._

_:::::::::::::::_

Ahora, al interior del Coffehouse, Harry les relataba a todas aquellos momentos con un excesivo brillo en sus pupilas. La proposición de matrimonio de Louis lo había dejado aturdido. Nunca imaginó que ese chico, con el cual había tenido tantos problemas en un inicio y luego tanta complicidad, sería capaz de pensar en compartir la vida con él de esa manera. Sus nuevos amigos eran los más impactados.

Ellos conocían a Louis, el ojiazul siempre había sido impetuoso, arrebatado, como en sus competiciones en motocicleta, sus recaídas por Eduardo, sus peleas, sus imaginativos diseños, pero matrimonio eran palabras mayores. Ninguno podía visualizarlo casado, menos con un chico que llevaba menos de un año conociendo.

¿Qué hubieran dicho sus padres  al saber esta decisión de su hijo?

— ¿Y no ha vuelto a aparecer tu ex novio? ¿El futbolista? — preguntó Natalie sólo por curiosidad. Harry negó con la cabeza sin darle gran importancia. Sin embargo desconocía que Louis había tenido un encuentro con él y que Max se hubiera encargado de morderlo en el tobillo por impertinente.

  
— No, ni idea. — respondió el bebiendo el último sorbo de su cerveza — Y espero que se quede tranquilo en donde este, amándose a sí mismo.

 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La maqueta fue finalizada esa misma semana. La pareja tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de besarse y perderse entre las almohadas para poder ponerle fin al museo y esperar el día de la presentación mucho más tranquilos. Resultó un prototipo hermoso. Cada detalle estaba considerado, cada ángulo bien construido, cada material excelentemente aprovechado. Cuando pegaron el último trozo de cartón piedra y largaron el último trazo de pintura, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de Harry para observar su trabajo en silencio.

Lo admiraron por largo rato hasta que los dos, en un impulso simultáneo se incorporaron de un salto y se abrazaron, felices por lo logrado. Se besaron apasionadamente hasta dejarse sin aliento. 

—Te amo, Harry — le dijo Louis a los ojos y Harry sonrió nervioso tratando de controlar sus latidos.

— Yo también te amo. — Esas palabras tuvieron la fuerza de un cataclismo. El castaño lo condujo suavemente devuelta al sofá y comenzó a besarlo por toda la cara. Harry rió apartándolo un poco.

— ¿Quieres dar un paseo? Creo que necesitamos salir de este departamento un rato.

  
— No. No quiero… Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo — contestó Louis, refugiándose en el hueco de su cuello.

  
— Vamos, neoyorquino. Muéstrame tu ciudad — y de un empujón travieso, Harry se escabulló de sus brazos para obligarlo a incorporarse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Como todo un guía turistas, Louis le enseñó a Harry sus sitios favoritos en Nueva York. Montados en su motocicleta, los dos  admiraban los rascacielos bajo un punto de vista objetivo y profesional. Pasearon frente al Empire State Building dando la vuelta por la 6th Avenida hacia la calle 44th y llegar a la Estación Gran Central. Una infraestructura simplemente hermosa. De los meses que Harry llevaba viviendo en aquella ciudad, jamás se había dado el tiempo de conocerla.

Los jóvenes descendieron de la motocicleta, ingresando al inmueble como dos niños en una excursión de escuela. Sus techos altos desembocando en ventanales de medio arco le daban su aspecto clásico, casi religioso. La luz del sol entraba a raudales por sus vitrales proyectándose en el suelo cual cascada de oro sobre la gente.  Harry quedó sin palabras. Louis lo dejó observar a su antojo sentándose en una de las bancas. Frente a él, Harry caminó hacia el conocido reloj a un centro de la amplia sala. Tantas veces viendo esa estación por televisión que al estar allí prácticamente lo dejó sin adjetivos. Louis se puso de pie y se acercó a él para tomarlo de la mano. Harry sintió el contacto reparando que jamás habían estado así. Como una pareja de novios.

Entrelazaron sus dedos y se sonrieron el uno al otro. Siguiendo con el paseo, los jóvenes se dirigieron hacia el sur de Manhattan en donde Battery Park los estaba esperando en gloria y majestad. Aquel parque de diez hectáreas tenía una hermosa vista de la ciudad. En la baranda a una orilla de las aguas, Louis detuvo la moto y se apoyaron allí, mirando la corriente y el movimiento de la gente en lo que alcanzaba la mirada.

— ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? — le preguntó Louis rompiendo el silencio. Harry sintió que su corazón le clavaba el pecho. Lo abrazó por el cuello.

  
— Sí, lo he pensado. Lo he pensado tanto que creo haber olvidado qué decir en la presentación — Louis  rió tratando de no mostrarse ansioso.

  
— ¿Y? ¿Cuál es el veredicto? — Harry suspiró profundo desviando sus ojos hacia la bahía unos segundos. Miles de pensamientos se atropellaban entre sí en su cabeza. No sabía cómo traducirse en una lengua coherente. Sólo una frase acudió a su mutismo.

  
— Después de que expongamos, te daré mi respuesta — Louis frunció el ceño como niño con berrinche. Harry lo besó en los labios para darle tranquilidad. De pronto, su expresión cambió a otra más ensimismada, pensativa. Louis adivinó el cambio en su expresión preguntándole la razón.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Harry meneó la cabeza de manera indiferente.

— Nada. Sólo recordaba que anoche volví a soñar con la casa que deseo construir. La vi tan clara que casi pude oler la pintura fresca en las paredes.

  
— Adoras esa casa ¿eh?

  
— Es un proyecto muy hermoso, no se trata sólo de una casa sino que de hacer realidad un sueño que he tenido por mucho tiempo. — Louis lo atrajo hacia sí para estrecharlo más contra su cuerpo. No podía imaginarse amar a nadie más que  a él.

  
— La construiré para ti — dijo en un murmullo hacia su oído. Harry se separó un poco para mirarlo a la cara. Enarcó las cejas como respuesta inmediata.

  
— ¿Qué dices? No… no, Louis. Es algo… que…

  
— La construiré para ti. — Le insistió —  _Te lo prometo…_

Dos días después de ser atacado por Max, David salió del hotel con su pie vendado y cojeando con rumbo a la Universidad de Columbia. Sabía que ese americano cursaba con Harry la misma carrera y necesitaba algunos antecedentes sobre él, para darle una estocada de gracia en su talón de Aquiles. Todos tenían un lado débil, un punto de inflexión del cual sacaría provecho. Estaba que no cabía en sí del enfado.

¿Quién demonios se creía ese imbécil?

Por culpa suya no pudo jugar el partido de compromiso que tenía con su equipo y de paso, tuvo que soportar la reprimenda de los dirigentes que querían verlo actuar. Casi no durmió buscando la manera de devolverle la mano a su rival. Pensó en Harry, en el tiempo que estuvo con él. Estaba convencido que sólo sería feliz a su lado, él podía darle todo lo que quisiera, absolutamente todo, no como ese simple estudiante mediocre, en una ciudad de escándalos y gente extraña. Los americanos no eran de fiar.

Utilizando su fama que poco a poco ocupaba el conocimiento popular, el joven deportista llegó hasta el inmueble preguntando por la facultad de Arquitectura. Al llegar hasta allá, luego de varias preguntas infructuosas sobre un “Louis” sin apellido — pues nunca se había interesado en saberlo — en uno de los pasillos tropezó con un chico  de mirada simpática. Se trataba de Calvin Rogers, el administrador de las apuestas en el campus y conocido por todos los estudiantes. David se acerco a él y Calvin abrió los ojos como platos. Lo saludó afectuosamente al reconocerlo como uno de los nuevos jugadores de Chelsea F.C. Todos los deportes eran la pasión del joven, no sólo llevaba las apuestas en las competencias de motocicletas, sino que también de béisbol, basquetbol, futbol soccer y americano en la universidad. Calvin no dudó en pedirle su autógrafo. Mientras buscaba un lápiz en su bolso, David lo observó y decidió probar suerte con ese tipo.

— ¿Conoces a un chico llamado Louis? Estudia Arquitectura aquí — dijo intentando sonar casual  — Contextura delgada, cabello castaño, algo bajo, ojos de color azul…

  
— Ah, sí, claro que lo conozco. Louis Tomlinson —  _Bingo_ , pensó el inglés — ¿Necesitas hablar con él? Creo que hoy no tuvo clases.

  
— Qué lástima. Descuida, sólo quería saludarlo — David trató de desplegar su mejor actuación. Continuó la plática de forma relajada — Es un excelente tipo ¿no crees?

  
— Sí que lo es… sin mencionar el mejor corredor que he visto —comentó  Calvin entregándole al futbolista una libreta y el bolígrafo. David firmó casi temblando de la emoción al escucharlo. Le siguió la corriente.

  
— Así me han contado. La verdad es que no he tenido la oportunidad de verlo.

  
— Yo siempre lo veo, coordino las carreras y llevo las apuestas aquí. — Calvin continuaba hablando ignorando el brillo extraño en los ojos del chico. — Deberías verlo alguna noche, aunque te sugiero que no lo comentes con nadie. Son carreras nocturnas por las calles de la ciudad y como supondrás a la policía no le agrada mucho la idea. — el chico le guiñó un ojo y David  rió, asintiendo. Rogers se acercó más a modo de secreto — Nunca hago esto porque es poco ético, pero te daré un consejo. Si apuestas por Louis es casi imposible que pierdas.

  
— Lo tendré en cuenta — respondió David palmoteándole la espalda amistosamente. Le agradeció su amabilidad y giró sobre sus talones para salir del edificio. Alzó una mano en la orilla de la calle para tomar un taxi. Una vez dentro del vehículo, extrajo su celular desde el interior de su abrigo e hizo dos importantes llamadas, dos llamadas que cambiarían el rumbo de las cosas…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Zayn  estaba empecinado en que su padre aceptara su relación con Natalie. Estaba harto de interpretar un papel frente a él, en ser el hijo perfecto, cuando no era más que un joven común y corriente que se estaba quedando solo por esas obsesiones. Esa mañana, cuando despertó maravillado entre los brazos de la castaña, la besó en la frente y se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Mientras el agua tibia descendía por su cuerpo, él trataba de crear un discurso en su mente a pesar de estar consciente de que al ver los ojos  de su padre lo olvidaría por completo. Estaba infantilmente nervioso. De pronto, la cortina de la ducha se descorrió viendo que Natalie entraba para acompañarlo. Lo abrazó por la espalda mojándose con la regadera al instante. Zayn se volteó para enfrentarla y la besó. Sin embargo, la muchacha sintió su desconcentración mirándolo unos segundos.

— ¿Qué sucede?

  
— Quiero que hoy me acompañes a hablar con mi padre — le dijo sin rodeos. — Quiero presentarte como mi novia. — la joven se quedó de piedra. Pues el padre de Zayn tenía el aspecto de un tipo inaccesible e intransigente. Se negó e intentó salir de la ducha. Zayn se lo impidió. —Por favor…

  
— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que él me acepte?

  
— Esa pregunta deberías saber responderla, o de lo contrario no me hubieras llevado a comer a la casa de tus tíos ¿no te parece? — Natalie meditó unos momentos sus palabras y no pudo más que resoplar y aceptar. Él había hecho ese esfuerzo por ella. Tendría que hacer lo mismo por él. El joven se alegró volviéndola a besar. De pronto, el agua comenzó a sentirse mucho más caliente.

Unas horas después, la pareja fue hasta el Pent-house en el centro de Manhattan como dos delincuentes en espera de su sentencia. Atravesaron el lobby del edificio, Zayn saludó al empleado en la recepción recibiendo de él una mirada asombrada. El moreno  no era de los que saludaran por cortesía. Su arrogancia definitivamente iba decreciendo de manera notoria. Tomaron el elevador y subieron los interminables pisos hasta la cúspide. No intercambiaron palabra en todo el trayecto. Natalie lo sabía nervioso. Al llegar, las puertas de bronce se abrieron de par en par y golpearon la puerta de la entrada. El mayordomo atendió al llamado recibiendo al joven con protocolar ademán de su cabeza. Al cruzar el marco, Zayn vio a su madre sentada en uno de los elegantes sofás leyendo una revista y ya acompañada de una copa de Martini. Cuando la mujer alzó la vista y lo vio llegar con una muchacha a quien reconoció al instante, se puso de pie y caminó hacia él para evitar que siguiera avanzando por el piso.

— Hijo, ¿Qué sucede?

  
— ¿Dónde está papá?

  
— No creo que sea buena idea…

  
— Quiero hablar con él de una vez por todas, por favor, mamá — le interrumpió el joven apretando más la mano de Natalie a su lado. Desde el escritorio, Yaser Malik apareció fumando uno de sus habanos. Al ver a Zayn de la mano con la joven castaña no tuvieron que explicarle nada. Entendió inmediatamente la razón de su visita y frunció el ceño.

  
— ¿Qué significa esto? — bramó escupiendo el humo. Instintivamente, Natalie dio un paso atrás ubicándose tras la espalda de su novio. El muchacho alzó el mentón con decisión.

  
— He venido a presentarte de manera oficial a Natalie Payne, padre — le dijo trabajando arduamente para que no le temblara la voz. — Ella es mi novia y quiero que la conozcas. — El hombre se quedó mudo. Miró a la joven con un dejo de rechazo en sus ojos y se llevó el habano a la boca. Sonrió como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

  
— ¿Tu novia? ¿Acaso estás bromeando? ¿Acaso no entendiste lo que te ordené? No quiero que te mezcles con esa familia de mediocres…

  
— ¡No somos mediocres! — protestó Natalie sacando la voz desde el fondo de su estómago. Yaser alzó las cejas como si hubiera escuchado ladrar a un gato. Zayn la contuvo y se volvió a su padre.

  
— No puedes prohibirme enamorarme — le rebatió. — Eso no puedes controlarlo. No soy tu empresa. — el hombre no supo qué responder de manera inmediata. La determinación en la mirada de su hijo logró intimidarlo y miró sus manos entrelazadas como si hubieran sido adheridas con pegamento. Los cambios en Zayn lo desestabilizaron, ya no era el muchacho de altiva mirada y arrogante postura, ya no veía en él rasgos de la personalidad Malik y eso le provocó asombro. Jamás lo había desafiado como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. No supo qué decirle además de una sola pregunta.

  
— ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, hijo? Casi no te reconozco…

  
— He cambiado, papá. — reconoció Zayn tratando de bajar la tensión en el ambiente. Adivinaba a su madre nerviosa a un rincón de la sala y a Natalie le sudaba la mano. Respiró profundo antes de continuar — Tuve que ver a alguien perder la vida en segundos para darme cuenta de lo frágiles que somos y lo poco que estaba disfrutando de mi vida. Ya no quiero estar solo, ya no quiero seguir sintiendo rabia y fastidio todo el tiempo. Quiero vivir… y espero que puedas apoyarme.

Las palabras del joven quedaron suspendidas en el aire. A pesar de la fortaleza que proyectaba en la voz, Zayn sentía el nudo en su garganta y el miedo paralizando la sangre en sus venas. Le temía a su padre, pero aun así lo amaba y necesitaba de su aceptación. Miró a su madre pidiéndole ayuda en silencio y la mujer se acercó a su marido para tomarlo del brazo. Ese gesto logró desarmar un poco a Yaser, quien apretaba los puños y fumaba su habano con brusquedad.

No era la escena que esperaba ver, realmente le parecía irónico que su único hijo se fijara justo en la sobrina  de Geoff Payne. Casi involuntariamente, el hombre caminó hacia uno de los ventanales con vista a la inmensa ciudad de Nueva York. Necesitó un segundo para calmar su enfado. No quería admitirlo, pero siempre había imaginado a Zayn de la mano con Perrie Edwards. Sabía que tenían encuentros furtivos y depositaba su confianza en que pronto ese juego se volvería un asunto serio. Era atractiva la idea de una alianza formal entre ambas familias. Para así agrandar sus empresas… pero ahora su ideal se fue al suelo.

— Señor Malik…— habló de repente  Natalie rompiendo la pausa. El hombre volteó la mirada hacia ella como también Zayn y Tricia. Ella carraspeó — Sé que hay una historia desagradable entre  mi tío y usted… y lo entiendo… pero no traspase ese rencor a Zayn, ni lo dirija hacia mí. Me enamoré de su hijo aún sin quererlo. Negué mis sentimientos lo más que pude, pero me vencieron. Zayn ha cambiado y puedo decir con toda seguridad que es una excelente persona. Debe sentirse orgulloso de él, porque yo lo estoy. — el muchacho le sonrió con gratitud. Tricia, emocionada, dejó caer algunas lágrimas. El silencio después de su pequeño discurso fue espeso, incómodo. Yaser no dijo nada y fumaba de su habano como si eso reemplazara sus palabras. El joven perdió la paciencia.

  
— ¿Te quedarás callado? ¿Entonces todo lo que digas debe ser ley para nosotros? —le espetó. Tricia intentó calmar a su hijo sin conseguirlo. Natalie sólo quería salir de allí — ¿Y bien? — Yaser nunca había sido un padre cariñoso. En los veinticinco años de vida de su hijo no podía encontrar un solo momento en el que le diera un abrazo sincero ni un apoyo incondicional, siempre le había dado órdenes y delegado en él la responsabilidad de llevar sus negocios cuando ya no estuviera. Le fue difícil hablar porque no encontraba las frases adecuadas, no sabía si disculparse con él o seguir enojado por su desobediencia a la cual no estaba acostumbrado. Zayn se aburrió de esperar su respuesta y dio media vuelta con su novia de la mano. Salieron del Pent-house sin querer mencionar lo que había sucedido en el resto del día.

Los días pasaron y todo parecía ir a un ritmo calmado, casi perfecto. Louis estaba feliz junto a Harry. De ser posible pasaba casi todas las noches con él, incluso Max ladraba con mayor frecuencia tratando de llamar la atención de su amo que parecía perdido en otro universo. Harry, por su parte, estaba contento pero con miedo. Algo le soplaba al oído que no todo podía ser tan ideal, casi como esa paz inquietante antes de una tormenta. Cada vez que terminaban de hacer el amor, agitados y temblorosos, Harry se acurrucaba entre los brazos del castaño buscando la mayor proximidad posible. El joven le había hecho dos promesas que le devolvían la serenidad a sus presentimientos.

Tenía toda la confianza en que Louis no lo decepcionaría, aunque era practicar trapecio sin red de seguridad. No entendía por qué no podía sencillamente disfrutar de los momentos que tenían. Louis lo sentía inquieto y para apaciguarlo lo besaba en los puntos en que sabía era sensible. Harry se dejaba acariciar por él hasta el éxtasis, hasta que sus nudillos se volvían blancos de tanto apretar las almohadas.

— Mañana es 14 de febrero — le comentó Louis en uno de sus encuentros mientras le besaba el cuello. Harry liberó una risa adormilada.

  
— No me digas que eres del tipo romántico…

  
— Por ti, podría serlo, si me lo pides. — Él le acarició su humedecido cabello castaño — Te lo digo porque el Comité Estudiantil celebrará en la universidad una fiesta de San Valentín. ¿Quieres ir conmigo? — Harry vaciló unos momentos. Recordó la fiesta de disfraces en Halloween la cual no fue una de sus noches favoritas. Recordar a Louis conversando con Eduardo y el reteniendo a Henri como un amigo desinteresado, le volvió la saliva amarga. Se negó.

  
— No soy de los que celebran esa fecha — el castaño se apoyó devuelta en la almohada para mirarlo de cerca. Con una de sus manos le rozó el pecho de manera sugerente. A Harry le causó cosquillas, pero evitó sonreír.

  
— Todo el grupo irá, será entretenido. Vamos — le insistió — Cuando regresemos terminaremos la noche de una manera que hasta los vecinos se enterarán — Harry rió y volvió a negarse. Louis lo tomo por las costillas para presionar lo justo y necesario. Sabía que le resultaría insoportable no reírse. No se equivocó. Harry comenzó a reír a carcajadas tratando de liberarse. Él no se lo permitía.

  
— Está bien, está bien… iré contigo — dijo finalmente y Louis lo soltó. Harry se quedó mirándolo comprendiendo allí mismo que le resultaba imposible negarle algo a él. Era el remedio a su testarudez. Lo tomó de las mejillas para besarlo largamente en los labios.

::::::::::::::::::::

La noche siguiente y sin espera, Louis estuvo de pie al otro lado de la puerta de Harry con un enorme ramo de azucenas blancas. Harry, al abrir su puerta, quedó impresionado por su elegante detalle. Le recibió el obsequio dejándolas en agua dentro de un jarrón de cristal sobre la mesa del comedor. Las admiró unos instantes antes de salir del departamento. Los jóvenes tomaron un taxi con rumbo a la universidad viendo ya desde la distancia los ornamentos románticos que volvía todo de colores pasteles y delicados. Harry rodó los ojos al ver lo ostentosos que podían ser los americanos respecto a las fechas comerciales. Prefirió ahorrarse comentarios y tomó la mano de Louis para descender el vehículo amarillo.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada e inmediatamente escucharon las baladas románticas saliendo por las bocinas. En el centro del salón, la pista de baile estaba poblada por algunas parejas que bailaban muy concentradas en sí mismas. Louis ubicó a Liam y a Sophia en una de las mesas y caminó hacia ellos sin soltar al chico a su lado. Tomaron lugar en las sillas desocupadas y comenzaron a platicar bebiendo de las copas de vino tinto. A pocos metros, Cristal bailaba con James. Harry se sorprendió de lo buena bailarina que era y lo torpe que se veía su maestro, era innegable su estilizada forma inglesa. Los saludó desde lejos. Cerca de la barra, los jóvenes divisaron a Natalie con Zayn. Louis  alzó las cejas al verlos besándose sin problemas frente a todos. Había estado tan enfrascado en el proyecto y en conocer cada resquicio del cuerpo de Harry que había olvidado por completo el conflicto Payne-Malik. Le preguntó a su mejor amigo consiguiendo de él un encogimiento de hombros.

— Ya sabes que ayudo a Sophia en un momento difícil, además mi prima se ve enamorada de él… ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿Encerrarla? — Dijo Liam — Mi padre se resistió ante la idea, pero mi madre lo puso en su lugar. Natalie no tiene por qué pagar rencores antiguos, en eso tenía razón — Harry miró nuevamente a la muchacha y sonrió. No podía negar que se veían muy bien juntos.

  
— ¿Quieres bailar? — le preguntó Louis sacándolo de su distracción. Él le sonrió, tomando su mano.

La pareja, tal como lo habían hecho en la boda de Liam y Sophia, bailaron envueltos en una química increíble. Rieron, conversaron y se besaron como si compartieran un mundo totalmente alejado de todos. Louis miraba al chico cerca de él sin poder creer su buena suerte. Ya casi no quedaban recuerdos de sus antiguos amores en su memoria. Casi ni recordaba su angustia por Eduardo ni de la pasada fiesta de San Valentín en donde tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y la rabia de verlo bailando con Henri en esa misma pista de baile. Qué imbécil fue en aquella oportunidad. Él había ido a la fiesta sin pareja, sólo para verlo a él, como un infeliz masoquista. Se había embriagado y Liam tuvo que sacarlo para llevarlo de vuelta a su departamento. Sus labios esbozaron una leve sonrisa ante esa estúpida evocación. Ahora tenía a un muchacho maravilloso entre sus brazos y su memoria sólo quería recordarla a él.

Después de un par de canciones, Harry le dijo que necesitaba ir al baño. Louis asintió y se separaron por unos instantes. El castaño caminó hacia la barra para pedir un trago. Fue entonces, mientras esperaba al barman con su pedido, que sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Pudo predecir quien era sin necesidad de voltear. Recibió la copa y saludó sin mirarlo.

— Hola, Eduardo — el aludido le sonrió. Qué irónica que era la vida. Louis por fin dirigió sus ojos hacia él y notó que estaba solo y algo ebrio.

  
— Hola, Louis. Hace días que no sé de ti — le respondió — ¿Has venido solo?

  
— No — Eduardo alzó las cejas al escucharlo y rió con sarcasmo — ¿Y tú?

  
— Al parecer los papeles han cambiado a diferencia del año pasado — comentó haciendo que  Louis meditara unos instantes y luego asintiera. Quiso preguntarle por Henri, pero prefirió reformular su pregunta a una más general y sencilla.

  
— ¿Y por qué has venido?

  
— Eleanor, me pidió que le ayudara con la decoración — dijo haciendo un ademán descuidado con su mano para enseñarle todo el lugar. Lo volvió a mirar de frente y se tornó serio — También quería verte a ti. Tenía la esperanza de que vinieras y pudiéramos conversar— Louis negó con la cabeza y bebió un sorbo de su copa. Qué insistente era, se preguntaba en qué estaría pensando el día en que lo creyó perfecto.

Ya comenzaba a volverse una molestia y acudiendo a toda su paciencia lo evadió gentilmente.

  
— Pues aquí estoy, pero no estoy solo. Lo siento — Eduardo se acercó un paso vacilante hacia él buscando la mentira de esa frase en su rostro. Louis no cambió en ningún momento su decidida expresión.

Por otro lado, Harry salió del baño buscando a Louis. Se dirigió hacia la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos y tomó lugar a un lado de Sophia.  _“Seguro fue por tragos”_ , pensó y miró hacia la barra obstaculizada por la gente en la pista. No podía ver si estaba allí Louis efectivamente, hasta que la música cambió de ritmo y algunas parejas volvieron a sus mesas despejando el área. Fue en ese minuto en que vio a Louis conversando con Eduardo, él se acercó a Louis de forma sugerente y eso le quemó las entrañas de la rabia. Los celos fueron tan radicales que apretó los dientes con fuerza y un velo le cubrió los ojos.

Él nunca se había considerado celoso, pero en esa oportunidad, su foto saldría a un lado de esa palabra en el diccionario. Quiso con tantas ganas romperle la cara a ese chico fastidioso, que se desconoció a sí mismo. Con la discreción propia de su origen inglés, Harry se puso de pie, se despidió de sus amigos evitando las preguntas estoicamente y caminó hacia la salida del salón echando chispas. Todos se quedaron absortos sin saber qué decir.

Louis advirtió aquello justo a tiempo, para verlo casi correr con el rostro endurecido. Despachó a Eduardo de una sola vez olvidando su amabilidad.

—Eduardo. Ya basta, ya deja de buscarme. Estoy enamorado de alguien más. _—_ le dijo sin rodeos y el muchacho se quedó de piedra, ofendido por su arrebato. Louis lo dejó en la barra, se abrió camino entre la gente y siguió a Harry para detenerlo y decirle que estaba equivocado en lo que de seguro estaba pensando. Lo vio a un costado de la acera tomando un taxi. Louis corrió pero no pudo alcanzarlo y al verlo partir llamó otro vehículo para así seguirlo. 

— _Siga ese taxi, por favor_  — le dijo al conductor con cierta rudeza.

Al llegar ambos a la 71st oeste, Harry se apresuró en entrar a su edificio. Louis salió del automóvil corriendo antes de que la pesada puerta principal se cerrara tras él. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos hasta al fin darle alcance entre el segundo y tercer piso a mitad de las escaleras. Lo tomó de la muñeca pero Harry se zafó de él al instante.

El enfado que vio en sus ojos verdes casi le derrite la cara. Supo al instante que  Harry pensaba que todo lo de la invitación había sido una excusa para encontrarse con Eduardo, pero obviamente estaba en un error. Quiso hablarle pero él se adelantó lanzando un reproche.

— ¿Por eso querías ir a esa fiesta? ¿Para verlo a él? —Louis sonrió al saber que tuvo la razón. Ya lo conocía como a nadie.

  
— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Quise ir para estar contigo! — le aseguró. — Quería que todo el mundo nos viera juntos, que todos supieran lo enamorado que estoy de ti, que sólo contigo quiero estar…

  
— ¿ _Todo el mundo_ o Eduardo? — volvió a insistir Harry. El castaño negó con la cabeza enérgicamente. Le parecía absurda la discusión. Si Harry hubiera estado presente, se sentiría orgulloso de la forma en que él había rechazado a Eduardo. Harry quiso seguir subiendo hasta el tercer piso, pero Louis no se lo permitió. Lo acorraló contra la pared sin opción de escape. Harry intentó apartarlo, pero sin éxito.

— Escúchame, escúchame… — le pidió colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas — Eduardo no significa nada para mí. Nada. Con todo lo que hemos pasado ya deberías saberlo. Te amo a ti… sólo a ti. — y sin dejarlo decir alguna cosa, lo besó furiosamente. Harry respondió el beso atrayéndolo hacia sí como si fuera su propia vida.

  
— Te odio ¿lo sabías? Te odio… — confesó el ojiverde al separarse para recuperar el aliento — ¡Haces que muestre una versión opuesta de mí y que no puedo controlar! — Louis lo miró serio y volvió a besarlo con la misma efusividad.

—Sí, pues yo te amo — dijo, para luego extender  el beso hasta su cuello presionándolo todavía más contra el muro. Los resoplidos entre ellos provocaban ecos en las escaleras. Harry sintió cómo las manos de Louis se deslizaban por el interior de su pantalón  e instintivamente separó las piernas un poco sin importarle nada. Las caricias aumentaron gradualmente y la temperatura se elevó en aquel escenario público. El hecho de saber que cualquier persona pudiera llegar y sorprenderlos allí los envalentonó e incitó a más. Louis  le desabrocho el  pantalón, y comenzó a masajear la  protuberancia ya bastante  notoria de Harry. El gemido del muchacho se oyó con más fuerza. Cuando la excitación los tenía con la sangre hirviendo, Harry acercó su boca al oído del castaño

— Vamos adentro…  — y no tuvo que repetirlo. Subieron los últimos escalones que faltaban, llegaron a la puerta y entraron en una pelea de caricias y besos que los llevó a la cama, para cerrar la noche justo como Louis había prometido.

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado.  
> Cuídense ok y hasta la próxima. Que sera con el capitulo final de esta historia  
> :) xx <33


	20. Perpectivas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cuando tiene que decidir el corazón, es mejor que decida la cabeza”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola:) A todos, aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de esta historia. Este capitulo en su mayoría este narrado en primera persona… así que espero no les parezca raro, pero ya en la parte final vuelve a la normalidad. Están avisados :)
> 
> Bueno ya… Que lo disfruten. <3  
> Y ya saben, cualquier error o duda que tengan, no duden en decirmelo.  
> Así como los comentarios, reblogs y likes son bien recibidos ;)  
> Cuídense mucho ok  
> xx

**_PoV Harry_ **

¿ **Q** ué hago ahora con todo lo que me dio? ¿Qué hago ahora con todo lo que aprendí de él? ¿Olvidarlo, maldecirlo, odiarlo?… No sé qué demonios pasó, en qué momento todo se vino abajo. Fue como si mi perfecto castillo de arena hubiera sido tragado por una ola inmensa de mar inquieto.

 

 

En ese momento sólo vi oscuridad frente mis ojos, sólo sentía el fuego de la rabia calcinando mis entrañas, el escozor del desasosiego corriendo por mis venas. Mis manos temblaban, mis piernas estaba adormecidas ante el temor de no ver a Louis entrando por la puerta del aula, de haber confiado en él y sentir la amenaza de la decepción soplándome la nuca.

 

 

Otra vez me encontraba solo e impaciente. Miré a mi costado su pupitre vacío y los ojos burlones de Cowell atravesaron el salón para caer sobre mí con total descaro. Mis oídos zumbaban. Tenía la maqueta del museo terminada sobre mi mesa sin querer mirarla siquiera. Tenía mi atención puesta en el reloj  que se ubicaba sobre el pizarrón para aumentar la ansiedad en el alumnado. Allí estaba yo. Contando los segundos para que ese estúpido castaño cruzara la puerta de una vez por todas. Eran las ocho treinta de la mañana, ya tenía media de hora de atraso y mi celular no había sonado desde la noche anterior.

 

Mientras que otros compañeros de clase exponían sus proyectos urbanos, me dediqué a esperar con el estómago apretado. Escuchaba, pero no entendía nada de lo que estaban hablando… ¿Un supermercado? ¿Un ayuntamiento? ¿Un hospital?… ni idea, no sabía qué estaban exponiendo los otros grupos debido a mi preocupación por Louis. Me planteé miles de veces la posibilidad de que le hubiera pasado algo malo.

 

El pánico me paralizó, un estilete me atravesó el corazón de lado a lado. Traté de llamarlo por vigésima vez, pero mis dedos no reaccionaron a mis órdenes. Era prisionero absoluto de mis emociones. Recordé los paseos por Nueva York junto a él, nuestras sesiones de estudio, nuestro esfuerzo en un trabajo perfecto, nuestros encuentros casuales gracias a Max por las calles de la ciudad, las risas en el Coffehouse, la boda de Liam y Sophia, el momento en que Niall perdió la vida y se abandonó a los pies de mi puerta… cientos de momentos significativos que me hacían convencerme que no me defraudaría.

 

 

Las promesas que me había hecho resonaban en mis oídos como campanadas, una y otra vez, insoportablemente. Aposté la vida ante el supuesto que a Louis le había pasado algo, algo horrible por lo demás. Estuve a punto de comenzar a llorar cuando Cowell se dirigió a mí con  voz socarrona.

 

— Señor Styles… no me diga que su compañero no vendrá al día más importante de sus carreras. — aquel comentario me inundó de algo parecido al agua congelada. El peso en mi pecho fue extenuante, agotador. Traté de hablar pero mi voz estaba por completo ahogada. — Es una lástima que un joven tan talentoso como usted tenga que pagar las consecuencias por un mediocre aspirante a arquitecto. ¿Acaso tuvo miedo de presentarse y lo dejó esperando por tercera vez?—  Nadie quiso siquiera respirar dentro de ese salón. La tensión fue tal que creí habían extraído el oxígeno a mi alrededor. Cowell suspiró y decidió darnos unos minutos — Espero que el señor Tomlinson se dé prisa, escucharé una exposición más y si no ha llegado para entonces… los reprobaré. — asentí levemente con la cabeza, de manera casi imperceptible. 

 

Dos de mis compañeros fueron llamados al frente de la clase para comenzar a exponer y fue en ese preciso instante en que mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo saque y miré el número sin reconocerlo. Me quedé unos segundos dubitativo, con la clara certeza de que se trataba de Louis o era un recado de su parte. No supe si contestar o dejar que llamaran hasta cansarse. No pude evitar recordar lo sucedido horas antes.

 

En el interior del departamento de Louis, decidimos repasar la exposición punto por punto  para no olvidar ningún detalle. La maqueta del proyecto la dejamos en mi departamento para enfocarnos únicamente en el informe final. Sin embargo, no habíamos podido avanzar mucho. Estar cerca de él me revolucionaba la sangre y la concentración se me iba al carajo. Mientras leía sentado en la alfombra y con Max recostado frente a mí, Louis me besaba el cuello succionando delicadamente esos puntos que ya conocía muy bien. Yo sentía mi piel erizarse en respuesta y trataba de hacerlo desistir en su cometido para ponernos serios.

* * *

Era la última noche antes de la presentación y mi estómago estaba hecho un nudo. Pero no puedo negar que mis actitudes de estudiante modelo habían cambiado. En Londres y gran parte de mi periodo inicial en Nueva York, yo era el alumno dedicado, controlado, constante, que cualquier profesor destacaría por sobre los demás. Había trabajado toda mi vida para llegar donde estaba, para demostrar que soy el mejor en todo lo que hago, pero con Louis, quien se había convertido en algo más que mi vecino, algo más que cualquier persona en mi vida, yo había reordenado un poco mis prioridades.

 

Obtener mi título siempre estaría en primer lugar, sin embargo, mi proyecto personal había descendido para ubicar a Louis antes. La construcción de mi casa soñada no tenía sentido sin él a mi lado. Aquella certeza me hizo sentir un miedo terrible, un frío cobarde que me congeló hasta la punta de los pies.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó él mirándome directamente a los ojos. Yo me obligué a no despegar la mirada de la pantalla de mi laptop. Louis la apartó dejándola en la mesa de centro. Me vi desarmado y vulnerable.

  
— Nada, sólo pensaba.

 

— ¿En? — me insistió. Me sentía tan estúpido que el rubor en mi cara me convirtió en una parodia de mí mismo.

 

  
— Pensaba en el futuro… — divagué y Louis alzó sus cejas con sorpresa. La seriedad que vio en mis ojos debió sobrecogerlo y no me dijo nada. Es más, mencionó la primera vez que nos conocimos, si es que podíamos catalogar así el hecho de sorprenderlo dormido en medio de mi charla al llegar a la Universidad. Reímos de buena gana gracias a ese recuerdo.

 

  
— Y ahora, míranos — dijo, mostrándose orgulloso — ¿Me consideras en ese futuro que estás pensando? — claro que lo consideraba, pero tenía que barajar muchas cosas a la vez, existían muchas variables significativas que me detenían al impulso de arrojarme a la vida con él.

 

  
— Es complicado. Ya sabes, la distancia…— le dije. Louis frunció el ceño de inmediato. Traté de argumentar lo mejor que pude para poder bajar la tensión a esa olla de presión que se había convertido nuestra plática. Sabía lo que estaba pensando con solo mirarlo, sabía que odiaba la idea de separarnos, yo también lo odiaba, pero debíamos poner los pies sobre la tierra y no reaccionar impetuosamente para luego arrepentirnos. Continué. — Vivo en Londres, Louis. Tengo una vida allá, no puedo olvidar eso…

 

  
— Pero yo te ofrezco una vida aquí, conmigo — rebatió buscando mis labios de forma desesperada. Lo evadí poniéndome de pie. Max elevó su cabeza amarilla mirándonos con angustia. Ese increíble labrador siempre pronosticaba nuestras discusiones. Gimoteó y se escondió bajo la mesa.

 

  
— Sé qué quieres que nos casemos, pero piensa que sólo me lo pediste como una forma de evitar mi regreso una vez concluya mi beca — mis palabras sonaron ahogadas y Louis se incorporó llevando sus manos a la cintura. Supe en ese mismo instante que lo había molestado.

 

  
— ¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso obvias el hecho de que te amo? ¿Acaso crees que me casaría contigo sólo por tecnicismos burocráticos? — me replicó bajo una mirada que no le conocía. — Nunca estuve tan seguro de algo en mi vida.

 

No supe qué decirle. Si bien sus palabras sonaron determinadas, seguía considerando que estábamos apresurándolo todo. Primero era lo primero, teníamos que rendir frente a Cowell y de manera impecable, o de lo contrario nuestro diploma de arquitectos se iría por el caño. 

 

Tenía una ensalada inentendible de pensamientos en mi cabeza sin poder decidir absolutamente nada. Louis me observaba con insistencia. Guardamos silencio unos segundos extensos, muy parecidos a  horas. La tensión de saber que se acercaba el final, que el tiempo estaba pasando de manera despiadada, nos alteraba los nervios y nos volvía, de una u otra forma, explosivos, híper sensibles. Miré la hora en mi reloj. 

 

Era medianoche y decidí no dormir con él esa vez. A la mañana siguiente debíamos presentar y quería repasar la información solo o terminaríamos enredados en las sábanas sin haber estudiado nada. Le sugerí que dividiéramos los datos, que nos tomáramos un momento de soledad para absorber todo y descansar.

 

 

No era buena idea discutir con tanto estrés encima. En ese instante, el celular de Louis vibró en su bolsillo. Él contestó y la única pregunta que hizo fue:  _“¿De cuánto?”_ , escuchó la respuesta y se despidió para luego cortar. Su mirada cambió radicalmente a una más impaciente y fue donde yo cometí el error. Estaba tan agobiado de la plática, de la expectativa y los nervios, que no quise preguntar quién lo había llamado. Ordené mis cosas, apagué mi laptop y me volví hacia él para darle las buenas noches.

 

 

— Descansa, mañana nos espera un gran día — le recalqué. Él demoró un poco en asentir. Me sonrió y me abrazó largamente para acto seguido, besarme en la mejilla.

 

  
— Todo saldrá bien. — me dijo y salí de su departamento para cruzar la calle hacia el mío.

* * *

**_PoV David_ ** ****

 

Luego de la interesante información proporcionada por ese tipo en la universidad, hice dos llamados telefónicos desde el interior del taxi rumbo al hotel. Una, fue a mi padre encargándole que utilizara sus influencias para investigar los antecedentes de Louis Tomlinson en las autoridades americanas y en la misma universidad; y la otra, y no menos importante, a uno de mis amigos americanos residentes en Londres para que me hiciera un favor. Me sentía tan ofuscado y humillado por ese neoyorquino que bien pude haber echado fuego por la boca.

 

 

Nadie jamás me había pasado desafiado manera. Por culpa suya había perdido al  único chico que me importaba y además, me hizo perder un importante partido de exhibición en donde pude afirmarme como titular ante el entrenador y todos los putos dirigentes. Maldito él y su estúpido perro.

El partido había pasado, nos fuimos de Estados Unidos dos días después y yo dejé pasar algunas semanas para idear bien mi contraataque. Tenía que equilibrar las cosas, yo había perdido demasiado… no dejaría que Tomlinson se saliera con la suya riéndose de mí.

 

 

Sabía perfectamente que Harry tenía un importante proyecto en la universidad, me lo había comentado la noche que me encaró en el hotel por contarle al americano de nuestro encuentro. No supe por qué en ese momento, pero archivé bien ese dato en mi memoria. Sabía que sería de utilidad algún día:  _“Ahora todo se ha ido al carajo, muchas gracias. De seguro también lo hará mi beca ya que irónicamente estoy trabajando con él en un importante proyecto.”_ — me había dicho él y fue como si lo escuchara de nuevo con mucha claridad. Sólo me hacía falta un dato para llevar a cabo mi cometido, saber la fecha de la presentación de ese proyecto. Algo sucedió en mí, algo invasivo me envenenó la sangre y tengo que admitirlo. Era odio, pero no hacia ese pobre infeliz, sino que odio a perder, a verme como un debilucho frente a mi padre. Un McLaggen no conocía de derrotas.

 

—  _¿Qué favor necesitas?_ — me preguntó mi amigo Michael.

 

  
— Necesito que hagas una apuesta. Yo te diré la suma de dinero, pero debes hacerla a tu nombre.

 

  
—  _¿Apuesta en qué?_

  
— Carreras de motocicletas.

 

No fue difícil dar con los contactos de esas competencias. Por lo que noté, era una actividad muy popular en aquel establecimiento a pesar de su ilegalidad. Me preocupé de indagar lo necesario y mi viejo hizo el resto. Nos enteramos que Louis ya había sido arrestado antes por agresión. Aquello fue como encontrar dinero tirado en la calle.

 

 

Sólo tuve que conseguirme el teléfono del organizador de las carreras— ese chico animoso con el que había conversado — y la fecha de las presentaciones en la materia de Diseño Urbano de último año en Arquitectura. El coordinador de carreras y horarios de la institución resultó ser un hombre muy hablador y confiado.  Y no necesite  decirle mucho para que me diera la información necesaria. Me reí por la débil seguridad interna del establecimiento.

 

Llamé a mi amigo para que se hiciera pasar por un alumno de la universidad y apostar así la cantidad de dinero que extraje desde mi cuenta en el banco a favor de Louis Tomlinson. Veinticinco mil dólares no eran problema para mí. Michael hizo la llamada mientras que yo lo escuchaba anotando el lugar exacto en donde se desarrollaría el encuentro. La apuesta era realmente tentadora. Todo el dinero a un sólo corredor era suficiente para enarbolar el entusiasmo de cualquier persona. Nadie podía negarse al dinero fácil. Si todo salía como esperaba Harry se quedaría sin compañero el mismo día de la presentación y conociéndolo no perdonaría esa clase de irresponsabilidad.

 

 

Una mancha en su perfecto expediente sería simplemente inconcebible. Una vez que mi amigo cortó la comunicación, le agradecí su cooperación invitándole un trago. De vuelta en la casa de mis padres, calculé las horas correspondientes en que podía ejecutarse la carrera, rogando porque Louis hubiera aceptado el reto, hice una última llamada a la estación de policía para informar de una práctica clandestina.

 

Luego de cortar, me quedó un sabor extraño en la garganta, como culpa e inquietud. Tuve una fuerte sensación de arrepentimiento y lo demostré en mi rostro sin esperarlo. Mi padre lo notó y me reprochó mi estúpida debilidad. Que en el amor y la guerra todo valía, me dijo. Yo asentí encontrándole la razón, pero a pesar de ello no podía negar el desagrado que sentía por mí mismo. Estaba demasiado intoxicado por mi enfado, por mi decepción, mi abandono. Sentía celos por Harry, sin embargo, eran celos diferentes, celos dirigidos hacia su fortuna de haber hallado el amor fuera de mis brazos. Quería amar como él, quería amarlo a él, pero ya había perdido mi oportunidad. Lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era arruinar la fiesta a la que no me habían invitado. Estaba comportándome como un cretino, lo sabía perfectamente.

 

— Sólo estás jugando bien tus cartas, hijo— comentó mi padre— Además, estás denunciando una práctica ilegal y peligrosa. Esos vándalos deberían dedicarse a estudiar, nada más.

 

  
— Lo sé, papá, lo sé… pero…

 

  
— ¡Sé un hombre, David, por todos los cielos!

 

Eso gatilló a que volviera a encender mi determinación por poco extinguida. Sí, el viejo estaba en lo correcto. Ya había llevado a cabo mi plan, ahora no podía echar pie atrás. Miré la cicatriz aun dolorosa en mi tobillo y apreté los dientes. Debí patear el culo de ese americano y su maldito perro entrometido.

 

 

Debí darme cuenta que Louis sería un problema en mi intención de reconquista desde el día en que había entrado por la ventana del apartamento de Harry para interrumpir nuestra discusión. ¿Quién demonios se creía? ¿El defensor de las personas en apuros? ¡Por favor! Le serviría de buen escarmiento meterse en serios problemas. Para tratar de olvidar, me arrojé en mi antigua habitación para dormir. Me recosté boca arriba en la cama y miré el techo sobre mi cabeza por largos minutos. Poco a poco el sueño me fue venciendo y la mirada de decepción de Harry me apretó el estómago. Quise tomar el teléfono y decir que todo había sido invento mío, pero ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo. Opté por rodar en el colchón para dormirme.

* * *

****

**_PoV Louis_ ** ****

****

—  _¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!_  — Escuché a Calvin por el otro lado del celular —  _¡Tienes que venir con tu motocicleta ahora mismo, hay una apuesta increíble a tu favor!_  — su emoción me envolvió en intriga. Jamás lo había escuchado tan exaltado.

 

  
— ¿De cuánto? — le dije mirando fijamente a Harry frente a mí.

 

  
—  _La apuesta es de veinticinco mil dólares, ¿te das cuenta? ¡Veinticinco mil!_  — aquella cifra me detuvo el aliento y mi corazón se disparó de adrenalina. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no delatar el intenso interés en mi rostro. Esos veinticinco mil dólares me enceguecieron de forma brutal. Nunca se había apostado semejante cantidad de dinero en las carreras, las cifras no superaban los quinientos o mil dólares, por lo que al escuchar a Calvin tan emocionado me encendió la impetuosidad en el centro del pecho.

 

 

Debido al miedo de no poder retener a mi rizado, de no poder brindarle la seguridad que quería para mantenerlo a mi lado, me lancé en picada a conseguir ese dinero en menos de un segundo de pensarlo. Era un chance que no podía dejar pasar. No quise hacer más preguntas porque Harry sabría lo que estaba considerando. Me tenté, me tenté como muchos débiles lo hacen ante una oportunidad sin igual. Lo que haría con ese dinero me inundó de imágenes hermosas la cabeza: comenzaría a construir la casa que tanto soñaba Harry, compraría los materiales y la edificaría con mis propias manos, para el… por él. Me despedí de Calvin mirando sutilmente la hora en el reloj de mi pared. Todavía tenía tiempo de llegar.

 

 

  
— Descansa, mañana nos espera un gran día. — me dijo Harry. Su tono de voz fue conciliador, como si me pidiera disculpas por no quedarse a dormir esa noche. Asentí sin decirle nada de momento y sentí la quemante urgencia de abrazarlo. Lo hice y una vez más me sorprendí por lo perfecto que encajábamos entre nuestros brazos. Comprendí que había nacido sólo para abrazarlo a él. Lo besé en la mejilla como un acto instintivo.

 

 

  
— Todo saldrá bien — fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir y estaba seguro de que así sería. Iría por esos veinticinco mil de manera fácil, a la mañana siguiente presentaríamos y le daría la noticia a Harry, de que tengo el capital suficiente para construir su sueño y el mío de estar con él.

 

 

Cuando Harry se fue puse manos a la obra. Tome mi chaqueta de cuero, la que siempre usaba cuando corría, busqué mi casco y salí de mi apartamento bajo la atenta mirada de Max. No quise encender el motor porque alertaría a todos mis vecinos delatándome irremediablemente, así que corrí llevando mi motocicleta a un lado hasta estar a una distancia prudente, la monté y giré el manubrio para perderme hacia el este. Al llegar el punto de encuentro, muchos aficionados me aplaudieron al verme.

 

 

Hacía mucho tiempo que no aparecía por allí por lo que me sorprendió que aún tuviera algunos apostadores simpatizantes. Me saludaron afectuosamente mientras que veía a Calvin  abriéndose paso entre ellos. Una vez enfrente, me palmoteó la espalda con su sonrisa reluciente de orgullo. Me comentó a media voz que la apuesta había sido hecha mediante teléfono, por un tipo llamado Michael. No le di importancia, la casa de Harry ocupaba toda mi mente sin darle espacio a la prudencia.

— A que no adivinas quién me preguntó por ti en la universidad… — me comentó Calvin pero no quise saberlo. Otro gran error de mi parte. Supuse que había sido Eduardo, ya que miles de veces en el pasado caí en sus coqueteos infantiles de enviarme recados con otras personas. Ni siquiera imaginé que podría tratarse de alguien más. Cambié el tema.

 

  
— ¿Contra quién debo correr?— pregunté y Calvin me señaló la línea de partida. Allí me estaba esperando Henri, como tanto tiempo atrás cuando me accidenté fracturándome las costillas y la muñeca. Él me sonrió con cierta soberbia y yo lo saludé con un alzamiento de mis cejas.

 

Me acerqué a la pista ubicándome justo a un lado del niño bonito de la universidad. El hizo rugir su motor por lo que yo le contesté bajo el mismo lenguaje. Accioné el mío y la gente se animó de inmediato. Yo sólo quería terminar pronto, quería vencer a Henri pronto para llevarme el dinero sin complicaciones. Estaba por completo hipnotizado ante la idea de hacer feliz al chico que amaba.

 

 

Estúpidamente ciego.  _Todo saldrá bien_ ,  _todo saldrá bien_ , me repetía a mí mismo incontables veces. Me ajusté mejor el casco en la cabeza, me estiré los guantes en mis manos y me acomodé sobre el asiento de modo que estuviera más que listo cuando el conocido pañuelo blanco cayera al piso. Me sentí un poco solo en esos momentos. No estaba Roger, no estaba Liam ni Natalie, quienes acostumbraban a presenciar las carreras cada vez que yo participaba.

 

No tuve tiempo de avisarles, pero lo pensé bien y me di cuenta que era mejor que no estuvieran. De seguro me habrían regañado por competir la noche anterior a una mañana tan importante como la calificación de Cowell. Sin embargo, ésa era justa la razón porque lo hacía. Sabía que me iría estupendo con Harry, sabía que aprobaríamos y que seríamos dos arquitectos titulados, por lo tanto tenía que cumplir con la segunda promesa que le había hecho.

 

 

La chica dio la partida y dejé de pensar racionalmente. Aceleré todo lo que pude sintiendo el golpeteo del viento en mi cuerpo. Me desestabilicé un poco debido a la brusquedad de la velocidad, pero pronto retomé el control y me fui como un rayo hacia la primera esquina. Ni siquiera me fijé si había semáforos, sólo atravesé la calle transversal sin consideraciones brincando unos centímetros para luego caer rechinando las llantas de regreso al pavimento. Parecía un endemoniado, un poseído.

 

 

Impulsado sólo por mi amor hacia Harry y mis intenciones de darle una agradable sorpresa, volví a acelerar alcanzando los ciento treinta kilómetros por hora. No sentía a Henri a mi lado, ni siquiera quise voltear para ver dónde había quedado atrás. Me concentré en no cometer ninguna equivocación, lo menos que quería era estrellarme contra un vehículo o un poste del alumbrado público.

 

 

Cuando giré por tercera vez en una esquina derrapando y despidiendo humo desde mis llantas, vi a lo lejos la meta aglomerada de gente, esperándome. Mi estómago se encogió gracias a la anticipación. Había olvidado el exquisito sabor de la adrenalina en mi garganta. Respiré hondo. No debía volverme ansioso. Manejé mis emociones tan bien como mi motocicleta y crucé la línea con diez segundos de ventaja por sobre Henri. Era la primera vez que le ganaba. Los presentes se me acercaron para felicitarme. Me quité el casco con las manos temblorosas. No podía creerlo.

 

 

— ¡Muy bien, Louis! ¡Así se hace! — me gritaba Calvin entre todas las exclamaciones que escuchaba a voz en cuello. Henri, al llegar, se acercó a mí para estrecharme la mano. Yo lo miré y una inesperada simpatía me produjo sonreírle sinceramente.

 

 

  
— Excelente, carrera — dijo sonando honesto y respetuoso.

 

 

  
— Gracias — contesté. De pronto, entre todo el jolgorio causado y mis latidos aun sacudiéndome el pecho, el estrepito de unas sirenas nos alertaron a todos. Cuatro patrullas de policías nos encerraron estratégicamente con una rapidez increíble. Dos se cruzaron de un lado para evitar que los automóviles salieran, y otro dos por la esquina contraria. Un verdadero callejón.

 

 

Todos comenzaron a correr en varias direcciones como cucarachas sorprendidas por la luz. Me costó reaccionar de inmediato. Quedé tan paralizado que el empujón de uno de los aficionados que casi me hace caer con todo y motocicleta me despabiló. Encendí el motor, rechiné las ruedas en el asfalto y escapé hacia la esquina sin importarme que estuviera bloqueada por la policía. Aceleré mucho más, decidido a escapar, y en una cuesta levanté el manubrio pasando por arriba del capó de uno de los automóviles. Mi peso hundió el latón dejando una considerable abolladura a mi paso.

 

 

No recuerdo hacia qué calle huí, sólo pensaba en alejarme lo más que pudiera de las autoridades, escabullirme entre los edificios y avenidas volviéndome una sombra. No era la primera vez que la policía intervenía en una de las carreras, pero esa noche realmente el pánico me ocupó por entero. A diferencia de esas otras oportunidades, en ese momento tenía mucho que perder.

 

 

Recorrí cerca de dos cuadras cuando una quinta patrulla llegó como refuerzo. Me encandilaron sus luces altas. Para evadirla, doblé hacia la 2nd Avenida rozando el suelo con mi rodilla. Enderecé la máquina y roté la velocidad para aumentarla. El vehículo me seguía obstinadamente viendo la baliza reflectando contra los inmuebles.

 

 

En un esfuerzo por perderlos, giré hacia la 109th este con rumbo a Central Park, seguí derecho por unos segundos hasta que casi llegando a Madison, un taxi se cruzó en mi camino obligándome a sortearlo y haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Mi moto cayó y yo me arrastré con ella unos cuantos metros. Afortunadamente, el golpe lo recibió mi casco y las raspaduras mi chaqueta, por lo que salí ileso, pero derrotado a un costado de la acera. La patrulla me alcanzó y los dos uniformados me levantaron de los brazos forzándome a pegar mi mejilla contra el maletero de su auto. Sentí las esposas frías en mis muñecas y un peso horroroso en mi estómago.

 

 

Louis no pudo hacer su llamada telefónica sino hasta la mañana siguiente de ser arrestado, ¿la razón? su violenta resistencia que llevó a los oficiales a ignorar su derecho más horas de las estipuladas por la ley. Para sorpresa del castaño, a Henri también lo habían pillado, se veía asustado y algo magullado, por lo visto se había estrellado en su intento de escapar de las patrullas. Los encerraron a ambos en la misma celda mientras hacían los papeleos pertinentes de la detención.

 

 

Louis estaba fuera de sí. Gritaba para que le permitieran hacer su llamada mientras que los guardias no hacían ningún caso. Henri, sentado en la roñosa banca pegada a la pared, lo miraba con asombro. Jamás lo había visto tan descontrolado. Como un león enjaulado, Louis caminaba de lado a lado, pateando de vez en cuando las rejas de la celda o clavando un puñetazo en la pared hasta hacerse sangrar los nudillos.

 

 

Así amaneció gradualmente sin que ninguno de los dos estudiantes pegara un ojo en toda la noche. Agarrotado uno enfrente del otro, no intercambiaron muchas palabras más allá de preguntarse si alguna vez habían estado en la misma situación. Henri confesó que nunca lo habían detenido antes, en cambio Louis no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza sonriendo con ironía.

 

 

— Fue poco después de la muerte de Niall — dijo el ojiazul sonando ronco. — Golpeé a un tipo a mitad de la calle. Estaba cegado por la culpa.

 

 

  
— Entiendo. Hay emociones que no pueden controlarse — señaló Henri — ¿Ahora temes no poder pagar la fianza, el abogado? ¿Por eso estás tan ofuscado?

 

 

  
— Ojalá fuera por eso… — respondió Louis, para luego suspirar profundamente. — Hoy debo exponer con mi compañero un proyecto para Simon Cowell. Si no llego, todo se irá al mismísimo infierno.

 

 

—El chico Ingles ¿no? ¿Harry? — El castaño asintió recibiendo en su pecho el arañazo de escuchar su nombre. — Es muy guapo, verdad. — el cambio en la mirada azul de Louis le provocó al rubio alzar sus cejas. Él siempre supo que a Louis le gustaba Eduardo, incluso cuando era su novio, y nunca dijo nada porque no podía culparlo; pero en ese instante al verlo reaccionar así frente a su comentario, sonrió. — Veo que dejó de ser para ti una simple compañero de clases, ¿eh?

 

 

  
— Estoy enamorado de él — esas palabras salieron de su boca como una erupción. Lo necesitaba. Fue extraño para él lanzar la verdad así como así frente a un tipo con el cual no había intercambiado más de tres frases en todos los años de universidad. No se trataba de Liam, ni de su tío, ni de Cristal… Sin embargo, estaba tan vulnerable y asustado, que derribó todas las barreras en su interior y se mostró tal cual era, sin mentiras ni presunciones.

 

 

Habló para sacarse ese peso asqueroso presionándole el pecho — Quise impresionarlo ¿sabes? Quise cumplirle su mayor anhelo en la vida y lo arruiné todo.

 

 

  
— ¿No es posible que puedan presentar en otra oportunidad? Después de todo, estar arrestado es más que suficiente excusa — Louis negó con la cabeza al instante. Esa posibilidad quedaba descartada de raíz.

 

 

  
— Lo sería si estuviera aquí injustamente, ¿no lo crees? Además, Cowell es muy estricto y me odia. No hará excepciones. Mucho menos conmigo. No he sido precisamente el estudiante modelo en su clase.

 

 

* * *

 

A las ocho treinta de la mañana en punto, uno de los guardias llegó a la celda  golpeando uno de los barrotes y llamando a Louis por el apellido. Éste le informó que podía hacer por fin su llamada telefónica y el muchacho brincó desde su sitio y prácticamente corrió hacia el teléfono. Marcó de manera atropellada el número de Harry deseando que por favor le contestara. En el primer intento, la llamada sonaba y sonaba sin conseguir contestación alguna.

Su estómago se apretó ferozmente.

 

 _Por favor, Harry, contesta_  — rogaba para sus adentros. El guardia estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados, muy atento a todos sus movimientos y palabras. Volvió a marcar sintiendo los dedos entumecidos. Miró la hora en una pared hacia el cuartel y notó que llevaba más de media hora de atraso. Estaba tan enfurecido consigo mismo que sus nudillos heridos le ardían pero los ignoró por completo. Quería sentir dolor, dolor físico como un castigo por haber sido tan impulsivo e imbécil.

 

 

¿Cómo pudo cegarlo tanto el dinero?

 

 

  _No fue por el dinero, idiota, fue la idea de costear un sueño_ , una voz inesperada resonó en su cabeza. Era muy parecida a la de Cristal, con su sinceridad y falta de escrúpulos. Nada, Harry no contestaba. Louis pensó en llamar a Roger o a Liam, para que le pagaran la fianza pero eso no resolvería nada. Ya era demasiado tarde y el tiempo corría. El joven apoyó su frente en el muro a un lado del teléfono mientras seguía insistiendo. Cuando el guardia estuvo a punto de quitarle el auricular para cortar y llevarlo de regreso al calabozo, Harry contestó.

 

 

—  _¿Diga?_ — escuchar su voz logró conmoverlo y sintió un pinchazo agudo en el pecho. Acercó más la bocina a su boca y alejó al guardia casi de un empujón.

 

  
— Harry, soy yo, por favor no cuelgues. — el muchacho obedeció dejando que un breve silencio le diera respiro a la llamada.

 

  
—  _¿Estás bien?_  — su pregunta estremeció a Louis sin saber qué decir, cómo explicar su metida de pata.

 

  
— Sí, estoy bien… pero estoy detenido en la estación de policía — aquello fue un golpe certero para Harry. Del otro lado, liberó una risa corta y amarga que se escuchó peor que un llanto — Harry, yo…

 

  
—  _¿Te detuvieron por pelear o por correr?_  — quiso saber lanzando las dos primeras posibilidades que se le vinieron en mente. Tuvo que recurrir a la mayor de sus fuerzas por no estallar en represalias y maldiciones, no era estilo. Louis suspiró y le explicó su motivación de haber corrido esa noche.

 

 

Le explicó que nadie jamás había apostado tanto dinero en esas carreras, que había idealizado ese monto como capital para construir el hogar en el cual ambos vivirían. Harry guardó silencio todo ese rato para dejarlo hablar hasta que intervino con un comentario.

 

 

—  _Te dije que la presentación era lo prioritario_  — le recordó logrando abofetearlo a distancia con ello —  _¿Tienes idea de la humillación que me has hecho pasar?_

  
— Lo sé, perdóname. — dijo Louis ahogado por el nudo en su garganta. Agregó —Tú eres mi prioridad…

 

  
—Adiós _, Louis —_  y sin decir más, Harry cortó.

 

Louis no quiso llamar a nadie más. Se sumió en la más profunda de las desesperanzas consumiendo su propia voz. Fue el padre de Henri quien pagó ambas fianzas y pudieron dejar la estación cerca del mediodía. El castaño le agradeció el gesto prometiéndole que le pagaría lo antes posible y tomo un taxi con rumbo a la 71th oeste.

 

 

El vehículo recorrió las calles a una velocidad aceptable en el tráfico de un Nueva York siempre atestado, no obstante Louis estaba histérico, convencido de que avanzaría mil veces más rápido a pie que sobre ruedas. Tenía un pésimo presentimiento. No podía dejar de sentir un aleteo molesto en su interior. En la avenida Amsterdam, un embotellamiento a la altura de la calle 64th oeste provocó la pérdida absoluta en la paciencia del ojiazul. Le pagó al conductor, descendió del automóvil y corrió las últimas cuadras hasta el departamento de Harry.

 

 

Notó que su ventana estaba cerrada y las cortinas unidas en su totalidad. Ni indicios de que hubiese alguien en su interior. De todas formas, presionó el timbre  lo menos diez veces sin recibir respuesta. Lo llamó a voz en cuello obteniendo la atención de varios vecinos que se asomaban curiosos, pero de Harry nada.

 

 

Derrotado y agotado, Louis se dirigió a su departamento al otro lado de la calle y subió los escalones con la lentitud de un anciano. El remordimiento que sentía lo hacía creer que pesaba el doble. No podía con el alma. Tuvo la desagradable certeza de que habían reprobado, que Cowell no toleró su ausencia por tercera vez y los evaluó por debajo del promedio. Tanto trabajo y esfuerzo para nada.

 

 

¿Cómo pudo arriesgarse de esa forma?

 

¿Por qué no se quedó estudiando?

 

¿Por qué ese maldito talento de meterse en problemas y con ellos arrastrar a Harry con él?

 

Él no lo merecía. No debía estar a su lado. Louis se lo había advertido hacía meses atrás. Le dijo que se alejara de él antes de lastimarlo, se lo dijo. Al llegar al tercer piso, el joven dobló en una esquina hacia el corredor y vio a lo lejos un objeto frente a su puerta. Supo inmediatamente de qué se trataba y se acercó tragando saliva.

 

 

Allí estaba la maqueta del museo, solitaria, gris, e inútil. Tanto tiempo invertido en ella, tantas cosas vividas con Harry, tantas discusiones, tantas reuniones… encima del tejado del pequeño centro de eventos en medio del prototipo había una nota. Louis la tomó para leerla:

 

 

_Vine a Nueva York con un propósito y no lo conseguí, por tanto regreso a Londres._ _  
_ _No intentes buscarme, porque lo nuestro ha llegado hasta aquí._ _  
_ _Creí que podía confiar en ti… pero por tercera vez me equivoqué…_ __  
  


_Harry._

El primer impulso de Louis fue patear la maqueta hasta hacerla trizas, pero lo pensó mejor y no quiso hacerlo. Ese museo significaba mucho para él. Lo levanto con cariño desde el suelo, entró a su departamento y Max lo recibió con su cola cabizbaja. Su perro presentía perfectamente cuando el corazón de su dueño sangraba como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. El joven se dejó caer en uno de sus sofás tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y buscar la forma de recuperar al amor de su vida.


	21. El Verdadero Proyecto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — ¿Y qué harás ahora?
> 
> — Volver a Cambridge este mismo semestre. Nueva York fue un grave error para mi —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aqui esta el ultimo capitulo. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, dejaron kudos y comentaron. Espero verlos en otra historia, cuidense ok y hasta la próxima :)  
> Que lo disfruten.  
> xx :) <3<3
> 
> Solo queda un epílogo

_  
“ **T** ú sabes cómo es esto: si miro la luna de cristal, la rama roja del lento otoño en mi ventana, si toco junto al fuego la impalpable ceniza o el arrugado cuerpo de la leña, todo me lleva a ti, como si todo lo que existe, aromas, luz, metales, fueran pequeños barcos que navegan hacia las islas tuyas que me aguardan”_… Harry no pudo seguir leyendo cerrando el libro de golpe. 

— _Torpe Pablo Neruda y sus metáforas de sal sobre las heridas_ —  blasfemó Harry para luego llevar su mirada hacia la ventanilla del avión. Océano, sólo el azul del océano ocupaba toda la vista confundiéndose con el color del cielo claro y bondadoso. El joven suspiró profundamente al recordar lo que dejaba atrás. Minuto a minuto se alejaba de un continente en donde había encontrado el amor y la amistad, en donde experimentó la felicidad y el dolor, como si su beca lo hubiera incluido sin darse cuenta. Se preguntó si había valido la pena haber viajado kilómetros y kilómetros para volver con las manos vacías. Quiso convencerse de que no, que todo había sido una puta pérdida de tiempo, pero no lo logró y liberó las lágrimas que colgaban en sus pestañas en un llanto silencioso…

* * *

 

_— ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? —le preguntó Cristal antes de que se marchara. Harry bebió el resto de su Cerveza de un sorbo y dejó la botella sobre la barra antes de responder._

_  
— Sí, estoy seguro. No puedo quedarme. Me lastima quedarme — Sophia y Natalie, sentadas una a cada lado de Harry, negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo._

_  
— Piénsalo bien — insistió la castaña — Puede que te arrepientas después y sea demasiado tarde._

_  
— ¿Por qué no hablas con Louis? Dale la oportunidad…  — sugirió Sophia. Aquellas palabras sacaron un resoplido desde sus labios._

_  
— Ya le di tres y en cada una supo muy bien cómo decepcionarme — respondió posando la mirada sobre el mesón. No podía abandonar su condenado orgullo._

_Tratando de no extender la despedida, abrazó a cada una de sus amigas americanas por minutos indefinidos. Las había aprendido a querer tanto que ya las estaba extrañando. Tomo su maleta, se colgó su mochila al hombro y caminó hacia la salida del Coffehouse. Cristal lo llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta. El aludido volteó hacia ella._

_  
— Cuando de verdad amas a alguien las oportunidades no se cuentan— le dijo y con ello Harry se mostró pensativo sin saber qué decir. Siguió su camino hasta salir de la taberna rumbo al aeropuerto._

* * *

Esas palabras quedaron resonando en sus oídos como sirenas de ambulancia. Sabía muy en el fondo que Cristal tenía razón, pero la dolorosa decepción que sintió  tomó el control de sus acciones. Una turbulencia lo sacó de sus recuerdos aferrándose a los brazos de su asiento.

Odiaba volar, lamento no haber tomado alguna píldora para dormir antes de abordar. Cuando el movimiento pasó, respiró aliviado e inmediatamente recordó los abrazos protectores de Louis, aquellos abrazos que lo hacían sentir fuerte, seguro y cálido. Se soltó el cinturón con las manos temblorosas y caminó hasta el baño de pasajeros para calmarse. Sentía que el avión cada vez se encogía y sacudía más al pasar de las horas.

* * *

 

 En Nueva York, por otro lado, Louis hizo guardia en el departamento de Harry como un vigía el resto del día. Se instaló frente a su ventana con las cortinas abiertas de par en par seguro de que lo vería regresar en algún minuto. De nada le sirvió, Harry había abandonado el lugar después de dejarle la maqueta en la puerta y una nota que dolía como puñaladas. El director de la Facultad, intentó convencer a Harry de que se quedara, le prometió hablar con el profesor Cowell  para que accediera a concederle una nueva fecha de presentación. Él no aceptó, no quería caridad de ningún tipo.

 

Louis se enteró de esto al día siguiente. El joven, prácticamente se había tirado en la silla al otro lado del escritorio del facultativo, lo escuchó sin ninguna expresión definida en su rostro. Fue como si estuviera sumergido en un estado de shock permanente. El hombre le hablaba notando el desgaste en su semblante y la barba descuidada que comenzaba a brotar en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Harry y tú?— preguntó Jeff. Louis llevó la  mirada azul hacia la ventana del despacho y respiró hondo para despejar de su garganta el nudo apretado que lo estrangulaba.

  
— Algo que por enamorado no pude controlar, señor — contestó y el director alzó sus cejas sorprendido por su honestidad.

  
— ¿Y qué harás ahora?— Harry no quiso que interviniera en este asunto.

  
— Lo sé. El no es de los que ruegan oportunidades. — al decirlo, el corazón le dolió con mayor intensidad. Saber que lo conocía como a nadie, fue ácido en sus venas.

 

* * *

Louis  estuvo encerrado en su departamento una semana sin ver la luz del día. Lo único que tenía a su lado en la cama era la maqueta del proyecto y su celular que no dejaba tranquilo marcando el número de Harry una y otra vez. Él, lógicamente, no respondía. Max lo miraba desde el umbral de la habitación. El canino estaba preocupado por su amo, trataba de animarlo con la correa en su hocico, pero  los paseos a Central Park  parecían haber quedado atrás.

 

Roger, acompañado por Liam, James y las chicas, casi echó abajo la puerta para poder entrar. Una vez allí, notaron que la oscuridad reinaba el lugar y lo allanaron como un batallón de soldados rusos. Invadieron la alcoba de Louis viéndolo derrotado sobre el colchón cual muñeco de trapo. Cristal abrió las cortinas y las ventanas, encandilando a todos en el interior. Louis frunció el ceño cubriéndose los ojos con una almohada.

 

— No seas imbécil — le arrojó la tabernera — Ya la cagaste y ahora quieres hundirte en la mierda, ¿no?

  
— Largo de aquí — les ordenó Louis escuchándose contenido debido a su cara cubierta. Roger le quitó la almohada y se sentó a un lado de él con una expresión de suma paternidad. La misma que quizás su padre hubiese aplicado en aquellas circunstancias.

  
— ¡Louis, debes dejar de condenarte por lo que pasó! — le dijo duramente — ¡Cometiste un error, pero remédialo, ocúpate de ello!

  
— ¡Ya es tarde! — explotó el ojiazul. Hacía días que no hablaba por lo que su voz sonó ronca y desafinada — ¡El se fue! ¡Ya no tengo nada!— aquella afirmación provocó que todos los presentes lo miraran con los ojos desorbitados. Nadie dijo nada durante pesados segundos, analizando, recordando cómo era Louis antes de conocer a Harry.

No, no pudieron precisarlo. Ambos se habían convertido en uno solo de manera sorprendente. Roger no pudo evitar evocar la plática sostenida con su sobrino meses atrás, cuando llegó fastidiado a su taller quejándose de un Ingles arrogante como compañero de clase. Lamentó que la impetuosidad del amor lo gobernara en un mal momento. Liam fue el único que se atrevió a dar un paso hacia la cama y romper con la pausa.

  
— Levántate de esa cama— le exigió sin alzar la voz. Louis negó con la cabeza — Levántate…  — el aludido volvió a negarse y el muchacho, sin esperarse, tomó la maqueta entre sus manos y salió corriendo del cuarto. El castaño brincó casi catapultado de la cama para alcanzarlo. Temió que lanzara el prototipo por la ventana o que lo destruyera a patadas como pensó hacerlo él miles de veces. Se le apretó el estómago. Lo persiguió por la sala unos instantes bajo los ladridos excitados de Max.

  
— ¡Devuélvemela, Liam! — gritaba. Su mejor amigo no le hacía caso. Cuando pudo atraparlo y luchar por la propiedad de la maqueta unos segundos, el sonido del timbre en la puerta del departamento los interrumpió. Natalie, bajo una calma inesperada, cruzó la estancia para poder abrir. Se trataba de Calvin, el administrador de las apuestas en la universidad. Saludó cordialmente al entrar viendo que Louis y Liam estaban enredados entre forcejeos y empujones.

Frunció el ceño ante la insólita escena. El ojiazul soltó a su amigo casi de inmediato de verlo llegar. Tuvo el impulso de echarlo de su departamento de manera categórica, pero se acordó que no había sido culpa de él lo ocurrido. Sería demasiado energúmeno de su parte. Calvin lo saludó y extrajo del bolsillo interior de su abrigo un sobre blanco. Estiró el brazo para entregárselo.

— ¿Qué es esto? — quiso saber Louis recibiéndolo.

  
— El dinero de la carrera. Ganaste, ¿te acuerdas? — Dijo el joven sonriendo anchamente — Veinticinco mil dólares.

  
— No los quiero — dijo el castaño devolviéndoselo. Calvin quedó boquiabierto pensando que había escuchado mal — Ya me oíste, no quiero el dinero.

 

Para Louis sería como seguir metiendo la pata. Si bien deseaba ese dinero fácil como un comienzo, ahora sólo lo veía como el culpable de su desgracia. El rostro de Harry se materializó en su mente y no pudo evitar sentir más rabia hacia él y consigo mismo.

¿Por qué se había ido aquella manera?

¿Acaso no sabía que lo necesitaba tanto como el aire?

Tuvo ganas de dejarse caer de regreso en su cama. Le pesaba el cuerpo, el alma, cada extremidad convertida aparentemente en metal. Estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus talones para volver a su cuarto cuando una frase dicha por Calvin la noche de la carrera se le vino a la mente. No supo por qué pero la recordó con suma claridad y eso lo congeló en el acto. Miró al muchacho frente a él aún bajo una expresión de perplejidad en sus ojos. Louis sintió el vaivén de la anticipación en sus entrañas y decidió preguntar.

 

— La noche de la competencia me dijiste que alguien había preguntado por mí en la universidad… — le dijo, el chico asintió  — ¿Quién fue?

  
— ¡Ah, eso! No tenía idea que conocías a David McLaggen — ese nombre fue una completa bomba nuclear bajo ese techo. Louis se sintió mareado.  Calvin continuó — Me preguntó si sabía quién eras tú y yo le respondí. Me dio su autógrafo…

  
— ¿Le contaste de las carreras?

  
— Por supuesto, de hecho le aconsejé que apostara por ti ya que eres uno de los mejores… —desde ese momento en adelante, Louis no escuchó nada más que su propia respiración entrecortada.

Muchos supuestos le bombardearon la cabeza pero sólo una certeza:  _McLaggen_  fue quien urdió todo el asunto, por eso la cantidad de dinero, él puede costearlo; por eso la llegada tan precisa de la policía, él debió averiguar dónde se llevaría a cabo la carrera y una sola llamada a la estación fue suficiente. Louis no tuvo problemas para deducir que ese imbécil había indagado en la universidad todos los detalles que le serían de utilidad para arruinarle la vida. Maldita sea su suerte. Tuvo que echar mano de todo su auto control para no romper la puerta de un solo puñetazo. McLaggen había sido más astuto que él.

* * *

Harry sintió un golpeteo suave en la puerta de su habitación. Recostado de lado en su cama, alzó la cabeza para ver a su mamá ingresando con una bandeja en sus manos. Con sumo cuidado, la mujer dejó el refrigerio en la mesita de noche y se sentó a su lado. Amorosamente, lo observó unos segundos y le acarició el cabello como cuando era un niño. Harry cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia tratando de no volver a llorar.

Estaba aburrido de hacerlo. Habían pasado siete malditos días en que sus ojos se habían rebelado contra sí y expulsado litros y litros de lágrimas por alguien que lo había defraudado como nadie. Él había llegado a su casa con maleta en mano, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Su madre y Gemma, sorprendidas, intentaron saber lo que había sucedido para que regresara tan pronto de Norteamérica, pero él no les respondió.

Subió a su habitación a paso cansino y agotado. Ambas conocían a Harry, e insistirle sólo sería un caso perdido, no existía persona más testaruda que él, por lo que le dieron su espacio y tranquilidad necesaria. Durante esa semana, Harry se encerró en la lectura ávida y el trabajo. Decidido a recuperar el tiempo, realizó los trámites pertinentes para volver a Cambridge y terminar su último semestre a como dé lugar. Su carrera era crucial para él. Afortunadamente, su impecable expediente siempre fue admirado en aquella universidad. Tenía la esperanza que su traspié  con la beca no fuera más que una nimiedad frente a sus otros logros durante cuatro años.

Cuando terminó de enviar los correos oficiales a las autoridades que conocía en la institución, se dedicó a retocar su proyecto personal como forma de distraerse de tantos recuerdos que lo perseguían. Lamentablemente eso no lo pudo apaciguar. La casa de sus sueños ahora tenía el rostro de Louis impreso por todas partes.

 

— Tienes que comer algo, hijo — le pidió su madre y pero se negó, enfático — ¿Quieres contarme lo que sucedió? Tu hermana y yo estamos preocupadas — Harry rodó en el colchón quedando de espaldas mirando el techo. Tenía la terrible sensación de que un bloque de concreto le aplastaba el cuerpo. Meditó unos segundos y luego, como una hemorragia necesaria, le relató todo desde la primera presentación fallida en la clase de Diseño Urbano, hasta la dolorosa llamada telefónica de Louis desde la estación de policía.

Anne lo escuchaba con atención recordando el día en que el volvió a casa para visitarla luego de su infarto. Ella le había preguntado sobre algún neoyorquino que lo hubiera encantado y Harry sólo hizo mención de un “amigo-vecino-compañero de universidad”, nada más. Ahora veía en sus ojos verdes algo muy parecido al amor. El brillo en sus pupilas era indiscutible. Después de una pausa que creyó apropiada, habló.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora?

  
— Volver a Cambridge este mismo semestre. Nueva York fue un grave error para mi — Harry sabía que esas palabras las decía el despecho junto con el orgullo.

  
— Deberías tomarte un tiempo, pensarlo bien — él negó. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado, casi de manera desesperada o de lo contrario respondería ese celular que cada cinco minutos repicaba sobre su colchón…

 

* * *

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que Louis no visitaba la tumba de Niall, no por desconsiderado o por haberlo olvidado, sino que el dolor de entrar a un cementerio lo anulaba por completo. Aquella mañana el castaño se decidió y condujo su motocicleta, algo maltratada por la última caída, hasta el camposanto y compró distintos tipos de plantas en flor, las favoritas del rubio. Al llegar hasta la lápida de mármol blanco, dejó los maceteros alrededor y se incorporó nuevamente. La tranquilidad de ese sitio era lo único que agradecía en silencio. El cantar de las aves, el roce de las hojas con el viento, el crujido de las ramas en las alturas. Parecía que Nueva York bajaba la voz en esos momentos de introspección.

 

El joven se sentó en la hierba y conversó con su amigo por largas horas. Le relató todo lo acontecido creyendo escuchar sus respuestas:

_Pero Louis, sabías que tenías un compromiso al día siguiente, no debiste correr ese riesgo innecesario_.

Louis sonrió. Niall jamás tuvo miedo de enfrentar a los amigos. 

—Lo sé, Niall, pero el amor me cegó — respondió murmurando y encendió un cigarrillo. 

_¿Y cuál es el plan ahora?_

Imaginó que preguntaría. Louis miró hacia la verja lejana de la entrada y detuvo sus ojos en su motocicleta, estacionada a un lado de la acera. Brillante, lustrosa, hermosa. Suspiró y alzó el mentón.

— Hacer lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo. — Se despidió de su amigo incorporándose ágilmente para caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Roger trabajaba afanosamente en su taller cuando llegó su sobrino. Tenía dos nuevas motocicletas qué reparar mientras que su auto clásico pedía a gritos una mantención. El castaño lo saludó dejando el casco sobre la mesa que estaba llena de piezas a medio limpiar. El hombre  sabía que traía algo entre manos, lo conocía muy bien.

Siempre llegaba a su taller para pedirle algo o para confesarse como un parroquiano ante el cura. Dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, limpió sus manos con un paño que bien pudo ensuciarlas más y se apoyó en su auto. No tuvo que preguntarle nada, sólo lo miró. Louis rió brevemente al entender que su tío lo conocía mejor que nadie… bueno, casi nadie.

 

 — Quiero que arregles mi motocicleta y la dejes como nueva. Voy a venderla — su audacia lo desconcertó.

  
— Pero si amas tu motocicleta.

  
— Amo  más a alguien — dijo sin pensarlo. Roger  lo comprendió pero le hizo ver que tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Louis no se movió ni cambió la expresión de su rostro. Parecía una estatua de ceño fruncido y labios tensos. — ¿Me vas a ayudar sí o no? — Roger estudió su mirada una última vez para finalmente asentir. No podía negarle nada a quien consideraba como su hijo, lo sentía casi tan horrible como traicionarlo.

  
— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — Louis sonrió. Era la primera vez que sonreía desde hacía muchos días.

  
— Hacer las cosas bien… el tiempo que me tome… — y sin agregar nada más, se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

_Agosto, seis meses después…_

_“Las muchas aguas no podrán apagar el amor, ni lo ahogarán los ríos” (Cantar de los Cantares 8:7)_

Natalie y Zayn consolidaron su relación mudándose juntos a un departamento en el centro de Nueva York. Luego de tanto tira y afloja, ambos jóvenes hicieron caso omiso a la testarudez del padre del muchacho, alquilando un piso cerca del Estadio de los Yankees en el lado este. La muchacha estaba dichosa y enamorada, sin embargo jamás perdió de vista todo lo que tuvo que pasar para darse cuenta. Aquel día era especial. Natalie cumplía años y toda su familia la visitaría para cenar y celebrar. Zayn la había agasajado el día entero.

La había invitado a desayunar en Central Park, recorrieron el extenso paisaje verde hasta llegar a un punto exacto en donde el moreno tenía preparado un picnic bajo la sombra de los árboles. La muchacha se colgó de su cuello para llenarlo de besos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor —  le sopló al oído. Natalie se estremeció y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo

— Muchas gracias, mi amor — le respondió  con una risita y algo sonrojada.  Procedieron a tomar ubicación sobre la ancha manta.

Esa tarde, Zayn fue quien cocinó para los invitados. Empecinado en hacerlo perfectamente, el joven siguió al pie de la letra una receta de salmón y champiñones sin saltarse ningún paso. El departamento se llenó del exquisito aroma de las especias y la cocción de ellas en vino blanco.

Natalie, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, lo miraba entretenida mientras bebía una copa. Jamás imaginó que ese chico, antes tan rudo y arrogante, pudiese esconder esa parte cariñosa y delicada de su personalidad. Hizo un balance de los últimos meses y recordó a su querido Niall. Lo extrañaba, extrañaba su compañía y su plática.

 _¿Qué hubiera sucedido si Niall me hubiese dicho sobre sus sentimientos?_ , se preguntó internamente.

De pronto, la sonrisa de sus labios fue apagándose poco a poco. Quizás le hubiera roto el corazón, ella lo quería mucho, pero amar era algo totalmente distinto. Se sintió una pésima persona al meditar aquello.

 

— ¿Qué pasa? — le preguntó Zayn mientras se lavaba las manos.

  
— Estaba pensando en Niall — dijo Natalie sin mentiras ni evasiones. Zayn se tornó serio y se acercó a ella — Recordé la razón por la cual se enfrentó contigo…

  
— Lo lamento…

  
— No fue tu culpa — respondió la joven y se puso de pie para abrazarlo — Prométeme que iremos a verlo cada vez que podamos — Zayn asintió sin vacilar. La besó brevemente en los labios.

* * *

 La familia Payne llegó al departamento de los chicos cerca de las siete de la tarde. Liam y Sophia llegaron cargados de pañales y empujando un coche. La morena  había dado a luz a su retoño hacía tres semanas y no cabían en sí de felicidad. Habían tenido un varón de tres kilos y medio al nacer. El pequeño Lucas, que fue como lo nombraron, iluminó un poco el periodo de tensión e incertidumbre que se había instalado en el grupo de amigos luego de que Harry hubiera abandonado el país y dejado a un Louis muerto en vida atrás.

Natalie tomó a su sobrino en brazos despertándolo de su somnolencia. Los señores Payne llenaron a su sobrina de regalos de cumpleaños. Siempre había sido la más consentida de todos en la familia. Geoff saludó a Zayn con el debido respeto que merece el dueño de casa. El moreno lo saludó de regreso con una sincera sonrisa en los labios. La incomodidad entre ellos iba desapareciendo a pasos agigantados.

 

Karen, en cambio, lo abrazó apretadamente para luego felicitarlo por el delicioso aroma que expelía la cena. Cerca de las ocho, el grupo completo tomó lugar en la mesa redonda. Liam servía vino en las copas mientras que su primo-cuñado servía las porciones en los platos. De repente, el sonido en la puerta advirtió visita. Zayn dejó los cubiertos y cruzó la estancia para atender. Al abrir, su aliento se le estancó en la garganta.

 

— Papá… mamá… ¿qué están haciendo aquí? — al otro lado del umbral, Yaser acompañado de Tricia, llevaban una botella de coñac y un ramo de rosas entre sus brazos. El joven creyó que se había golpeado la cabeza y estaba desvariando.

  
— La cumpleañera nos llamó para invitarnos — dijo la mujer para acto seguido besar a su hijo en la frente y entrar al apartamento sin esperar respuesta. Yaser se quedó mirando a su único hijo, serio e impasible.

  
— No hemos sabido de ti en meses — le recriminó el hombre y Zayn  bajó la mirada. — Sí que sabes cómo castigarme, ¿verdad?

  
— ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Traté de hacerte partícipe de mi vida con Natalie pero…

  
— Lo sé, lo sé… y fue estúpido de mi parte no apoyarte… pero ahora aquí estoy, y si tú lo quieres, quiero formar parte de esa vida… ¿puedo pasar? — el chico le sonrió y dio un paso a un lado para dejarle el camino libre. Yaser cruzó la puerta recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de Geoff. Allí estaban, dos hombres que por malas decisiones de negocios lograron esparcir un odio que no incumbía a los demás. El señor Payne se puso de pie sin disimular su enfado.

  
— A qué has venido  — le dijo. Liam y Zayn se prepararon para separarlos si la cosa se salía de control. Sin embargo, Yaser alzó las manos en señal de tregua. Geoff lo miró con desconfianza.

  
— Tranquilo, Payne. He venido en son de paz. Tu sobrina nos llamó pidiéndonos venir — Natalie sonrió de inmediato, buscando un par de sillas extras y ubicarlas en la mesa. El hombre continuó — Debo decir que es una excelente muchacha. No quise aceptar esta relación debido a nuestra rivalidad, pero con todo el tiempo que ha pasado sin ver a mi  hijo, me di cuenta que el miedo a perderlo resultaba superior a cualquier enfado. Ellos se aman, y aunque no es lo que yo hubiera esperado, prefiero apoyarlos que estar al margen de su felicidad por añejas discusiones. — Tricia se acercó a su esposo tomando su mano.

Geoff lo observaba como si tratara de leer algún mensaje subliminal entre líneas. Todavía lo miraba con el ceño a medio fruncir sin ocultar el recelo que le inspiraba. Intercambió miradas con su mujer y después de largos segundos, dejó caer sus hombros y contestó.

  
— Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estamos de acuerdo en algo, Malik — dijo estirando su mano hacia Yaser. El hombre la estrechó con firmeza. No hubo simpatía, no hubo mucha interacción, sólo firmeza.

  
— Otra cosa… — agregó el Yaser mirando a su hijo — Esto no significa que volverás a sacar mi Auto  sin mi permiso ¿está claro? — Zayn rió asintiendo e invitándolo a tomar asiento.

 

La cena para tranquilidad de todos, se desenvolvió sin alteraciones. La plática en la mesa se centró en el recién llegado a la familia, Lucas Payne. El pequeño dormía al interior del coche sin interrumpir su sueño en ningún momento. Sophia bromeaba que había heredado ese pesado letargo de su padre.

—Puede pasar el tren de la 6th avenida por encima de él y ni enterado — dijo mientras que Liam sentía sus orejas enrojecidas. El muchacho estaba feliz, sin embargo la ausencia de ciertas personas lo hizo ponerse un poco melancólico. Le hubiera encantado tener al resto de sus amigos cenando con ellos. Los últimos meses habían sido de decisiones importantes como desconcertantes. Deseó que todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

Fue cosa de coincidencia, mientras Liam pensaba en su mejor amigo, el teléfono rompió la conversación y fue él mismo quien se levantó de su silla para contestar. Al escuchar la voz de Louis  al otro lado del auricular no dudó en bombardearlo con preguntas. Lo extrañaba muchísimo y la expectativa era insoportable. El castaño se oía cansado, como si hubieran pasado años y hubiera recorrido el mundo entero con sólo una mochila al hombro. Liam lo escuchaba ávidamente sin querer soltar la bocina, Sophia y Natalie se habían acercado para escuchar también.

 

— ¿Cómo va todo por allá, amigo? — preguntó.

  
—  _Bien, trabajando como mulas_  — contestó Louis —  _Roger, James y Cristal han sido de valiosa ayuda… claro que hay una personita que sólo sabe dar órdenes_  — Liam no tuvo que preguntar quién, supo de inmediato que se refería a Cristal por el lejano reclamo que escuchó de ella al otro lado.

El ojiazul preguntó por su ahijado recién nacido a quien aún no conocía. Lamentó no haber estado presente el día de su nacimiento, pero tenía que arreglar su vida a punta de perseverancia primero. Continuó

—  _Llamé para felicitar a Natalie por su cumpleaños, ¿está por ahí?_

  
— Está a mi lado, escuchando — informó su amigo y la chica le quitó el teléfono casi a golpes.

  
— ¡Hola, Louis, gracias por llamar! ¿Tú estás bien?

  
— Pregúntale si ya se encontró con Harry — intervino Sophia sin preámbulos ni pelos en la lengua. La muchacha no supo si hacerle caso o no. No obstante, Louis alcanzó a escuchar y respondió contenidamente que  _aún no_ …

* * *

_El vuelo desde Nueva York hacia el aeropuerto Shoreham en Brighton, Inglaterra, duró las horas correspondientes de un trayecto normal, sin complicaciones; pero un chico de ojos azules perdía la paciencia cada diez minutos revisando documentos y planos que había diseñado. Louis quería tocar tierras inglesas lo antes posible._

_Habían pasado cerca de tres meses desde que Harry se había ido y durante esas semanas, no se detuvo ni un solo día en trámites y diligencias burocráticas. Después de esa semana en que estuvo derribado en su cama sin querer saber nada del mundo, el joven se reactivó gracias a la conclusión de que David lo había planeado todo. Fue como una inyección de adrenalina directo al corazón y a las ganas._

_Louis vendió su motocicleta, sacó sus ahorros del banco y alquiló su departamento de la calle 71th oeste para gestionar la documentación necesaria y convencer a su tío, Cristal y James de que lo acompañaran a Inglaterra a construir una casa. La tabernera, sentada en una de las mesas de su local, lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par creyendo que el chico había perdido por completo la cabeza. Roger sabía que su sobrino hablaba muy en serio y James  se reclinó en su asiento bajo un semblante pensativo. Louis desplegó un plano sobre la mesa y el arquitecto inglés vio el diseño perfecto de un inmueble estilo europeo._

_Recorrió cada rincón del esquema bajo su ojo profesional y celebró al muchacho por el excelente nivel que mostraba su proyecto. Revisó la superficie, las instalaciones eléctricas, de gas, la carpintería, albañilería, todo. Se sintió orgulloso a pesar de no haberlo tenido como alumno. Louis le agradeció. A Sophia le faltaban tres meses para dar a luz, Liam debía estar con ella, Natalie estaba sumergida en su mudanza con Zayn, por lo que el grupo se reducía a ellos tres. Les suplicó su ayuda luego de casi diez minutos de silencio._

_— Sabes que tengo que cerrar el semestre en la universidad, Louis — le recordó James. El joven asintió._

  
_— Lo sé, pero pronto comenzarán las vacaciones. Necesito de tu experiencia y asesoría — respondió con un dejo de ansiedad — Por favor. Los necesito — James lo meditó un momento, miró a Cristal a su lado y no faltaron palabras entre ellos para comunicarse._

  
_— Los alcanzaré allá — accedió y el ojiazul le palmoteó la espalda en agradecimiento._

  
_— ¿Te das cuenta que tendré que encargarle a alguien mi taberna? ¡Jamás la he dejado sola!— refutó Cristal._

  
_— Viajarás gratis a Inglaterra._

  
_— Me ofendes Louis… yo no soy… ¿dijiste gratis?… bueno esta bien, si voy — dijo automáticamente consiguiendo la risa de todos en la mesa._

_Las semanas siguientes fueron de coordinaciones. Dinero, permisos, certificados, boletos, hospedaje, etc. A principios de mayo, Louis, James y Cristal tomaron el primer vuelo de la mañana. El joven se despidió de Max por unas horas y lo vio alejarse dentro de su jaula en dirección a la bodega del avión, no quiso dejarlo en la ciudad, lo echaría de menos._

_Fue entonces donde emprendieron la travesía de volver un sueño realidad en Brighton, Inglaterra. Lo primero que hicieron al aterrizar fue buscar alojamiento en la misma ciudad por unos días. Louis tramitó desde Nueva York el remate de una casa en East Dr frente a Queens Park. Logró un precio justo, compró los materiales y contrató dos albañiles de buenas referencias gracias a James. Y así, siguiendo el prototipo diseñado originalmente por Harry, el trabajo de construcción se comenzó destruyendo._

_El mes de mayo pasó rápido, casi como un mero trámite del tiempo y el espacio. Louis y compañía dedicaron sus esfuerzos en echar abajo paredes y tejados para despejar lo que sería la nueva edificación. Roger observaba a su sobrino y nunca lo había visto tan motivado. Se levantaba al alba y se acostaba a altas horas de la madrugada, todos los días, cada día de los meses que pasaban como vertientes de agua bajo los puentes._

_De seguro si sus padres pudieran verlo, se sentirían orgullosos de su pasión y entrega a la hora de amar. A mitad de junio, James llegó a Brighton para unirse a la construcción. Para su sorpresa, el grupo había avanzado bastante en pocas semanas. El experimentado arquitecto se dedicó a revisar las instalaciones más complejas, corrigiendo uno que otro detalle. Roger estuvo concentrado en el techo y sus terminaciones mientras que Cristal le gritaba instrucciones como una ingeniera._

_Max, por otro lado, estaba en enloquecido. Todo un mundo de nuevos aromas por explorar. Aquel canino de amarillo pelaje corría por las extensiones del Queens Park, alterando la eterna paz de los alrededores con sus ladridos._

_Fue a principios de agosto, cuando el sol imperaba en el cielo y el calor atravesaba las ropas y la piel para apoderarse de la sangre, que Louis se desvió ligeramente de su cometido encandilado por la rabia. Tanto trabajo a cuestas lo había hecho olvidar a cierto inglés con el cual debía ajustar una cuenta. Durante un descanso el castaño leía el periódico fumando un cigarro cuando el nombre de David McLaggen lo llevó a atorarse con el humo._

_Consumió el articulo con avidez enterándose que el equipo del Chelsea F.C celebraría un evento en el “Under the Bridge”, espacio ubicado debajo de la East Stand. “Todas sus estrellas estarán presentes…”, decía la noticia y Louis no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces. Tenía que poner en su lugar a ese imbécil de una vez por todas. Se excusó con sus amigos cerca de las ocho de la noche, se cambio de ropa y se dirigió a Londres en un bus que tardó casi dos horas en llegar._

_Dar con el salón de eventos no fue difícil. Toda la atención de la prensa estaba dirigida hacia las nuevas contrataciones del equipo de fútbol soccer y en las estrellas consagradas, como McLaggen. Louis se apostó en la entrada, mezclado entre la gente como un espía. La alfombra roja se estiraba hacia la entrada dejando una pasarela libre a los jugadores y personajes de la farándula invitados. El chico esperó hasta poder escabullirse entre la muchedumbre. El salón era espacioso, con un espléndido escenario y pantallas por doquier. Él  se paseó de un lado a otro escrutando los rostros de todos los comensales hasta dar con el que buscaba._

_Ahí estaba ese futbolista entrometido, dando una entrevista a una periodista frente a una cámara de televisión. Louis no pudo contenerse. A pasos firmes se abrió camino empujando a todos importándole una mierda. David, al verlo, no pudo ocultar su sorpresa._

_— Qué bien lo hiciste ¿verdad? — Le refutó el ojiazul en la cara — Tuviste que meterte en lo que tenía con Harry. No pudiste soportar haberlo perdido frente a mi ¿no? — la periodista, aprovechando el escándalo, no cortó la transmisión en ningún momento. El aludido fingió desentendimiento._

  
_— No sé de lo que hablas…_

  
_— ¿No? ¿Acaso no te diste el trabajo de averiguar sobre mí en Nueva York? — David se vio acorralado, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ellos. Los nervios de la culpabilidad lo hicieron titubear. Louis volvió a atacar — ¿Acaso no apostaste dinero en las carreras, para luego echarme a la policía encima?_

  
_— Hey, tú elegiste competir, yo sólo aposté. Nadie te obligó, mucho menos a un día de esa puta presentación suya… — Louis alzó las cejas. Justo lo que quería escuchar. Todo lo que había supuesto calzaba como un rompecabezas._

  
_— Lo sabías muy bien, infeliz…  — el castaño lo tomó de la ropa a la altura del pecho, pero varias manos le impidieron darle un golpe en la quijada. Miró la cara de asustado y avergonzado en el rubio deportista y su ira se desinfló como balón pinchado. Sintió lástima._

_Se dio cuenta que McLaggen no era  más que un pobre diablo, arruinando campos ajenos para sembrar el suyo. Louis lo soltó lentamente, rumiando entre dientes. No quería pasar la noche en una cárcel británica. Ya suficiente había tenido en Nueva York decepcionando a quien lo amaba._

_— No me ensuciaré las manos contigo, no vales la pena. Hagas lo que hagas, el no volverá a ti… y ante eso puedes apostar lo que quieras. — habiendo dicho eso, el joven caminó fuera del salón a largos trancos, escoltado por los guardias para prevenir que siguiera con el escándalo…_

* * *

 

El romper de las olas provocaba un estremecimiento en la piel de Harry. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba Brighton y luego del papeleo en la Universidad de Cambridge, optó por alejarse un poco de la urbanidad y apreciar la costa como cuando era un niño. El rector del establecimiento educacional se declaró muy desilusionado de él cuándo lo tuvo enfrente.

Esperaba resultados óptimos del alumno más prometedor  de su generación, pero todo había sido en vano ante sus ojos. Harry lo escuchó con la cabeza inclinada. Su plática más que sermón logró el cometido de hacerlo evocar todo lo vivido en la ciudad norteamericana. El departamento en la 71th oeste, esa ventana que conectaba su rutina con la de Louis, las conversaciones en el Coffehouse, los paseos por las avenidas, las noches compartidas… Lo extrañaba, pero las consecuencias de sus promesas incumplidas seguían abofeteándolo sin descanso.

Temía que nunca pudiera graduarse, que por alguna razón la seguridad en sí mismo se hubiera evaporado. Debió haber escuchado su lado profesional, exigido sin descanso otro compañero de proyecto _…_

 

 _No, sabes que no hubiera sido lo mismo_  — se oyó claramente desde su interior.

Recargado en la baranda a un costado de Madeira Dr, Harry inhalaba a todo pulmón el delicioso aroma de la brisa marina. Había olvidado lo que ese lugar significaba para él. Después de semanas sin recibir más llamadas a su celular por parte de Louis, la desazón y la incertidumbre albergaron su corazón. Tuvo la horrenda idea de que él lo había olvidado, que lo había dejado ir, para intentarlo por fin con Eduardo, ese chico caprichoso que no sabía lo que quería.

  _¿No fue por eso que te fuiste? ¿Para que todo se olvidara?_  — se reprochó a sí mismo.

¿Era posible sentir claustrofobia frente a la generosidad de la costa?

Él estaba perdido, lo sabía. Trataba de desviar su atención hacia su carrera, hacia el cumplimiento de un objetivo para no pensar en Louis. No obstante, el subconsciente era un maldito traidor. Por las noches, no podía dejar de recordar al ojiazul, en la forma que había descubierto como estremecer  su piel, nuevos besos, nuevas caricias. Lo veía por todas partes.

Pudo escapar físicamente, pero todo lo demás todavía estaba en Nueva York. Sí hasta sentía los ladridos de Max mientras subía por la Egremont Place y admiraba sus blancas residenciales. Creyó que se había vuelto loco de añoranza. Alzó la vista y justo en la intersección con Park Hill un labrador pasó corriendo hacia la derecha y perderse de vista.

Harry frunció el ceño pero no le dio importancia. A pasos distraídos, siguió su camino por la West Dr a un costado del hermoso Queens Park. Se internó por sus verdes parajes hasta tomar asiento en una banca frente a la laguna. Se quedó allí unos instantes escuchando el cantar de las aves. De repente, el labrador apareció nuevamente espantando a los conejos y a los pájaros en su camino. Corría de aquí para allá con una energía increíble. Harry agudizó la vista, convencido de que era idéntico a Max. No podía ser.

Pocos segundos después, el can advirtió su presencia y corrió hacia él, eufórico. El rizado se puso de pie en el acto recibiendo las lamidas ya conocidas de ese animal.

— ¡Max!… ¡Eres tú! ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó emocionado mirando los alrededores buscando a una sola persona — ¿Dónde está Louis? — El labrador le dio una última lamida en su mano y reanudó su carrera en dirección hacia el este. Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas para seguirlo. Después de varios metros a lo largo del prado, el joven se detuvo contra la verja que cerraba el parque y separaba la avenida.

 

Si ya había quedado sin aliento por tratar de darle alcance a ese perro, sus pulmones quedaron totalmente desprovistos de aire cuando vio ante él la construcción de una casa idéntica a la que había soñado por años. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Tardó más de cinco minutos en mover una extremidad de su cuerpo y atravesó la verja tropezando torpemente. La casa estaba escudada por andamios y cuerdas por todas partes, pero obviando aquello, era tan hermosa como la imaginó. Max ladró un par de veces logrando que desde el segundo piso, la cabeza de Louis se asomara por una de las ventanas preguntando cuál era el alboroto. El ojiazul al ver a Harry de pie frente al inmueble creyó que se trataba de un espejismo, de una proyección de su mente maquiavélica y tuvo que pestañear varias veces.

Los albañiles alertaron la llegada de un muchacho y Louis descendió por los tablones de las armaduras hasta plantar sus pies sobre la tierra. Avanzó hacia él empujando el aire ubicado entre ambos. Harry no podía quitarle la vista de encima como tampoco podía dejar de apreciar la edificación que se erigía con nobleza.

 

— No puedo creerlo… — fue lo único que logró decir después de una eternidad de silencio. Louis limpió un poco su cara salpicada de pasta muro y pintura.

  
— ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?

  
— No lo sabía… vi a Max y… — el castaño miró a su mascota con cierto reproche.

  
— Siempre te encuentra — dijo, sonriendo. La pareja intercambió miradas elocuentes sin saber qué más decirse. Habían pasado seis meses, seis meses en que uno creía que ser profesional era lo más importante mientras que al otro le carcomía la consciencia por ser la razón de no haberlo conseguido.

No obstante, en silencio se preguntaron cuál había sido el verdadero proyecto después de todo: ellos o la presentación para Cowell. Frente a frente, esa duda parecía tan obvia de responder que hasta daba risa.

— Quería que la vieras terminada… — habló Louis por fin refiriéndose a la casa a sus espaldas.

  
— Es hermosa, ¿Cómo…? — respondió a medias Harry sin poder evitar la ancha sonrisa en sus labios. — No puedo creer que la recordaras con tanto detalle — ¿Adónde se fueron todas las palabras que  pensaba decirle? Nada. Ya no existían más en él, se habían esfumado. Perdió la voz testaruda y sólo quiso transmitirle lo mucho que lo había extrañado con el cuerpo, con la boca, con el aliento.

Louis, por su parte, sentía escocer sus manos por tocarlo, por restar la distancia; fue como verlo desde su ventana en la 71th oeste, con una escalera de incendios entre ellos. Louis recordó lo sucedido con David unos días antes y decidió no ponerlo al tanto. Ese inglés resultaba ser muy insignificante como para nombrarlo en ese especial momento. No quiso delegar o repartir culpas que sabía eran sólo suyas. Ahora lo tenía allí, de pie frente a él, admirando lo que tanto sudor le había costado. Tres meses de trabajo se vieron saldados con sólo presenciar esa emoción indescriptible en sus ojos verdes.

  
— Es para ti. Ven a conocerla — le dijo, invitándolo a pasar con un ademán de su mano. Harry accedió e ingresaron por la puerta ubicada a un costado. Él se dio el tiempo de recorrerla a gusto. Todo era perfecto, cada habitación, cada revestimiento, cada escalón, cada viga y ventana. Las lágrimas no tardaron en rodar por sus mejillas, absolutamente emocionado. Louis rompió la expectativa volviendo a hablar — Una vez me dijiste que desde pequeño te gustaba la idea de vivir en Brighton, ¿lo recuerdas? — claro que Harry lo recordaba, y muy bien por lo demás. Había sido el mismo día en que se reconciliaron haciendo el amor sobre la isla de su cocina. El rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

  
— Sí, por supuesto que lo recuerdo…Pero…  ¿Cómo conseguiste hacerla? ¿Cómo lograste…?

  
— Con mucho esfuerzo, querido — intervino Cristal, quien entraba a la sala acompañada de James y Roger — Y prácticamente esclavizando a sus amigos, debo añadir — Harry se mostró sorprendido de verlos también allí bajo ese mismo techo.  — ¿Y bien? ¿Te gusta o no? Aún nos faltan algunos detalles pero…

  
— ¡Me encanta!— le interrumpió. Louis por fin pudo dejar caer sus hombros para relajarse. Sólo eso quería escuchar de él, nada más. — ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

  
— Porque te amo…— le dijo sencillamente— ¿Acaso necesitas preguntarlo? — Harry rió, vencido. No pudo debatirle nada al respecto. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor en 360 grados y se sintió dentro de una perfecta ilusión. Sin pensarlo, se dirigió al castaño con una mirada distinta y lo tomo de su camisa manchada, para besarlo de lleno en los labios. Aquel increíble regalo tuvo el efecto implacable de recordarle que era ése y no otro el verdadero proyecto de ambos.

 

Louis recibió su boca convencido de haber muerto y llegado al cielo. Lo abrazó por la cintura como si temiera perder la razón al no hacerlo. Lo había extrañado tanto durante esas semanas que le dolían los labios en contacto con los suyos. Por unos minutos, olvidaron por completo que estaban en presencia de más personas. Roger carraspeó.

  
— De acuerdo, ya basta. Todavía falta pintar varios muros así que… cada uno tome una brocha y terminemos de una vez — Louis y Harry rieron al escucharlo y sin hacerle mucho caso, volvieron a besarse intensamente. Podían pintar en otro momento.

**FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, hasta la proximal.


	22. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta el epílogo de esta historia. Otra vez muchas gracias a quienes leyeron esto . Espero verlos en otra historia, cuidense ok y hasta la próxima :)  
> Que lo disfruten.  
> xx :) <3<3

— La Arquitectura es un sueño sin medida que se aterriza con medidas…— decía Harry acercando sus labios al micrófono — Eso fue lo que me dijo una vez mi mentor James Corden y desde entonces no lo he olvidado jamás. Hay quienes han nacido para ser expresionistas, inventivos o sencillamente soñadores. El arte de diseñar y construir edificaciones de toda clase es lo que enaltece y embellece una ciudad entera, es nuestra identidad. Catedrales, coliseos, museos, bibliotecas y hasta residenciales, obtienen la marca personal de su creador como un hijo gestado por la imaginación…

 

 

Louis estaba entre el público henchido de orgullo. Miraba a su novio con un embeleso tal que nada podía sacarlo de su concentración en él. Sobre el podio, el rizado daba un discurso de agradecimiento e inauguración del hermoso Museo de Arte Contemporáneo y Moderno de Brighton frente a cientos de personas. Después de sus palabras, el joven buscó entre los presentes la mirada azul que tanto amaba. Al identificarla, llamó al castaño para que subiera al podio. Louis se negó, nunca le había gustado hablar en público, por eso le había pedido a Harry que cortara el listón y se dirigiera a todos en nombre de los dos. Harry siguió insistiendo y no tuvo más opción que acercarse y subir hasta quedar a su lado. Él lo besó y el americano recibió los aplausos de la audiencia con humildad.

 

— Me alegra que no te hayas dormido mientras hablaba — le dijo Harry en un susurro, aludiendo aquel lejano día en que se conocieron. Louis lo miró divertidamente ofendido.

 

Habían pasado dos años desde que Louis decidió quedarse en Brighton junto con Harry, en la casa que había construido para los dos y trabajar juntos en el museo que Cowell nunca llegó a calificar. Aquel proyecto, originalmente de sus padres, y que seguramente hubiera obtenido  la mejor evaluación de la Facultad de Arquitectura, pero por problemas ajenos al talento, nunca vio la luz en tierras neoyorquinas.

 

 

Louis, de frente ante ese edificio que sólo conocía por planos y prototipos, ahora estaba produciendo sombras de metros y metros sobre el suelo. Había quedado bellísimo, esbelto y elegante. Harry lo abrazó por la espalda, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos. La pareja de jóvenes se quedó admirando el resultado de su trabajo por un tiempo incalculable.

 

 

El castaño le agradeció el hecho de haber convertido el proyecto de sus padres en una realidad. 

 

 

— _Nada de eso. Los dos lo hicimos_  — le sopló al oído logrando erizarle los cabellos. De regreso a casa después de la fiesta de inauguración, se dejaron caer sobre la ancha cama para amarse con la misma energía de siempre. Nada podía superar esos momentos en los que se consumían hasta la última gota de sudor de sus cuerpos, en donde reventaban en gemidos  que los dejaba sin voz y temblando. Vencidos entre las sábanas, los dos se recostaban de lado para observar el amanecer invadiendo la ventana.

 

 

Harry había finalizado su semestre inconcluso y obtenido su grado académico al fin. Era un profesional titulado y con un futuro brillante. Por otra parte, Louis había realizado los papeleos correspondientes para quedarse en Inglaterra y aprobar sus evaluaciones desde Columbia a la Universidad de Brighton en la Facultad de Arquitectura y Diseño. El rector  estaba orgulloso de él.

 

 

Cuando el castaño se presentó en su despacho para relatarle todo lo ocurrido y su decisión final de vivir con Harry al otro lado del océano, el hombre no hizo más que sonreírle a modo de apoyo y le deseó mucha suerte. Eran jóvenes, tenían toda una vida por delante y mucho talento que ofrecer. Lamentó que el profesor Cowell fuera tan estricto, pero a la vez agradeció el haberlos obligado a trabajar juntos. Louis se despidió de él afectuosamente para viajar a Europa y comenzar a formar parte de su nueva institución. Harry bromeaba con que él sería ahora el extranjero latoso de la carrera.

 

 

— Encantador, querrás decir — le corrigió. Harry enarcó una ceja al oírlo — Todos aman a los neoyorquinos, ¿sabías?

 

 

  
— De acuerdo, egocéntrico, será mejor que nos vistamos ya y llevemos a Max con mi madre o perderemos el vuelo. Liam nos matará si no llegamos a tiempo.

 

 

* * *

El pequeño Lucas cumplía dos años de vida y sus padres habían decorado todo su departamento en Chelsea para la especial ocasión. Los invitados fueron llegando desde las cinco de la tarde y Louis y Harry arribaron cerca de las seis. Los chicos se habían tomado muy en serio su papel de padrinos, por lo que lo llenaron de obsequios, jugaron y rieron con él toda la tarde. Le prometieron visitarlo con frecuencia a pesar de la distancia.

 

 

Liam estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos juntos otra vez. Cuántas cosas había pasado ese par de tercos para admitir al fin que no podían vivir separados. Estaba orgulloso de lo que habían conseguido, orgulloso de su museo en tierras inglesas y del equipo perfecto que formaban, en Nueva York, en Brighton, en cualquier parte del mundo. Se complementaban perfectamente.

 

 

Los jóvenes se quedaron en la ciudad una semana más. Aprovecharon los días para recorrer las calles como lo hacían al conocerse y recopilaron información de nuevos proyectos urbanos. La última noche antes de regresar a Inglaterra, visitaron el Coffehouse  el cual estaba abarrotado de estudiantes de la universidad de Columbia y los alrededores. Al ingresar, la tabernera prácticamente correteó a unos chicos de la barra para que sus amigos tomaran lugar. Les sirvió un par de tragos fuertes para celebrar la reunión. Durante el festejo, Natalie de la mano con Zayn entraron al recinto. Saludaron al llegar y pidieron una ronda de cerveza que Cristal extrajo del congelador sin demora. De pronto, desde el televisor que colgaba en un rincón del bar, el nombre de un jugador de fútbol soccer les llamó la atención. Louis le exigió a Cristal cambiar de canal pero Harry lo impidió:

 

 

 _“… esperemos que el desempeño de David McLaggen en su nuevo equipo irlandés sea mucho mejor que en su vida personal…”_  — decía la reportera bajo un tono de ironía — _“…Cómo olvidar esa discusión frente a un chico americano en el popular "Under the Bridge” hace dos años…"_   — y fue donde mostraron un diálogo en particular que hizo que Louis se empinara la botella: 

 

 

 _“¿Acaso no apostaste dinero en las carreras para luego echarme a la policía encima?”_  — había dicho él frente a un montón de personas trataban de separarlos —  _“Hey, tú elegiste competir, yo sólo aposté. Nadie te obligó, mucho menos a un día de esa puta presentación suya…”_  — había respondido David y Harry se mostró sorprendido, no sólo por el altercado del cual no tuvo idea, sino también por lo dicho por su ex dejándolo en evidencia. Miró al castaño a su lado cruzándose de brazos.

 

 

— ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¡Gracias a ese imbécil me detuvieron!— protestó Louis en defensa propia.

 

 

  
— Yo en tu lugar le hubiera…

 

 

  
—… Partido la cara a golpes — completó Harry la oración que había iniciado Cristal. Nadie esperaba escuchar eso de él. Tras un breve silencio, el ojiazul lanzó una carcajada y lo abrazó para besarlo.

 

 

  
— ¡Esa es la actitud! — celebró la tabernera llenando los vasos. Al cabo de un rato, varios otros clientes repletaron el lugar. Muchos de ellos vieron a Louis, saludándolo al pasar. Todavía quedaba en la memoria colectiva de los aficionados su popularidad como corredor de motocicleta.

 

 

El castaño sintió que desde aquella época habían pasado muchos años. Cuando se sirvió el resto de su vaso de licor, el administrador de las apuestas, Calvin, se acercó a él para estrecharle la mano al llegar.

 

 

  
— Es un placer volver a verte por aquí, Louis… ¿Buscas un retador? Porque puedo armar una carrera en menos de lo que canta un gallo — la sola idea encendió los motores del aludido, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Zayn. Pudo sentir sin problemas cómo la adrenalina volvía a correr por sus venas.

 

 

  
— ¿Puedes conseguirme una motocicleta? — preguntó y aquello fue suficiente para Harry, quien ceñudo lo miro y le dijo.

 

 

  
— Louis, ¿Es que no aprendiste nada? — Louis rió ante el reproche del rizado.

 

 

  
— Si amor…pero,  sólo será una y ya.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora si, hasta la próxima :)

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, la próxima actualización sera el domingo. Así que atentos.  
> Y ya saben, tanto los comentarios como los kudos son bien recibidos.  
> :) xx


End file.
